Melepasmu
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Chaps 21's UP! Inilah akhir kisah Melepasmu. Hanya sebuah ending biasa, asalkan kita percaya bahwa kebahagiaan akan datang pada kita bukan? DLDR. Finnaly SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

"_Sudah waktunya kau menyerah, Sakura…,"_

"_Tak ada lagi yang harus kau pertahankan…,"_

"_Dia tidak menerimamu lagi…,"_

"_Tatapan matanya tidak sama seperti kalian kecil dahulu…,"_

"_Tidak ada gunanya lagi kau mengekangnya, Sakura…,"_

"_Lepaskanlah dia untuk kebahagiannya…,"_

"_Janganlah kau egois…,"_

"_Tolong lepaskanlah Sasuke-_kun, _Sakura…,"_

* * *

><p><strong>MELEPASMU<strong>

**Naruto is not mine, you know well laaah #plak**

**Melepasmu is purely mine!**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, gaje, aneh**

**Silahkan membaca!**

* * *

><p>Betapa waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat.<p>

Potongan ingatan yang hampir terlupakan. Sungguh sial bahwa manusia diciptakan dengan ingatan tak terduga. Kadang hal itu menguntungkan tapi juga sekaligus menyebalkan. Terutama bila hal yang kita ingin ingat malah terlupa, atau kebalikannya; yang ingin kita lupakan, dan kita kubur dalam-dalam, tiba-tiba bangkit dengan kekuatan besar sehingga mengganggu ingatan kita kembali.

Sudah takdir bila manusia selalu menginginkan apa yang tidak boleh dimilikinya. Hanya saja, ada manusia yang dapat menahan akal untuk tetap berada di tempat mereka semula, ada pula yang memilih melanggar dan terjun sedalam-dalamnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya terselimuti segala kepicikan, kerakusan, segala keangkuhan, keinginan yang kuat mengalahkan akal; membuat kemarahan bereaksi pada hal-hal kecil dan membuatnya malas untuk kembali pada akal sehat semula. Merengkuh nafsu dalam segalanya. Namun semua itu cuma fana.

_._

_._

_._

_Salju…_

_Kecelakaan mobil…_

_Pelukan…_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terbangun dari pikiran alam bawah sadarnya yang dirasa sepertinya dia sedang terjaga. Kedua manik sewarna hutan rindang yang menyejukan itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih polos dengan pikiran kosong.

Sepertinya Ia mulai mengingat sebuah mimpi. Mimpi di masa lalu yang teramat menyakitkan. Mimpi dimana pada hari itu dia kehilangan seluruh orang yang dikasihinya.

Miris memang tapi itulah kenyataannya. Mimpi di masa lalu yang tak lain adalah kejadian nyata yang waktu itu tengah Ia alami. Peristiwa kecelakaan maut yang merengut kedua orangtuanya.

Dalam mimpi itu mobil yang mereka tumpangi hangus terbakar setelah menabrak papan jalan, salju yang turut ikut membuat keadaan licin di sekitar jalanan itu jatuh dengan tanpa dosanya. Menyelimuti dua sosok anak kecil yang masih dalam keadaan syok melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

Tubuh ringkih seorang anak kecil perempuan meraung menggumamkan nama kedua orangtuanya, sedang tubuh ringkih seorang anak kecil laki-laki dengan model rambut tak lazim tengah memeluknya sesekali menangis sesegukan.

Keduanya merasakan perasaan aneh. Perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh anak seusia mereka. Perasaan kehilangan dan kasihan…

Namun apakah anak kecil perempuan itu tahu bahwa yang disalurkan oleh anak kecil laki-laki tersebut perasaan kasihan?

Tidak…

Tidak. Yang dia ingat adalah…

"_Tenanglah, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Sakura…"_

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik―entah mengapa Ia malah bersumbunyi di sana, padahal separuh badannya mungkin saja terlihat. Matanya terfokus pada dua objek yang memiliki warna rambut serupa hanya saja berbeda gender. Dadanya mencelos melihat ekspresi keduanya yang saling tersampaikan dengan baik.

Hukuman.

Ini sebuah hukuman.

Matanya terasa panas ingin menumpah ruahkan apa yang sedang Ia tampung mati-matian saat ini. Buku-buku jarinya mengepal kuat hingga berwarna merah, jantungnya berpacu membordir tiap-tiap syaraf seperti akan terlepas.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju arah yang berlawanan sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Entah mencari rasa nyaman, kehangatan, atau menutupi kehampaan dan kesedihannya.

Matanya terpejam erat, cairan bening nan asin itu tergelincir dengan mulusnya pada pipi yang berwarna porselen dilapisi warna merah semu. Pikirannya masih memotret dengan jelas apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Siapapun pasti tahu, hanya orang buta sajalah yang tidak tahu apa arti sebenarnya dari kedua ekspresi orang yang tadi diintainya.

_Cinta._

_Cinta dan hanya cinta._

.

.

.

Semburat sinar berwarna jingga menghiasi permukaan langit, berpadu sempurna dengan warna samar violet yang berpendaran tertimpa kilau mentari sore. Sesekali terdengar koak burung camar yang terbang menuju lautan, karena bagaimanapun juga, Konoha adalah kota yang berada di dekat luar pulau.

Atmosfir itu terasa hangat dan menyenangkan, terutama bagi Sakura yang pada akhirnya berhasil duduk di dalam sebuah café yang cukup legang. Wajah gadis itu tertunduk lesu menyembunyikan sepasang manik _emerald_ yang selalu kian bersinar kini mulai meredup. Panorama tenggelamnya matahari di balik kaca café membuatnya tidaklah ikut turut melunturkan perasaan gundah gulananya.

Sebaliknya, sepasang mata _onyx_ menatap serius pemandangan di depannya. Sang empunya menyilangkan kedua lengannya, bertumpu pada meja kecil bundar dengan dua minuman yang tidak diminum sama sekali dan meletakkan dagunya di sana. Wajah datar itu terus menatap bulatan oranye yang tinggal sepertiga dengan pandangan jemu dan serius. Entah dia itu sebenarnya melihat panorama tersebut atau tidak.

Uchiha Sasuke tampak ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan yang sudah hening selama setengah jam tersebut. Yah, walau dia biasanya memang seperti itu, tapi ini situasi yang berbeda.

Dia datang kemari untuk membicarakan suatu hal penting. Sesuatu yang mungkin salah dan ada kalanya lebih benar untuk dia lakukan sejak dahulu namun baru kali ini dia menyampaikannya. Namun, yang membuatnya ragu adalah, dia takut jika membicarakan hal ini justru akan membuat orang yang berada dihadapnnya ini kecewa, bahkan buruknya tidak mau mengenalnya kembali.

Sasuke menghela napas sesaat dan kini Ia telah siap untuk mengatakannya.

"Sakura." Suara datar namun tegas itu akhirnya keluar juga. Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi tegang saat namanya dipanggil. Sakura makin menundukan wajahnya dan menjawab panggilan Sasuke dengan sebuah anggukan.

Didekatkannya _strawberry_ _milk shake_ miliknya yang sudah tak lagi terlalu dingin dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Sasuke melihat tindakan Sakura tersebut dengan serius.

"Kurasa kita harus memperjelas hubungan ini." Sasuke melihat kedua bahu ringkih Sakura menegang hebat.

"Ya, katakana saja apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan." Ucap Sakura berusaha menahan suaranya agar tetap seperti biasa dengan mati-matian. Ternyata usahanya berhasil juga.

Sasuke agak sedikit kaget ketika Sakura tidak menyebut namanya. Sakura tidak pernah menggunakan aku-kamu. Dia selalu menggunakan nama panggilan untuk menyebutnya. Sasuke mengeratkan tangannya. Mencoba menyakinkan diri dengan ucapannya setelah ini dan akan menerima resikonya walau seberat apapun.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhirinya." Loloslah sudah empat kata tersebut dengan mudah walau usaha untuk mengeluarkan kata tersebut butuh keberanian yang besar dan pemikiran yang lama sekali.

"Ya."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengang. Hei, salah dengar kah dia ketika sakura menjawab kata hanya seperti itu? Itu mustahil. Sakura tidak akan menjawabnya semudah itu. Paling tidak itulah reaksi yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang Sakura. Sakura itu tidka akan bisa terlepas darinya. Sakura itu sangat manja padanya. Sakura itu sangat rapuh terhadapnya. Tapi mengapa begini?

"Kurasa aku sudah terlalu menyusahkanmu. Inilah akhirnya," Sakura berkata kembali, namun sayangnya wajahnya tetap saja tertunduk. "Pacaranlah dengan Hinata. Aku tahu kamu menyukainya."

Sasuke tercengang. Matanya membulat kaget mendapati ekspresi wajah Sakura yang tersenyum lemah tanpa matanya yang tidak berkaca-kaca. Ini seperti bukan Sakura yang dia kenali sebelumnya.

"Kau serius?" Sasuke masih sedikit syok namun tentu saja dia bisa menjaga ekspresinya ini.

"Aku serius. Tentang janji kita saat kecil itu lupakanlah karena tidak selamanya hanya kamu yang bisa menjagaku," Sakura menyeruput minumannya kembali. Dadanya sudah berdebar sangat kencang dengan berbicara seperti 'topeng' yang tengah ia mati-matian pakai sudah seperti ingin retak dan menampilkan ekspresi wajah aslinya yang buruk rupa. "Semoga kamu berbahagia dengannya."

Sasuke mencoba memgang tangan Sakura namun Sakura menolaknya dengan halus perlahan memundurkan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke. Walau cukup terkejut, Sasuke tetap tersenyum bahagia mendapati respon yang tak terkira dari Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Pandangan _emerald_ itu nanar. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tangan yang berbalut dengan sarung tangan berwarna putih kini ternodai oleh cairan berbau amis berwarna merah pekat. Salju yang turun perlahan tak jemu membuat dua tubuh orang dewasa yang tergeletak tak beradaya menutupi sebagian badan.

Salju yang seputih kapas kini mulai ternodai dengan berwarna merah. Bau bakar tercium oleh indra penciumannya walau masih terasa kental bau amis yang mendominasi. Tubuh mungilnya tertunduk, luka di keningnya yang lebar kian mengeluarlkan cairan merah yang serupa di tanah bersalju tersebut.

Suara indah nan cempreeng yang selalu Ia keluarkan dengan ceria tak lagi bisa Ia keluarkan. Walau ingin tapi rasanya tak sanggup, suaranya seperti tetahan oleh suatu benda tak kasat mata. Tangan mungil lain yang lebih putih darinya melingkar di lehernya dari belakang.

Tangisan orang yang tengah memeluknya tersebut tak surut menenangkannya. Rambut biru kehitaman milik teman baiknya menggesek halus rambut merah mudanya. Anak laki-laki yang tengah memeluk anak perempuan yang sedang terduduk tak manis meraung di antara mobil yang terbalik dan terbakar juga dua orang dewasa yang tergeltak tak bernyawa dilumuri oleh darah.

"Saku… Hiks…," suara tangisan anak kecil laki-laki itu mulai mereda disertai sesegukan ringan. "Ada aku… Hiks.. Di sini… Aku… Selamanya akan bersama dengan Saku… Aku akan menjaga Saku…"

_Flashback Off_

.

.

.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya seseorang yang kemudian menggeser kursi di depan gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah terbengong menuju masa lalunya.

"Tidak." Cepat-cepat dia menggeleng. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Naruto."

Pria berambut blonde jabrik dengan potongan aksen miring ke samping itu hanya menampakan cengiran khas miliknya. Guratan-guratan seperti kucing sedikit menghias pipi berkulit _tan_ tersebut. "Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" manik _sapphire_ yang enerjik itu menatap intens manik _emerald_ yang kini sedikit meredup.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya." Jawab Sakura dengan cepat.

Uzumaki Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu dengan wajah tidak percaya, Sakur balas kembali dengan pandangan serius. "Lalu?"

"Aku memintanya untuk berpacaran dengan Hinata." Sakura mengaduk-aduk minuman keduanya dengan lesu tanpa berniat meminumnya.

Naruto menyeruput _Ice lemon tea_ yang sebelumnya sudah dipesankan oleh Sakura hingga tandas setengahnya. "Lalu?" tanyanya lagi tanpa ada rasa berminat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau menyukai Hinata tapi, aku ingin Sasuke bahagia sebelum aku pergi." Ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pergi?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Suna. Di sana ada kerabat Ibuku yang akan mengadopsiku."

Naruto tahu, selama ini sejak umur Sakura menginjak delapan tahun Ia telah ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan hidup mandiri dengan memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri dengan menjadi model majalah sejak kecil hingga kini. Apalagi Sakura tidak pernah mau dirawat oleh kerabat dekat maupun jauh dari pihak keluarganya karena Sakura yakin dengan adanya Sasuke bersamanya maka dia akan baik-baik saja.

Dan mengapa tiba-tiba Sakura ingin diadopsi seperti itu?

"Kau bercanda. Jangan kira hanya karena kau putus kau mau diadopsi? Bukankah dulu kau yang bilang bahwa kau tidak ingin diadopsi, huh?!" geram Naruto. Dia sedikit memukul permukaan meja pelan yang sejurus kemudia membuat penghuni café menatapnya dan kembbali sibuk menekuni kegiatan masing-msing.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya ini sudah lama sekali aku pertimbangkan dan baru kali ini aku mengambilnya. Lagipula…," Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Naruto penasaran akan kelanjutan kalimat tersebut.

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Lagipula ini adalah usahaku untuk memulai melupakan Sasuke yang selalu dekat denganku. Aku akan melupakannya, Naruto." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tegas dan serius. Tidak dengan pandangan main-main atau takut seperti biasanya.

"Kau tahu Sakura, tidak semudah itu melupakan orang yang kau cintai." Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut, tatapan matanyapun ikut melembut seiring dengan sisiran lembut tangan Naruto. "Dan aku juga tidak semudah itu akan menyerahkan Hinata pada Sasuke."

Sakura menunduk, rintik kecil mulai berjatuh dari matanya. "Kau benar…," Sakura mulai terisak-isak sepelan mungkin. "Aku pun tak semudah itu menyerahkan Sasuke pada Hinata, tapi… Ini demi kebahagiannya…"

Dan malam yang mulai berlarut itupun menyisakan serentetan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura…

* * *

><p><strong>Tsudzuku<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bercucol Ceria<strong>

**Fanfic **ini sudah saya perbaiki di sana-sini. Omong-omong dari chapter awal ini saya pernah mengambil salah satu deskripsi dari fanfic seseorang dan saya lupa nama fanfic dan juga author yang pernah sama ambil salah satu deskripsinya. Bila ada yang merasa pernah baca karena kemiripan salah satu deskripsi saya, tolong PM saya.

Saya mau minta maaf kepada author tersebut karena telah mengambil deskripsinya sekaligus meminta izin kalau memang orang yang bersangkutan bersedia.

Terima kasih telah menyukai fanfic saya dan banyak dukungannya untuk membuat saya menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi.

Terima kasih banyak!


	2. Chapter 2

Rasa adalah apa yang memenuhi diri manusia. Anak kecil atau pun orang dewasa. Begitu pula denganmu. Kamu, Haruno Sakura. Gadis remaja yang selalu saja mencintainya. Meski kondisi dan atensinya hanya untuk atas janji masa kecilmu dengannya. Bukan untukmu―dalam artian tidak menganggapmu lebih dari teman sejak kecil. Namun, kamu selalu tahu, bagaimana pun dia bertindak dalam hidupnya, kamu akan tetap mencintainya.

* * *

><p><strong>MELEPASMU<strong>

**Naruto is not mine**

**Kishimoto Masashi**

**Melepasmu is purely mine!**

**Kurousa Hime**

**Why by Secondhand Serenade**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, gaje, aneh**

**Silahkan membaca!**

* * *

><p><em>"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya, Sakura! Hanya saja, aku ingin mengingatkanmu untuk melihat sekelilingmu. Demi dirinya, kau bahkan rela menulikan telinga dan membutakan matamu dari dunia,"<em>

Ucapan Ino dikala sore hari tepat sebelum dua hari Sasuke memintanya untuk menemuinya―Sakura tidak mau mengakuinya dengan hari diputuskannya dirinya―selalu terngiang sepanjang waktu. Seakan kalimat itu seperti bayangan dirinya yang akan memahat dengan indahnya di posisi tertentu.

Karena ucapan Yamanaka Ino―sahabat perempuan satu-satunya di sekolah putri―Sakura rela melepaskan Sasuke yang selalu diiming-imingi oleh janji saat mereka masih kecil. Beri _applause _untuk Nona _Blonde_ tersebut karena sudah menuntun Sakura menuju keputusan yang **harusnya** sudah Ia lakukan sejak dahulu.

Sungguh Sakura memang telah berbuat keterlaluan sebelumnya. Dengan memonopoli Sasuke―yang pada kenyataannya Sasuke tidak pernah akan menganggapnya perempuan hanya sebatas teman sejak kecil.

Hanya karena keegoisannya Sakura mengabaikan sekelilingnya bahkan sekeliling Sasuke―yang akhirnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada seorang anak perempuan cantik dan manis dan lagi lembut bagai seorang Ibu.

Sakura menutup mata bahwa Sasuke tengah tertarik pada Hyuuga Hinata.

Sakura menutup telinganya bahwa Hyuuga Hinata telah terang-terangan menyukai Sasuke dan Sakura meminta Hinata untuk menjauhi Sasuke.

Ya beri semua perkataan tadi sebagai penekanan untuk dirinya. Agar dirinya merasa tertampar dan sadar.

Sungguh egois dirinya dahulu. Tapi itu dahulu karena pada hari ini, Sasuke sudah menyampaikan keinginannya yang dirasa sudah terpendam sejak lama. Sakura sadar, Sasuke bukan hanya akan menjadi miliknya. Pasti suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan pergi menjauhi dirinya walau ada sebuah 'janji' yang terus mengiringi Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Dan malam itu juga Sakura menangis untuk ketiga kalinya setelah di café.

.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang begitu tanpa terasa.

Sakura yang tertidur pulas setelah menangis semalaman, terbangun dengan perasaan yang cukup melegakan walau kedua matanya dilingkari oleh warna hitam. Ini adalah sebuah jawaban yang baik untuk memulai kehidupan cintanya. Pikirnya ketika dia melihat mentari sudah sedikit tinggi.

Tubuh rampingnya yang terbalut piyama bermotif kelinci berjalan dengan lunglai dan menggapai kain putih tebal yang menutupi kedua jendelannya. Disibaknya tirai tersebut hingga matahari menerobos langsung pada kamarnya.

Matanya menyipit, senyumnya terkembang riang.

"Ini adalah awal yang baru!" teriaknya gembira. "Semoga Sasuke bisa 'menembak' Hinata dengan benar!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Demi orang yang dicinta kita pasti akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya. Tak perduli bagaimana pedihnya hatimu saat berdo'a. Tak perduli bagaimana hancurnya hatimu jika kebahagiaan orang yang kita cintai bukan untuk kita. Tak perduli bahwasannya kamu hanya berdo'a untuk kebahagiaannya semata.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Pagi! Aku baru saja dari toko bunga bersama dengan Shikamaru. Lihat bunga ini. Bagaimana menurutmu akan bunga ini?" tanya seorang gadis seumuran Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuket bunga ke hidung Sakura. Sakura melihat ke arah bawah seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arahShikamaru―seorang pemuda dengan rambut seperti nanas seumuran dengannya―dan dibalas oleh uapan besarnya.

Ino―sang sahabat satu-satunya Sakura yang sangat cantik dan _fashionable_―masih mengulum senyum menunggu reaksi sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Hm, harum. Bunga apa itu?"

Gadis berwajah putih dengan rambut bermodel _blonde _poni _tail_ tersenyum lebar. Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur nyenyak di sofa ruang tamu Sakura hanya terdengar suara hembusan napas teratur. "_Daffodil_. Cantik kan?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti akan bunga tapi menurutku... _cantik_. Sepertinya kau lengang hari ini. Tidak ekskul?" tanya Sakura seraya meraih bunga _Daffodil_ dan memainkannya dengan memutar-mutarkannya.

"Tidak. Aku malas." Jawabnya acuh yang kemudian meninggalkan Sakura di ruang tamu dengan kepala menggeleng. "Aku ingin membantumu membereskan semua barangmu. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu!"

Sakura tersenyum bahagia, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca lalu ditubrukannyalah tubuhnya dengan tubuh Ino sebagai rasa pelukan kasih sayang. "Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu. Baiklah mari kita bereskan barangku!" ucapnya semangat.

"Baguslah kau sudah semangat!" Ino mengacak-acak rambut merah muda yang kemudian disusul oleh teriakan tidak suka oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

"Saku, apa kau sudah bilang tentang pemindahanmu ini kepada Sasuke?"

Kini mereka berdua sedang berselonjor sejenak setelah memasukan beberapa barang yang dikepak ke dalam kardus besar di pojok ruangan. Sudah hampir semuanya Sakura kemasi mengingat keberangkatannya ke Suna dua hari lagi. Hanya ada beberapa barang saja yang kemungkinan akan Sakura tinggal seperti peralatan elektronik yang besar, sofa, meja, lemari dan sebuah _Grand _piano berwarna putih peninggalan mendiang orangtuanya.

Sakura menggeleng sebagai aksi jawaban dari pertanyaan Ino. "Kurasa aku akan mengatakannya saat tiba di Suna."

"Kenapa begitu?" Ino menyeruput _orange juice_ yang sebelumnya telah dibuat olehnya.

"Karena… Kalau aku memberitahukannya sekarang kemungkinan Sasuke tidak akan menembak Hinata. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya bagiku adalah aku yang tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku harus _move on_, Ino."

Ino hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Rasanya pedih, kasihan, namun dia salut pada sahabatnya yang akhirnya melupakan egoisnya sendiri dan menjadi pribadi yang baru.

"Berjuanglah Saku. Aku tahu kau bisa melewatinya, sama seperti kamu melewati hidup ini tanpa kedua orangtuamu di sisimu." Ino memeluk bahu Sakura yang sejurus kemudian keduanya menangis pilu.

Tak berapa lama setelah mereka menangis, keduanya saling berhadapan. Menatap saling penuh arti sambil menahan senyum yang kemudian ledakan tawa keras keluar sehingga membangunkan Shikamaru yang menggerutu pelan kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya kembali.

Suara bel rumahan yang biasa terdengung di penjuru apartemen Sakura yang mulai kosong. Sontak keduanya berhenti tertawa dan menghapus bulir air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk mata. Ino beriniatif untuk membukakan pintu.

"Loh?!" Ino memekik cukup keras saat tahu siapa tamu yang berada dibalik pintu.

Didapatinyalah sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya, berambut pirang jagrik bak model duren dan guratan seperti kucing halus di kedua pipinya. Warna kulitnya yang _tan_ serta cengiran yang menjadi cirri khas miliknya, dengan mata yang menyipit menyembunyikan iris seindah langit biru.

"INO!" teriaknya nyaring membuat gadis dihadapannya menutup kedua telinganya.

"_Baka_! Berisik tahu!" Ino memukul lengan Naruto dengan keras hingga Naruto memekik kesakitan. "Masuklah!"

Keduanyapun lalu memasuki apartemen Sakura yang sudah cukup kosong akan perabotan-perabotan.

Naruto langsung menghampiri Sakura yang sudah duduk di kursi piano kesayangannya. Ino yang melihat punggung Naruto hanya memberikan senyum penuh arti. Menghela napas sejenak dan menghilang menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

Naruto mengelus pundak kanan Sakura pelan. Sakura tidak kaget dengan kehadirannya. Justru kehangatan usapan yang mengalir dari tangan Naruto ke pundaknya itu membuatnya terasa nyaman.

"Benar kau akan pindah?" ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi murung.

Sakura yang melihatnya―dengan ekor matanyanya―hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian Ia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas punggung telapak tangan naruto. Membawa tangan Naruto menuju dada kirinya―dimana itu adalah kebiasaan Sakura untuk menenangkan perasaan teman-temannya―lalu Ia terpejam.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh akan pindah Naruto," ucap Sakura yakin. Naruto hanya diam terpaku menatap kepala Sakura tertunduk. "Dan aku sungguh akan melupakan Sasuke walau kenyataannya tidak dapat kulupakan." Lalu dia menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata _viridian_ itu bertemu dengan mata _sky blue_. Berusaha menyakinkan, meneguhkan, dan member rasa nyaman tanpa ada kekhawatiran belaka melalui percikan-percikan isyarat.

"Aku mengerti, Saku," Naruto melepas genggaman tangan Sakura kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dengan sayang. "Kau adalah orang kedua yang paling aku sayang setelah _Kaa-san ."_

"Ehem!" deheman Ino yang cukup keras mengagetkan mereka berdua. "Kalian romantis sekali." Tawa Ino membahana membuat Sakura cemberut sedang Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Lebih romantis dibandingkan aku dengan Saku. Aku heran persahabatan kalian itu intim sekali." Ino menyodorkan segelas _orange juice _kepada Naruto.

"Haha… kau cemburu, ya Ino?" Naruto tertawa meledak-ledak. Ledekan Naruto membuat wajah Ino merah menahan malu dan sejurus kemudian Naruto mendapatkan jitakan yang cukup kencang dari Ino.

.

.

.

"Kau masih di sini rupanya," kata Sakura kepada pemuda bermata menyejukan itu yang tengah membaca sebuah tiket pesawat di sebuah sofa tunggal tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Hn," jawabnya pendek.

Menghiraukan jawaban singkat pemuda itu, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar beranda kamarnya. Terlihat siluet langit yang berwarna jingga keunguan menggantung di langit. Ino sudah pulang bersama Shikamaru sekitar sejam yang lalu. Baru saja Sakura selesai mandi.

Rambutnya masih basah. Tetes-tetesan air masih mengalir di ujung rambut merah muda yang agak memudar. Naruto berjalan menuju Sakura. Mengambil handuk yang tersampir di pundak Sakura dan mengeringkan rambut Sakura dengan menggunakan handuk tersebut.

Sakura hanya diam mendapat perhatian dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu dulu aku mencintaimu, Saku." Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura merasa dadanya berdebar. "Tapi aku tahu kau hanya mencintai Sasuke."

Sakura menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kaca polos dan melihat perlahan-lahan sang surya mulai menurun terlelap keperaduannya. Naruto masih setia menggosok-goskan rambut Sakura hingga kering.

"Tapi," lanjut Naruto. "Sejak bertemu dengan Hinata, aku mulai menyukainya. Sayangnya lagi, hati perempuan yang kusukai selalu saja menuju Sasuke."

Sakura membalikan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ekspresi wajah Naruto yang kusut membuatnya prihatin. Kedua telapak tangannya refleks menaruh di kedua pipi Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya barang sejenak.

"Berjuanglah Naruto. Aku tahu kau pasti lebih hebat dibanding Sasuke. Aku tahu itu." Ucapan Sakura memberikan rasa hangat tiba-tiba di hatinya. "Dapatkan Hinata, jangan mau kalah oleh Sasuke. Cinta bukan berarti kau juga harus merelakannya untuk orang lain."

Naruto mengangguk pasti dalam keheningannya. Sakura lalu melepaskan kedua tangannya. Naruto tersenyum hangat, dikecupnya pipi mulus putih Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

"Itulah gunanya sahabat!"

.

.

.

Sasuke melempar sembarang tas sekolahnya. Kamarnya yang masih gelap tak ada keinginan untuk menyalakan penerangan. Kemudian Ia berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk sembari melonggarkan ikatan dasi sekolahnya.

Hari ini kegiatannya sungguh lelah. Seharian Hinata masih menjauhinya karena perihal dipergokinya dirinya tengah bersama Hinata oleh Sakura. Hinata sepertinya ketakutan dipergoki oleh Sakura dan sejak saat itu Hinata berusaha menjauhinya. Ck, padahal tinggal selangkah lagi untuk dia mengucapkan kata suka kepada Hinata.

Lalu selain Hinata, Sasuke juga tidak bertemu pandang dengan Naruto. Memang mereka sekelas tapi Naruto selalu tertidur dan saat istirahat dia sudah menghilang bermain basket bersama anak-anak lainnya. Lalu saat pulang si rubah itu sudah menghilang juga.

Ck, rasanya hari ini menyebalkan sekali untuk Sasuke.

Pandangannya mengarah ke langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Pikirannya kosong dan sejurus kemudian dia teringat akan gadis berambut merah jambu. Kemarin Sasuke tidak menghubunginya kembali. Dilain sisi Sasuke juga cemas dengan keadaan Sakura yang sudah dia putuskan. Sasuke setidaknya tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini tapi, ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tidak menguhubungi gadis tersebut. Namun akhirnya gentar juga usahanya.

Diraihnya ponsel flip berwarna hitam yang berada di saku celana kirinya kemudian men_dial_ nomor ponsel Sakura. Terdengar bunyi panggilan di detik ke lima sambungan itu terhubung oleh Sakura.

"_Moshi moshi_?" ucap suara di seberang bernada ringan yang sudah sering didengar oleh telinga Sasuke. Sasuke sejenak merasa lega.

"Sakura bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Sambungan di sana hening sebentar, "Tentu aku baik saja, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum simpul namun tentu tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"Sedang apa―" pertanyaan Sasuke terhenti ketika di sambungannya terdengar suara lelaki yang dikenal oleh Sasuke. Naruto. Naruto berada berasama Sakura. Sedang apa dia? "Itu… Naruto?"

"Ah, iya. Dia sedang membantuku merapikan sesuatu." Lalu tawa garing muncul pada sambungan tersebut. Sasuke merasa ada yang mengganjal.

"Merapikan apa?" nadanya sudah mulai terdengar curiga.

"Ah, itu… Um," Sakura tampak bertele-tele mencari alasan yang tepat untuk Sasuke. "Naruto membantuku merapikan buku-buku bekas yang akan kuberikan pada anak-anak di panti asuhan hari minggu ini." Ucap Sakura berbohong. Telapak tangannya sudah mulai berkeringat.

Sasuke yang masih curiga hanya diam, memikirkan apakah Sakura bohong atau tidak. "Aku akan membantumu kalau begitu. Sekarang aku akan ke sana."

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak-tidak-tidak Sasuke! Kami sudah selesai merapihkannya. Kau tidak usah datang kemari."

Sasuke semakin curiga. Suara Sakura di seberang terdengar gugup. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya, pikir Sasuke. "Baikalah."

Sakura menghela napas lega. Naruto yang sibuk memindahkan kardus-kardus yang berat milik Sakura melirik sahabatnya yang sedang menelepon namun ekspresi wajahnya tampak gugup.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Kurasa aku harus mandi, badanku terasa bau sekali." Sakura tertawa seperti dipaksakan.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka. "Hn." Dan sejurus kemudian sambungan telepon itu terputus begitu saja.

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya sebal. Sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah seperti itu, ada hal aneh yang disembunyikan olehnya. Sasuke penasaran namun rasa penasarannya tergantikan ketika dia mendapatkan _e-mail_ dari Hinata.

.

.

.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hampir saja Sasuke akan kemari!" teriak histeris Sakura sembari meremas rambutnya bak orang frustasi. "Bisa ketahuan!"

"Kenapa sih kau tidak memberitahu saja kepadanya kalau kau akan pindah?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak akan sebelum aku sampai di Suna. Aku tidak mau Sasuke menghentikan langkahku untuk _move on _darinya."

Naruto hanya menghela napas pendek. "Terserah kaulah." Kemudian ia menaruh kepalanya di atas piano.

"Naruto aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu untuk perpisahan kita ini." Ucap Sakura seraya duduk di dekat piano dan membuka penutup tuts-tutsnya.

Naruto tampak berbinar. Dia sangat suka saat Sakura dan Sasuke bermain piano. Permainan mereka berdua sungguh sangat indah bagai pemain professional. Naruto langsung duduk bersila di lantai, menatap Sakura dengan berbinar dan mendengarkan tuts piano di tekan perlahan.

Lalu Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mulai melincahkan jemari lentiknya di atas tuts piano hitam-putih. Ketika intro sudah berasa selesai dia membuka mulutnya. Suara merdu milik Haruno Sakura keluar.

_The buttons on my phone are worn thin  
>I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.<br>But I've broken all my promises to you  
>I've broken all my promises to you.<em>

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto. Naruto sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan piano juga suara miliknya. Sakura tersenyum puas.

_Why do you do this to me?  
>Why do you do this so easily?<br>You make it hard to smile because  
>You make it hard to breathe<br>Why do you do this to me?_

Naruto mulai mengikuti lirik lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan Sakura. Lagu ini dulu pernah sekali diputar oleh Sakura dan Naruto adalah pendengar yang baik karena hanya sekali dengar, dia bisa mengikuti dengan benar lirik lagu ini.

_A phrasing that's a single tear,  
>Is harder than I ever feared<br>And you were left feeling so alone.  
>Because these days aren't easy<br>Like they have been once before  
>These days aren't easy anymore<em>.

Lagu lamat-lamat kemudia suara Naruto ikut mendominasi permainan Sakura. Suara Naruto tidaklah jelek. Suaranya bahkan lebih bagus melebih Sasuke yang sedikit fals dan berat. Suara Naruto adalah sopran cowok. Dan itu cocok dengan suara Sakura.

_I should have known this wasn't real  
>And fought it off and fought to feel<br>What matters most? Everything  
>That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.<br>I promise you I will bring you home  
>I will bring you home<em>.

_Why do you do this to me?  
>Why do you do this so easily?<br>You make it hard to smile because  
>You make it hard to breathe<br>Why do you do this to me?_

Permainan piano dan lagu selesai. Dengan jemari lincah Sakura, dia menambahkan intro terakhir dengan baik dan sungguh mengena. Naruto masih menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia sangat menghayati betul nyanyian tersebut.

"Naruto," Sakura memanggilnya dengan suara pelan. Naruto mendengarnya namun tetap memejamkan matanya karena permainan piano Sakura belum berakhir. "Berjuanglah mendapatkan Hinata, dan aku pun akan berjuang melupakan Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsudzuku<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

Haha, ish parah banget deh aku bikin fic kok kayak begini -_-"

_Gomen_ un! Menjelang UTS begini, nih jadi galau dan semakin hancur membuat fic-nya. Maaf ya un!

Terima kasih atas respon teman FFn yang mau baca fic Melepasmu ini. Saya senang dengan adanya berbagai peringatan yang dikirim melalui email saya :D

Oh, iya mengenai lagu tersebut adakah yang tahu lagu apa itu?

Itu adalah lagu why yang dinyanyikan oleh Secondhand Serenade. Lagunya sedih dan aku sedikit bisa memainkannya di piano dan _voila_ bagus banget loh! Coba kalian mainkan juga ya!

Udahan ah bacotannya, ga mutu banget -_-"

Sampai jumpa kembali di chapter 3! Chapter ini hanya diisi oleh NaruSaku ya!

Buhbey! :*


	3. Chapter 3

"_Walau dalam keadaan terpuruk, cobalah untuk tersenyum karena dari upaya tersebutlah kau dapat mensyukurinya dengan penuh makna."_

* * *

><p><strong>MELEPASMU<strong>

**Naruto is not mine, you know well laaah #plak**

**Kishimoto Masashi**

**Melepasmu is purely mine!**

**Kurousa Hime**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, gaje, aneh**

**Silahkan membaca!**

* * *

><p>Keadaan ruang kelas saat jam istirahat pastilah selalu lenggang. Begitu pula dengan keadaan kelas Sasuke. Sejak menit pertama bel berdenting, penghuni kelasnya langsung menghilang saling berlomba menuju kantin. Pasalnya orang-orang yang kelaparan akan menjadi sangat beringas.<p>

Tak dijumpai seorangpun yang membawa bekal masing-masing, atau mereka telah membawa bekalnya menuju tempat lain yang dikiranyaa cukup nyaman selain di kelas tentunya untuk menikmati makan siang bersama teman atau pacar.

Sasuke menghela napas bosan. Walau gadis yang disukainya adalah teman sekelasnya, tapi gadis itu sedang tidak ada di tempat. Dia tahu kemana gadis itu pergi. Karena gadis itu pergi bersama salah seorang sahabatnya Naruto.

Kepikiran memang. Kemana dan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Naruto kepada Hinata. Sasuke takut kedahuluan oleh Naruto. Dia tahu betul sahabatnya juga menyukai gadis berambut indigo panjang yang amat sangat manis tersebut.

Menghela napas lagi, Sasuke jadi teringat akan peristiwa tiga hari yang lalu―satu hari sebelum Sasuke putus dengan Sakura. Ya, peristiwa yang sungguh diluar dugaan dan peristiwa yang membuatnya berpikir lebih dalam untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

"_Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Sasuke kala Ia menemui Naruto di atap sekolah._

_Ekspresi wajah Naruto yang biasanya santai dan enerjik itu berubah menjadi raut yang tegang dan tegas. Sasuke sedikit terhentak akan perubahan raut tersebut._

"_Aku menyukai Hinata." Terang Naruto langsung._

_Sasuke yang mendengarnya mencelos. Sebegitu mudahkah mengatakan suka?_

_Sasuke masih bungkam. Tidak menjawab juga tidak bertanya._

"_Kau juga menyukai Hinata, bukan?" tanya Naruto. Matanya menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan tajam._

_Sasuke menelengkan wajahnya ke samping. "Aku menyukai Sakura bukan Hinata." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup bergetar. Tangannya dikepal erat._

"_Kau bohong."_

_Sasuke terbelalak. "Siapa yang―"_

"_Mana ada rasa suka yang seperti itu kepada Sakura. Aku sudah sadar sejak dulu Sasuke. Kau sama sekali tidak menyukai Sakura."_

"_Kau―" Sasuke mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto. Matanya beradu penuh amarah._

"_Pukul saja." Dengus Naruto. "Ucapanku benar bukan Sasuke? Kau tahu kau pengecut."_

"_Sialan!" Sasuke membanting Naruto cukup keras ke permukaan atap._

"_Huh! Kalau kau tidak bertindak maka aku yang akan bertindak." Naruto menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor kemudian dia bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan menyatakan cinta pada Hinata."_

"_Silahkan."_

"_Kuharap kau tidak menyesal."_

.

.

.

Ingatan itu terputus begitu saja ketika Sasuke mendengar bisik-bisik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya tengah bergosip membaca majalah. Dia tidak berniat mendengar gosip tersebut dan segera berlalu dari kursinya menuju luar kelas.

"Kau tahu Haruno Sakura akan pindah besok. Sangat disayangkan sekali, ya?"

Dan Sasuke tidak mendengar apa yang digosipkan anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya mengenai sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Go-gomen ne… _Naruto-_kun_…," ucap gadis berambut indigo panjang sembari membungkuk. Poni ratanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena ia tengah menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto si pemuda rubah yang dimaksud hanya nyengir kuda walau hatinya sakit bukan main. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata."

Hinata menatap Naruto ragu. Perasaannya was-was. Dia takut sekali melukai perasaan pemuda di depannya. Pasalnya Naruto sudah sangat berlaku baik padanya.

Pertama, Naruto menawarkan kepada dirinya agar berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya hanya untuk menyakinkan apakah Sasuke respek terhadapnya. Namun dia tolak dengan halus.

Kedua, saat kejadian dimana Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berduaan mesranya, Hinata dihibur oleh Naruto dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya melawak walau garing.

Ketiga, saat peraasaanya luluh karena tindakan Sasuke yang seperti mau menciumnya dan membuatnya mati kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap Uchiha, Naruto memberikan solusi yang baik. Menghiburnya bahwa kemungkinan Sasuke menyukainya.

Dan kini, Naruto menyatakan cintanya.

Naruto memang pemuda yang sangat baik. Selain itu dia juga ramah dan suka menolong Hinata saat dalam kondisi apapun juga. Hinata juga menebak, pastilah Naruto merasa sakit hati karena Hinata tidak menanggapinya, malahan dia terus saja memikirkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi, apa artinya jika Hinata menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto sekarang? Naruto hanyalah akan dijadikan pelarian olehnya saja dan Hinata bukanlah orang yang sangat jahat dan akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu.

"Kau tahu Hinata?" Naruto bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Kedua tangannya direntangkan, kepalanya menengadah ke langit dan matanya terpejam. Menahan perih mungkin. "Sasuke sudah putus dengan Sakura."

Hinata tercengang. Benarkah? Batinnya mulai berharap. Ada rasa senang namun rasa sesal juga.

"Ku berdo'a semoga kau bahagia dengan Sasuke akhirnya."

Ucapan tulus dari Naruto membuat Hinata haru. Sudut matanya sudah hampir menjatuhkan titik asin. Ada sudut di hatinya yang menyayangkan untuk melepaskan Naruto, namun ego keinginannya sangat ingin memiliki Sasuke―karena kenyataannya Hinata telah menyukai Sasuke sudah sejak lama.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba mulutnya bereaksi tanpa diduga. Cepat-cepat dia menutup mulutnya.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan bahagia. "Karena itulah yang dinamakan CINTA!"

.

.

.

Atap sekolah kini benar-benar telah sepi. Yang tersisa di sana hanyalah anak angin yang berlalu lalang bermain dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang sedikit mulai panjang dengan riang.

Naruto masihlah tetap di sana selepas Hinata pergi meninggalkan kenyataan patah hati karena cintanya ditolak.

Naruto meronggoh saku celananya. Mengambil ponselnya kemudian menyentuh salah satu angka yang sudah otomatis men_dial_ dengan cepat nomor yang telah disimpannya. Ditempelkannyalah layar ponsel tersebut hingga nada sambungan berbunyi tiga kali.

"Saku, aku ditolak." Suaranya parau, wajahnya tertunduk pada pagar kawat pembatas. Setitik bulir air mata turun dari belahan pipinya. "Perjuanganku sudah habis sampai di sini."

.

.

.

Sasuke mendapati Hinata telah kembali ke dalam kelas beberapa menit setelah bel masuk. Wajahnya sedikit agak lesu namun terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dan lega sepertinya. Sasuke tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata baik maupun dengan Naruto.

Lain lagi dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak tidak berbalik ke dalam kelas hingga bel pulang sekolah kala sore itu berdentang.

"Kemana saja?" tanya Sasuke agak khawatir dengan sahabatnya, ketika Naruto datang ke kelas sesaat suasananya agak cukup lenggang.

"Ah, aku di UKS." Jawab Naruto sembari menyampirkan tas selempangnya. Kemeja sekolahnya tidak terkancingi semua dan menyembulkan kaus berwarna orange yang sebagai dalaman baju Naruto.

"Kau sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya lelah saja. Akhir-akhir ini aku kurang istirahat karena turnamen sepak bola tinggal tiga minggu lagi."

Sasuke hanya diam mengerti. Rasanya alasan Naruto memang antara masuk akal dan tidak. Wajah Naruto memang sedikit kusut, dan ada lingkar berwarna hitam pada matanya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu." Pesan Sasuke sebelum Naruto beranjak menuju pintu.

Naruto berhenti tepat sebelum tangannya menggeser pintu tersebut. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan untuk melihat Sasuke. "Hei, kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"

Sasuke cukup tersentak dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto menyeringai, kemudian dibukanya kembali pintu geser yang sempet tertunda tersebut.

"Kuharap kau mengatakannya sekarang. Aku sudah ditolak tahu."

Sasuke tercenung dengan ucapan Naruto. Ada sedikit kelegaan dalam hatinya namun ada rasa kasihan juga kepada sahabatnya itu. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan kanannya mengepal erat. Timbulah niat yang baik untuk melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah Ia lakukan sejak dulu.

.

.

.

Hinata baru saja selesai mengantarkan buku-buku milik anak kelasnya untuk pelajaran eksakta ke ruangan guru. Karena hari sudah menjelang sangat sore jadilah Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju kelas. Dan kagetlah Ia ketika mendapati sosok orang yang disukainya tengah duduk di atas mejanya dengan pandangan matanya menuju arah lapangan sekolah.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Hinata berpacu lebih cepat. Mengeluarkan sebuah dentuman-dengtuman indah yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengisi hari-harinya tatkala menatap Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Menyadari akan keberadaan orang lain berada di dalam kelas selain Sasuke, dia segera menatap balik orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepada Hinata, membuat wajah Hinata kembali semerah tomat sesuai dengan kesukaan Sasuke. Berdiri dengan memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang masih diam di tempat.

Hinata tidak berani untuk mundur ataupun mendekat. Yang dilakukannya sekarang bak patung. Wajahnya tersinari cahaya surya sore hari.

"Ka-kau be-belum pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada gugup.

Sasuke hendak tertawa. Kebiasaan Hinata tidak pernah berbicara selalu mulus jika sudah di depannya. Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku menunggumu." Digenggamnyalah tangan mungil Hinata yang terasas sedikit dingin mungkin akibat gugup.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa menungguku?" wajah Hinata tidak mendongkak menatap lawannya, justru ditundukinyalah kepala berhias indigo panjang bak _yamato nadeshiko_ tersebut.

"Karena aku…," ucapan Sasuke menggantung, dia mengangkat dagu Hinata. Menatap mata beriris violet yang indah agar bertemu dengan mata segelap malam miliknya―yang saling memantulkan bayangan masing-masing. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Hinata tidak salah dengar bukan?

Rasanya seketika indra pendengarannya berhenti untuk mendengar apapun. Jantungnya makin berpacu dengan sangat cepat layaknya kuda yang berpacu sebentar lagi sampai di garis _finish_. Matanya terbelalak sempurna menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan barang sedikitpun.

Dia terlalu kaget bahkan bahagia mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke.

Terlalu bahagia. Karena pada akhirnya dia mendengar dengan jelas Sasuke menyukainya―tidak, mencintainya malah. Satu tahun yang cukup lama untuk menantikan hal ini.

Mata Hinata terasa memanas mendadak. Sebelumnya berkaca-kaca kini menumpahkan air mata haru. Sasuke langsung mendekap Hinata dalam pelukannya dengan sangat erat, penuh cinta dan kehangatan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

"Kau payah!" ejek suara cempreng namun masih terdengar imut.

Pengunjung yang berada di dalam café hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat si gadis berpenampilan aneh sedang bertolak pinggang memarahi pemuda yang sedang beringsut di atas meja dengan lesu dan hampir menangis.

Pemuda tersebut memberikan kesan imut dengan menggunakan mata berkaca-kaca tapi kepada si gadis berpenampilan aneh, namun ternyata si gadis berpenampilan aneh sama sekali tidak mempan dengan keimutan si pemuda.

"Kau amit-amit bukan imut!" ejeknya kembali sembari menarik kursi yang kemudian di dudukinya.

"Kejam sekali, Saku!" gerundelnya pada gadis berpenampilan aneh atau biasa dikenal sebagai Haruno Sakura si model majalah remaja.

Sakura yang 'berpenampilan aneh' untuk menutupi kedoknya hanya menjitak kepala berhias pirang jabrik mirip duren di depannya dengan geram.

"Jangan keras-keras Naruto _no Baka_!" desisnya. Dia memanggil salah satu _waitres_ untuk memesan minuman kesukaannya.

"Aku di sini sedang patah hati tahu." Dengus Naruto. Merubah posisinya yang semula beringsutan di meja kini bertopang sebelah tangan kanannya di pipinya yang dihiasi oleh guratan bak kumis kucing.

"Memangnya aku tidak sedang patah hati juga?" Sakura meleletkan lidahnya.

"Huh." Naruto menjadi acuh. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Bibirnya monyong tidak jelas membuat Sakura terkikik geli melihat tingak Naruto.

"Sudahlah... Yang penting kau berusaha bukan?" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak kiri Naruto dengan kasar. "Aku senang mereka akhirnya bahagia. Upsie!"

Naruto melotot pada Sakura. "Mereka bahagia kita patah hati di sini." Naruto menyeruput _orange juice_ miliknya.

"Biarlah. Cinta kan tidak harus memiliki juga." Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih kala pesanannya sudah datang dan langsung menyeruput _strawberry milk shake_ hingga tandas setengahnya.

Naruto menghela napas pasrah. "Kau benar." Lalu tersenyum tipis walau agak dipaksakan. "Yang penting kita mendo'akan kebahagian mereka dengan tulus."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Matahari sore jam setengah enam masih menyinari sinar yang berlebihan hingga menembus jendela kaca café yang tertuju langsung pada Naruto dan Sakura duduk. Mereka berdua melongok keluar jendela. Melihat bagaimana aktifitas di luar sana sangat padat―orang kantor yang baru saja pulang, anak sekolah yang masih asik jalan-jalan, anak kecil yang bergandengan tangan dengan ibunya dan masih banyak lagi―di jalanan utama Konoha yang kanan dan kirinya banyak terdapat segala macam toko.

Naruto memerhatikan Sakura yang masih tengah asyik menikmati pemandangan di luar. "Sakura, besok kau berangkat?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto kemudian acuh kembali melihat keluar. "Ya." Jawabnya pendek.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya."

Kemudian hening. Tidak ada satupun yang mau memulai pembicaraan kembali. Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Iseng, Naruto mencubit tangan Sakura hingga dia memekik kecil.

"Aduh!" ringisnya sembari mengusap-usap permukaan kulitnya yang dicubit oleh Naruto. "_Baka_!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto cukup kencang. "Rasakan!"

"Sakit tahu!" Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya kasar, sesekali meringis karena pukulan Sakura serasa berdenyu-denyut namun anehnya tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak." Geleng Naruto. "Hanya saja. Dulu aku tidak sebegini akrabnya denganmu. Kau selalu saja menempel dengan _Teme_." Naruto mengaduk-aduk minumannya yang tinggal seperempat lagi. "Anehnya, di saat kita akan berpisah, kau dan aku malah akrab begini."

Sakura tertegun. Benar adanya ucapan Naruto. Dahulu Naruto sempat sebal dan marah kepadanya hanya karena dia selalu bermanja dan tidak mau lepas dari sisi Sasuke barang sekejap pun. "Kau benar." Tawanya lirih disertai senyuman miris.

"Kau sudah beri tahu Mikoto-_baasan_?"

"Yap."

"Dan Sasuke belum kau beri tahu juga?"

"Yap. Hei―juga? Ternyata kau tidak memberitahu kepadanya tentang keberangkatanku ke Suna besok?" Sakura sedikit menggerebak mejanya membuat Naruto merasakan ciut tiba-tiba.

"Aku lupa." Dustanya.

"Ah, baguslah. Ini akan jadi kejutan kedua untuknya besok."

"Besok aku antar kau ke bandara."

"Memangnya kau bisa bangun pagi?"

"Keh, meledek dia. Kuantar!"

"Ok."

.

.

.

Kedua sejoli yang baru hangat berpacaran itu menembus jalanan cukup ramai jalanan utama Konoha. Pasangan yang serasa dengan pemuda tampan dan nona pemalu―Hinata masih saja bersemu kemerahan di wajahnya.

Dengan paduan warna yang serasi mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Sesekali Sasuke ingin mencuri-curi pandangan menuju tangan kanan Hinata yang terbebas―sedang tangan kirinya memegang tas sekolahnya. Ingin dia menggenggam tangan mungil putih itu namun tidak bisa. Kau tahu lah Uchiha itu menahan malu dan egonya mati-matian.

Sedang Hinata ternyata juga mencuri-curi pandang pada tangan kiri Sasuke yang kekar di samping celana kain biru dongkernya. Tidak tahukah Hinata bahwa kebiasaan Sasuke selalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, dan kini mengapa Sasuke tidak memasukannya?

"Hinata, maaf aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai depan halte saja." Akhirnya topik utama terbuka juga. Inilah awal pertama kalinya Sasuke mau-maunya membuka awal pembicaraan lagi.

"I-iya, ti-dak apa-apa Sasuke-_kun_…," ucap Hinata malu-malu. Diantar sampai halte di depan stasiun saja sudah membuat Hinata girang setengah mati.

Awalnya Hinata menolak, namun karena ini adalah kedua kalinya Hinata diantar pulang oleh Sasuke dia tentu saja tidak ingin melewatkannya begitu saja.

"Hn, ngomong-ngomong…," Sasuke tampak berpikir keras untuk berbicara. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini terlihat semburat merah muda halus di kedua pipinya. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita _detto_―_date_?"

Hinata hampir saja berteriak kencang kalau saja di sini bukanlah tempat umum dan ramai. Kaki-kaki pendek miliknya sudah bergetar seperti tak kuat untuk menahan beban tubuhnya yang ringan.

Lagi-lagi dengan wajah tertnduk karena malu memperlihatkan wajah semerah tomat, Hinata menjawab, "Ba-baiklah…"

Sasuke lega bukan main. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ia berkencan dengan orang yang disukainya―dia mengabaikan beberapa kencan-kencan yang telah dilakukannya dengan Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum miring sedikit ada tonjolan lesung pipi walau kecil. "Jam 9 di halte yang sama, ya." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya semangat hingga membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli.

Tak jauh di seberang mereka ada dua orang yang mereka kenal dengan baik. Dan siluet itu tertangkap oleh mata _violet_ milik Hinata. Hinata tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya adalah orang yang mereka kenal atau hanya kemiripan saja. Pasalnya tempat mereka juga sama-sama ramai.

Sasuke yang tahu Hinata tidak melihat ke arahnya, mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Matanya cukup terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan milik Sasuke tengah bercengkrama ria dengan seorang gadis berpenampilan aneh. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata menerka siapa gadis berpenampilan aneh tersebut, karena gadis itu berambut merah muda panjang sepunggung dengan ditutupi topi rajutan.

"Naruto-_kun_… Dan Sakura-_san_?" gumam Hinata nyaris tidak terdengar. Entah mengapa saat melihat adegan tersebut hati Hinata seperti dijejali berpuluh-puluh jarum.

Tak jauh beda dengan Hinata, Sasukepun merasakan ngilu di hatinya karena Sakura dapat tertawa lepas lagi selain di sisinya.

Ada apa ini?

* * *

><p><strong>Tsudzuku<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

Alohaaaaaaaaaa~ Bertemu lagi dengan saysayasayasaya!

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca Melepasmu! Sampai banyak alert :D

Saya butuh krtikan dan saran, nih untuk kelanjutan chapter 4 mendatang. Saya sempat galau akan buat _sad or happy?_

Kenyataannya saya emmang ga bisa buat akhir yang bagus. Terima kasih kepada:

**Ninabobo**

**iraira**

**me**

**Chie Akane Etsuko**

**Kikyo Fujikazu**

**Aku Anak Baik**

**RedBunny Hime**

**Ren Ichinomiya**

**Ratu Hitam**

**Darkflash**

**Namikaze Ayy**

**Titish-chan**

**Fiyui-chan**

**Kirei na**

**Peri pink**

**SasuSaku Selalu**

**Liska-chan Uchiha Yuka**

Nantikan lagi chapter 4 minggu depan! Buhbey :*


	4. Chapter 4

_"I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me. I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition and the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt I'll say "I love you" to the person I love." ―Sen no Yoru wo Koete (Aqua Times)_

* * *

><p><strong> MELEPASMU<strong>

**Naruto is not mine, you know well laaah #plak**

**Kishimoto Masashi™**

**Melepasmu is purely mine!**

**Kurousa Hime™**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, gaje, aneh, typo(s)**

**Disarankan mendengar **_**fanfic **_** ini dengan Lagu Alexa yang mana aja :)**

**Silahkan membaca!**

**DLDR**

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya tiba juga hari ini." Bisik seorang gadis yang masih berpakaian piyama putih polos menatap langit pagi hari yang masih berwarna putih keemas-emasan.<p>

Ekspresi wajahnya sangat sulit diartikan. Ada banyak rasa yang ingin dibuncahkan, namun pada akhirnya hanyalah wajah sedikit tanpa ekspresilah yang terlihat pagi itu.

Dengan malas-malasan dia turun dari ranjangnya yang empuk. Melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang sudah polos hanya ada perabotan besar―seperti lemari, meja hias, dan meja belajar juga ranjangnya. Dengan langkah gontai, diayunkan kaki mungilnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Perpisahan…."

.

.

.

Dentuman dari seorang pemuda _blonde_ durian meniti nada-nada indah di setiap tutsnya. Sedikit berdenting ketika Naruto―si pemuda _blonde_ durian―menyentuhkan jari kelingkingnya pada nada tinggi. Kelihaian tangan Naruto menari di atas hitam putih tuts yang mengeluarkan irama yang sejuk didengar telinga memang tak bisa dianggap remeh lagi. Ia kini sedang memainkan Fur Elise. Lagu gubahan yang lumayan lama ini sangat disukai Naruto.

Sakura yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto―tepatnya melihat Naruto sedang memainkan piano itu sangat mustahil―terutama di hari minggu pagi seperti ini. Hei, bukankah Naruto tidak bisa bangun pagi?

Naruto melongokan kepalanya ketika mendapati sahabat merah mudanya tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Pagi, Sakura-_chan_!" sapa Naruto riang sembari menutup kembali tuts piano milik Sakura. "Sesuai janjiku." Dia nyengir dengan lebarnya membuat Sakura tampak sebal.

"Huh, ini mustahil!" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Pasti ini makhluk jejadian!" kemudian dia mencubit kedua pipi Naruto gemas.

"Aduh!" erang Naruto kesakitan. "Teganya kau. Kalau aku sudah janji, aku pasti akan menepatinya Sakura!"

"Ya, ya, ya aku tahu _baka_." Sakura mengelus-elus kedua pipi Naruto yang dicubitnya hingga memerah. "Kita sarapan dulu, yuk!"

.

.

.

Pertama suara yang didengar pemuda _raven_ tersebut adalah suara sayup-sayup burung gereja yang berjajar di jendela kusennya―yang entah kapan sudah terbuka―ketika ia baru saja membuka kedua matanya dan menyingkap selimut biru langitnya, ia menggeliat sebentar dan menggaruk belakang lehernya, ketika tak didengarnya lagi suara burung yang biasa mencicit di taman bunga mini di bawah jendelanya, ia malas-malasan melirik jam wekernya, kedua matanya melihat jam berbentuk bola itu menunjuk pukul 7 pagi.

Dengan malas pemuda tersebut turun menuju lantai bawah. Dimana saat Ia menjejakan kakinya pada tengah anak tangga sudah tercium aroma sedap masakan yang berasal dari arah dapur.

Dengan sebuah senyum riang, pemuda tersebut berdiri di depan meja makan yang sudah tersaji makanan sekiranya seperempat dari ukuran meja tersebut. Menyadari ada seseorang selain dirinya yang berada di sana, dia mendekati wanita yang masih sibuk berkutat memotong-motong sayuran.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu." Sapanya dengan wajah datar namun sarat akan kesenangan dalam ucapannya.

Wanita yang dipanggil 'Ibu' oleh pemuda tersebut menoleh. "Pagi, Suke." Balasnya sembari mengelus kepala anaknya yang sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau bangun pagi sekali."

"Hn." Pemuda itu mengangguk. Sasuke membuka pintu kulkan, mengambil sesuatu di sana yaitu sebotol susu putih lalu menegaknya hingga tandas.

"Ayahmu dan kakakmu sedang berada di _dojo_." Walau Sasuke tidak bertanya, seorang Ibu pastilah mengerti apa keinginan anaknya. Sasuke langsung mengangguk mengerti sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, Mikoto―nama Ibu Sasuke―berseru, "Setengah jam lagi kalian datang ke ruang makan, ya!"

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir menuju angka 8 lewat 10 menit ketika Sasuke bersama kakaknya selesai mencuci piring bekas mereka sarapan pagi. Dengan sedikit perkelahian kecil antar kakak-beradik itu, rambut Sasuke tampak masih tersisa buih sabun―kakaknya iseng melakukan hal tersebut karena adiknya itu senyum-senyum sendiri dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Menyebalkan!" kesalnya sembari menendang kaki kakaknya yang masih saja asik menertawai adiknya. "Kubalas kau nanti!"

"Salah sendiri saat mencuci piring kau bengong dengan mulut melongo begitu." Itachi memegangi perutnya yang serasa sakit akibat tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"A-apa?!" wajah Sasuke langsung memerah dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

Itachi bukannya berhenti tertawa dia malah melanjutkan tawanya lagi dan kini semakin besar. "Kau lucu sekali _otouto_!" Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya. "Ciyee, yang sudah jadian sama Hinata."

Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Tahu dari mana kau tentang Hinata?"

Itachi menutup mulutnya. Ck, kelepasan berbicara ternyata dia. "Upsie. Itu bukan apa-apa." Baru saja Sasuke akan menanyakan kembali, Itachi sudah berlalu meninggalkan rumah dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Kenapa dia bisa tahu?"

.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi Sasuke?" tanya Ibunya ketika dilihatnya Sasuke tengah berdandan rapi di hari minggu pagi itu.

Sasuke mengenakan jins hitam dipadu kemeja hitam kotak-kotak garis putih tebal yang tak dikancingi dengan dalam kaus berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'Handsome Enough'. Ck, narsis juga ya ternyata Sasuke ini. Alas kakinya cukup dengan sepatu kets kesayangannya yang berwarna putih bergrafiti garis putih dan kuning menyala.

"Hn." Jawabnya biasa.

"Cepatlah. Kau pasti akan mengantar Sakura-_chan_, bukan? Pesawatnya akan landas jam 9 ini." Mikoto tidak memerhatikan raut wajah anaknya yang kebingungan dengan maksud dari perkataannya.

"Maksud Ibu apa?" tiba-tiba saja dada Sasuke merasakan ngilu mendadak.

"Lho? Bukankah Sakura-_chan_ akan pergi ke Suna jam 9 ini? Kau tidak tahu Sasuke?" Mikoto ikut mengernyit keheranan.

"Kenapa Ibu tidak bilang?"

"Kupikir Sakura-_chan _sudah memberitahumu." Mikoto baru saja akan mengambil telepon _wireles_nya ketika dengan cepat Sasuke sudah pergi keluar rumah mengikuti jejak kakaknya yang tadi pagi terburu-buru juga.

Mikoto mendesah pelan. "Apa tidak bisa berpamitan dengan Ibu dulu?"

.

.

.

Dengan kesal Sasuke melajukan motor _sport_ berwarna _dark blue_ tersebut dengan keecepatan penuh. Sesaat sebelum Ia kemudikan motornya dia mencoba menghubungi Naruto. Sayang sekali panggilan darinya tidak disahuti bahkan sudah beberapa kali Sasuke menghubungi sahabatnya itu tetap saja tidak diangkat panggilannya.

Karena tidak mau membuang waktu Sasuke segera pergi menuju bandara langsung. Otaknya masih berjalan dengan cepat, kemungkinannya Sakura dan Naruto sudah berada di bandara. Dan dia butuh penjelasan Sakura kenapa dia akan berangkat ke Suna hari ini.

.

.

.

Itachi menyeruput _ice vanilla latte_ pesanannya dengan santai sesekali melihat kelompok temannya yang berada di kanan-kirinya tengah asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hari minggu ini Itachi sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang sudah 4 tahun ini menjadi teman perkumpulannya, yang mereka sebut sebagai 'Akatsuki'.

Anak-anak yang berasal dari daerah yang berbeda-beda itu bertemu dalam suatu sebuah SMA di Konoha yang cukup terkenal. Bahkan setelah mereka kuliah di salah satu universitas yang lagi-lagi ternama di Konoha dengan jurusan yang berbeda-beda pula mereka tetap dapat berkumpul setiap minggu atau jika ada waktu luang yang bersamaan. Seperti pada minggu pagi ini. Mereka hanya rutin bertemu tanpa memiliki rencana akan melakukan aktifitas apapun.

Akatsuki ini beranggotakan sepuluh orang. Tak perlu berkenalanpun nanti satu persatu dari mereka pasti akan menyapa Itachi. Namun sepertinya kelompok yang berjumlah sepuluh orang termasuk dia mengapa jadi terasa ada yang kurang?

Oh, tentu saja si _baby face_ tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Si pemuda dengan panggilan _baby face _itu merupakan salah satu teman yang cukup akrab dengan Itachi selain Kisame―si manusia mirip ikan yang duduk di sebelah kiri Itachi yang tengah asik memainkan permainan Angry Bird.

"Kemana _baby face_ itu?" tanya Itachi yang memecah keheningan.

Delapan pasang mata langsung menatapnya sebentar dan kemudian berfokus kembali pada keasikan mereka masing-masing.

"Sasori―_baby face_ itu pulang ke Suna minggu ini. Katanya dia akan mendapatkan adik baru." Jawab salah satu―ah, tepatnya wanita satu-satunya yang hanya berada di kelompok tersebut. Wanita berambut ungu dengan jepitan bunga mawar disemat di pinggir rambutnya itu bernama Konan.

Itachi mengernyit heran. "Ah, memang sejak kapan mamanya Sasori hamil?"

"Mamanya tidak hamil. Orangtua Sasori akan mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan." Jelas Zetsu―pemuda dengan warna tubuh yang sedikit mencolok.

"Katanya, anak perempuan itu sepupunya Sasori yang kehilangan orangtuanya sejak kecil." Imbuh Pein―pemuda dengan banyak _piercing_ di mana-mana pada tiap anggota tubuhnya. Sesekali mata Pain jelalatan melihat kelompok gadis-gadis yang melewati meja mereka sembari mencuri-curi pandang.

"Mengapa kalian tahu sedangkan aku tidak?" tunjuk Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengaduk-aduk _ice vanilla latte_ miliknya dengan sebal.

"Karena kau dan dia―si anak autis," si pemuda berambut pirang panjang bernama Deidara―yang dikuncir berkuda―menunjuk salah satu anak yang memakai topeng disampirkan di atas kepalanya―Obito. "saat Sasori menceritakan masalah ini, kalian sedang ada acara keluarga Uchiha itu bukan?"

Itachi mengingat-ingat kapan kejadian yang dituturkan Deidara. "Kau benar. Sekitar seminggu lalu aku memang tidak ikut berkumpul bersama Tobi."

"Nah, disitulah dia cerita kepada kami." Ucap si pemuda yang sesekali mebacakan tasbih 'Dewa Jashin-nya' yang bernama Hidan tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia sangat senang sekali medapatkan adik baru." Ucap Kakuzu sembari menyeringai senang. Tangannya masih saja menghitung-hitung segepok uang yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan adik baru Sasori!" girang Obito atau yang kerap kali disapa Tobi itu. Obito adalah sepupu dari Itachi.

"Aku juga jadi penasaran." Ucap Itachi tulus sembari melihat pesawat terbang yang saat itu membelah langit biru yang cerah tanpa setitik awan pun.

.

.

.

Pemuda _raven_ itu tiba di bandara utama Konoha tepat ketika penerbangan dari Konoha menuju Suna baru berangkat. Dengan geram dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ingin berteriak namun rasanya malu.

Ini tempat umum tahu, dan dia cukup waras. Lagipula mengapa Ia terlihat kesal dan kecewa begitu?

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sasuke berdering. Dilihatnya siapa yang meneleponnya. Hyuuga Hinata. Oh, bagus dia melupakan tujuan awalnya keluar rumah untuk berkencan dengan Hinata. Dengan perasaan was-was takut dimarahi, mau tidak mau Sasuke menjawab teleponnya.

Di sisi lain, seorang gadis bersama dengan dua orang pemuda tengah menatap pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas. Gadis berambut Barbie-_like_ ini menitikan air mata haru, sedang pemuda lainnya menguap bosan dan satunya lagi berwajah datar.

"Ino kita pulang." Pemuda yang menguap itu menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Ingin merasakan kesedihan gadisnya yang baru saja ditinggal pergi sahabatnya. "Jarak Suna dari Konoha dengan pesawat terbang hanya 15 menit. dengan mobil hanya memerlukan waktu 6 jam dan dengan kereta cukup 4 jam." Terang si pemuda Nara tersebut.

Ino yang masih sesegukan mengangguk mengiyakan sebagai reaksi mengerti.

"Lagipula dua minggu lagi kau akan ke Suna untuk bertanding senam aerobic bukan?" Naruto yang awalnya datar tanpa ekspresi kini menampilkan senyuman rubahnya kembali. "Aku juga akan ke Suna untuk bertanding sepak bola."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino terperangah.

"Yap, ini kejutan untuk Sakura." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya penuh keyakinan.

"Senangnya!" Ino dengan gemas akan kabar ini memeluk Shikamaru dengan spontan hingga membuat Shikamaru menggulirkan matanya bosan.

"Ayo pulang." Shikamaru melepaskan pelukan Ino yang kencang, cukup risih karena mereka diperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Baru beberapa mereka bertiga melangkah, satu langkah terhenti. Menatap sosok seseorang yang Ia yakini memang orang yang dikenalnya. Namun, beberapa pertanyaan bermunculan dalam benaknya. Mengapa pemuda yang posisinya saat ini sedang memunggungi dirinya sambil mengapitkan sebuah ponsel berada dalam tempat ini?

"Itu Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Titik-titik air hujan membasahi tanah Konoha untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan perlahan menyapu jejak-jejak kaki yang tersisa pada senja hari kota kecil nan berkembang tersebut. Semburat kebiruan tanpa celah mulai menghilang digantikan awan kelam yang menggantung di langit. Gelegar guntur menggelegar menyapa telinga. Ditambah pula kilauan kilat menyambar-nyambar seolah ingin menelan segalanya dari bumi.

Dan di teras ini, seorang gadis muda itu berdiri. Menatap setiap titik air yang jatuh menyapu jalanan dari awan-awan gelap yang menggantung di cakrawala itu. Baru satu jam berlalu sejak dia menunggu seseorang pada jam janjiannya, namun tidak ada lagi orang yang tampak batang hidungnya yang sedang ia cari atau tunggui. Bahkan gadis berambut indigo kelam yang selalu tampak anggun dan tenang kini mulai gelisah.

Gadis muda itu perlahan meluncurkan serentetan kata-kata khawatir, merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak segera kembali ke kediamannya untuk beristirahat atau datang kelewat cepat hanya mengingat ini adalah kencan pertamanya.

Namun hari itu dewi fortuna tidaklah berpihak pada sang gadis muda. Tak lama setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang menimbulkan reaksi kekhawatiran yang berlebihan itu, hujan bertambah deras. Bulir-bulir air nampaknya bagai jarum raksasa berwarna bening yang menghujam bumi. "Sasuke-_kun,_" Hyuuga Hinata bergumam cemas.

Kini gadis muda itu terduduk lesu, merasa kesal juga cemas. Dan mungkin INI adalah salah satu hari terburuknya selama ia pernah berada di dunia. Padahal dikiranya ini akan menjadi kencan pertamanya yang sangat romantis. Boleh kan berharap seperti itu? Namun nyatanya langit yang sangat cerah mendadak menjadi petir.

Tiba-tiba saja suara motor yang berdecit kencang berhenti tepat di depan halte yang Ia teduhi. Si pengendara motor dengan segera melepas helm miliknya dan bergegas menuju gadis muda tersebut. Segala pakaian yang pemuda itu kenakan telah basah kuyup.

"Maaf." Ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut ketika ia sudah berada di samping gadis muda tersbut.

Cepat-cepat gadis itu mengaduk-aduk sisi tasnya. Mencari benda putih berbentuk segi empat dengan pinggiran yang berenda-renda. Setelah ditemukannya dia mengelap wajah Sasuke yang basah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dengan senyuman dia memberikan rasa nyaman pada Sasuke.

Benar adanya, senyuman gadis di depannya yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya Hyuuga Hinata telah membuat perasaannya nyamman dan lega bukan main setelah sebelumnya Ia uring-uringan. Digenggamnya tangan putih Hinata yang masih melap wajahnya.

"Kurasa kencan kita akan tertunda." Seringai Sasuke keluar membuat Hinata bersemu.

.

.

.

Deru motor berlomba dengan hujan yang mulai mereda. Sasuke memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang menyebabkan Hinata di belakangnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang―lebih tepatnya mirip rintihan―sebelumnya tak terpikirkan oleh Sasuke. Sang pengemudi pun hanya tersenyum tipis, dan itu karena kedua tangan sang penumpang—kekasihnya tengah memelukanya dari belakang. Dan jangan pernah salahkan kalau sifat iseng Uchiha bungsu tersebut kemudian muncul. Ia memacu motornya dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi, dan detik berikutnya pegangan pada pinggangnya mengerat pelan. Hinata tidak lagi merintih ketakutan, melainkan tengah memejamkan mata sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Dan detik itu, Hinata begitu menginginkan waktu untuk berhenti karena istana tempatnya dibesarkan telah di depan mata.

Pintu gerbang berderit membuka, Sasuke memasukkan motornya hingga tiba di depan pintu dalam bagian samping yang tidak dijaga.

"Sudah sampai, Hina." Sasuke menepuk lengan Hinata yang masih kencang memeluknya. Sontak Hinata kaget melepaskannya dengan segera dan turun dari motor _sport _Sasuke dengan gugup.

"Ja-jangan ngebut-ngebut la-lagi!" wajah Hinata yang memerah entah karena kesal atau malu sangat kucu saat dilihat oleh Sasuke. "Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau kecelakaan?!"

Dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai senang. "Maaf. Lain kali tidak akan seperti itu lagi."

Hinata gugup sekali. Baru kali ini dia diantar pulang ke rumahnya dengan seorang pemuda selain kakak sepupunya. Matanya menoleh ke sana kemari takut dipergoki oleh orang rumahnya karena dia diantar kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, _oyasuminasai Hime_."

Cup!

Dan sedetik kemudian ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir Hinata di bawah hujan.

"A-aaah?!" Hinata kaget bukan main sambil memalingkan mukanya yang kini berwarna semerah tomat.

"Kau manis, _Hime_…" kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringaian khasnya—lagi, lalu menaikki motornya dan pergi.

"Di-dia memanggilku _Hime_…" Hinata bergumam terbata, namun ekspresi semunya berubah jadi senyuman. "_Arigatou_, Suke-_kun_…" serunya setelah motor Sasuke menjauh.

"Ternyata, hujan tidak buruk ya?" lanjutnya sambil menutup rapat pintu yang kini berada dibelakangnya sambil terus tersenyum-senyum.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap rintikan hujan yang mulai mereda dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya teralih sesaat sebelum Sakura pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

Jam 8 pagi saat itu café di bandara masih cukup sepi pengunjung, Naruto dan Sakura baru saja menyantap hidangan di depannya dengan lahap. Dengan wajah yang blepotan akibat saus dari omelet Naruto menimbulkan kesan lucu di wajah imutnya dan Sakura terkikik pelan.

"Ada yang salah?" Naruto tampak heran dengan tingkah Sakura yang tertawa cekikikan bak mak lampir.

"Tidak," Sakura menggeleng kemudian mengambil selembar tisu dan membersihkan bagian sudut bibirku. "Ada banyak kotoran. Hihi…."

"Thanks." Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Sakura sayang.

"Hari terakhir ini aku senang menghabiskan bersamamu. Mungkin jika bersama dengan Sasuke hanya akan terasa sakit saja." Sekejap ekspresi Sakura mendadak menjadi muram. Garpunya masih didiamkan di mulutnya.

"Sakura." Sakura menengok pada Naruto. "Bisakah kuralat ucapanku tempo hari?"

Sakura mengernyit berusaha mengingat. "Yang mana?"

"Perjuangan."

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya. "Memang apa yang mau kau ralat?"

"Perjuanganku belum habis." Naruto tersenyum percaya diri sekali membuat Sakura mau tau mau ketularan akan senyuman itu. "Kau tahu cinta itu ibarat bunga."

"Bunga? Bunga apa?"

"Entahlah. Kau inginnya bunga apa?" Naruto terkikik geli.

Sakura menepuk kepala Naruto sebal. "Aku serius _baka_!"

"Aduh! Iya, iya, monster." Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya, sekilas saat ia mengucapkan kata 'monster' Sakura mendelik padanya. "Kau bisa mengibaratkannya dalam bunga apapun Sakura."

"Jadi?"

"Jika benih cinta telah datang di hatimu, maka pilihan itu ada di tanganmu. Apakah kau akan membuangnya, atau menyemainya. Bunga itu bisa saja mati kalau kau biarkan begitu saja. Tapi bisa jadi begitu kuat dan mengakar dalam kalau kau memberinya pupuk dan disirami dengan baik―dengan kata lain adalah ruang. Lalu ia akan berbunga dan merekah sedikit demi sedikit hingga penuh jikalau kau menyemainya―menjaganya dengan baik."

Naruto mengaduk-aduk _ice lemon tea_ miliknya yang kini telah mencair es batunya.

"Tapi, pada kasusku dan kasusmu ini. Bunga itu akhirnya dicabut dengan paksa." Naruto menyeruput minumannya sebentar. "Kau pernah mencabut bunga dengan paksa Sakura?"

"Ya." Angguk Sakura yang mendadak serius.

"Kalau bunga dicabut sedang si bunga telah mengakar dengan kuat apa yang tersisa di tanah itu? Akar bukan? Seperti itulah cinta. Sekalipun Ia telah tercabut tetapi masih ada akar pastilah suatu saat bunga itu akan tumbuh kembali."

Sakura menyeringai, mengerti akan maksud perkataan Naruto. "Jadi? Kau tidak akan menyerah, heh?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu! Menyerah bukan nama tengahku!"

Sakura tertawa nyaring. "Baguslah!" kemudian dia melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda. "Semangat untukmu Naruto!"

"Terima kasih, terima kasih!" Naruto bersorak sorai. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tetap akan melepaskannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu Naruto. Melepaskan seseorang bukan berarti menyerah, melainkan tahu bahwa yang kamu perjuangkan itu tidak layak diperjuangkan."

Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang mudah sekali diucapkan tanpa perlu berpikir lama, namun sarat akan makna. Kenapa hanya kalimat sederhana seperti itu saja mulutmnya tak mampu menyuarakannya?

Dalam hati Sakura selalu takut. Dia takut jika dia mengatakannya, dia tak mampu mengekspresikannya dengan tepat. Dia tak ingin jika kalimat itu hanya keluar begitu saja kemudian kehilangan makna yang terkandung di dalamnya. Terlebih lagi suaranya membuat segala yang diucapkan tak pernah terdengar jelas. Jika dipaksa, rasanya nada bicaranya jadi terkesan tak peduli. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin membuat kata melepas yang diucapkan menjadi salah makna sedemikian rupa.

Naruto hanya mengelus kembali puncak kepala merah muda Sakura. Terkadang tidak selalu perkataan untuk menjawab sebuah kata.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsudzuku<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

Kau tahu membuat chapter ini sangat membingungkan! Dan aku ga tau harus berhentiin dimana! Akhirnya jadilah menggantung seperti ini. Maaf yaaaaaaaaaaa!

Aku lagi-lagi pusing dikarenakan mengikuti ujian perbaikan di semester satu lalu sedang ujianku sebentar lagi sungguh membingungkan dan pusing. Beginilah ga enaknya jadi mahasiswi kedokteran di universitas yang pelit akan nilai. Nyebeeeliiiiiiiiiiin! Ah, jadi curcol kan :(

Aku bener-bener butuh konkrit dan kelancaran chapter 5 yang kemungkinan akan aku update hari kamis dikarenakan untuk 3 minggu ke depan aku ga bisa buat fanfic dulu :(

Terima kasih buat Sakura dancer karena fanfic-nya itulah aku menemukan kata cinta! Dan aku mengutipnyaaaa. Aaaa maluuuuuu! Makasih ya udah boleh ngambil :)

Sekarang waktunya menjawab pertanyaan yang sempat singgah di reviewku!

**Bikin Sasuke merana dong; **_yeah, _itu keinginanku tapi sepertinya akan lama nunggu chapter 6 baru akan dimulai kemeranaannya. Hohoho

**Endingnya SasuSaku aja ya**; itu tentu sajaaaaaaaa! Aku kan sukanya pair SasuSaku, NaruHina, dan ShikaIno jadi pair yang muncul di ceritaku haruslah mereka!

**SasuHina jadian? Sebeeeel;** iyaaa aku juga sebeeeeeeeel tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Cuma pair ini yang selalu bikin semangat buat fanfic ini. Mereka cocok untuk dijadikan pasangan yang tidak jadi. Hehe

**NaruSaku kok baik banget ya?; **mereka memang sengaja aku buat sifatnya seperti itu seperti ciptaannya Kishimoto-_sensei_ jadinya bisa jadi sahabat yang romantis yaaaa.

**Sebelumnya aku ga ngerti sama cerita Naruto yang dulunya suka sama Sakura kenapa sekarang bisa sama Hinata;**okelah nanti akan kubuat cerita tentang alasan mengapa Naruto berpaling hatinya dari Sakura ke Hinata.

**Pertemuan SasuHina seperti apa sih?**;yah, nanti akan aku buat _side story_-nya. Entah akan muncul di chapter berapa. Dan itu kemungkinan akan panjang dan aku bukan orang yang bisa bikin fanfik melebihi 10 halaman atau 2000 words :)

**Tokoh Hinata di sini kesannya bagaimana begituuuu;** memang penggambaran karakter Hinata di sini OoC banget, aku pingin Hinata jadi gadis manja, manis, tapi sabaran, dan dia bahagia tapi ternyata kebahagiannya salah diartikan kepada seseorang.

**Apa sih keistimewaan Hinata sampai-****sampai 2 cowok suka sama dia?;** sama seperti jawaban di atas. Nanti keistimewaan Hinata mungkin aka nada di chapter _side story_.

**Okey thanks to:**

_Yakuza, prada S, usagi-rabbit, arisu sashura, fiyui-chan, DEVIL'D, twisted Lemonade, tazmania angel, Fire Knight17, cherry's emerald, Doyansasusaku, Kamikaze Ayy, Kikyo Fujikazu, Kristal, naomi-azurania , iraira, Riidinaffa , Sindi 'Kucing Pink , Titish, me, Valkyria Sapphire,, Aku anak baik, Ren Ichinomiya, RedBunny Hime, Ratu Hitam, ninabobbo, darkflash, Mrs. Aap_

**Aku tunggu kritik dan saran kalian! Kalau bisa pakai akun ya jadi aku bisa bahas lewat PM. Oh, iya kemungkinan review yang non login nanti ga akan bisa mereview di fanfic-ku. Maaf :(**


	5. Chapter 5

"_**A strong person knows how to keep their life in order. Even with tears in their eyes, they still manage to say "I'm ok" with a smile."**_

* * *

><p><strong>MELEPASMU<strong>

**Naruto is not mine, you know well laaah #plak**

**Kishimoto Masashi™**

**Melepasmu is purely mine!**

**Kurousa Hime™**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, gaje, aneh, typo(s)**

**Silahkan membaca!**

**DLDR**

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak berharap kalian benar-benar bisa menghayati keindahan isi kuali yang menggelegak lembut dengan asapnya yang menguar, kekuatan halus cairan-cairan yang merayap merasuki nadi manusia, menyihir pikiran, menjerat akal sehat..."<p>

[Severus Snape, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_]

* * *

><p>Tiga hari berlalu begitu saja dengan cepat tanpa seorang pun menyadari bahwa bumi kini berotasi lebih cepat barang sedetik.<p>

Hari itu matahari sedang semangat-semangatnya memancarkan sumber panas dari tubuhnya untuk menyinari tanah lapangan yang ramai akan siswa-siswa yang memakai seragam olahraga putih biru yang berlari-larian mengejar benda bulat yang menggelinding lincah.

Seruan pluit yang dibunyikan dengan nyaring menggema dalam lapangan nan luas itu. Sontak siswa-siswa yang sedang terfokus pada bola menghentikan permainan yang diketahui bernama sepak bola tersebut.

Seorang siswa berambut _blonde_ bak durian matang itu mengelap keringat yang bercucuran dengan kausnya yang sengaja dia ke ataskan hingga memamerkan perutnya yang berkulit _tan_ dengan sedikit pembentukan otot-otot _abdomen_.

Beberapa siswi yang berada di luar pagar pembatas berteriak histeris kegirangan mendapatkan _fans service_ dari salah satu idola mereka di lapangan. Sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto yang memang lumayan dikenal oleh semua angkatan.

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar lapangan menuju salah satu gadis yang berada dalam radius lapangan bukan di luar batas pagar lapangan. Sebuah handuk putih mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Thanks." Gumam Naruto sembari mengusapkan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Gadis bercepol dua berwarna kecokelatan lembut itu mengangguk. Mengambil sebotol minuman elektrolit dan menempelkannya tepat di kening Naruto. "Kau bermain tidak fokus. Mengapa?"

"Hanya memikirkan seseorang. Memang sebegitu jeleknya permainanku, Tenten?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Tenten itu mengangguk cepat. "Gai-_sensei_ sampai berdecak melihatmu bermain sekacau itu."

"Yo!" tiba-tiba saja muncul pemuda yang serupa penampilannya dengan Naruto. Hanya saja dia berambut cokelat tegas cepak dengan kedua tato berwarna merah menyerupai taring di kedua pipinya.

"Untukmu." Tenten memberikan handuk putih dan minuman pada pemuda yang baru datang tersebut.

"Thanks." Pemuda itu mengambilnya, melingkarkan handuk putih itu di lehernya kemudian meminum kandas cairan elektrolit tersebut. "Permainanmu jelek sekali, Naruto."

Naruto hanya cemberut, "Baru saja Tenten berbicara seperti itu." Ucapnya sebal.

"_Upsie._" Kiba nama pemuda itu hanya cekikikan senang. "Ada apa denganmu kawan?" Kiba merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya merasa cemas." Geleng Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Cemas karena apa?" Kiba mulai penasaran. "Oh, jangan bilang kau cemas karena kau masih jomblo sedang si Sasuke itu baru saja punya Hinata, benar bukan?"

Naruto mendengus sangat keras. "Bukan itu bodoh!" dustanya.

Oh, ayolah Naruto. Siapa sih yang tidak bisa melihat raut wajahmu yang kusut begitu ketika mendengar nama Hyuuga Hinata itu? Kau mudah sekali ditebak, bung. Kekeh pemuda dengan nama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba tersebut. Kiba ini termasuk salah satu teman dekat Hinata sejak sekolah dasar dan juga teman 'berisik' Naruto saat SMA ini.

Memang benar adanya. Berita tentang jadiannya Hyuuga Hinata dengan pangeran sekolah yang super duper terkenal itu―siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, sudah menyebar sangat luas ketika hari jadi mereka yang ke tiga harinya.

Sasuke dengan tampang _stoic_ bergandengan mesra bersama Hinata di hari senin pagi itu. Dan sekarang adalah hari rabu, hari dimana gosip itu masih saja panas digembor-gemborkan. Tak hentinya bisik-bisik biang gosip di sudut-sudut sekolah membicarakan mereka tanpa jemu. Naruto saja sampai 'panas' mendengar hal itu.

Tapi, ternyata di satu sisi ada satu hal yang agak cukup mengganjal hatinya. Sahabat merah mudanya―kini masih 11:12 dengan berita jadiannya orang yang disukainya menghantui pikirannya.

Haruno Sakura sudah berjanji pada Uzumaki Naruto―sebelum keberangkatannya ke Suna di hari minggu itu―bahwa Ia akan memberi kabar ketika Ia telah tiba di Suna. Nyatanya Sakura tidak memberikan info apapun sesuai janjinya.

Yah, seperti yang telah Nara Shikamaru ungkapkan, Konoha-Suna hanya 15 menit dengan pesawat terbang, apa susahnya dalam waktu yang misalkan kurang lebih setengah jam itu Sakura memberi kabar untuknya―untuk memastikan bahwa Haruno tunggal itu baik-baik saja.

Dan nyatanya sudah lebih dari 72 jam dan―hitung saja sendiri jika dalam menit―Sakura sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar untuknya. Dia 'kan jadi cemas. Hah, apa Haruno tunggal itu tidak memikirkan perasaanya?

"_Bro_, kau melamun?" Kiba tampak menepuk-tepuk pipi Naruto cukup kasar.

"Sakit bodoh!" Naruto mendorong Kiba pelan. "Aku tidak melamun!"

Tenten dan Kiba tertawa bersamaan. "Mulutmu melongo Naruto. Itu pasti kau melamun."

Naruto mendengus kesal, lalu memalingkan mukanya berlainan arah. "Omong-omong bagaimana dengan Chouji?" kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, kau benar." Tenten menepuk tangannya sekali. "Kenapa saat menjelang sepak bola seperti ini dia malah kejatuhan sial?" gerutu Tenten.

"Salahkan _potato chips_ miliknya itu." Kiba tertawa membahana. "Jadi apakah kau akan mencari penggantinya kapten?" Kiba menaikan alisnya sembari menatap Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludah. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku kapten." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit bersemu kemerahan. "Kurasa aku harus mencari penggantinya."

"Kau benar! Kusarankan orang yang hebat dalam bermain tim dengan kita nantinya." Kiba mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Bagaimana jika Neji?"

"Hei, dia juga akan mengikuti turnamen Kempo di Suna, bukan?" protes Tenten tentang gebetannya.

Naruto tampak berpikir. Hyuuga Neji adalah salah satu pemuda yang sangat ahli pada bidang olahraga apapun terkecuali _baseball_ dan _dodgeball_. Dan lagi Neji ini adalah salah satu sepupu dekat daru Hinata. Pemuda yang mempunyai rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna cokelat beruang dan berperawakan tinggi berkulit putih mulit. Kalau saja dia tidak setipe dengan Sasuke mungkin sudah dikira anak perempuan.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Sasuke saja?" usul Naruto. Kiba dan Tenten mengangguk setuju dengan cepat dan berbarengan. "Kurasa dia adalah pemain yang akan mengalahkan Suna untuk kita."

"Bagus! Segera beri tahu dia, lebih cepat lebih baik. Dia harus ikut latihan intensif bersama kita." Ujar Tenten menggebu-gebu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian terbengong kembali dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Menghubungi Sasuke berarti dia akan siap-siap diintrogasi―mengenai perihal kepergian Sakura dan tentu ponselnya―dan juga siap melihat Hinata ada di sampingnya―yang otomatis mungkin akan membuatnya cemburu.

.

.

.

Menunggu.

Sepatah kata yang membosankan di telinga siapa saja. Berkorelasi dengan pikir dan hati hingga mengkontaminasi tubuh yang telah lelah terduduk dengan risau di pojok ruang tunggu.

Terduduk lesu. Diam terpaku. Telepon genggam terdiam bisu dalam regap tanganmu.

Ah, sudah berapa jam―tidak, sudah berapa hari kamu menunggu orang itu?

Mendesah frustasi, akhirnya sosok pemuda berambut merah bata itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sejak tadi mata _hazel_nya terus terfokus pada pintu bercat putih tersebut. Berharap agar sosok yang terbaring dalam ruangan tersebut membuka matanya walau Ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan sosok yang terbaring itu terbangun.

.

.

.

Tidaklah sulit membedakan Sasuke, seorang pemuda tegap dengan figur yang kokoh menantang juga nampak _cool_; dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tidak sulit membedakan pemuda itu yang sedang menjadi _hot gossip _di dalam lingkup sekolah, dan pemuda tampan, berkarisma, mempunyai segala riwayat keluarga yang bagus; dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di kantin.

Mengapa? Rambut _raven_ bak dengan model pantat ayamnya yang mencolok dan wajah _stoic_ menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis-gadis untuk sekedar curi pandang. Dan jangan lupakan sosok gadis yang sedari tadi merunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya sedang digenggam tangan kanannya oleh Sasuke.

"_A-ano… _Sasuke-_kun_…," panggil Hinata dengan suara pelan dan rendah. "Ce-cepat kembali ke ke-kelas se-sekarang."

"Hn." Sasuke mematuhi ucapan Hinata; menggandeng tangan Hinata kemudian berlalu pergi dari kantin yang ramai dengan siswa-siswa kelaparan, bergosip, juga mencari gebetan―siapa tahu?

Ketika keduanya hampir membuka pintu geser kelas mereka, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka lebih dahulu. Hinata yang memang gampang kagetan, terkejut mendapati sosok tinggi yang berada di hadapannya.

"Yo, _Teme_!" sapa naruto dengan wajah khas dirinya; cengiran yang mampu membuat siapa saja akan suka, sebal, dan terpesona. "Kebetulan sekali. Aku ada perlu denganmu."

Sasuke menaikan alisnya―seperti menyuarakan hatinya 'ada perlu apa?'. Hinata yang menyadari dua orang yang bersahabat akrab itu merasa tak enak hati. Entah karena apa dan jangan bertanya mengapa.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_ a-aku masuk dulu." Pinta Hinata, Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto membiarkan Hinata melewatinya begitu saja walau dalam hati Naruto ingin sekali berbicara dengannya namun dia menyadari posisinya kini.

"Tolong bantu aku."

"Bantu apa?"

Keduanya kini berada di samping kelas. Bersender dengan nyamannya di tembok bercat putih yang dingin. Naruto memasukan lollipop rasa jeruk ke dalam mulutnya sedang Sasuke dengan cirri khasnya memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Menggantikan Chouji yang patah tulang untuk bertanding melawan Suna." Naruto melepaskan lolipopnya sebentar ketika berbicara kemudian memasukannya kembali.

"Merepotkan." Desah Sasuke.

"Kau mirip Shika." Kekeh Naruto. "Ayoah _Teme_, aku tidak mau kalah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan Suna. Tinggal 10 hari lagi kami akan bertanding." Kini Naruto menggunakan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya yang membuat Sasuke agak jijik.

"Oke." Akhirnya Sasuke menyetujuinya. Yah, walau ogah-ogahan Sasuke memang tidak akan pernah menolak permintaan dari sahabatnya itu. Terlebih Sasuke memang sangat menyukai sepak bola hanya saja dia begitu malas untuk mengikuti berbagai kegiatan di luar sekolah. Dasar Uchiha _auitis_. _Upsie._

"Yeeeeeeeey! Terima kasih _Teme_!" Naruto serta menrta memeluk Sasuke dnegan spontan membuat beberapa siswa-siswi yang masih berada di lorong sekolah memerhatikan mereka dengan berbgai ekspresi. Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Menjauh, _baka_." Sarkastiknya tapi dengan senyuman maklum.

"Okelah, aku akan memberi tahu Gai-_sensei_." Naruto baru saja akan beranjak pergi sebelum bahunya dipegang oleh Sasuke. Dengan perasaan buruk Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Naruto bergidik merinding seketika.

"Cerita apa, ya?" sangkal Naruto. Matanya tidak melihat pada Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Naruto menegang. Yah, inilah yang dia malasi untuk bercerita kepada Sasuke. Dengan menghela napas pelan dan pendek, Naruto kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada bingkai jendela.

"Apa yang mau kau ketahui?" nada suara Naruto kini tidak lagi ceria atau seperti biasanya. Ada rasa berat untuk berkata. Semilir angin siang menjelang sore itu memainkan anak rambutnya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, matanya terarah menuju langit tanpa setitik awan. "Apapun yang kau dan dia sembunyikan dariku."

Naruto bingung. Banyak hal yang akhir-akhir ini Ia dan Sakura salurkan untuk membagi perasaan masing-masing. "Intinya saja yang ingin kau ketahui."

"Kenapa dia ke Suna tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Sasuke, Ia sedikit mengepalkan tangannya.

"Karena dia tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena menurutnya, kalau dia memberitahumu maka kemungkinan dia tidak akan bisa lepas darimu atau kau pasti akan mencegahnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?"

"Kalau aku mencegahnya Sakura akan merasa sakit hati berada di sisimu yang sudah mempunyai Hinata."

Sasuke tercengang. Jadi itukah alasannya mengapa Sakura merahasiakan keberangkatannya ke Suna? Mengapa?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Naruto terdiam. Tanya-jawab seperti ini seperti monoton saja. Tidak ada komplikasinya sama sekali, mengingat yang bertanya-jawab itu adalah Sasuke yang _notabane_ sama sekali tidak menunjukan emosi yang berarti.

"Karena dia mencintaimu." Jawab Naruto yang mampu membuat Uchiha bungsu itu menahan napasnya sejenak.

Sasuke merasa kepalanya pusing. Ia tahu, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya barang sekejap pun. Tidak pernah. Gadis itu selalu saja bermanja padanya. Menunjukan wajah semu dan senyum bahagia hanya kepadanya. Sakura bahkan sangat monopoli sekali terhadap Sasuke.

"Tapi…," Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Sakura sudah melepaskanmu. Alasan utama dia pindah ke Suna hanya untuk dapat bisa melupakan cintanya padamu. Dia sudah berjanji padaku." Naruto tersenyum simpul. Dalam senyum itu terdapat haru, kesedihan, dan juga kekaguman atas kekuatan Sakura yang akhirnya mau berubah.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat menatap Naruto. Ada raut kekesalan saat melihat bagaimana melihat rupa ekspresi Naruto. "Kau, masih mencintai Sakura?"

Naruto melongo kemudian dia tertawa pelan. "Tidak. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku."

"Kau bohong." Ucap Sasuke sarkastik. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala bingung.

"Serius. Aku tidak lagi mencintai Sakura." Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam. "Yang kucintai sekarang adalah Hyuuga Hinata."

_Brak!_

Tubuh Naruto terbentur oleh dinding, kerah bajunya sudah dicengkram erat oleh Sasuke, dan lagi tatapan Sasuke menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Naruto balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya.

"Jangan main-main." Ancam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak main-main. Sakura sudah sangat tahu bahwa aku mencintai Hinata." Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke di kerahnya dengan kasar. "Dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menyerah."

Sasuke mendengus keras. Perasaannya kacau balau mengetahui isi hati Naruto. "Sesukamulah. Rebutlah kalau bisa." Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan mengejek.

Naruto terkekeh, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan merebutnya."

"Aneh."

"Biarlah. Aku hanya ingin menjalani rasa ini dengan biasa. Kalau berhasil aku akan mencoba lebih, kalau tidak berhasil biarlah perasaan ini menguap seperti perasaanku dulu pada Sakura."

Sasuke tertawa―atau lebih tepatnya mendengus menggunakan hidungnya. "Puitis sekali kau." Ejeknya.

"Kau sendiri? Benarkah kau mencintai Hinata?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

"Berjuanglah jangan sampai direbut olehku." Mereka berdua terkekeh bersama. "Omong-omong apakah Sakura memberi kabar padamu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Aneh. Dia berjanji akan mengabari tentang kepindahannya saat tiba di Suna kepadamu."

"Dia bilang seperti itu?"

"Ya." Perasaan Naruto mendadak menjadi tidak enak. "Aneh. Kurasa ada yang salah dengan Sakura."

.

.

.

Ruangan penuh dengan berbagai alat dunia kedokteran itu terus berbunyi aneh tiap detiknya. Di sanalah terdapat sebuah ranjang yang tengah ditiduri oleh seorang gadis. Rambut merah mudanya tampak kusut namun tertata begitu rapih. Tangannya yang diselingi oleh selang infus perlahan bergetar.

Sosok yang selama tiga hari terbaring dalam ruang perawatan rumah sakit itu menggerakan ujung telunjuknya untuk pertama kali. Frekuensi layaknya pegunungan itu menaik dengan drastis.

Semilir angin memasuki musim gugur masuk melalui jendela yang sengaja terbuka. Dingin menusuk namun masih terasa kehangatan si musim panas. Anak angin yang lewat mempermainkan helaian merah muda yang berada di atas kening lebar gadis itu.

Matanya yang terpejam, kini mulai bereaksi dimulai dari bergeraknya bulu mata tebal nan lentik itu sedikit menekan satu sama lainnya. Membuka sebuah pergerakan kelopak mata dimana di dalamnya menyembunyikan sang iris yang indah. Iris berwarna seindah hutan lebat nan hijau itu kini terbuka dengan penuh.

"Aku… Dimana…?"

.

.

.

Itachi tak hentinya terus melirik temannya yang sedang mengulet dengan enaknya di markas kelompok mereka, yaitu Akatsuki. Sejak dua jam yang lalu mereka kedatangan salah satu anggota yang sudah absen selama tiga hari tanpa kabar juga dengan wajah sedikit tirus kurang tidur―padahal wajah _baby face_-nya itu sangat enak dipandang tapi tidak dengan sekarang.

Pemuda dengan warna rambut merah bata itu sedikit menggerakan badannya dari acara tidur ayamnya. Dengan mata setengah tertutup itu dia melihat Itachi yang memang menjadi objek pemandangannya.

"Kenapa memandangku?" tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Akasuna no Sasori itu dengan nada serak.

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran. Tiga hari tidak bertemu tampangmu semakin jelek saja." Itachi kembali melanjutkan acara membaca majalah otomotif milik salah satu teman mereka.

"Benar, _danna _un." Setuju si rambut pirang panjang. "Kau lelah un?"

"Ya, sangat lelah." Sasori tersenyum simpel mendapatkan perhatian dari temannya.

"Kau baru kembali dari Suna?" Konan satu-satunya wanita di kelompok tersebut member Sasori segelas air putih dingin yang langsung diminum habis oleh Sasori.

"Hn." Gumamnya. "Aku tidak tenang jika ingin tidur. Pikiranku selalu mengarah padanya terus."

Teman-temannya yang mendengar penuturan dari Sasori langsung menatap Sasori dengan heran.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta―un?" tebak mereka semua serempak.

Sasori hanya kaget mendengar tebakan teman sepermainannya itu. "Tidak. Aku memikirkan adik―" belum selesai Sasori berbicara, ponsel miliknya bordering nyaring dan panjang. Dengan segera Sasori menerima panggilan tersebut. Berbicara dengan terburu-buru juga dengan suara yang lantang sehingga membuat teman-temannya mengernyit keheranan.

"Syukurlah." Sasori menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat setelah menyudahnya. Wajahnya penuh kelegaan dan ada setitik air mata yang muncul di pelupuk mata _hazel_-nya.

"Ada apa, sih un?" tanya Deidara yang penasaran mewakili sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sasori memegang erat kedua bahu Deidara dengan kencang dengan wajah senang. "Adikku! Akhirnya adikku siuman!" senangnya. "Aku harus kembali ke Suna secepatnya!"

"Tunggu! Kau baru tiba dari Suna bukan? Paling tidak beri kami penjelasan dulu." Ucap Pain yang masih penasaran.

"Baiklah." Sasori menghela napas. "Kalian tahu orangtuaku mengangkat seorang anak bukan? Nah, adikku itu saat menuju rumah kami dari bandara ketika hari minggu mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Hingga akhirnya dia koma selama tiga hari ini dan akhirnya dia baru sadar."

Semua yang di sana tampak menunjukan ekspresi kebahagian dan kelegaan juga setelah mendengar cerita dari Sasori.

"Adikmu diberi keberuntungan tiada tara!" girang Tobi yang kemudian dia melakukan aksi berputar-putar aneh.

"Selamat untuk adikmu, Sasori. Dewa Jashin memberkatimu!" do'a Hidan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Oh, iya, siapa nama adikmu un?"

"Sakura."

Itachi menegang seketika ketika nama 'Sakura' disebutkan. "Sakura?"

Sasori mengernyit keheranan. "Kenapa?"

"Sakura apa?"

"Hah? Haruno Sakura. Dia itu sepupu jauhku, dia kehilangan orangtuanya sejak masih kecil dan dia akan menjadi adik angkatku." Jelas Sasori.

Otak Itachi berpikir dengan cepat. Haruno Sakura jelas dia tahu siapa nama pemilik itu. Dan dari penjelasan singkat Sasori mengenai adik angkatnya itu semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa Sakura yang dimaksud adalah kenalannya. Apalagi dengan penjelasan mengenai Suna, karena Sakura yang dia kenal pindah ke Suna hari minggu kemarin. Mengapa kebutulan ini rasanya sama?

"Apa―apakah dia mempunyai warna rambut merah muda?" tanya Itachi berusaha emmbenarkan hipotesanya.

Sasori mengangguk. "Ya, dari mana kau tahu dia mempunyai warna rambbut berwarna merah muda?"

"Kurasa aku mengenalnya, Sasori."

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum puas melihat kekasihnya tengah berlagak dengan indah di lapangan sekolah kala sore hari tersebut. Matanya tak henti menatap sang pujaan hati yang bermain dengan lincah berusaha memasukan bola ke dalam gawangnya. Bibirnya pun tak luput selalu merekah gembira. Lalu dengan sorakan-sorakan kecil dia berusaha menyemangati kekasihnya jika Sasuke tidak dapat emmasukan bola yang ditendangnya masuk ke dalam gawang.

Tenten yang bersama dengan Hinata menonton dari kursi menejer hanya tersenyum tertahan. Sepupu dari gebetannya ini sangat manis dan lucu jika dilihat.

"Pantas Sasuke menyukaimu Hinata, kau sangat manis." Puji Tenten yang sukses membuat Hinata bersemu merah menahan malu di wajahnya mendapat pujian tersebut.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku biasa sa-saja." Sangkalnya sesekali dia meremas ujung lipitan roknya yang di atas beberapa senti dari lutut.

Tenten tertawa kencang, sedikitnya pemain yang bermain di lapangan memandangnya dengan tatapan heran―aneh. "Aduh makin manis saja!" goda Tenten.

Hinata hanya semakin menundukan wajahnya saja. "A-aku ma-lu…."

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tengah berakraban ria dengan salah satu manajer sepak bola tersenyum senang. Nyatanya selama mereka berpacaran Hinata tidak begitu mempunyai teman wanita―walau memang kenyataannya Hinata adalah gadis yang pendiam dan hanya mempunyai dua-tiga teman saja di kelas.

Sasuke sebenarnya takut kalau Hinata akan dimacam-macamkan oleh para fans fanatiknya namun dilihat selama tiga hari ini tidak terjadi hal aneh dengan Hinata, berarti para fans Sasuke menerima hubungan mereka dnegan lapang. Hei, siapa juga yang butuh pengakuan mereka?

Naruto mendekati Tenten yang masih tertawa mengerjai Hinata. "Ten, laporan untuk pemain Suna dimana?"

"Ya ampun!" serunya sembari menepuk keningnya dengan keras. "Aku meninggalkannya di kelas."

"Ah, baiklah besok saja." Naruto baru saja akan kembali ke lapangan untuk bermain jika Tenten tidak menarik tangannya.

"Akan aku ambilkan! Soalnya kau harus mempelajari pemain Suna itu. Kau 'kan kapten yang bodoh." Tenten kemudian berlari sebelum mendapat umpatan kesal dari Naruto.

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Dirasa di bangku tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua, Naruto mencoba duduk dengan jarak yang jauh dari tempat Hinata. Ada rasa canggung dalam keduanya.

Hinata tentu masih saja mengingat bagaimana dengan pernyataan cinta dari Naruto dan tentu dia pernah melihat Naruto bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura. Dua hal tersebut selama ini juga cukup ada di dalam benak Hinata namun selalu tertutupi dengan kehadiran Sasuke di sisinya.

"_A-ano _… Kalian semangat sekali." Kata Hinata berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Ya tentu saja! Ini adalah pertandingan yang kami tunggu-tunggu!" ucap Naruto semangat berapi-api seperti biasa. Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Semangat ya!"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Thanks, Hinata."

"Sama-sama." Kemudian kembali keadaan menjadi hening.

Naruto yang memang orang yang tidak suka diam, meronggoh mencari-cari ponselnya yang tertimbun dalam kumpulan buku-buku di tasnya. Membuka salah satu kontak, dan mencoba menghubunginya.

Hinata yang melihat dengan sudut matanya menangkap ekspresi wajah Naruto yang mengeras dan penuh kekhawatiran. Hal tersebut membuat perasaan aneh menghantui hatinya kembali.

"Dimana kau Sakura?" gumam Naruto dengan suara yang kecil namun siapa sangka suara Naruto yang cukup dirasa kecil itu dapat juga terdengar oleh orang di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Sakura?" tanya Hinata dalam hatinya membuat hati itu berdenyut serasa dicubit.

Ada apa ini?

* * *

><p><strong>Tsudzuku<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

Yehu akhirnya publish chapter 5! Maaf ya gak sesuai dengan janjiku di chapter kemarin -_-

Omong-omong chapter ini jelek banget! Sungguh jelek sekali, dan mau gak mau saya harus berhentiin dulu sampai di sini. Soalnya 2 minggu saya mau ujian dulu. SOCA itu membuat saya takut dibanding ujian apapun.

Saya bukan orang pintar, makanya saya harus ekstra kerja keras buat belajar namun sayangnya keinginan untuk belajar saya kecil banget -_- sama aja bohong ya!

Beri saya kritikan, saran, flame juga boleh!

Disarankan ya kalau yang ga suka sama fanfic saya kenapa harus dibaca atau menskip kalimat-kalimat itu? Kan udah diperingatin kan DLDR? Don't Like Don't Read. Jadi kalau memang ga niat baca ga usah dibaca, gampang bukan?

Kalau masalah fanfic-ku ini emmang belum ada komplikasinya, kenapa? Soalnya saya itu mengibaratkan satu chapter adalah satu hari, benar bukan? Ada yang sadar ga? Saya ini tipe orang yang bikin satu chapter itu penuh dengan satu hari kegiatan itu aja. Dan kalau mau nunggu konflik cerita ini begitu dengan komplikasinya tunggu chapter-chapter 8 ke atas mungkin aka nada.

Nah, yang mau bertanya lagi silahkan lewat PM bisa, review juga bisa.

Kira-kira kalau saya lulus SOCA saya akan pending cerita ini selama seminggu tapi kalau saya ga lulus SOCA (udah biasa gak lulus SOCA -_- tapi jangan sampai deh) akan dipending dua minggu ceritanya ya!

Maafkan saya semua!

Doakan agar ujianku lancar juga fanfic ini lancar ya! Jadi bisa apdet seminggu dua kali nantinya!

Buhbey :*


	6. Chapter 6

_"Whatever happens. I must not cry. You cannot make me cry."_

—_Shrek 2_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto is not mine, you know well laaah #plak<strong>

**Melepasmu is purely mine!**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, gaje, aneh**

**Silahkan membaca!**

**DLDR!**

**NaruHinaSasuSakuGaa**

* * *

><p><em>"The wonderful thing about falling in love is you learn everything about that person and so quickly."<em>

—_Playing by Heart_

* * *

><p><strong> MELEPASMU<strong>

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Kadang aku selalu berpikir, apakah menyukai seseorang yang telah memiliki pasangannya adalah suatu kesalahan?<p>

Ternyata itu semua tidak salah.

Perasaan suka itu adalah hak kita. Siapapun tidak berhak untuk menghentikan perasaan yang kita miliki ini.

Hei, tahukah kau kapan cinta itu datang?

Cinta datang tanpa kita sadari. Kemunculannya begitu tiba-tiba. Secara diam-diam menyusup ke dalam relung hati ini. Menghangatkan namun menyiksakan.

Dan kapankah cinta itu akan berhenti?

Cinta akan berhenti jika kita lah yang akan menghentikannya.

Jadi kapan kau akan menghentikan cinta yang menyakitkan ini, Naruto?

Entahlah.

Sampai kau tua? Tidak mungkin.

Jawabannya adalah sampai aku merasa sudah saatnya untuk melepaskan cintaku padanya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

><p>Percakapan dalam mimpi itu terhenti ketika suara sayup-sayup memasuki indra pendengaran pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang masih memejamkan mata.<p>

Dengan sedikit erangan, akhirnya dia bangun juga walau masih sedikit terkantuk mengingat dia jarang bisa dibangunkan hanya dengan sekali satu panggilan.

Suara khas milik keluarga tercintanya semakin mendekat dan terasa kencang di telinga si pemuda.

Namikaze atau yang diketahui Uzumaki Naruto itu mengucek sebelah matanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dengan celemek berwarna kuning bermotifkan bunga matahari yang sedang tersenyum cerah di tengah pintu.

"Ya," gumamnya. "Terima kasih _Kaa-san_ membangunkanku lebih awal." Kemudian dia menguap lebar.

Uzumaki Kushina adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga, dia tersenyum senang kepada anak tercintanya itu. Untunglah hari ini dia tidak perlu susah-susah membangunkan putra tunggalnya. Karena biasanya Naruto sangat susah untuk bangun pagi dan baru bisa bangun ketika Kushina menyiramnya dengan air dingin.

"Cepatlah sarapan. Kau akan latihan pagi, bukan?" Naruto mengangguk, sesekali menggaruk-garuk perutnya. "Bergegaslah." Kushina menutup pintu kamar anaknya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Langkah-langkah kecilnya menuruni tangga lambat laun mengecil. Naruto bangkit membuka sisi jendela, menghirup udara segar yang masih bersih dan dingin.

"Semangat!" tiba-tiba saja dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara. "Tiga hari lagi aku akan menemukanmu, Sakura-_chan_. Suna aku datang!"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak semangat~" keluh Naruto. Wajahnya tampak suram setelah latih tanding dengan sahabatnya.

"Semangatmu kendor sekali." Gumam Shikamaru si pemuda berambut nanas yang menatap Naruto dengan jengah.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan dekat pagar pembatas lapangan sepak bola. Kedua tangannya Ia silangkan untuk dijadikan bantalan. "Habisnya _Teme_ bermain licik. Dari tadi bolaku berhasil direbutnya."

Shikamaru ikut-ikutan berbaring di samping kiri Naruto. Matanya tertuju pada langit pagi hari yang kala itu masih bersih tanpa ada setitik awan pun. "kau saja yang bodoh karena bermain tidak memakai strategi."

Naruto memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. "Aku tahu, Tuan ahli strategi."

Shikamaru mendengus. Matanya sudah mulai terpejam ternyata, Naruto melihatnya sekilas kemudian mengikuti kelakuan Shikamaru.

Dirasakannya semilir angin pagi yang masih terasa sejuk menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Sinar matahari yang masih hangat tidak terlalu panas membuatnya merasakan keenakan. Pun suara-suara teman-temannya yang berada di lapangan terdengar di indra pendegarannya. Terdengar bersemangat dan penuh sorakan anak-anak perempuan yang kerajinan datang pagi hanya untuk menyemangati mereka di pinggir lapangan.

"Shikamaru." Panggil Naruto namun dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Shikamaru hanya menjawabnya dengan suara dalam.

"Apa… Menurutmu apa salah kalau aku menyukai Hinata?" Tanya Naruto lirih. Dia memposisikan tubuhnya dimiringkan ke kanan membelakangi Shikamaru.

"Perasaan yang kau miliki adalah hakmu, Naruto. Jadi tidak ada salah atau benar kau mempunyai perasaan itu terhadap seseorang." Jawab Shikamaru dengan uapannya yang besar sesekali tentunya.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Naruto menjadi hangat mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru. Jawaban yang selalu ingin dia dengar. Bukan suatu pembelaan ataupun suatu keputusan yang ujung-ujungnya pasti akan menjadi pilihan dia sendiri. Dia hanya ingin mendengar kebebasan dari pertanyaan yang kadang menghimpitnya ini.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru." Naruto bangkit dari acara baringannya. "Ayo kita latihan! Kita tidak boleh kalah dari Suna, terutama Sabaku no Gaara!"

Dengan penuh semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Naruto menarik paksa kedua tangan Shikamaru. "_Mendokusei_."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>"Like I said before, I'm just being me, and you should just being you. It's so stupid to talk about all the things that you're not."<em>

—_Nara Shikamaru_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata agak panik mengetahui kekasihnya itu terluka karena kakinya tergelincir saat merebut bola dari lawannya. Dengan wajah yang sudah memucat itu dia berjalan setengah berlari bergegas menuju ruang UKS.

Dibukanya pintu geser dengan tak sabaran. Napasnya tidak teratur dan peluh sedikitnya membanjiri wajahnya. Kedua pemuda yang berada dalam ruangan UKS cukup terkejut sepertinya mendapati sosok Hinata yang sedang mengatur napasnya itu di tengah pintu.

Naruto sedikit kaget melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu panik melihat sahabatnya yang sedang membalut lukanya sendiri―jangan bertanya mengapa bukan Narutolah yang membalut luka sahabatnya itu, karena Ia tidak terampil membalut luka yang ada hanya memperparah luka saja.

Pemuda yang berada di samping Naruto―duduk sembari membalut lukanya dengan tenang itu―tetap melanjutkan acara membalut lukanya setelah tahu siapa gadis yang dengan serampangan menggeser pintu UKS itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_-nya hanya fokus membalut lukanya. Naruto yang menyadari suasana yang kurang harmonis itu membuka suaranya. "Ah, Hinata-_chan_ ada apa kemari? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata yang sudah bias mengontrol dirinya itu tersenyum canggung pada Naruto. "A-aku ke sini ka-karena ingi melihat keadaan Sa-sasuke-_kun_." Jawabnya agak terbata,

"O-oh!" Naruto tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dibicarakannya. Apalagi melihat Sasuke yang masih diam. Apa dia malu karena ada aku di sini ya? Sialnya, gumam Naruto. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu. _Teme _kau sudah bisa berjalan sendiri kan nanti?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Hn."

"_Jaa_, jangan bolos ya Hinata. _Teme, _aku duluan ke kelas, ya." Naruto melewati Hinata dengan wajah datar. Tidak ada lagi kata –_chan_ untuk Hinata membuat Hinata merasa sakit di dekat ulu hatinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berucap seperti itu membuat Hinata yang sempat terbengong gelagapan. Padahal 'kan dia belum bertanya apapun.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya dnegan wajah yang memerah.

"Karena kau adalah kekasihku." Sasuke menyeringai senang. "Kemarilah."

Dengan gugup Hinata menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan kaus seragam olahraga Konoha yang agak lepek karena keringatnya membuatnya semakin keren saja. Hinata jadi malu sendiri karena tadi sepintas dia memikirkan bagaimana wangi keringat Sasuke tidak sama seperti wangi tengik pemuda kebanyakan.

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke yang tidak lagi memegang perban. Kedua tangan itu bersambut saling mengeratkan entah menyalurkan energi apa yang mampu membuat keduanya terasa nyaman.

"Syukurlah ka-kau baik-baik saja." Lega Hinata dengan wajah penuh kelegaan dan senyumnya yang lembut.

Sasuke balas tersenyum hingga mampu membuat Hinata merona hebat. "Ya." Keduanya saling terdiam menikmati saluran-saluran cinta yang erjalan diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala memasuki ruangan bercat putih polos dengan bau obat-obatan. Keranjang buah yang dibawanya ia letakan di dekat meja samping tempat tidur dimana ada seorang gadis tengah membelakanginya sambil duduk.

"Kabar baiknya besok dia akan pulang." Jawab pemuda lain berambut merah bata yang berada di ruangan itu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, matanya menusuk tajam pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan judes. Kemudian Ia mengambil salah satu apel yang dibawa pemuda tadi untuk mengupasnya.

"Syukurlah." Walau kelihatannya wajahnya datar namun terpancar dari kedua mata _jade_ miliknya yang melembut.

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa keluar dari sini!" suara cempreng namun terdengar indah itu terlontar dari gadis berambut merah muda yang sejak tadi duduk memandangi keadaan di luar. "Aku tidak sabar untuk sekolah kembali, benar bukan Gaara-_kun_?"

Pemuda berambut merah menyala yang disapa Gaara itu hanya mengangguk. Dibelainya lembut rambut merah muda gadis itu. "Aku juga tidak sabar kau akan sekolah bersama denganku, Sakura."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk senang. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah bata yang tengah mengupas apel menjadi bentuk kelinci itu dengan serius dan tertawa kecil. "Sasori-_nii_ aku kangen dengan keadaan di rumah." Sakura mengunyah apel yang telah dikupas itu dengan lahap. "Walau aku tidak ingat bagaimana dulu aku hidup dengan kalian di sini."

Sontak keduanya hanya terdiam, namun secepat kilat terlihat biasa kembali.

"Ya, adikku yang manis." Sasori menaruh apel-apelnya di atas pangkuan Sakura. "Gaara ikut keluar bersamaku sebentar."

Gaara hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah Sasori menuju keluar ruangan. Sakura yang melihat mereka berdua hanya diam dengan mulut penuh apel. "Haha afha ha? (Ada apa ya?)"

Sasori menyadarkan tubuhnya di dinding rumah sakit. Kedua tangannya masih setia melipat di depan dada, berbeda dengan Gaara yang hanya memasukan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana jinsnya sedang tangan yang lain menyisir anak rambutnya yang mengganggu di dahinya.

"Kumohon jangan mempermainkan adikku."

Alis kiri Gaara terangkat. Tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasori. "Maksudmu?"

Sasori membuang napas pendek. "Aku tahu kau yang menabrak adikku dan aku tahu kau hanya berbaik hati untuk menebus kesalahanmu dengan mengunjungi adikku dan meminta maaf pada keluargaku. Tapi, tidak seperti ini." Sasori memandang serius Gaara. Mata _hazel_-nya seolah mengintimidasi Gaara seperti hendak memangsanya. "Berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Sakura bukan hal yang baik. Mengingat dia hilang ingatan tapi tindakan menjadi kekasihnya itu mus―"

"Bukan aku yang memintanya. Tapi, Sakuralah yang menganggap bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya." Potong Gaara cepat. "Lagipula aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi kekasihnya, selain untuk menebus kesalahanku juga karena aku―"

"Menyukainya? Huh?" potong Sasori dengan nada sinis. "Kurasa tidak ada orang yang tiba-tiba saja ada yang langsung jatuh cin―"

"Ya, aku memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya." Lagi Gaara memotong ucapan Sasori. Sepertinya duo merah ini saling memotong ucapan-ucapan yang terlontar kemudian disusul dengan _deathglare_ andalan masing-masing. Terlihat kekanak-kanakan sekali.

"Baiklah. Aku paham wahai sepupu." Dengus Sasori.

"Huh? Kurasa kau harus segera merestui hubungan kami dari sekarang, Sasori-_nii_." Seringai Gaara.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau, Sabaku no Gaara."

.

.

.

Menjelang H-2 turnamen olahraga yang akan diselenggarakan di Suna membuat tim sepak bola makin gencar untuk giat berlatih. Tak tanggung-tanggung mereka hanya masuk ke kelas saat jam istirahat kedua. Karena hal tersebutlah kadang Hinata cemas kepada kekasihnya yang kini bergabung dengan tim sepak bola beberapa minggu lalu itu yang sudah semangat latihan intensif.

Takutnya saja Sasuke tertinggal pelajaran namun nyatanya saat ulangan mendadak nilai kekasihnya itu selalu sempurna. Atau dengan kondisi kesehatan Sasuke yang kemarin tergelincir kini sudah bisa berlari-lari di lapangan sepak bola dengan penuh semangat. Apakah lukanya sudah sembuh? Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke si jenius itu bisa menyembuhkan dirinya secepat mungkin dengan ramuan ajaib milik klan Uchiha.

"Haaaaah~" Hinata menghela napas panjang dan jengah melihat kekasihnya sehabis pulang sekolah masih saja berlatih dengan timnya.

Tenten sang menejer tim sepak bola yang matanya awas melihat kemajuan timnya itu tak sengaja melihat wajah lesu Hinata. "Kenapa?"

Hinata gelagapan ditanyai begitu. Wajahnya panik dan memerah. "A-aah tidak apa-apa, Tenten." Gelengnya cepat. Tenten terkikik geli, Hinata menundukan wajahnya malu. "Maaf…"

"Seharusnya kau semangati kekasihmu. Dia butuh dukungan bukan wajahmu yang lesu itu yang ingin dilihatnya." Tenten memainkan papan para pemain sepak bola tim Konoha dengan mengetuk-ketuknya di permukaan kursi.

"Me-memangnya be-begitu, ya?" tanyanya malu dengan wajah pucat dan bersemu bebarengan.

Tenten mengangguk pasti. "Ya! Lihat saja Naruto!" tunjuk Tenten pada pemuda yang sedang mengelap keringat di dekat tiang gawang. "Anak-anak perempuan yang berisik itu menyorakinya memberi semangat dan lihatlah!" ujar Tenten bersemangat sekali.

Dengan kedua mata _amethys_nya Hinata melihat bagaimana Naruto melirik sekumpulan anak-anak perempuan yang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan menyorakinya dengan semangat. Naruto yang dengan percaya dirinya mengacungkan jempol kepada sekumpulan gadis penyorak dan cengiran khasnya yang tulus.

Hanya dengan dua tindakan itu saja membuat gadis-gadis yang menyorakinya makin berteriak kegirangan dan Naruto dengan lantang mengucapkan, "Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku! Aku jadi makin bersemangat!" kemudian dia berlalu menyusul bola yang sedang diperebutkan.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lembut dan ceria juga ekspresi serius ketika menyerang lawannya membuat Hinata iri. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak rela jika Naruto melakukan tindakan tadi kepada gadis-gadis yang menyorakinya

Dengan gelengan kuat dia menghapus pikiran aneh itu. "Kau be-benar Tenten-_chan_." Hinata mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada roknya. "Semangat Sasuke-_kun_!" tanpa diduga olehnya baik oleh yang lain, suara Hinata yang lantang menggema seketika di lapangan itu.

Yang disemangatipun hanya menoleh kaget begitu pula yang lain, kemudian dengan segera Sasuke mengangkat kepalan tangan kirinya ke udara. "Terima kasih, Hinata!" teriaknya sedikit membuat para fansnya yang berada di dekat pagar pembatas lapangan mendesah kecewa.

Hinata hanya menunduk malu dengan aksi nekatnya menyoraki Sasuke. Tenten terkikik geli karena berhasil mengerjai Hinata untuk mengeluarkan keberaniannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lirih melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang saling berpandangan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sakura, apa kalau seperti ini aku masih patut untuk berjuang?" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam legam panjang yang dikuncir kuda pendek itu meminum espresonya dengan tenang. Sesekali dia curi-curi pandang pada lawan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya yang masih sibuk membaca diktat―pemuda itu sudah banyak ketinggalan dalam mata kuliah di kampusnya.

"Sasori." Si pemuda berambut merah bata itu sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kabar Sakura?"

Sasori mengalihkan sebentar fokusnya pada diktat di depannya. Memangku dagu runcing putihnya dengan tangan kanannya semakin memberikan kesan imut pada Sasori. "Dia baik. Hari ini baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Kenapa Itachi?"

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu menggeleng. "Masalah tempo hari, apa kau tidak pensaran dengan hubunganku dengan Saku―"

"Ah, kau benar. Untung kau mengingatkanku." Kini wajahnya mendadak serius ternyata sudah dilupakannya diktat tersebut. "Sepertinya kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang adikku, ya?"

Itachi menguk ludahnya, pahit. "Ya, kami adalah teman sejak kecil." Sasori memerhatikan Itachi dengan serius. "Adikku, Sasuke adalah mantan kekasihnya."

"Apa? Adikmu yang rambutnya aneh itu?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ya, dan mereka putus sesaat Sakura akan ke Suna. Aku tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana bisa hubungan mereka seperti itu. Yang kutahu Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke. Dan aku mencurigai…" Itachi tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya kembali.

Ia takut kalau hipotesa tentang sebab muasabab Sakura yang hilang ingatan ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapan Sakura di lain waktu dahulu. Juga sebab bagaimana Sakura mengenggap seorang Gaara―yang _notabane_ adalah pelaku dari kecelakaan yang Sakura alami―sebagai kekasihnya.

Masih segar diingatan Itachi kala Ia mengikuti Sasori ke tempat Sakura dirawat, saat itu…

_**Flasback**_

_Keadaan yang begitu menegangkan terasa sekali ketika Itachi dan Sasori tiba di ruangan dimana Sakura dirawat. Keadaan yang tidak terduga terlihat oleh kedua mata pemuda berusia awal dua puluh tahun itu. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan setengah terbaring diranjangnya memeluk erat pemuda berambut merah menyala._

_Kedua orangtua Sasori bingung menyikapi diri dengan adegan tersebut, dan adegan itu berakhir ketika dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk memeriksa keadaan gadis yang baru terbangun dari komanya._

_Itachi, Sasori dan pemuda berambut merah menyala yang saat itu belum diketahui identitasnya menunggu di luar. Ekspresi wajah Sasori masih belum napak muncul guratan kelegaan, yang ada masih saja cemas. Sedang Itachi lebih memilih memerhatikan pemuda berambut merah menyala yang berada di hadapannya._

_Pemuda yang sedang bersender di dinding itu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celannaya. Wajah datarnya, juga pandangan mata yang menusuk seolah yang berada di sekitarnya adalah pengganggu. Sekilas Itachi berikiran bahwa anak tesebut mirip sekali dengan adiknya._

_Cara menampilkan ekspresi dan gestur tubuh mereka sama namun hanya saja masih ada sedikit ekspresi yang berbeda pada pemuda itu dibanding milik adiknya. Kelembutan yang tersembunyi._

_Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, segera dokter bersama perawat pamit keluar dan Ayah Sasori mendekati Sasori. Membisikan sesuatu kepadanya lalu wajahnya serta merta menegang membuat Itachi penasaran saja._

_Sasori mendekati Itachi dan berkata, "Adikku amnesia total." Lirihnya. Itachi terbelalak ngeri. Bagaimanapun baru kali ini dia mendengar hal tersebut berbeda dengan sinetron-sinetron yang ditonton oleh Ibunya. "Tapi, kemungkinan ingatannya akan kembali."_

"_Benarkah?" secerca harapan muncul dibalik wajah Itachi. Mau bagaimanapun Sakura sudah dianggap adik olehnya dan kalau dilupakan oleh orang yang disayang tentu akan menyedihkan._

"_Tapi kuharap Sakura tetap hilang ingatan saja seperti ini." Jelas Sasori. "Karena kupikir hidup Sakura dulunya pastilah membuatnya syok dikarenakan kematian kedua orangtuanya, belum lagi mungkin saja ada hal-hal yang sebaiknya dilupakan olehnya."_

Deg!

_Rasanya Itachi seperti ditampar. Sakura sebelum kepergiannya ke Suna memang pernah mengatakan ingin melupakan apapun tentang Konoha, mungkin saja dikarenakan adiknya itu. Otak jenius Itachi tentu dapat sekarang terbuktilah sudah bahwa ucapan sakura terlaksana._

"_Dan, kau." Sasori menunjuk pemuda berambut merah menyala itu dengan sinis. "Kau yang telah menabrak adikku bukan?"_

_Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk tanpa ada perlawanan dengan membalas menatap tajam Sasori._

"_Dan kau disangka adikku sebagai kekasihnya!"_

"_Namaku Gaara." Ucapnya datar. "Dan aku memang kekasih dari adikmu itu, kakak sepupu."_

_Dan Itachi hanya bisa terbengong dengan apa yang didengarnya hari itu juga._

_**Flashback off**_

"Kau bengong, huh?" ketus Sasori menendang kursi Itachi dengan sebal. "Kau mau bilang apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja. Ini hanya spekulasiku saja jangan terlalu dibawa serius, ya." Itachi menyeruput espresonya hingga tandas. "Kemungkinan mengapa Sakura menganggap Gaara sebagai kekasihnya adalah karena Gaara mirip dengan adikku."

Sasori hanya mampu membuka mulutnya, melongo. "Kau bercanda?"

"Itu hanya hipotesaku saja." Itachi bersender pada kursinya. "Mereka mirip sekali, sih. Sabaku no Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke. Begiu mirip sifat mereka pantas saja Sakura yang hilang ingatan bisa menganggap Gaara kekasihnya karena Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke."

Sasori mendnegus keras. "Adikku sepertinya cinta mati pada adikmu itu. Aku ingin tahu apakah adikku bisa melupakan si bocah pantat ayam itu."

"Hei, hei, hei. Kita tidak sedang bertaruh bukan?" Itachi tampak panik kelihatannya namun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Menurutmu Uchiha yang jenius?" ledek sasori.

"Menantang, ya? Kuyakin 100% bahwa Haruno Sakura tidak akan bisa melepaskan Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Love is never lost. If not reciprocated, it will flow back and soften and purify the heart.  
><em>―_Washington Irving_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong> TSUDZUKU<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

_Hell yeah_ saya seneng banget sekarang FNI rame lagi dan tidak kacau kembali. Apakah _mood _para _author_ sedang senang ya?

_Well_, saya seneng saya kembali ke sini untuk apdet cerita, nah sesuai janji saya, saya akan segera mengapdet semua fanfic saya yang masih discontinued ya un!

Maaf untuk chapter ini sepertinya sangat mengecewakan kalian semua. Maaf ya soalnya draft asli chapter ini ada di laptop saya dan saya lupa bawa alias tertinggal di kost-an. Bodohnya aku -_- Dan yeeeeeeeeey akhirnya Gaara muncuuuuul~ Senangnya hati ini!

Kasih masukan ya un untuk chapter ini! Saya mau lihat apakah melenceng dari chapter sebelumnya atau tidak soalnya lupa-lupa inget!

Terima kasih yang mau menunggu fanfic ini!

Bubhbey semuanya! :*


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Terkadang melupakan rasa cinta yang telah tertanam begitu kuat kepada seseorang itu sungguh sangat sulit. Saking sulitnya membuat hati ini sesak. Namun, aku percaya suatu hari nanti rasa cinta ini akan terbebas bersama kenangan yang indah karena dulu telah mencintaimu. Dan pada akhirnya aku akan―**_

**M E L E P A S M U**

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Jangan pernah berkata selamat tinggal jika kamu masih<strong>__**ingin mencoba. Jangan menyerah selama kamu merasa**__**masih dapat maju."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Melepasmu by Kurousa Hime**

**Warnings: OOC, School theme, rumit, alur lambat**

**SasuSaku (diutamakan), SasuHina, NaruHina, GaaSaku**

**And now a new character in this fic is**

**FemKyuubi**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Datanglah kepada seseorang yang dapat membuatmu<strong>__**tersenyum karena sebuah senyuman dapat membuat hari**__**yang gelap menjadi cerah."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy Reading <strong>_**Minna-san**_

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang pemeriksaan itu mengayun-ayunkan kakinya riang. Sesekali dia memekik kecil ketika salah satu anak rambutnya tertarik cukup kencang oleh pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.<p>

Senyuman manis nan lebar jelas terlukis pada wajah yang cantik rupawan tersebut. Begitu pula dengan pemuda berambut acak-acakan berwarna merah bata tengah sibuk berkutat menganyam rambut milik adiknya menjadi sebuah kepangan besar-besar namun rapi.

"Nah, selesai!" ucapnya senang. Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah cermin kepada gadis yang telah berhasil disulap rambutnya.

"Wah, bagusnya!" dia berbinar senang ketika melihat pantulan dirinya yang kini sudah berpenampilan berkepang dua. "Sasori-_nii_ mahir sekali!" pujinya tulus.

Sasori si pemuda yang berhasil mengepang rambut adiknya itu hanya bisa cengengesan. Sesekali dia menggosokan jari telunjuk di hidungnya. Wajahnya pun sedikit bersemu. "Siapa dulu? Akasuna Sasori kakaknya Akasuna Sakura." Kekehnya.

Sakura memeluk Sasori tiba-tiba yang kemudian dibalas Sasori dengan memeluk pinggang Sakura karena takut adiknya itu terjatuh. "Terima kasih aku mempunyai _aniki_ sebaik Sasori-_nii_."

Sebelah tangan milik Sasori bagian kiri mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. Dielusnya sayang dan haru. "Aku juga beruntung memiliki adik sepertimu. Syukurlah kau sudah bisa pulang hari ini."

Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukan dengan semangat membuat dagunya yang cukup lancip itu mengenai bahu Sasori―sedikit nyeri. Tak berapa lama sebuah ketukan disertai dengan deheman terdengar dari kedua panca indra mereka.

"Apakah aku mengganggu?" Tanya seorang pemuda tinggi berbadan tegap dengan wajah datar. Rambut merah menyalanya dimiringkan ke samping kanan. Kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya yang agak melonggar dibetulkannya.

Sakura segera melepas pelukannya kepada Sasori dan itu membuat Sasori sedikit kecewa. "Kau datang?" girang Sakura. Wajahnya bersemu senang.

Pemuda bertato '_Ai_' itu berjalan melangkah menuju tempat kasur pemeriksaan. Sekilas dia anggukan kepalanya tanda hormat pada Sasori yang menggerutu sambil membereskan pakaian-pakaian milik adiknya.

"Tentu." Dia menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang jumlahnya ada sekitar sepuluh dengan pita merah muda kepada Sakura. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan pertanda bingung. "Ada kiriman buket bunga untukmu."

Sakura menerima bunga itu. "Dari?" kemudian mencium aromanya yang sangat menyegarkan.

"Aku yang mencintaimu."

Wajah Sakura seketika bersemu merah. Dari cuping telinganya saja sudah kemerahan begitu. Ditundukannya wajah cantiknya itu dalam benaman bunga mawar putih. Sasori yang mendengar penuturan pemuda bertato itu hanya bisa memelototinya.

"Gaara!" Sakura memukul lengan Gaara―yang dia anggap sebagai kekasihnya itu―pelan namun ternyata cukup keras sehingga Gaara mengaduh kesakitan namun disertai kekehan riang.

"Selamat atas keluarnya dirimu dari rumah sakit." Gaara mengecup kening Sakura yang―ehem―cukup lebar itu.

"Terima kasih, Gaara."

Hari itu adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi Sakura. Namun tidak dengan Sasori karena dia kecolongan Gaara sudah mengecup kening adik yang baru diangkatnya itu.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja dengan kecepatan yang cepat benda bulat yang selalu dikejar-kejar di lapangan hijau itu melesat dengan cepat menuju tempat sasarannya di gawang. Posisi sang _kipper_ sudah siap siaga untuk menangkap bola yang sepertinya sudah ditendang menuju arah kiri _kipper_.

Amat disayangkan bola itu membentur tiang gawang dan terlempar keluar lapangan. Teriakan kekecewaan langsung terdengar di lapangan. Tak luput si penendang bola merasa kecewa karena tendangannya gagal masuk ke dalam gawang.

"Hampir saja!" pekiknya kecewa. Diremasnya rambut pirang jabrik dengan gemas.

Si pemuda berambut hitam terkuncir ke atas itu menepuk bahu si pirang jabrik. "Lain kali kalau kau akan menendang pusatkan tenagamu di paha kemudian ayunkan sedikitnya enam puluh derajat." Shikamaru sang wakil kapten dalam Tim Konoha itu memperagakan apa yang baru saja diterangkannya kepada sang Kapten.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Shikamaru disertai gerakan-gerakan yang mendukung. "Oke, aku mengerti. Baiklah latihan pagi ini cukup sampai di sini!" seru Naruto kepada teman setimnya. "Kita akan melanjutkannya sore nanti pukul empat sore. Mengerti?"

Tim Konoha muda yang berada dalam arena lapangan serempak mengatakan, "Dimengerti Kapten!" kemudian mereka membubarkan diri.

"Ah, aku tidak suka dipanggil begitu." Gerutu Naruto, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Terserahlah." Tanggap Shikamaru pendek dengan mulut yang membuka―menguap.

"Kerja bagus, _Dobe_." Sinis pemuda berambut hitam mencuat mirip seperti pantat ayam―_upsie_.

"Keh, terlalu kau, _Teme_." Naruto menonjok bahu Sasuke pelan. "Aku kecolongan satu angka dari tim-mu. Kuharap nanti kau begitu di pertandingan antar sekolah di Suna."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Sayangnya tendanganmu tadi meleset, kalau tidak pasti kita akan seri lagi."

"Ya, dan kuharap saat di Suna nanti kita akan terus menang setelah itu aku bisa mencari Sakura disela pertandingan _final_." Gumam Naruto.

Sasuke terperangah. "Kau masih memikirkan itu? _Baka_." Sinisnya. "Yang terpenting adalah kita menang melawan Suna, tidak penting dengan memikirkan Sakura, _Dobe_."

"Apa kau bilang?" Naruto mencengkram baju seragam kesatuan sepak bola Sasuke. Wajahnya yang semula santai menjadi serius dimajukan ke depan wajah Sasuke. Pandangan matanya berkilat penuh kecewa pada manik hitam Sasuke. "Aku tahu menang dari Suna lah yang terpenting! Tapi, aku tetap mengkhawatirkan Sakura sahabatku!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri. "Cih!" keningnya berkerut, rasanya di dadanya ada perasaan terbakar. "Itu alasan yang konyol."

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya. "Terserahlah. Aku merasa lega karena Sakura mengambil keputusan yang sangat tepat karena mau melepasmu."

"Memang sudah seharusnya Sakura melepasku."

Lagi, Naruto memberikan tatapan kecewa pada sahabat terbaiknya itu. Iris yang secerah langit musim panas itu berkilat kecewa dan marah. "Tapi, paling tidak siapa yang sudah berjanji akan berada di sisi Sakura selamanya?" cemoohnya.

Sasuke membatu. Ucapan Naruto tadi seraasa menghantamnya kembali menilik masa lalu silam yang telah terjadi beberapa tahun. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, rahang wajahnya menjadi keras.

"Walau sekedar janji lama dan dia berkata lupakan tapi, jangan lupakan janji itu pernah ada diantara kalian."

Kemudian Naruto melenggang pergi dari lapangan bersama Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya menonton mereka―dengan tampang bosan dan uapan yang besar tiap detiknya―meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menggemeletukan giginya dengan kesal.

.

.

.

_**Its hard to realize that you're already forgotten.**_

.

.

.

Kedua iris manik _viridian_ itu berbinar senang menatap penuh kagum bagaimana keadaan lapangan Suna High School pada menjelang sore hari itu tampak ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang sibuk berlatih. Melihat sisi Timur dimana anak klub atletik sedang berlatih keras dalam bermacam bentuk olahraga. _High jump, sprint, marathon_, dan lain-lain.

Bibir mungil berwarna merah muda yang telah dipoles dengan _lipgloss_ itu terbuka. Pandangannya teralih kembali pada sisi Selatan dimana ada klub _Softball_ yang berteriak kegirangan karena salah satu dari bola kecil itu berhasil melambung tinggi keluar dari lapangan.

Sisi Utara dimana ada segerombolan siswi-sisiwi yang sedang mempersiapkan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang akan disajikan di meja panjang berkain putih kotak-kotak hijau. Dan Sakura dapat menebak pastilah mereka kumpulan para _fans_ dari tiap klub bersama dengan beberapa _manager_ klub yang menyiapkannya.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya pada sisi Barat lapangan dimana klub sepak bola sedang giat-giatnya berlatih. Dapat Sakura lihat kaus olahraga masing-masing orang sudah basah dipenuhi keringat. Belum lagi teriakan-teriakan kekesalan yang cukup keras terdengar dari sisi lapangan.

Seorang gadis berambut _orange_ terang diikat kuncir kuda asal-asalan dari belakang ditebak oleh Sakura sebagai _manager_ klub sepak bola yang tersohor karena menjadi Tim unggulan se-Nasional. Dilihat dari teriakan-teriakannya―atau umpatan-umpatan yang sinis―yang keluar dari mulutnya untung memotivasi para pemain sepak bola. Tangannya teracung ketika melihat bola yang seharusnya bisa direbut dengan mudah oleh pemain malah tidak bisa terebut sehingga umpatan kekesalan kembali terdengar.

Gaara hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua mata yang berwarna hampir sama dengan Sakura namun terlihat agak tua itu melihat dengan serius beberapa temannya yang bermain cukup bagus.

Gadis berambut _orange_ terang itu melihat kapten kesebalasan Tim Suna yang sangat jenius dalam bermain sepak bola itu tak jauh dari posisinya. Wajahnya menekuk sebal kemudian dia menghampiri Gaara dengan wajah sangar juga tangan yang sudah siap terkepal dengan sebal.

"Hei, kau bocah tengik! Seenaknya saja kau bolos latihan hari ini, HAH?" teriaknya garang seketika para pemain sepak bola menghentikan sebentar aktifitas mereka yang sedang berlatih, penasaran siapa yang membuat _manager_ garang itu marah.

Gaara dengan santainya hanya menaikan satu alisnya―rasanya si wajah panda itu tidak mempunyai alis _nee_? Sakura yang berada di samping Gaara nampaknya tak terlihat oleh gadis bertampang garang yang sedang menuju arah Gaara. Sakura hanya bisa menarik baju Gaara gemetaran.

"Seenaknya saja seorang Kapten bolos latihan! Kau tahu waktunya tinggal dua hari menjelang pertandingan, BODOH!" semburnya langsung di depan Gaara.

"Hn, kurasa ada aku atau tidak mereka tetap akan bermain dengan baik." Ucap Gaara santai. Wajahnya sangat datar dan itu membuat gadis di depannya semakin sebal. "Kyuu, aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari pelatih."

"Huh, terserahlah!" gadis bertampang garang yang dipanggil 'Kyuu' itu hanya menggerutu sebal. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk Sakura yang agaknya ketakutan melihat kedatangannya.

"Dia kekasihku, Kyuu." Jawab Gaara santai. Kyuu atau nama sebenarnya adalah Kyuubi ini membelalakan matanya yang beririskan merah cerah bagai batu permata.

Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak _feminim_ sekali dia, pikir Sakura. "Baru tahu aku kalau kau memiliki kekasih. Ah!" Kyuubi menjentikan jarinya. "Dia itu cewek yang koma yang kamu ta―"

"_Shut the fuck up_!" Gaara memandang Kyuubi tajam. Biasnaya Kyuubi yang selalu berkata seperti itu kepadanya namun kelihatannya sekarang posisi itu sedang terbalik. Kyuubi tahu betul Gaara sedang marah dan dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Gaara yang penuh amarah.

Sakura mengamit lengan kiri Gaara, setidaknya dia berpikir dengan memegang tangan kekasihnya itu akan meredakan amarahnya. "Gaara-_kun_." Lirih Sakura.

Gaara mengelus pucuk rambut kekasihnya. Pandangannya menjadi sedu kembali dan Kyuubi dapat menebaknya. Mata itu selama ini tidak pernah dia lihat. Gaara selalu berwajah datar bahkan tatapan matanya amat kosong namun dengan gadis ini Gaara berubah.

"Kh, ternyata kau sudah jatuh cinta ya bocah tengik." Gumam Kyuubi ada rasa bahagia di sana.

Kyuubi dan Gaara memang berbeda satu tahun oleh karena itu Kyuubi kadang menganggap Gaara sebagai adiknya karena Kyuubi hanyalah anak yatim piatu. Belum lagi sifat iseng Kyuubi kepada Gaara itu bermakna.

"Baiklah hari ini kau kumaafkan karena seenaknya membolos." Gaara membenarkan bahwa dirinya sudah mendpatkan izin tetapi Kyuubi terlalu tuli untuk menanggapinya. "Namamu siapa?"

Sakura menegang. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. "Aku?" Kyuubi mengangguk. "Namaku Akasuna Sakura. Salam kenal." Sakura membungkuk dengan cepat. Rasanya begitu canggung dan takut.

"Hoo, Sakura. Nama yang sesuai dengan rambutmu." Seringai Kyuubi. "Cukup panggil aku Kyuubi saja, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Terima kasih Kyuu-bi." Sakura tersenyum canggung kemudian senyuman menjadi tulus membuat Kyuubi yang melihatnya menjadi hangat.

"Kau manis sekali!" Kyuubi secara mendadak memeluk Sakura setelah sebelumnya mendorong Gaara menjauh dari Sakura. Diacak-acaknya rambut Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa terbengong-bengong lantas Ia tersenyum senang tidak ada lagi rasa canggung bahkan takut yang menyelimutinya.

Gaara yang merasa tersinggung didorong Kyuubi seenaknya berubah tersenyum melihat Kyuubi memeluk erat kekasihnya. "Kyuu berhentilah memeluknya, Sakura sesak."

"Ah, _sorry_. Kau begitu manis!" seringainya. "Kalau kau butuh bantuanku bilang saja. Akan kuhajar orang yang mendekatimu atau menjahilimu! Hanya aku saja yang boleh berada di dekatmu!" dengan semangat Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Sifat ingin menjahili, kasih saying seorang kakak, dan steman yang dapat diandalkan kumat kembali dalam diri Kyuubi.

"Terima kasih Kyuu."

Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini Sakura mengucapkan 'terima kasih' kepada orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Terlebih dia selalu bahagia dengan perlakuan mereka meskipun Sakura tidak ingat siapa mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke merbahkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk. Setelah selesai berlatih kemudian mandi air hangat membuat tubuhnya menjadi rileks dan tidak capai. Rambutnya yang masih basih dibiarkannya begitu saja sehingga merembes ke dalam sprei berwarna biru tua dengan gradasi hitam.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa izin kemudian melompat naik ke kasur Sasuke yang cukup untuk ditempati oleh dua orang. Tubuh Sasuke agak sedikit berguncang―ketika orang itu menyenggolnya dan melompat naik ke atas kasurnya, kedutan empat siku-siku sudah timbul di pelipisnya karena sebal.

"Bisa tidak kau mengetuk dulu? Dan jangan melompat saat ke kasurku!" seru Sasuke sebal.

Pemuda yang menyerupai wajah Sasuke―eh, salah Sasuke lah yang wajahnya menyerupai pemuda itu yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil. "_Gomen otouto_." Dia mengacak rambut Sasuke tapi saat merasakan permukaan kulitnya basah Ia melap seenaknya pada baju Sasuke. "Keringkan dulu rambutmu."

Sasuke berubah posisinya menjadi duduk di kasurnya seraya mengeringkan dengan handuk kecil yang tadinya bergelantung di bahunya dengan agak malas. "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh seorang kakak main ke kamar adiknya?"

"Tidak."

"Jahatnya." Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang kakak yang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke namun Sasuke tetap menghormatinya dan sosok kakaknyalah yang menjadi panutannya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali, ada apa?"

"Akan ada pertandingan olahraga makanya aku sibuk berlatih di klub sepak bola." Ujar Sasuke.

Itachi manggut-manggut mengerti karena dulu juga Ia pernah mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Sasuke hanya bedanya Itachi mewakili di bidang atletik. "Kali ini akan diadakan dimana?"

"Suna."

"SUNA?" Itachi memekik kencang tepat di depan wajah adiknya hingga menyemburkan 'kuah'.

Sasuke membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena semburan 'kuah' Itavhi dengan sebal. "Berisik kau."

Itachi tak lagi mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan Sasuke yang akan terasa bukan Sasuke biasanya yang selalu menjaga _image_ atau jaim di depan khalayak. Sasuke terus berkoar sedangkan pikiran Itachi sudah berpindah tempat.

Ia jadi teringat akan percakapannya dengan salah seorang sahabat merahnya dalam Akatsuki. Janji―ah, atau tepatnya taruhan itu begitu dengan mudahnya dapat segera dilaksanakan. Itachi kira Sasuke tidak perlu bersusah payah akan menemui Sakura di Suna saat liburan semesternya usai ternyata dia bisa pergi ke Suna dalam waktu yang cepat.

Itachi menyeringai. Dibenaknya sudah tersimpan beberapa rencana yang akan segera dia laksanakan ketika Sasuke akan bertemu dengan sosok Sakura yang baru. Setidaknya Itachi tidak ingin Sakura gagal menjadi calon adik iparnya.

Itachi tersenyum sumringah memikirkan bagaimana reaksi adiknya itu ketika bertemu dengan Sakura yang hilang ingatan nanti. Apakah dia akan tetap jaim namun dia akan berkeluh kesah padanya atau…

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sepert itu? Dasar gila!" cemooh Sasuke melihat tampang konyol kakaknya.

"Biar saja." Itachi meleletkan lidahnya bak anak kecil yang imut sehingga membuat Sasuke jijik. Tidak sadar apa wajahnya yang keriput itu tidak imut? Ejek Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kabar Sakura?" iseng Itachi bertanya hal itu malah membuat Sasuke menekukan wajahnya sebal.

"Kenapa kau dan Naruto ribut sekali berbicara tentang Sakura?" gerutunya kesal. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju pintu. "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau peduli."

"He-hei!" Itachi baru saja akan menceramahinya namun keburu Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Itachi meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ternyata ada opsi lain lagi, yaitu Sasuke kemungkinan tidak akan peduli lagi dengan Sakura yang melupakannya. Digelengkannya dengan cepat kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Sasuke tidak boleh mengabaikan Sakura. Walau kemungkinannya 0% aku akan menjamin dia akan peduli padanya." Ucap Itachi menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Walau terasa amat diragukan tapi siapa yang tahu? Kemungkinan akan selalu ada bukan?

.

.

.

Hinata sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan santai. Tugas matematika yang digurui oleh Hatake Kakashi yang terbilang cukup sulit itu terasa mudah dikerjakannya. Memang Hinata pintar namun agaknya dia akan selalu kalah oleh posisi kekasihnya yang selalu menjadi peringkat teratas dalam angkatannya.

Ditaruhnya pensil mekanik berwarna ungu dengan bandul kelinci di sebelah buku tugasnya. Tangan kanannya menyangga dagunya, iris berwarna _lavender_ buram itu melihat ponselnya yang sejak tadi belum berdering. Biasanya kekasihnya itu akan meng-_e-mail_ dirinya untuk makan malam. Tapi, mungkin saja Sasuke lupa untuk menegurnya, pikir Hinata positif.

Tiba-tiba saja bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis nan manis. Dia jadi teringat ketika dirinya bersama Sasuke tengah memakan bekal makan siang di samping sekolah dimana ada sebuah pohon _oak_ yang besar rindang melindungi mereka berdua.

Banyak gadis-gadis yang iri kepadanya karena dapat makan siang dengan orang setampan Sasuke. Dia mensyukuri bahwa kekasihnya itu pria yang sangat tampan juga baik hati. Sasuke selalu berada di sisinya, tidak peduli dirinya yang dipandang sinis oleh gadis lain yang terpenting Sasuke selalu ada untuk melindunginya. Yah, itu saja sudah cukup.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi teringat saat memergoki Sasuke dan Sakura di masa lalu. Sakura yang menangis dengan erat memeluk Sasuke dan Sasuke mendekap kepala merah muda Sakura ke dalam dada bidangnya. Mengeluss rambut merah muda Sakura yang panjang sepinggang dengan lembutnya. Mengecup kepalanya dengan sayang hingga Sakura berhenti menangis kemudian menghapus air mata dari kedua sudut mata Sakura yang terpejam.

Sasuke dengan lembut mengucapkan suatu kata yang membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum. Hinata tidak tahu kata apa yang membuat Sakura begitu bahagia dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ditambah Sakura yang tersenyum lega dan sangat manis―tentu saja dia manis karena dia model majalah top, rutuk Hinata―membuat Sasuke tersenyum lega.

Sasuke yang pada saat itulah yang membuat Hinata makin mencintai sosok Sasuke. Memang ada kecemburuan besar namun kecemburuan itu tergantikan pada sosok Sasuke yang sebagai seorang kekasih begitu baiknya.

Ponsel hinapa bergetar sehingga membuatnya sedikit terlonjak dari lamunannya. Diraihnya ponsel _flip_ mini berwarna ungu muda dengan cepat. _E-mail_ yang sedari tadi ditunggunya telah datang. Senyumannya melebar bahagia. Seolah hanya membaca isi dari _e-mail_ itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagai dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

Jemari lentiknya mengetik balasan dengan cepat kemudian ditutupnya setelah dirasa _e-mail_-nya terkirim. "Kau memang sosok kekasih idamanku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan Hinata memejamkan matanya berucap syukur kepada _Kami-sama_.

Namun, apakah ada pikiran yang sedikitnya agak mengganjal? Mengapa Hinata mencintai Sasuke? Apakah karena Sasuke adalah sosok kekasih idamannya? Atau ini rasa cinta yang seperti apa?

.

.

.

_**Suka, sayang, cinta dan kagum. Dapatkah kau membedakannya wahai manusia yang pintar?**_

.

.

.

Kyuubi benci terik matahari, dan tampaknya terik matahari juga membencinya.

Tapi, mau tidak mau dia harus melakukan hal ini karena pertandingan akan dilaksanakan besok. Dia pikir waktu dua hari sebelum pertandingan cukup untuk mengistirahatkan para pemain namun Gaara―sang Kapten Tim kesebelasan Suna―tetap melanjutkan latihannya sampai hari ini tepat pukul sepuluh pagi.

_Hell_, hal apa yang menyebabkan pukul sepuluh pagi begini mataharinya sudah sangat terik dan membakar kulitnya? Oh, lupakah dia bahwa dia tinggal di Suna dimana provinsi ini cukup gersang dan jarang ditanami pepohonan? Yah, walaupun sekolah Suna rindang dengan pohon-pohonnya tetap saja ini panas sekali.

Belum lagi _mood_ Kyuubi bertambah kesal karena sejak pagi dia sama sekali belum sarapan dan sekarang perutnya semakin keroncongan saja. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja pergi tapi mengingat tadi Gaara berpesan kepadanya menitipkan Sakura―yang baru masuk sebagai siswi baru di Suna High School dan tidak mau masuk ke dalam kelas hanya karena ingin melihat Gaara berlatih sepak bola―maka Ia sekarang berada di samping Kyuubi menyaksikan pertandingan antar tim di pinggir lapangan.

"Sakura bagaimana kalau kita ke―" ucapan Kyuubi terhenti ketika tidak mendapatinya sosok gadis berambut merah muda berada di sampingnya. Dengan panik dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. "Dasar bocah sial! Dimana kau, hah?"

"Kyuu?" Sakura muncul saat mata merah Kyuubi dengan garangnya bersibobrok dengannya.

"Kaaaaaauuu! Kemana saja kau, hah? Membuatku panik saja!" Kyuubi menjambak rambutnya yang pada hari itu sengaja Ia gerai. Mungkin inilah factor yang memperparah keadaanya yang kepanasan.

Sakura agak meringis mendapati Kyuubi akan memakinya dengan sangat panjang. Salahnya memang karena dia pergi seenaknya tanpa bilang pada Kyuubi kemana dia akan pergi. "_Gomen ne_." Sakura memberikan wajah terbaiknya dengan mata yang berbinar mirip anak kucing ketakutan. "Aku membelikanmu ini." Kemudian dia menyodorkan plastik putih pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengambilnya dengan sangar. Ditiliknya apa saja yang berada di dalam kantung plastik itu. "Roti melon…dan susu?" Tanya Kyuubi tak percaya apa yang dibawakan oleh Sakura.

"Kurasa kau pasti lapar. Dan aku sempat mengingat letak kantin di sini dan aku juga tidak tahu kau suka apa jadi kubelikan itu saja." Jawab Sakura jujur dan itu membuat Kyuubi merasa terharu.

"Terima kasih Sakuraaaaa!" senangnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sakura yang sebelumnya telah dikuncir kuda.

Sakura hanya tertawa senang. "Makanlah, Kyuu." Kyuubi mengangguk dan langsung menyantap roti melon dengan semangat. Karena _mood_-nya dirasa sudah membaik tidak lagi ada umpatan darinya untuk pemain Suna. Sakura lagi-lagi tergelak tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Kalian yang semangat bodoh bermainnya! Ini hari terakhir kalian latihan! Buang saja semangat kalian untuk latihan hari ini! Kita pasti akan menang!" teriak Kyuubi disela-sela acara memakan roti melonnya. "Kita tidak terkalahkan. Semangaaaaaat bodoooh!"

"Semangat semuanya!" Sakura ikut-ikutan menyemangati pemain Suna. Mereka semua mengacungkan tangannya serempak walau mereka masih berkonsentrasi dengan bola yang diperebutkan. "Semangat Sa―" tiba-tiba Sakura memegang kepala erat.

Rasa pusing dan sakit nyata menjalar di kepalanya dengan cepat. Urat-urat di keningnya tampak terlihat. Dengan sigap Kyuubi yang melihat Sakura yang kesakitan segere menghampirinya walau dimulutnya masih ada roti melon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuubi khawatir―sebelumnya dia menudahi acara makan roti melonnya.

Sakura tidak dapat mendengar apa yang Kyuubi pertanyakan. Yang Ia rasakan jauh lebih sakit. Kepalanya seakan-akan ingin pecah saat itu juga. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena aliran darah yang masuk ke dalam otaknya dengan cepat. Beberapa bayangan buram muncul berseliweran di dalam pikirannya bagai suatu _slide _yang diputar sangat cepat dan agak dipaksakan melewati aluran memorinya.

Gaara yang tadinya masih mendengar dengan jelas suara milik kekasihnya menjadi penasaran karena tiba-tiba saja lenyap begitu pula dengan suara teriakan Kyuubi. Betapa kagetnya Gaara ketika mendapati Sakura tengah terduduk sembari memegang kepalanya erat dengan Kyuubi memeluk Sakura dengan wajah khawatir.

Gaar memberi tanda kepada temannya agar terus bermain tanpa dirinya. Dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki Gaara menghampiri kedua gadis yang sama-sama sedang meringkuk itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara setelah dirasa jarak antar dirinya dengan kedua gadis itu cukup dekat sekitar satu setengah meter.

Kyuubi menegadahkan wajahnya. Matanya tampak agak cemas. "Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura seperti ini." Kyuubi segera menyingkir ketika Gaara menyentuh bahunya.

"Sakura." Gaara mengelus kepala Sakura. Rambut Sakura sudah awit-awitan mungkin karena dia menjambaknya. "Tenanglah." Gaara mendekap Sakura.

Rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepala Sakura perlahan menghilang disertai elusan lembut di kepala merah mudanya. Mata Sakura yang terpejam seolah menahan tangisan kini terbuka bersibobrok dengan sesama _emerald_ milik kekasihnya, Gaara.

"Rasanya…sakit!" ringis Sakura, dia memperdalam pelukannya pada Gaara. "Kepalaku seperti mau pecah, Gaa-ra…,"

"Ssh, tenanglah Saku. Ada aku di sini. Akan kusembuhkan." Gaara mengecup pucuk kepala merah muda itu dengan lembut. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Meresapi apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya mengalir hangat di hatinya. Rasa seperti ini membuatnya merasa nyaman dan pernah dia rasakan.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk pelan. Perlahan kesadarannya menghilang karena kelelahan.

Dalam hatinya dia terus berpikir. Apa seberarnya yang membuat rasa sakitnya kambuh kembali. Apa ada yang salah dengan yang diucapkannya? Kenapa hatinya berkata merindukan seseorang padahal jelas-jelas Gaara kekasihnya itu berada di sisinya. Jelas-jelas dia mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak ingat dengan Suna?

Dan kenapa ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali keluar dari mulutnya tetapi hati dan pikirannya menahannya? Sa. Siapa dan apa itu Sa?

.

.

.

_**Ketika kamu berhenti mengejar apa yang bukan untukmu, maka Tuhan akan mempertemukan kamu dengan apa yang baik untukmu.**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>T S U D Z U K U<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

Saya tahu apa yang akan kalian komentarkan untuk chapter ini. Sumpah ga ada _feel_-nya sama sekali! Sumpah ga jelas begini percakapannya! Sumpah tokoh macam apa Kyuubi yang kubuat seperti itu? Jelek sekali kan? Ah! Aku kurang begitu bisa memahami sosok FemKyuubi ini!

Insya Allah saya akan memperbaiki kekurangan tentang para karakter tersebut!

Dan maaf sudah telat _publish_ dan segala macam keluh kesah dari review sekalian. Saya tahu banyak yang berkeluh tentang masalah alur yang lambat dan memang betul adanya saya membuat alurnya memang lambat. Karena saya membayangkan satu hari itu satu chapter lho! Tapi, saya akan berusa memperbaikinya sebaik mungkin.

Untuk memperpanjang chapter kurasa aku tidak bisa membuatnya lebih dari 10 halaman. Yah, saya orang yang suka kepentok ide tiba-tiba dan stak memberhentikan chapter dimana-mana dengan seenaknya.

Saya juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Dan aku akan mencobanya. Oh, iya omong-omong karakter FemKyuu disini karena adanya permintaan dari seorang review. Aku sudah berusaha mengeluarkannya namun agaknya ini sangat kurang memuaskan. Gomen!

Dan terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang mau membaca fanfic ini. Udah banyak orang yang bilang, kalau ga suka pair ini atau itu ga usah dibaca atau direview lah hanya karena pairing ini itu ga cocok sama kalian karena di fanfic ini kan saya yang berhak mau siapa dan siapa saja yang main. Kalau tidak suka kan bisa segera _back_. Aku jg sering begitu dan berusaha menghindar agar tidak membaca fanfic yang pair-nya tidak kusuka karena itu hanya akan membuat saya kecewa dan sedih. Mengertilah kalian!

Dan sepertinya aku akan fokus melanjutkan fic Melepasmu sampai selesai dan akan menelantarkan kembali fic multi-chap milikku, Mungkin kalau one shot masih bisa aku publish.

_Arigatou na!_

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya! :*

**Words: 3702**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."―Someone Like You - Adelle_

* * *

><p><strong>M E L E P A S M U<strong>

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>"<em>Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too."―Someone Like You - Adelle<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Melepasmu by Kurousa Hime**

**Warnings: OOC, School theme, rumit, alur lambat**

**SasuSaku, SasuHina, NaruHina, GaaSaku, ShikaIno**

* * *

><p>"<em>I love the way you are."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy Reading <strong>_**Minna-san**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seragam sailor terusan hingga bagian rok berwarna putih dengan dasi ala putri berwarna merah menempal tepat dan tidak terlalu ketat di tubuh ramping dan tinggunya. Rambut _blonde _dengan _pony tail_ itu diikat ekor kuda. Sambil berjalan anggun dengan sepatu _pantofel_ hitam dan kaus kaki hitam sebatas lutut. Belum lagi sebagian paha putih mulusnya terlihat karena gadis itu memakai rok di atas 18 senti.

Dengan anggun dan percaya diri gadis itu memasuki kawasan sekolah yang bukan asal sekolahnya. Dilihat dari seragam yang berbeda tentu saja. Di lingkungan sekolah tersebut siswa dan siswi memakai seragam khas _gakuran_ berbeda dengannya yang bisa terlihat dari sematan bordiran keemasan yang menjadi ciri khas sekolah putri di Konoha yang terkenal.

Keadaan sekolah sore itu cukup sepi karena sebagian muridnya berada di lapangan utama sekolah tersebut yang terletak di samping kiri bangunan sekolah. Siswi-siswi yang baru keluar dari gedung utama sekolah berbisik-bisik mengomentari siswi pirang nan anggun itu masuk ke dalam sekolah mereka. Tapi, gadis itu tetap saja tidak ambil peduli dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju lapangan utama.

Sesampainya di sana dia langsung berdiri tepat dekat pagar kawat pembatas anak klub sepak bola yang masih setia dengan latihannya. Padahal ini adalah hari terakhir mereka latihan karena esok pagi hari sekali mereka harus berangkat ke Suna karena kompetisi pertandingan antar sekolah dalam Negara Hi akan diadakan di Suna kali ini.

Mata _aqua_ miliknya berbinar ketika kedua retinanya dengan jelas menangkap sesosok pemuda tengah berada di posisi bertahannya sesekali mengomando kelompoknya. Mata itu tampak berbinar begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang dipoles oleh _lipgloss_ merekah ke kanan dan ke kiri bersamaan membentuk sebuah sudut senyuman.

Panggil saja dia Yamanaka Ino. Yang telah diketahui sebagai salah satu siswi sekolah keputrian yang terkenal di Konoha. Ino adalah seorang gadis pesenam yang namanya sudah dikenal sekitar Konoha dan dia adalah kekasih dari Nara Shikamaru si wakil kapten tim Konoha.

"Hei, Inooooo!" teriak sapaan suara nan cempreng dari salah seorang gadis bercepol dua yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Ino mengenalinya sebagai Tenten sang _manager_ tim Konoha yang terkenal ahli senjata dan kumpulan data yang cukup akurat. Tenten melaimbai ke arahnya. Seperti meminta Ino untuk datang menghampirinya.

Ino melambaikan tangannya dan berlari-lari kecil menuju Tenten. Dengan senyuman yang merekah dipeluknya Tenten ketika dua gadis itu sudah berhadap-hadapan tidak terlalu jauh. Memang keduanya pernah satu sekolah saat di SMP dan menjalin pertemanan yang cukup dekat.

"Kangennya!" Ino mencubit kedua pipi Tenten hingga memelar. Sedang Tenten hanya mengaduh kesakitan dan balas melakukan hal yang sama pada Ino. "Sudah, sudah!"

Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sudah lama tak jumpa, ya? Kau mau menonton Shikamaru?"

Ino mengangguk. "Aku ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama." Ino menaruh tasnya yang sedari tadi dia gandeng di bangku yang terbuat dari semen―tempat yang biasa dimana sang _manager_ memantau anggota klub sepak bola.

"Oh, iya! Besok kan kami akan ke Suna. Pasti kau akan sedih ditinggal oleh Shikamaru." Tenten member Ino sebotol air mineral yang diperuntukan bagi anak klub sepak bola.

"Thanks." Ino menerima botol tersebut. "Tidak juga." Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi. "Karena aku juga akan ke Suna untuk bertanding senam!" Ino berteriak-teriak sambil melompat-lompat kedua tangannya ditautkan dengan jemari Tenten.

"Kyaaa! Berarti aku akan ada teman!" Tenten pun ikut bersorak senang.

"_A-ano_ Tenten kurasa waktu latihan sudah hampir selesai." Ucap suara lembut atau tergagap karena ketakutan.

Tenten menepuk jidatnya keras sekali. "Benar!" diliriknya jam besar berwarna merah di pergelangan tangannya. "Untung kau ingatkan aku, Hinata!"

Ino mengernyit tak suka begitu Tenten menyebut nama Hinata. Pasalnya nama itu dulu sempat membuatnya agak sebal. Dengan mata yang memicing dilihatnya sosok gadis berambut hitam kebiruan dengan poni rata menutupi matanya karena Ia sedang tertunduk.

"Ah, kau belum kenal ya dengannya?" Tenten nampaknya tidak merasakan aura Ino yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi agak menghitam karena melihat Hinata. "Ino kenalkan itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dan Hinata ini adalah teman SMP-ku namanya Yamanaka Ino."

Hinata dengan malu-malu dan takut membungkuk cepat dan omongannya menjadi gagap. Yah memang itulah ciri khasnya. "Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam ke-nal, Yamanaka-_san_."

Ino hanya menggumam sebagai salam perkenalannya dengan Hinata. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Matanya masih memicing tak suka seraya melihat Hinata dari atas ke bawah.

Tenten yang tak sadar acuh saja dengan keadaan sekitar kemudian Ia pergi menuju tengah lapangan dengan membunyikan peluit tiga kali sebagai pertanda latihan telah usai. Ino membuang wajahnya ke kiri. Tak mau melihat Hinata karena dia cukup sebal kepada gadis itu sekarang dengan alasan yang tak jelas.

Sedang Hinata sendiri di dalam hatinya tengah berkecamuk. Pasalnya Hinata sudah pernah melihat Ino ketika Ino bersama Sakura yang tengah menangisi kepergian Sasuke bersama dirinya sewaktu kejadian beberapa bulan silam.

Ino yang sedang merangkul Sakura tampak memelototi Hinata dan Sasuke yang semakin jauh dari pandangan mereka. Karena dirasa bersalah Hinata sempat menengok ke belakang sebab ingin mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Sakura akibatnya yang dia dapatkan adalah tatapan benci Ino dan Sakura yang menangis sesegukan.

Tubuh Hinata seketika menegang. Dia jadi teringat dengan keberadaan Sakura. Hinata sudah lama tidak melihat Sakura. Yah, tidak terlalu lama hanya saja saat dia mulai beracaran dengan Sasuke, Hinata tak melihat lagi Sakura ada di manapun. Ah, tidak dia pernah melihat Sakura bersama dengan Naruto sekali dan saat itu entah kenapa hatinya merasa sedikit tercubit. Ah untuk apa kau memikirkan kembali mantan dari kekasihmu itu, Hinata? Bukankah bagus kalau Sakura tidak lagi menganggu hubungan kalian?

Tapi, di sudut hatinya terdalam dia juga kadang merasa bersalah.

"_Ano_ bagai-bagaimana dengan… kabar Sakura-_san_?" Tanya Hinataa takut-takut.

Sekilas dia melihat tubuh Ino tegang namun kembali santai. "Entah. Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Kupikir kau tidak peduli dengannya." Jawab Ino ketus.

"A-aku… hanya ingin ta-hu saja bagaimana kabarnya. Karena kurasa aku ti-tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." Hinata memilin-milin jemarinya pertanda gugup.

"Memangnya kalau bertemu kau mau apa? Membuatnya menangis? Bodoh." Dengus Ino. Dia mulai sebal berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Bu-bukan begitu! A-aku merasa―ah, ti-dak. Aku pikir, a-aku punya salah ya-yang cukup besar…padanya. Ha-hati ini merasa bersalah pa-pada Sakura-_san_. A-aku tidak ber-maksud untuk mengambil Sasuke-_kun_ dari…sisinya."

Ino mendnegus kembali. Lucu sekali menurutnya ucapan gadiis di sampingnya ini. "Asal kau tahu saja. Aku bersyukur Sakura melepaskan Sasuke. Anak itu harus maju dan jangan bersandar pada janji yang kelihatannya semu itu dengan Sasuke. Kurasa kalau Sakura terus bersama dengan Sasukepun, Sasuke tidak akan mungkin bisa mencintai Sakura sebagaimana Sakura mencintai Sasuke."

Dan Hinata hanya menunduk semakin dalam mendengar penuturan Ino. Jadi bersyukurkah Ia pada akhirnya telah mendapatkan Sasuke?

.

.

.

_:Kamu tak bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah sebuah awal yang buruk, namun kamu bisa membuat akhir yang indah, mulai saat ini."_

.

.

.

"Paman aku pesan ramen ekstra jumbo ya satu!" pesan suara cempreng khas milik Uzumaki Naruto ketika dirinya baru saja memasuki kedai Ramen.

Dua orang yang berbeda _gender_ mengekorinya dari belakang dengan wajah yang cukup letih berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih tampak bersemangat dan ceria. Keduanya duduk di meja yang sudah diduduki oleh Naruto sebelumnya.

"Paman aku ramen dengan tempura satu, ya!" Nara Shikamaru memesan makanannya dengan sesekali menguap.

"Aku pesan _ocha_ saja, Ayame-_san_." Satu-satunya perempuan di kedai ramen itu―Ayame―mengangguk mendnegar pesanan Ino yang sudah biasa jarang makan ramen dan hanya memesan minuman saja.

"Minumannya disamakan saja Ayame-_san_." Ujar Naruto menambah pesanannya. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Ayame dengan cekatan segera ke belakang dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan ketiga anak muda tersebut.

"Paman Teuchi, aku pasti akan rindu dengan ramen paman." Keluh Naruto kepada sang pemilik kedai yang sedang membuat dua ramen pesanan Naruto dan Shikamaru di belakang meja mirip bar tersebut.

Teuchi hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak merespon keluhan Naruto. "Asal kau menang menjadi juara satu aku akan mengratiskan ramenku padamu selama seminggu Naruto!"

Naruto sumringah mendengar penuturan Teuchi dengan segera dia berteriak-teriak tidak jelas kepada seluruh pelanggan yang sedang memakan ramen. Ino dan Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas dengan sikap Naruto yang amburadul tersebut.

"Hei-hei sudah Naruto. Kau membuat kami malu saja." Shikamaru menarik kerah seragam Naruto agar dia duduk di tempatnya kembali dan diam.

Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Haha… _gomen _Shika."

Ino menopang dagunya pada permukaan meja. Wajahnya tampak bosan dan lelah. "Hah, apa kau tidak ada lelahnya Naruto?"

Naruto menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku selalu semangat! Semangat muda yang membakar!" semangatnya kepada diri sendiri. "Eh, bagaimana dnegan persiapanmu Ino?"

Ino melongokan mulutnya tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Naruto. "Apa?"

"Dia bertanya bagaima persiapanmu ke Suna besok." Jelas Shikamaru membenarkan pertanyaan Naruto yang membuat kekasihnya agak bingung.

Ino membulatkan mulutnya. "Sudah _fix_. Aku akan berangkat siang dengan peswat besok."

"Wah, kami berangkat subuh, lho. Kok, kamu bisa siang Ino?"

"Entah." Ino mengedikan bahunya. "Semangat ya!" kekehnya.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Ino. "Setibanya di sana jangan lupa hubungi aku."

"Yap." Wajah Ino bersemu kemerahan dengan senyuman mengembang.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya. Ia merasa iri dengan pasangan yang berada di hadapannya ini. "Omong-omong kau ada waktu untuk mencari Sakura di Suna, Ino?"

"Ya, aku mempunyai waktu kosong sekitar tiga hari. Itu kalau tidak salah saat jadwal pertandingan Karate. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Pertandingan Karate? Kalau tidak salah hari kedua pertandingan Karate kami tidak ada jadwal untuk bertanding. Bagaimana kalau hari itu saja kita mencari Sakura?"

"Hei-hei memang kalian pikir Suna itu kecil apa?" Shikamaru kali ini angkat bicara. Wajahnya yang semula mengantuk sedikit menjadi serius. "Menemukan Sakura itu sama saja mencari jarum dalam jerami. Kita harus tahu dulu tempat dimana Sakura akan diadopsi oleh keluarganya.""

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Akasuna. Yang kudengar Sakura akan diadopsi oleh keluarga itu. Masalah tempat tinggalnya aku pernah sempat melihat alamatnya dimana."

"Bagus Naruto!" Ino menjentikan jarinya. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan satu sama lain. "Kurasa menemukan Sakura tidak akan sesulit seperti itu Shika, karena dunia ini tidak selebar daun kelor."

Shikamaru menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah."

Setelah itu pesanan ramen datang dengan lahap dan berisik Naruto segera memakannya dengan semangat. Sedang Shikamaru menjadi merasa kenyang melihat cara makan Naruto yang begitu menakjubkan. Ino, sih sudah menduga hal ini makanya dia tidak memesan ramen, karena baginya melihat Naruto makan ramen saja entah mengapa sudah membuatnya kenyang seketika.

Ckck, dasar Naruto.

.

.

.

"_Fake friends only tell me what I wanna hear. Real friends aren't afraid to tell me what I wanna hear." ―Tenten_

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara baru saja tiba di kediaman milik Akasuna yang jarak rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari Suna _Gakuen_ dan rumah kediaman keluarganya juga. Gaara merasa amat cemas dikarenakan keadaan Sakura yang menurutnya belum begitu pulih benar sejak Ia keluar dari rumah sakit tiga hari yang lalu.

Wajah yang biasanya datar kini tampak cemas begitu pula dengan dua orang dewasa yang berada di belakangi olehnya menatap putri mereka dengan cemas. Gaara telah merebahkan tubuh ringkih Sakura ke kasurnya yang empuk dibantu dengan sang kepala keluarga Akasuna.

"Terima kasih Gaara-_kun_." Ucap tulus Ibu angkat Sakura tersebut. Nyonya Akasuna mengelus punggung Gaara yang tengah memandangi Sakura.

Gaara balas dengan senyuman lemahnya. "Sama-sama. Bolehkah aku di sini sebentar?"

Tuan Akasuna menoleh kepada istrinya―memberi sinyal-sinyal tertentu―sedang Nyonya Akasuna mengangguk cepat karena melihat tangan milik Sakura bertautan dengan Gaara seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Tentu. Kami tinggal dahulu." Kemudia keduanya pergi dari kamar bernuansa merah muda dengan perabotan ala kamar anak perempuan namun masih tampak sepi karena memang sebagian barang-barang Sakura yang asli berada di Konoha masih belum dikemas.

Gaara mengelus anak rambut Sakura dengan sayang. Ponselnya bergetar di saku seragam celananya yang berwarna merah kotak-kotak hitam. Mengambil ponselnya sebentar kemudian membacanya singkat dan memasukan kembali benda mungil tersebut.

Kedua _emerald_ yang sama dengan milik Gaara kini tertutup. Belum mau membukanya tapi kemudian secara perlahan kedutan dikedua kelopak mata Sakura―tentu saja Gaara tidak dapat melihat hal tersebut―membuka menampilkan manik yang serupa dengannya.

"Gaara…" suara Sakura begitu lirih terdengar membuat Gaara sedikit merasakan nyeri di hatinya.

"Aku di sini." Bisik Gaara, dieratkannya genggaman tangan tersebut.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Ucap Sakura seperti suara menyerupai sebuah bisikan. "Ini janji kita."

.

.

.

Gaara baru saja tiba di rumahnya agak cukup malam. Dia harus membujuk Sakura yang sudah sadar untuk memakan sesuatu karena tampaknya Gaara lupa menanyakan Sakura untuk makan di sekolah tadi.

Diremasnya rambut merah menyala miliknya dnegan gemas kemudian mendesah panjang entah untuk apa.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya suara yang cukup terdengar garang. Jelas saja itu bukan suara Temari kakak perempuan tertuanya karena suara Temari terdengar berisik dan cempreng.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat tanpa memedulikan orang yang duduk di sofa sembari makan cemilan yang diusuguhkan Temari padanya. Gaara menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Dengan sabar gadis berambut orange terang yang diurai itu hanya cuek saja. Toh, dia tahu pasti Gaara akan kembali ke sini karena sebelumnya dia telang meng-_e-mail_ Gaara maksud kedatangannya ke rumah Sabaku itu malam-malam begini untuk apa.

Tak lama sekitar setengah jam yang berlalu tidak begitu cepat bagi gadis itu untuk menunggu Gaara turun sembari memainkan PSP milik salah satu kakak Gaara yaitu Kankurou. Gaara turun dengan celana _training_ hitam bergaaris merah dengan kaos merah bertuliskan '_Wanna Eat Me?_'.

"Kau mau tidur di sini, Kyuu?" Tanya Gaara yang melihat Kyuubi asik bermain PSP kemudian matanya bergulir pada jam dinding yang berada di ruang tamu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk. "Seperti biasa aku akan tidur bersama Temari karena aku juga harus menyiapkan alat-alat untuk dibawa besok."

Gaara mengangguk sedanya. Karena haus dia mengambil salah satu susu botol yang masih tersegel dan langsung meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" kini manik rubbi milik Kyuubi tak lagi terfokus ppada PSP.

"Baik saja. Sebelumnya dia sudah diperiksa oleh dokter keluargnya dan dia hanya anemia." Jawab Gaara seraya duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat Kyuubi. "Hanya saja tadi dokter bilang―"

"Dokter bialng apa?" potong Kyuubi cepat. Dia begitu menyanyangi Sakura layaknya dia menyayangi Gaara. Walau kedengarannya konyol dan mustahil bisa merasakan perasaan sayang kepada orang yang baru bertemu pertama kali ditemuinya―Kyuubi akui perasaan itulah yang Ia rasakan ketika melihat Sakura.

"Kemungkinan adanya reaksi pada syaraf-syaraf otaknya untuk mengingat memorinya yang menghilang sehingga Sakura merasakan sakit kepala yang tak terhankan seperti tadi." Terang Gaara.

Kyuubi hanya mengelus dadanya. "Sakura, Sakura. Kenapa bisa kau menabraknya hingga membuatnya hilang ingatan seperti itu?" bentak Kyuubi pada Gaara.

Gaara hanya mengedikan bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu dengan jelas peristiwa itu. Lihat saja mobilku dan mobilnya rusak parah sedang aku hanya luka ringan dan dia mengalami luka parah. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa Tuhan mentakdirkan kita seperti ini."

"Satu lagi. Kutanya dengan sangat serius dan jawab dengan sungguh-sungguh, Gaara!" Kyuubi menatap tajam Gaara yang dibalas serupa dengan Gaara hanya saja dia dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Benarkah kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Dengan mantap Gaara berkata, "Ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Kyuubi meneliti kedua manik hijau yang kelam semirip dasar lautan dangkal dengan teliti. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali dalam manik tersebut. Manik yang tegas, percaya diri dan yakin.

"Kuharap ini benar adanya cinta bukan karena kasihan semata." Lirihnya.

.

.

.

"_Dunia berputar. Jika takdir adalah roda gigi, kita adalah alasan untuk memutarnya."_

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat bagi Naruto dan teman-teman. Dengan susah payah mereka berangkat dini hari kepada orangtua masing-masing untuk memperoleh keridhoan dan keikhlasan untuk berangkat ke Suna. Belum lagi segala do'a telah mereka panjatkan agar mereka selamat sampai di Suna dan akan memenangkan pertandingan.

Tim Konoha telah tiba di Suna dalam waktu satu jam kurang dari lima belas menit di bandara Suna. Melihat keindahan alam Suna yang memang dikenal cukup gersang karena Suna merupakan bagian dari Negara Hi yang beriklim cukup berbeda dengan daerah lainnya.

Pemandangan tanah berwarna cokelat sejauh mata memandang dengan bukit-bukit tanah dan cuaca yang cukup menyengat membuat Tim Konoha merasa sedang wisata di Gurun Sahara. Belum lagi ada hewan-hewan yang jarang mereka lihat namun keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena di pusat kota Suna keadaanya sudah tidak segersang saat perjalan tadi.

Pohon-pohon rindang nampak menghias kota yang cukup padat dengan lalu lintas yang berjalan tertib karena sebagian penduduk Suna menggunakan sepeda atau bus untuk berpergian dan hanya beberapa mobil pribadi yang melintas. Jalanan penuh dengan barisan pepohonan itu mengantar Tim Konoha menuju Suna _Gakuen _yang memang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota.

Sekolah yang dimulai dari _playgroup_ hingga jenjang Universitas itu begitu megah dan luas. Bahkan pintu gerbangnya menjulang dengan besar dan bus yang membawa Tim Konoha telah tiba dibagian asrama para pemain yang mengikuti pertandingan.

Segera sajalah Tim Konoha keluar berhamburan dan mengikuti pelatih mereka Guy-_sensei_ yang dipandu dengan wakil kepala sekolah menuju asrama tempat beristirahatnya para pemain. Asrama laki-laki tampak jauh lokasinya dengan lapangan utama milik Suna _Gakuen_ ketimbang asrama perempuan yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan lapangan _indoor_.

Dengan segera Tim Konoha menuju kamar masing-masing yang berada di lantai dua. Tampak tim-tim dari sekolah lain sedang melakukan hal yang serupa dilakukan oleh mereka dan ada saja yang sudah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk berlatih.

Karena hari ini Tim Konoha telah berjanji akan latih tanding dengan Tim Ame mereka segera membereskan persiapannya secara semrawut ala anak cowok di kamar masing-masing yang berisikan tiga orang.

"Teman-teman walau ini hanya sebuah latih tanding kuharap kalian akan serius melakukannya." Seru Naruto bersemangat. "_Gambarimasu_!"

.

.

.

Hari sudah berjalan cepat. Kemarin mereka tiba di Konoha dan hari ini mereka akan bertanding sebagai pembukaan pertandingan sepak bola yang dimana sepak bola ini adalah pertandingan pertama yang dilaksanakan pada ajang kompetisi olahraga nasional.

Hari ini Tim Konoha akan bertanding dengan Tim Oto yang dikenal sebagai Beruang karena memiliki pertahanan yang sulit sekali ditembus.

Tim Oto sudah datang lebih dahulu dan mereka berada di sisi timur lapangan sedang melakukan pemanasan sedang Tim Konoha masih saja belum terkumpul lengkap dikarenakan sebagian masih berlari-lari mengelilingi lapangan. Sebenarnya pertandingannya masih setengah jam lebih tapi mengingat takut terjadi perubahan rencana mereka sudah berkumpul kecuali satu orang.

Ya, satu orang tersebut adalah kapten mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto si tukang lelet dan selalu datang di saat-saat terakhir.

"Kemana si _Dobe _itu?" gusar Sasuke, matanya awas melihat ke sekeliling lapangan untuk mencari si pirang durian.

"Tadi dia meminta izin untuk mengganti sepatunya." Jawab salah seorang pemuda dalam Tim Konoha.

"_Mendokuse_." Desah Shikamaru. "Aku akan mencarinya."

Tanpa babibu lagi Shikamaru sudah melesat menuju lorong dimana para pemain Tim Konoha tadi muncul. Sasuke memangdang punggung Shikamaru yang berjalan santai sesekali menguap. Ah, Sasuke jadi kurang yakin Shikamaru akan cepat menemukan Naruto.

Dilain tempat Naruto yang sudah mengganti sepatunya karena dirasanya sepatu sepak bola miliknya sudah agak kesempitan. Untung saja dia membawa banyak sepatu cadangan karena ibunya sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya agar membawa sepatu yang banyak.

Dengan sedikit berlari kecil Naruto membelok ke kanan dan tanpa sengaja tubuhnya menabrak seseorang dan dirasakannya bajunya tertumpah sesuatu yang membuat kulitnya merasakan dingin. Naruto mendengar ringisan seorang gadis yang Ia tabrak. Rupanya gadis itu terjatuh terduduk. Dapat dilihatnya oleh Naruto gelas yang mungkin seharusnya berisikan _softdrink_ tumpah di tanah.

Naruto melihat gadis yang tengah terduduk jatuh itu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat hanya saja warna rambut gadis itu tampak mengingatkannya akan sesuatu dan jelas benar dia tahu siapa pemilik rambut dengan warna yang menakjubkan begitu.

Tak berpikir lama Naruto menarik lengan gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat bagai kerinduan yang tidak tertahan akhirnya buncah. Sedang si gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya itu bingung.

Gadis itu terjatuh karena tubuhnya dutabrak seseorang dan minuman yang dibawanya tumpah pada tempat yang salah―seragam sepak bola Naruto―dan berceceran sisanya bersama es batu di tanah. Kemudian lengannya ditarik paksa, kepalanya didekap dalam pelukan seseorang hingga membuatnya sesak.

Tadinya Sakura akan memberontak tapi harum yang menguar dari tubuh orang yang memeluknya itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Terdengar suara isakan kecil dan lelehan air di keningnya yang lebar.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

.

.

.

"_Pernahkah kau merasa rindu? Kau tahu rindu jika ditahan terlalu lama makan akan membuatmu sesak karenanya hampir mirip dengan cinta yang terpendam hanya saja rasa sakitnya berbeda. Rindu itu bukan hanya kepada seorang kekasih semata. Pernahkah kau rindu pada sahabatmu?"_

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino hari ini berencana akan menonton pertandingan pembukaan sepak bola antar Tim Konoha dengan Tim Oto sebelum dia akan berlatih senam bersama dengan pemain senam lainnya.

Tadinya dia akan memberikan kejutan kepada kekasihnya―Nara Shikamaru―yang dikiranya berada di dalam lapangan. Nyatanya saat dia tepat berada di kursi penonton yang di bawahnya Tim Konoha sedang melakukan pemanasan―tak dapat dilihatnya Shikamaru di sana. Karena penasaran Ino mencari-cari Shikamaru.

Dan kagetkah dia saat mendapati kekasihnya tengah berbicara dengan seorang gadis pirang berkuncir empat di ujung pintu keluar stadium sepak bola. Terleebih Shikamaru tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus pipi kiri gadis tersebut.

Ino tahu berul siapa gadis itu. Dia adalah Sabaku Temari. Temari yang tak lain lebih tua satu tahun di atasnya ini adalah mantan kekasih Shikamaru dan dia jugalah saingan terberat Ino dalam senam.

Perasaan Ino yang terbakar cemburu melihat suguhan pemandangan di depannya merasa tidak kuat untuk melihatnya. Dengan segera dia berlari membelakangi mereka dengan menahan butiran asin yang akan terjatuh tak lama lagi.

.

.

.

Kyuubi merasa seseorang yang seharusnya mengekori di belakangnya menghilang tiba-tiba. Tidak dirasakannya aura Sakura berada di belakangnya. Dengan cepat Kyuubi menelusuri jalan yang tadi dilaluinya. Dan betul saja dia mendapati Sakura tengah dipeluk oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

Kyuubi merasa darahnya mendidih dan naik hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Giginya menggeletuk saking geramnya. Tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jari itu memutih.

"Sialan kau! Beraninya memeluk dia brengsek!" Kyuubi langsung mendorong pemuda kuning jabrik itu hingga terdorong membentur dinding. "Siapa kau?" Kyuubi langsung menghalangi Sakura di belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto yang didorong oleh Kyuubi tiba-tiba menatap tajam Kyuubi. "Kau yang siapa? Seenaknya saja mendorong orang!" geram Naruto.

Kyuubi semakin kesal dengan pemuda dihadapannya kini. Belum lagi tangan Sakura yang memegang erat seragam sekolahnya tampak gemetaran. "Kau yang salah! Seenaknya memeluk dia orang asing!"

Adu mulut yang tak terelakan itu terjadi terus menerus. Naruto dengan Kyuubi saling melempar caci maki sedang Sakura melihat Naruto dari balik punggung Kyuubi merasa tidak asing dengan Naruto maka dari itu saat dirinya dipeluk oleh Naruto dia tidak menolak sama sekali. Dan rasanya dia juga merasakan rindu.

Mendengar suara orang yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas membuat Ino risih. Yang tadinya dia hendak menangis diurungkan niatnya ketika melihat salah seorang yang sedang bertengkar tersebut adalah Naruto dia menghampirinya.

"Naruto sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Ino tidak memahami situasi yang ada.

Naruto menoleh barang sejenak dari Kyuubi menuju Ino. "Dia mendorongku! Rasanya sakit sekali padahal aku tidak salah apa-apa. Lihat di belakangnya!" Naruto menunjuk belakang Kyuubi dimana kepala Sakura yang menyembul.

Kyuubi langsung saja mendekap Sakura tidak lagi menghalanginya dengan tubuh tingginya. Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam didekapan Kyuubi. Ino yang melihat siapa yang didekap oleh gadis garang berambut _orange_ terang tiba-tiba melotot.

"Tidak mungkin!" bibrinya bergetar melihat warna rambut yang terbilang aneh dan jarang ada yang memiliki. "Benarkah itu dia Naruto?"

"Aku belum tahu pasti. Tapi kuyakin itu dia!"

Kyuubi yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang yang sedang berada dihadapannya ini merasakan perasaan yang janggal. Otaknya berpikir dengan cepat. Orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya ini menunjuk Sakura serasa mereka sudah mengenal Sakura.

Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan mereka teman Sakura? Tebak Kyuubi dalam hati.

.

.

.

Gaara yang sedang duduk di kursi penonton dengan cemas menatap jam tangan berwarna merah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah setengah jam lebih sejak Kyuubi dan Sakura berpamitan padanya untuk membeli makanan dan minuman yang tak jauh dari arena kursi penonton bagian Utara.

Karena tidak tahan dan merasa khawatir juga, akhirnya Gaara berniat mencari mereka. Sebelum Ia beranjak dari kursinya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada salah satu pemain Tim Konoha berambut _emo_ yang tengah menatapnya tanpa sadar.

Tak mau membuang waktu Gaara segera turun untuk mencari Kyuubi dan kekasihnya, Sakura.

.

.

.

Tenten menatap cemas Sasuke, pasalnya Naruto belum ke lapangan bersama dengan Shikamaru yang tadinya mencari Naruto pun juga belum ikut kembali. Sasuke yang gusar dipandang oleh manik _hazel_ Tenten memutuskan untuk mencari keduanya.

Tapi karena sinar matahari yang terpantul dari arah Utara, Sasuke memicingkan matanya melihat sosok menjulang tinggi di salah satu kursi penonton tengah berada dalam posisi satu garis dengannya. Saling menatap tanpa arti.

Namun kemudian pemuda berambut merah menyala itu pergi dan Sasuke pun ikut memutuskan pergi menuju loker pemain Tim Konoha berharap Naruto berada di sana.

.

.

.

Gaara tak pernah menyangka menyaksikan Kyuubi beradu mulut dengan dua orang yang sama-sama berambut kuning hanya saja dua orang dengan warna rambut serupa itu berbeda _gender_. Yah, mereka bertiga membuat suatu formasi segitiga dimana Kyuubi yang paling ngotot dan berkata kurang mengenakan.

Sedang Sakura yang kali ini bersembunyi kembali dibalik punggung Kyuubi hanya berusaha menghentikan Kyuubi denga wajah yang ketakutan. Gaara segera mendekati ke-empat orang tersebut.

Sakura yang melihat Gaara datang tersenyum sumringah, Ino yang melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang berubah melihat kemana arah tersebut. Ternyata menuju seorang pemuda berambut merah terang acak-acakan dengan tato '_Ai_' di keningnya dan bola mata yang serupa dengan Sakura.

"Kemarilah, Sakura." Gaara membiarkan satu lengan kanannya terulur kepada Sakura, dengan segera Sakura menghambur ke dalam pelukan Gaara.

Ino terperangah dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Ternyata benar kau Sakura!" manik _aquamarine_ itu berbinar haru. Sakura hanya mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Sakura akhirnya kami menemukanmu!" ucap pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis di kedua pipinya menyerupai kucing yaitu Naruto.

Mengapa mereka tahu namaku? Gumam Sakura dalam hati merasa was-was.

Ternyata dalam pikiran Kyuubi dan Gaara pun sama saja. Dalam hati mereka menanyakan mengapa kedua orang tersebut mengetahui nama Sakura.

"Kalian sebenanrnya si―"

Belum sempat Kyuubi menanyakan tentang kedua orang yang baru saja beradu mulut dengannya, ucapannya itu terpotong karena teralihkan oleh seruan seorang pemuda lain yang datang.

"_Dobe_!" teriak Sasuke geram saat melihat Naruto sedang terpaku melihat pemuda berambut merah tengah memeluk gadis berambut merah muda. Manik _onyx_ Sasuke melebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Merah muda. "Sakura?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>T S U D Z U K U<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah mendukung dalam pembuatan cerita Melepasmu ini! Sungguh review kalian membuatku tertawa dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Hahaha

Omong-omong review yang log in sudah aku balas melalui PM sedang yang non log in aku masih bingung mau bales dimana ya?

Aku akan mencuapkan inti dari review yang non log in saja ya un!

**GaaSaku**: aku memang sengaja membuat pair ini dengan kesan yang romantic mengingat cara pacaran SasuSaku zaman dahulu ga aku buat jadilah dalam pair ini aku akan membuatnya serupa sehingga Saku merasakan kalau Gaara ini mirip dengan Sasauke di masa lalu.

**Sasuke ketemu Sakura? **Kalau masalah itu kemungkinan akan ada di chapter 9 nanti ya! Memang cukup lama sekaliii karena kan sudah saya bilang kalau satu fanfic ini memang sengaja dibuat alur yang lambat dan dibuat sealami mungkin makanya mungkin bertele-tele dan panjang.

**FemKyuu**: haha aku memang ga bisa menggambarkan sosok FemKyuu dengan baik! Terima kasih Lappie atas saranmu! Aku memang membaca fanfic itu tapi kurasa aku harus meditasi dulu biar bisa ngambil _feel_ FemKyuu. _Arigatou na_!

_**Feel**_: harus kuakui masalah _feel _di chapter 7 itu memang yah jelek. Ga dapet sama sekali. Dan mungkin sama juga di chapter ini. Aku ngetik ini dari jam 11-2 pagi lho!

**Pair**: aku memang sengaja menghapus pair di sub itu makanya banyak pembaca yang kehilangan fic ini. Maaf ya! Soalnya aku juga masih bingung menentukan siapa _final_ dari pair di cerita ini! Mungkin aku akan buat _vote_?

**SasuHina**: jujur saja aku memang ga suka sama pair ini tapi kana pa boleh buat karena mungkin dengan hal ini aku bisa membuat cerita yang sedih. Hehe.. maaf ya yang suka sama pair ini. Banyak yang minta SasuHina didikitin yah aku udah mencoba ko. Kita lihat aja k depannya akan seperti apa jalannya mereka nanti.

**Fic yang lain**: Dulu aku pernah janji akan meneruskan fanfic milikku yg multi-chap akan dilanjutkan mungkin akan aku _discontinue_ dulu ya. Aku akan focus untuk menamatkan fic ini tapi kalau _oneshot_ aku mungkin masih bisa bikin. Targetku di tahun 2012 ini aku bisa bikin 50 fanfic! Hehe

**Arigatou!**tanpa kalian aku tidak mungkin akan bersemangat membuat fanfic ini. Tapi aku akan melanjutkan chapter 9 secepatnya sebelum aku UAS dikarenakan UAS di FK sekitar 3 minggu dan 2 minggu sebelum UAS yaitu minggu depan aku tidak akan buat fic dulu.

**Terima kasih semuanya!**

**Sampai jumpa buhbeey :***

**Words: 4223**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Sejauh mana kau percaya?"_

* * *

><p><strong>M E L E P A S M U<strong>

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><em>Even if we swallow our pride<br>We won't get together  
>Companions who must love each other <em>**– **_Kage ( Shadow )_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Melepasmu by Kurousa Hime**

**Warnings: OOC, School theme, rumit, alur lambat, nama yang diberi BOLD akan menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut.**

**SasuSaku, SasuHina, NaruHina, GaaSaku, TemaShikaIno**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dalam hati ingin berteriak. Dialah orang yang kutunggu. Dialah orang yang kucinta. Tapi, apa daya bila cinta itu bukan takdirnya untuk kita. Kalian tahu, cinta lain akan datang, jadi untuk apa merasa menyesal?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy Reading <strong>_**Minna-san**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan menjadi sunyi ketika seseorang masuk kembali ke dalam lingkaran yang pada awalnya itu masih belum terpecahkan menjadi sebuah jawaban.

Dari sudut matanyanya―Sakura yang memeluk Gaara dalam posisi mengumpat di salah satu lengan besar Gaara―dia melihat pemuda yang baru datang itu. Dengan wajah yang tak kalah datarnya dari kekasihnya. Rambut dengan model aneh. Wajah yang sangat tampan. Kulit yang putih mulus sekali. Dan tentu saja badan yang atletis!

Yah, pemuda yang baru datang itu tak jauh dengan Gaara kelihatannya juga pemuda berambut durian yang tadi tengah memeluknya. Sakura merasa seakan tertarik sekali untuk melihat pemuda _emo_ itu tapi nyatanya yang ada kepalanya kembali berkedut kencang.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara tidak pernah merasa heran seperti keadaan yang sedang dirasakan oleh masing-masing. Pasalnya, Sasuke bingung karena melihat Naruto maupun Ino―Sasuke cukup mengetahuinya karena Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabat dekat Sakura satu-satunya―yang memang pada dasarnya sifat mereka sama-sama berisik menjadi diam membisu. Membuat keadaan yang mungkin sebelumnya tidak nyaman menjadi sangat tidak nyaman karena Sasuke datang.

Gaara pun berpikiran serupa dengan Sasuke. Yah, bukan berarti sifat yang hampir serupa dengan Uchiha bungsu itu maka Sabaku bungsu itu juga memiliki sinkronisasi kepada Sasuke. Gaara merasa heran melihat Kyuubi yang tidak pernah tenang dan selalu berkepala panas atau tanpa pikir dahulu langsung menuangkan segala dalam pikirannya dalam ucapannya itu menjadi diam. Terutama menjadi lebih diam saat Sasuke datang dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama "Sakura".

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannyaa buyar karena merasakan pelukan Sakura semakin mengerat berbarengan dengan desisan Sakura yang memang sebagai tanda bahwa kambuhnya sakit kepala Sakura. Gaara juga sempat melihat di ujung matanya bahwa pemuda _emo_ yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisinya itu agak berubah ekspresinya.

Rahang Sasuke semakin mengeras. Inginnya dia menggeletukan gigi-giginya namun tidak mungkin dapat dilakukannya mengingat _image_ Uchiha melekat di dalamnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jari Sasuke agak memutih. Sasuke tampaknya tidak suka Sakura yang mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Gaara.

Belum sempat Gaara akan membuka mulutnya, seseorang datang kembali. Menyeruak masuk yang kali ini tidak menimbulkaan bungkaman pada kelompok kecil tersebut. Justru suara rebut Naruto menyadarkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang masih mengambang tersebut.

"Naruto, Sasuke, kembali ke lapangan kita akan bertanding! _Mendokuse_!" desah pemuda berambut mirip nanas berwarna hitam itu sesekali menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tak gatal. "Untung kalian dapat kutemukan."

"Ah, _gomen_ Shika!" cengenges Naruto. Agaknya Naruto sudah mulai ingat dengan pertandingan sepak bolanya dan sedikitnya melupakan rasa penasarannya dengan gadis yang dianggap Sakura olehnya―dan mungkin oleh Ino dan Sasuke.

Shikamaru menguap malas. Walau begitu dia sempat melihat kepala bermahkotakan merah muda dalam dekapan seorang pemuda berambut warna merah menyala yang pada saat itu posisi Gaara setengah menolehkan kepalanya pada Shikamaru dengan posisi badan yang menyerong.

Sasuke dengan cepat membalikan badannya. Berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan teman-temannya juga dua―ah, salah tiga orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Naruto yang kaget melihat Sasuke yang jalan terlebih dahulu hanya berusaha berteriak kencang dan menyusul Sasuke dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

Kedua mata Shikamaru yang tampak sayu karena mengantuk agak terkejut mendapati kekasihnya ada di sini. Padahal tadi dia tidak melihat Ino sama sekali―ah mungkin karena posisi Ino tadi agak terhalang oleh Naruto maka tidak terlihat.

Shikamaru melihat Ino tengah memeluk badannya sendiri dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan kirinya. Wajahnya tertunduk dan terhalang oleh poni unik dari kekasihnya itu. Belum lagi Shikamaru menanyakan keadaan Ino, Naruto sudah berteriak berisik menyerukan namanya. Dengan terpaksa Shikamaru berbalik namun sebelumnya dia bergumam, "Datanglah menonton." Dan itu terdengar sedikit ambigu bagi mereka yang mendengarnya.

Dirasa sudah tidak ada urusannya lagi di sana dan Kyuubi dapat melihat Sakura yang sudah meremas rambutnya seperti menahan sakit, Kyuubi mengelus bahu Sakura.

"Gaara, kita pulang." Titah Kyuubi. "Sepertinya dia kesakitan lagi." Lirihnya pelan.

Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan, belum jauh Kyuubi melangkah Ino mencengkram erat bahu Kyuubi yang memang tubuhnya itu agak tinggi sepuluh senti dengan Ino. Kyuubi mendelik sebal pada Ino.

"Apa maumu, hah?"

"Dia Sakura, bukan?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Apa yang kita alami demi teman kadang-kadang melelahkan dan menjengkelkan, tetapi itulah yang membuat persahabatan mempunyai nilai yang indah."<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Wasit yang berada di tengah lapangan itu menganyun-ayunkan kedua tangannya. Memberi isyarat agar para pemain dari dua sisi yang berbeda itu segera memasuki lapangan. Tampak kedua pemain mulai memasuki lapangan disertai dengan sorak-sorai riuh dari penonton yang pada siang hari itu sengaja datang untuk menyaksikan pertandingan pembukaan Pekan Olahraga Nasional di HI. Walau sebagian besar stadion itu dipenuhi para peserta Pekan Olahraga Nasional HI.

Sebelum memasuki lapangan Shikamaru sebelumnya sempat meminta Naruto untuk berjalan pelan bersama―yang berbeda dengan pemain lainnya yang berlari-lari kecil memasuki lapangan. Sasuke yang berada di depan mereka ikut berjalan pelan karena Ia ingin mendengar apa yang Shikamaru bicarakan dengan Naruto walau kedengarannya hanya samar-samar saja.

"Yang tadi itu Sakura bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru cukup pelan namun kelihatannya pendengaran Uchiha ini sangat peka sekali dan dapat terdengar walau samar.

Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Sepertinya." Ucapnya ragu. "Saat aku memeluknya aku rasa itu memang Sakura tapi, yang membuatku bingung dia tidak merespon kepadaku sama sekali."

Shikamaru mengernyit heran. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto ucap.

"Sakura rasanya tidak mengenaliku. Tapi, kepada dua orang itu sepertinya Sakura kenal." Terang Naruto.

"Kau tahu pemuda berambut merah menyala tadi?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos seperti, 'memangnya siapa?' Shikamaru mendesah panjang. "_Mendokuse_. Dia adalah kapten Tim Suna. Sabaku Gaara."

Iris sewarna langit di musim panas itu membelalak. "Serius?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Kau tidak mengingat wajahnya apa? Dia itu Kapten yang dijuluki sebagai anak jenius dalam menyerang lawannya."

Naruto tampak berpikir keras. Dilihat dari mulutnya yang menyerong―memanyunkan―bibirnya ke kanan pertanda sedang berpikir. "Yah, kurasa aku mengingatnya!"

"Dan aku pikir dia tidak mungkin mempunyai hubungan dengan Sakura, benar?" Naruto mengangguk kembali. "Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan mereka juga Sakura."

Dan Sasuke seketika mengeraskan wajahnya. Entah karena sebab apa.

.

.

.

.

**Yamanaka Ino**

Aku menyesap jus mangga pesananku tanpa bernapsu. Kini aku tengah berada di salah satu café dekat dengan lingkungan Suna _Gakuen_. Dimana dihadapanku kini ada seorang gadis dengan tampang garang, jelek, dan iris mata yang sewarna _rubbi _ itu melotot seperti akan keluar saja.

Aku pun tak kalah dengan aksi yang diperlihatkan secara frontal itu kepadaku. Kubalas dengan tatapan segarang mungkin yang bisa kuberikan pada gadis jelek dihadapanku ini.

Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan warna rambutnya yang mentereng itu. _Orange_ terang yang menyolok dan membuat mataku sakit! Entah apa yang membuatku berpikir kalau dia sedikit memiliki kemiripan dengan Naruto.

Hah, sudahlah tidak perlu lagi mengomentari gadis menyebalkan dihadapanku ini. Aku harus fokus dengan apa yang aku temukan. Sahabatku yang selama dua minggu terakhir ini menghilang tanpa kabar yang tak jelas dan beruntungnya aku atau memang suatu takdir mempertemukan kami kembali. Hanya saja keadaannya berbeda sekali. Dia kelihatannya seperti tidak mengenaliku.

Mendesah napas panjang, kusenderkan punggunggu pada badan kursi. Pandanganku cukup kosong. Begitu banyak yang kupikirkan hari ini, membuat _mood_-ku tercampur aduk saja. Ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan!

Padahal _mood_-ku sudah agak bagus karena bisa bertemu dengan Sakura dan menanyai beberapa pertanyaan yang agaknya cukup mengganjal karena sikap Sakura yang sepertinya tidak mengenaliku. Andai Sakura tidak pucat dan tampak kesakitan seperti tadi pasti aku sudah menanyakan segala macam pertanyaan padanya.

Berhubung Sakura tidak bisa ditanyai, aku berharap pada gadis di hadapanku ini. Tapi tampaknya dia sama sekali tidak berminat dan berniat berbicara denganku mengenai keadaan Sakura. Dari tadi si gadis garang ini mengetik sebuah pesan, entah pada siapa.

Heh, aku dicueki ternyata? Kalau begitu kenapa mengajakku kemari?

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala yang tadi memeluk Sakura dan mengantarkan Sakura pulang sedang berada di hadapanku. Datang dan duduk tanpa berisik sepertia auranya tidak dapat ditangkap oleh rasa. Seorang pelayan wanita yang agaknya bergenit pada pemuda itu menyodorkan buku menu dan pemuda itu hanya memesan _capucino _tanpa melihat menunya seperti dia sudah hapal betul isi menu itu.

Kemudian pelayan itu berlalu dengan raut kecewa. Ah, rasanya seperti déjà vu saja. Melihat pemuda yang berwajah datar, pembawaan tenang dan tampak berkelas juga memesan kopi yang tidak pahit juga tidak manis itu mengingatkanku akan kemiripannya dengan seseorang.

Tapi―

"Kau! Siapa kalian? Benar bukan kalau dia itu Sakura?" cerocosku langsung. Aku sangat penasaranan sekali dengan gadis yang mirip sekali dengan Sakura itu.

Gadis garang itu hanya berdecih. Dasar tidak punya sopan santun! Gerutuku dalam hati.

Pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan tato '_Ai_' di keningnya yang tertutup oleh poninya yang agak panjang itu menatap datar diriku. Iris matanya mirip sekali dengan Sakura. Hanya saja warnanya sedikit berbeda. Kalau diibaratkan warna mata Sakura itu seperti padang rumput yang baru bersemi di musim semi. Kalau pemuda ini warnanya seperti lautan dalam saja. Begitu tenang.

Pesanan pemuda itu datang dan dengan genitnya pelayan wanita itu mengedipkan matanya namun tidak direspon oleh pemuda ini. Yang ada cacian dari gadis garang itu keluar kembali.

"Dasar perempuan genit! Tidak punya malu apa?" decihnya.

"Hei, kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" seruku tak sabaran.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara dan dia adalah Kyuubi." Jawab pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu akhirnya. "Kenapa kau berpikir bahwa gadis itu adalah Sakura?" kini sorot matanya menajam.

Kyuubi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kau tahu apa?"

"Dia itu sahabatku! Tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana rupa dia!"

"Mungkin kau salah orang _ne_ nona?" dengus Kyuubi. Dia sepertinya senang sekali mempermainkanku.

"Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bernama Sakura dengan ciri-ciri rambut merah muda yang menyolok dan warna mata yang hijau bening itu, hah!" aku hampir saja menggebrak meja kalau saja aku tidak ingat situasinya sedang berada di tempat umum.

Kali ini Kyuubi bungkam. Dia memilih membuang wajahnya ke tempat lain.

"Siapa nama sahabatmu itu?" Tanya Gaara dengan tenang.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Dia berasal dari Konoha dan dia yatim piatu. Dua minggu lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Konoha menuju Suna karena dia akan diadopsi oleh kerabat jauhnya." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Tampak keadaan menghening sesaat. Ada apa ini?

"Kau benar. Gadis tadi adalah sahabatmu." Ucap Gaara kalem sesekali menyesap _capucino_ miliknya yang sudah menghangat.

"_Kami-sama_! Syukurlah aku menemukanmua Sakura!" tanpa sadar aku terharu. Mataku berkaca-kaca, bibirku agak bergetar mengucapkannya.

"Tapi sayang sahabatmu itu amnesia!" pernyataan dari Kyuubi menohok langsung hatiku. Mengembalikan rasa haru-ku menjadi keterkagetan.

Apa katanya tadi?

"Am-amnesia?"

"Ya."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" rupanya aku bertanya cukup agak keras. Aku sudah tidak memedulikan lagi sekeliling. Kyuubi tampak merasa risih. "Kecilkan suaramu, _Blonde_!" cacinya.

"Ceritanya panjang."

Aku tidak peduli mau ceritanya seperti apa. Yang pastinya aku memaksa Gaara untuk bercerita sejelas-jelasnya padaku. Ternyata Gaara adalah orang yang sangat malas―sepertinya atau itu karena dia tukang irit bicara mirip seseorang, huh?―untuk bercerita. Karena pada akhirnya Gaara tidak menceritakan bagaimana semuanya terjadi. Kyuubi yang bercerita menjelaskan segala hal yang tidak kuketahui selama seminggu ini.

Membuat rasa penasaranku berubah menjadi ketakutan dan juga rasa kasihan kepada sahabatku. Sakura yang malang kenapa dia masih menerima cobaan kembali seperti ini?

"―Dan aku harap kau tidak mengungkit tentang masa lalunya. Dia akan kesakitan bahkan sampai mengalami pingsan." Peringat Kyuubi sambil menudingkan telunjuknya tepat di wajahku. Dasar tidak sopan!

"Satu lagi." Kyuubi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan lagi-lagi tepat di depan wajahku. "Gaara ini"―dia menunjuk Gaara dengan menggunakan jempolnya, "dianggap sebagai kekasih Sakura."

Bagai petir di siang bolong aku terbelalak kaget.

Sakura-_baka_! Aku tahu pemuda di depanku ini sangat tampan dan _hell_ _yeah_ kuakui dia memang kelihatannya berisi seperti Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Termasuk kekasihku itu si Tuan pemalas. Tapi, aku menyadari satu hal.

Rasanya aneh. Sakura itu hilang ingatan tidak mungkin dia salah mengingat orang bukan? Lagipula dia tidak memiliki kekasih. Oh, ralat. Jangan-jangan Sakura menganggap Gaara sebagai kekasihnya itu karena Gaara hampir memiliki kesamaan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura, Sakura. Ternyata kau sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke dan mengapa kau mengalihkannya pada Gaara? Bodohnya kau.

Saking asiknya dengan hipotesa dan juga sibuk menggerutui Sakura, aku sempat dibentak oleh Kyuubi dengan cara memukul lenganku. Sialnya, pukulannya itu sakit sekali dan menimbulkan warna kemerahan.

"Sial kau!" umpatku.

"Kau lebih sial." Balasnya sambil menyeringai.

"Nah," Gaara akhirnya membuka suara kembali. "Bisa kau ceritakan tentang Sakura kepada kami?"

Agak ragu, aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Semuanya telah kuceritakan apapun mengenai Sakura secara garis besar. Sakura yang yatim piatu ternyata sudah diketahui oleh Gaara. Sakura yang hidup sendiri di Konoha sebagai seorang model majalah juga sudah cukup diketahui oleh Gaara. Semua cerita Sakura yang mendasar tentang Sakura ternyata sudah diketahuinya. Aku tidak ambil peduli dia tahu dari mana. Ternyata dia perhatian sekali kepada Sakura padahal Sakura sudah merepotkannya.

"Apa kehidupan pribadi Sakura perlu kuceritakan juga?" tanyaku ragu mengingat semua hal yang mendasar tentang Sakura sudah cukup diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja siapa bocah pirang duren sialan yang berani memeluk Sakura?" Kyuubi tampak memerah mukanya menahan kesal.

Aku jadi iri kepada Sakura, dengan mudahnya Ia mendapat perhatian dari Kyuubi yang bagiku gadis ini sangat garang dan judes sekali. Tapi, dia sungguh mencemaskan Sakura pdahal aku yakin dia baru mengenal Sakura tidak lama. Tidak sepertiku yang sudah mengenal Sakura hampir sepuluh tahun.

"Maksudmu Naruto?" Kyuubi mengangkat bahu, kurasa dia tidak ambil peduli dengan nama seseorang. "Naruto itu teman sejak kecil Sakura. Oh, ya dia juga berteman dengan Sasuke yang rambutnya cukup aneh itu."

"Rambut yang mirip pantat ayam itu?" dengus Kyuubi menahan tawanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura adalah teman sejak kecil―mungkin bisa dibilang teman yang sudah ada sejak mereka dilahirkan."

"Oh, pantas si pirang duren itu bernafsu sekali memeluk Sakura. Pasti dia punya hati padanya." Tebak Kyuubi dengan percaya dirinya.

"Tidak, tidak. Ah, memang sih dulu Naruto sempat menyukai Sakura tapi dia sadar, Sakura sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Yang punya hubungan itu Sasuke. Dia adalah mantan kekasih Sakura."

Kyuubi hanya bisa membulatkan mulutnya sedang Gaara masih berwajah datar seperti ketika dia datang. _Tch_, dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Aku heran kenapa Sakura masih saja tertarik dengan pemuda berwajah datar seperti mereka itu.

Tak terasa dua jam setengah kami berbincang mengenai Sakura di sini. Rencanaku yang mau menonton pertandingan Tim Konoha melawan Tim Oto gagal. Yah, memang sih sejak awal aku memang tidak mau menontonnya tapi tidak dengan secara sengaja begini juga.

"Gaara, sepertinya kita lupa memantau tim lawan." Suara Kyuubi membuyarkan lamunanku sesaat. Kulihat Gaara hanya memejamkan matanya kemudian meminum _capucino_ miliknya hingga tandas. Ah, itu adalah cangkir kedua, karena cangkir pertama sudah habis kira-kira satu jam yang lalu.

Apa dia orang yang suka bergadang, ya? Dilihat dari lingkaran matanya yang agak menghitam itu bisa dijadikan tanda bahwa dia aalah anak yang suka _insomnia_.

"Tidak apa. Ada Sora yang menontonnya untuk kita." Tukas Gaara datar. "Kita pulang, agaknya sudah menjelang sore."

Kyuubi mengangguk. "Hei, _blonde_ pulanglah. Kau sepertinya salah satu dari pemain Pekan Olahraga ini bukan? Pintu utama asrama akan ditutup dan kau harus lewat pintu belakang kalau kau tidak segera cepat pulang."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Peraturan itu sudah aku ingat kemarin, ternyata kalau dipikir-pikir walau Kyuubi garang dan bicaranya kurang tak mengenakan dia perhatian juga.

"_A-ano_ apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura nantinya? Aku ingin memastikan saja apa dia mengingatku atau tidak karena pada dasarnya sebagai seorang sahabatnya aku merasa sedih kalau dia melupakanku." Pintaku dengan wajah yang memelas.

Kyuubi mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Gaara meminta pendapat. "Tentu saja. Kurasa Sakura merindukan sahabatnya walau dia mengalami amnesia." Ucap Gaara disertai dengan senyuman yang tipis namun terkesan manis.

Ah, sempat aku terpesona dengan senyumannya itu. Dasar Sakura kau memilih cowok yang selalu saja membuatku iri!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Proses dari teman menjadi sahabat membutuhkan usaha pemeliharaan dari kesetiaan, tetapi bukan pada saat kita membutuhkan bantuan barulah kita memiliki motivasi mencari perhatian, pertolongan dan pernyataan kasih dari orang lain, tetapi justru ia berinisiatif memberikan dan mewujudkan apa yang dibutuhkan oleh sahabatnya."<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata merasa cemas sejak kemarin. Pasalnya kekasihnya itu menjadi jarang meng-_e-mail_ dirinya. Hinata tahu Sasuke pasti sibuk berlatih di sana tapi sesuatu di lubuk hatinya Ia merasakan kegelisahan entah karena apa.

Maka dari itu sejak di sekolah Hinata selalu terbengong memikirkan kekasihnya sedang apa. Siapa tahu Sasuke tertarik dengan pemain-pemain dari cabang olahraga lain di dekat asrama putra mereka. Ah, tapi Hinata yakin Sasuke bukanlah orang yang gampang berpindah hati.

Hinata harusnya lebih percaya diri sesuai apa yang Ino katakana padanya. Sebenarnya Ino tidak membenci dirinya sama sekali, hanya saja Ino cukup kesal dengannya namun tidak pernah ada niatan untuk membencinya.

Bahkan Hinata diberi semangat oleh Ino. Hinata jadi agak malu sendiri mengingat apa yang Ino katakana padanya tempo lalu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Harusnya kau bersyukur mendapatkan cinta Sasuke." Ino menatap lapangan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikannya olehnya. "Percaya dirilah bahwa kau mendapatkan Sasuke setimpal karena usaha yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke tidak sia-sia. Menunggu hingga Sasuke terlepas dari Sakura dan Sakura melepaskan Sasuke. Tak perlu kau memikirkan perasaan Sakura karena aku tahu dia akan baik-baik saja."<em>

_Hinata hanya diam termenung menyerap semua ucapan demi ucapan Ino yang sepertinya tidak terdengar seperti cacian. Yah, pada awalnya Ino memang tidak mencacinya hanya saja asumsi dari Hinatalah maka dari itu Hinata menanggapi perkataan Ino sebagai cacian. Ternyata dia salah paham tentang ucapan gadis _blonde_ itu._

"_Kau cantik dan kau lembut. Sasuke tahu kau menyukainya dengan sungguh maka Sasuke pun balas menyukaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jangan takut untuk merasa itu adalah kebahagiaanmu yang benar adanya."_

* * *

><p>Pintu kamar Hinata diketuk sebanyak dua kali dengan cukup keras hingga menyadarkan lamunan gadis berambut panjang halus berwarna hitam kebiruan itu. Hinata membereskan buku pelajarannya dan menyerukan, "Masuk saja, tidak dikunci."<p>

Kemudian seorang gadis cilik masuk ke kamarnya. "Hinata-_nee_ dipanggil oleh _Tou-san_." Hinata mengangguk kemudian bersama dengan adiknya itu yang terpaut 4 tahun dengannya menuruni tangga menuju tempat ruang keluarga dimana ayah Hinata menunggunya.

Hyuuga Hiashi sang kepala keluarga juga ayah dari dua anak gadis itu duduk di atas _tatami _sedang memakan buah jeruk dan matanya terfokus pada layar televisi yang menampilkan acara berita malam.

Hinata kemudian duduk di hadapan ayahnya, dengan lembut dia berujar, "Ada apa _Tou-san _memanggilku?" tanyanya penasaran karena jarang sekali Hiashi memanggilnya di saat suasana agak cukup malam.

Hanabi adik Hinata itu ikut memakan buah jeruk yang sengaja ditaruh di tengah meja rendah itu dan memberikan sebagian jeruknya kepada Hinata tapi ditolaknya dengan senyuman.

"Besok kita akan ke Suna mengunjungi paman dan bibimu yang akan mengadakan acara syukuran keluarga Hyuuga selama lima hari." Jawab Hiashi dengan mata yang telah teralih dari layar televisi. Iris yang sama-sama berwarna _amethyst_ itu saling tatap. Hinata agak ragu akan menjawab apa, dia memikirkan bagaimana dengan sekolahnya jika Ia meminta izin cukup lama tersebut.

"Jangan khawatir. Nanti kau akan kupanggilkan guru privat untuk mengejar ketinggalanmu dalam belajar." Agaknya Hiashi ini mengerti tentang kerisauan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lega disertai anggukan. "Aku mengerti _Tou-san_. Terima kasih."

Hiashi hanya mendenhem. "Sekaligus kita ke Suna akan menonton pertandingan Neji sepupumu itu."

Hinata berbinar senang. Neji adalah sepupu kesukaan Hinata dan mengenai Suna juga pertandingan yang disinggung ayahnya adalah Pekan Olahraga Nasional HI membuatnya menjadi bahagia. Berarti dia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke atau paling tidak menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola dimana kekasihnya itu akan berlaga bukan?

"Terima kasih _Tou-san_!" kemudian Hinata pergi menuju kamarnya kembali di lantai dua dengan semangat dan juga kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

Berita akan keberangkatannya ke Suna harus diberitahu kepada Sasuke, pikirnya.

Oh, Hinata sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin melihat Sasuke. Dengan gemas dia berbaring terlentang di kasurnya yang bersepreikan corak bunga dandelion dan memgang ponselnya. Menekan tutsnya dengan cepat dan tersenyum senang kala _e-mail_-nya sudah terkirim pada Sasuke.

Agaknya ini adalah mimpi yang baik atau mimpi baik yang berujung kesakitan?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>I wish you were here."<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sasuke berbaring di kasurnya yang cukup empuk. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya kasur yang disediakan oleh pihak penyelenggara Pekan Olahraga Nasional HI untuk para peserta. Saat ini di kamarnya hanya ada dia seorang.

Satu kamar diisi oleh tiga orang, dan beruntunglah Ia karena sekamar dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sudah dikenalnya. Tapi, dua orang itu masih asik di _onsen_ karena kelelahan setelah bertandingan dengan cukup maksimal di pertandingan pembukaan melawan Tim Oto. Usaha yang maksimal tentu hasilnya juga maksimal bukan? Mereka menang 2-1 dan Tim Oto cukup membuat mereka kewalahan karena usaha menghancurkan benteng pertahanan yang sangat sulit untuk mencetak gol. Sudahlah itu sudah berlalu, pikir Sasuke pendek. Ia sedang bermalas-malasan untuk membahas itu. Yang terpenting baginya adalah menang dan menang.

Sasuke membuka _e-mail _yang bari duterimanya dari Hinata. Membacanya sebentar kemudian tersungging senyum yang sangat jarang sekali ditampakan oleh Uchiha satu ini.

Kabar Hinata akan ke Suna dan mungkin menonton pertandingan sepak bola membuatnya senang bukan main sepintas melupakan apa yang tadi siang dilihatnya yaitu―

"Oh, sakura itu maksudmu?" suara orang di luar kamarnya membuat Sasuke agak kaget. Jantungnya jadi berdebar cepat. Bukan karena suara orang yang lewat itu kencang sekali seperti Naruto tapi nama yang diucapkannya itulah yang membuatnya kaget.

Sakura.

Perlu ditekankan lagi Sasuke?

Padahal niatnya melupakan kejadian tadi siang tapi ternyata hatinya tak bisa ditipu untuk diajak bekerja sama dengan otaknya untuk melupakan kejadian tadi siang. Hatinya terus penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

Malu untuk mengakuinya.

Tak ada guna untuk mengakuinya.

Itulah pikiran Sasuke mengenai Sakura. Sasuke tahu dia bisa melupakan Sakura tapi mengingat sudah lamanya mereka saling mengenal membuatnya mau tak mau tidak bisa melupakannya. Meskipun hati dan pikirannya berkata 'jangan' tapi selalu ada saja yang menyusup dan berusaha mengingatnya untuk memasukan nama Sakura masuk kembali ke dalamnya.

Sialnya yang membuatnya tersadar akan kerinduannya terhadap Sakura adalah janjinya.

"_Tenanglah, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Sakura…"_

Janji itu selalu terikat dengannya. Entah dia mau mengakuinya atau tidak tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikannya barang sekejap. Padahal Sakura sudah bilang padanya agar melupakan semua janjinya. Dan padahal karena ucapan Sakura saat itulah Sasuke merasa sakit di hatinya.

Mengapa?

Mengapa baru sekarang muncul?

Tidak. Hatinya kembali bergoyang. Dia ingat Hinata. Hinata adalah kekasihnya. Hinata adalah gadis yang pertama kali dicintainya dengan benar. Tidak seperti Sakura yang dimana dia harus berpura-pura mencintainya.

Ya, benar. Hanya untuk berpura-pura mencintai Sakura…

… namun keraguan itu kembali ada.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke terlelap tanpa membalas _e-mail_ Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>I want to escape with you<br>Even if the world ends  
>We won't look back ever again<br>As an infinite orbit starts to move  
>Someday, stories will be told about this never ending dream<em>― Kimi Ga Inai Mirai

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ruangan itu cukup luas. Dimana tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Hanya ada seorang Yamanaka Ino dengan seragam senamnya yang cukup seksi. Lampu sorot yang begitu banyak dan terang tidak membuatnya takut meskipun ruangan yang luas itu hanya diisi olehnya saja.

Ino sedang berlatih gerakan-gerakan senam yang sudah sangat dikuasainya. Keringat bercucuran dari berbagai tubuhnya yang lebih banyak mengandung kelenjar keringat. Wajahnya tentu saja sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat.

Ino tak merasa puas dengan latihannya malam ini. Entah apa yang merasukinya dia terus saja berlatih sejak pulang dari café tadi. Tidak ada rasa lelah yang menyergapinya. Tidak ada rasa lapar. Tidak ada rasa sakit pada tumit dan lengannya hanya saja bagian yang sakit itu adalah perasaannya.

Karena mungkin faktor lelah dan kurang konsentrasi, Ino terjatuh karena menginjak pitanya sendiri. Tersungkur di lantai berkayu dengan bunyi debuman yang cukup kencang. Sepertinya dia mengalami keseleo. Tampak kakinya nyeri saat digerakan.

Ino hanya tertawa bak nenek lampir kemudian tanpa sebab yang pasti disusul isakan-isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya itu.

Sebenarnya dia kesal.

Dia cemburu.

Dia merasa terkalahkan.

Adegan dimana Shikamaru mengelus pipi Temari membuatnya memanas dan menangis menjadi meraung-raung.

Saingan terberat baginya adalah sang mantan dari Nara Shikamaru dan juga peserta olahraga senam _aerobic _yiatu Sabaku Temari; gadis pirang berkuncir empat yang tak lain adalah kakak dari Sabaku Gaara.

.

.

.

Shikamaru yang baru keluar dari _onsen_ memeriksa pesan masuknya. Tidak ada pesan masuk sama sekali. Padahal Shikamaru sedang menunggu balasan _e-mail_ kekasihnya. Dia sudah mengirimnya sejak satu jam yang lalu sebelum dia masuk ke _onsen_.

Shikamaru sedikitnya merasa kecewa karena Ino tidak hadir menonton pertandingannya. Padahal dia ingin sekali Ino melihatnya bermain di lapangan itu. Dengan gusar dia berbaring di kasurnya dan melempar ponselnya yang jatuh di sebal bantal bersepreikan warna biru dongker motif bola.

Diliriknya Sasuke yang sudah tertidur dengan posisi telentang tetapi tangan kirinya masih menggenggam ponselnya. Shikamaru mendengus. Ponsel miliknya yang ditaruh di sebelah bantalnya bergetar, dengan cepat Shikamaru membuka pesan masuk tersebut berharap itu adalah pesan balasan dari Ino.

Tapi harus ditelan dengan pahit _saliva_nya. Karena yang meng-_e-mail_-nya adalah mantan kekaishnya Sabaku Temari.

.

.

.

Naruto bosan dengan makanan yang disediakan oleh pihak penyelenggara. Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan makanan khas Suna atau makanan khas Negara HI lainnya. Tapi, dia terlalu cinta pada makanan yang sudah sepertinya bagai kekasihnya sendiri itu. Sehari tidak memakannya saja membuat Naruto merasa lemas dan rindu setengah mati. Berlebihan memang tapi itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Naruto terlalu mencintai ramen. Tidak ada ramen sehari membuatnya seperti _zombie_ saja.

Dengan nekat Naruto keluar dari asrama berniat mencari kedai ramen terdekat dari Suna _Gakuen_. Karena sudah bersusah-susah payah berakrab ria atau bisa dibilang menyogok penjaga gerbang asrama putra pintu belakang, Naruto akhirnya dibebaskan keluar.

Padahal jam asrama masih satu jam lagi ditutup tapi mengingat dia belum mengenal sekitar Suna jadi dia memprediksikan akan lama berpergian maka dari itu dia berakrab ria terlebih dahulu. Dengan mata jelalatan melirik kanan kiri untuk melihat kedai ramen di sekitar jalan besar Suna, tanpa sadar Naruto menabrak seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya―kira-kira beda 20 senti. Ah, hidungnya yang mancung itu menusuk dada Naruto yang bidang.

Rasanya Naruto seperti mengalami déjà vu. Tentu saja dia kan tadi siang menabrak Sakura tanpa melihat-lihat. Bedanya kalau Sakura merespon mengaduh kesakitan dengan rintihan sedangkan orang yang baru ditabrak Naruto itu malah mengumpat kepadanya.

"Sialan! Beraninya menabrakku! Taruh dimana matamu itu bodoh?" cerca gadis berambut _orange_ terang yang dikuncir kuda itu dengan wajah penuh kekesalan maksimal.

Naruto cengo melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Ternyata cewek garang! Pekiknya dalam hati sedikit ketakutan.

"Hoo! Ternyata kau bocah sialan yang menabrakku? Berani cari ribut ya!" cewek garang yang dimaksud oleh Naruto itu ternyata adalah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sudah menarik lengan jaket merahnya hingga sebatas sikunya. Posisinya sudah siapa siaga akan menonjok Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bermksud damai tanpa ada perkelahian. Lagipula dia tidak mau berkelahi dengan seorang perempuan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu ja―"

_Kryuuuuuuk~_

Tiba-tiba saja perut keduanya berbunyi berbarengan. Wajah keduanya juga memerah tak karuan masalahnya suara perut mereka yang kelaparan besar sekali sehingga orang-orang yang tadinya menonton aksi Kyuubi yang hendak berkelahi dengan Naruto tertawa geli.

Dengan canggung Kyuubi menarik tangan Naruto menuju salah satu kedai dengan wajah Naruto yang kebingungan melihat tangannya yang digenggam Kyuubi.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara yang dikenali oleh Sakura itu menyusup masuk ke liang telinganya. Membuat Sakura yang semula memandangi langit dengan bulan sabit dan sedikit taburan bintang itu menoleh pada pemuda yang sudah ada di belakangnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak ada. Hanya menatap langit saja." Sakura menutup jendela kamarnya agar angin malam yang cukup membuat lengan kirinya itu tak membuatnya kedinginan kembali. "Padahal aku hilang ingatan tapi kenapa aku tidak bermasalah dengan akademis ya?" cengirnya sembari memperlihatkan buku tugasnya yang sudah terisi jawaban rumus-rumus fisika dengan rapi.

Gaara mendengus. "Sombong." Dan mengacak rambut Sakura dengan gemas. "Kau memikirkan gadis dan pemuda yang tadi siang?" tebak Gaara. Matanya menatap mata Sakura namun tidak ada rasa keterjutan atau ketertarikan pada mata itu.

"Tidak juga." Dusta Sakura. "Tapi, aku merasakan rindu pada mereka." Lirihnya.

Gaara membelai pipi kiri Sakura yang ranum dan cukup dingin itu dengan lembut. "Wajar saja kau rindu. Mereka adalah sahabatmu yang berada di Konoha."

"Benarkah?" Sakura terlonjak senang. Gaara mengangguk. "Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka?" pinta Sakura dengan wajah yang memelas dan itu sukses membuat Gaara berdebar.

"Bisa. Kau akan bertemu dengan mereka besok sore usai pertandingan." Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Senangnya! Aku penasaran sekali!"

Gaara mengangguk maklum. Tentu saja Sakura senang. Rindu itu jelaslah harus tersampaikan. Jika rindu ditahan terus menerus yang ada hanyalah kekosongan karena rindu yang tak sampai.

"Tidurlah. Besok aku akan menjemputmu untuk sekolah dank au pasti kelelahan hari ini. Bagaimanapun tadi kau sakit kembali."

Sakura mengangguk, diayunkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur yang tak jauh dari meja belajarnya. Menaiki kasur dengan posisi duduk, Sakura menggenggam tangan Gaara. Gaara menaikan alisnya walau terlihat samar.

"Kau akan terus bersamaku bukan, Gaara-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah cemas. Entah kenapa dadanya terus bergemuruh. Ingin mengingat sesuatu tapi tak dapat diingatnya.

"_Tenanglah, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Sakura…,"_

Dan ucapan Gaara itu menutup segalanya. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan larut dalam mimpi secepat Ia menutup mata. Dalam alam bawah sadar yang gelap itu hanya terngiang suara Gaara dengan suara anak kecil yang bersamaan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Membuat Sakura merasakan suatu kerinduan dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata di pelupuk matanya yang terpejam.

Gaara yang duduk di tepi kasur Sakura mengelus butiran air mata yang keluar dari sisi kanan Sakura. Kemudian mengecup pelupuk mata Sakura dan berkata, "Di sini… Aku… Selamanya akan bersama dengan Sakura… Aku akan menjaga Sakura-ku…" bisiknya dengan halus di cuping telinga Sakura dengan wajah yang serius, pandangan mata menajam dan rahang yang keras.

Sakura membalasnya tanpa sadar dengan menggenggam tangan Gaara erat.

_Tidak akan terpisahkan bila memang aku yang memintanya._

* * *

><p><strong>T S U D Z U K U<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

Hallo! Ketemu lagi di chapter 9!

Saya tahu chapter ini pendek dan _feel_—nya mana nih? Nyebelin ya? Haha… Rasanya bersambung dengan ngegantung dan nyebein! Soalnya aku bingung mau nulis apa lagi selain itu udah jam 12 malem, nih dan aku belom ngerjain interpretasi kasus Lupus -_-

Aku mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku yang sebesar-besarnya sama orang yang mau baca fanfic aku! Sampai saat ini kalianlah yang mendukung aku dan insya Allah saya akan hiatus selama sebulan untuk ujian dimulai hari Kamis minggu depan kira-kira udah sampai chapter 11.

Dan masalah konflik kayaknya belom lagi muncul di chapter ini ya? Maaf semua. Ternyata alur yang lambat ini bakalan nyampe menuju konfliknya dan bakalan lama juga endingnya. Kalian harus ekstra sabar dari yang lebih-lebih dibandingkan fanfic lain ya!

Alur lambat ini memang ciri khas dari fanfic Melepasmu ini dan tidak akan bisa selesai dengan alur yang terburu-buru. Jadi kalian tentu sudah tahu bukan akan seperti apa jika menunggu klimaksnya fanfic ini? -_-

Baiklah!

Mulai saat ini aku usahakan membalas review melewati PM dan review yang login yang lama-lama itu akan aku kirimi juga

Seperti biasa yang ga login akan disimpulkan jawabannya seperti kemarin!

**Bashing?** Demi apapun aku ga ngerti cara ngebashing lho. Aku ga pernah bermksud ngebashing. Ada dua orang yang bilang begitu sama aku tapi pas aku baca ulang aku ngebashing dari mananya ya? Semuanya sama rata di sini. Cuma baru pada saatnya aja di sini kebanyakan Sakura dulu. Nanti-nanti juga Hinata dan Ino akan mendapatkan porsi yang sama sebagai tokoh utama. Di sini udah ada sudut pandang Ino, lain kali Hinata juga akan aku buat!

**OoC FemKyuubi**: Oke yang itu baru aku mengakui! Blade dan Lappie memang benar un! Aku sangat kesulitan sekali masalah karakter FemKyuu di sini tapi ga papa laah kan namanya juga cewek~ Hoho Yah, omong masalah karakter ini aku memang ga pernah nonton anime Naruto sampai menghayati bagian Kyuubi. Mungkin nanti _side story_ untuk FemKyuu dan Naru akan ada. Suatu saat entah yang keberapa pasti FemKyuu akan kubuat bagaimana menderitanya hidup ini dikisahkan.

**Pair**: Masalah _pair_ inilah yang selalu jadi masalah utama di sini. Hoho pasti review kali ini pada bilang ga suka SasuHina ada di sini. Yah, kubilang ya ini demi kelangsungan cerita yang aku buat lho. Dan GaaSaku sekarang malah jadi top untuk dinobatkan jadi _pair_ tetap? Wow! Kita lihat aja ya nanti!

**Other**: Kurang panjang? Yah, itulah salah satu kelemahanku! Aku ga bisa bertahan membuat cerita yang panjang. Maksimal 3 jam itu Cuma nimbus sampai 16 halaman mulu dan aku capek ngetik dan mikir -_- maaf ya!

**Hinata dan Sasuke**: Tau tidaaak susah payah aku bikin adegan romantis mereka, bikin sebel memang. Kenapa sih aku bisa bikin sebagus itu buat pair yang bukan aku jalani? Haha jawabannya mudah. Demi cerita ini! Banyak yang meng-skip bagian SasuHina tapi tidak apalaaah. Aku juga pernah kayak gitu pas di cerita _Little fire on the candle_

Dan terima kasih yang sudah membaca chapter 9 ini! Maaf kurang memuaskan! Aku harap ke depannya aku akan lebih baik lagi memperbagus ide dan jalan cerita **Melepasmu** ini! Terima kasih banyak!

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan silakan hubungi via Facebook-ku

Buhbeeeey :*

**Words: 4797**


	10. Chapter 10

_The reason I can endure these tears is because the warmth of your fingers have changed me―_Kimi Ga Inai Mirai

* * *

><p><strong>M E L E P A S M U<strong>

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"<em>I found you in my silent world, when the world stop singing for me.<em>

_And I found you in my darkness side, you took me away from my nightmares.._

_. you are the one who let me 'hear' a thing..._

_you are my silent love..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Melepasmu by Kurousa Hime**

**Warnings: OOC, School theme, rumit, alur lambat, Italic untuk flashback**

**SasuSakuGaa, SasuHinaNaru, TemaShikaIno**

**Maybe NaruFemKyuu**

* * *

><p><em>Please come back to me Girl~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang sejuk datang menjelang.

Kali ini Uzumaki Naruto si anak yang suka sekali bangun siang kini sudah terbangun dari acara tidur malamnya. Terbukti dari kasurnya yang sudah rapi―tapi ini juga termasuk mustahil karena Naruto mau membereskan kasurnya.

Uchiha Sasuke melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding bercat putih itu tepat di hadapannya. Jarum pendek baru menunjukan angka tujuh dan jarum panjang menunjukan angka tiga. Tumben juga pada dirinya Sasuke bangun cukup agak telat. Mungkin karena pengaruh bermain bola kemarin bukan? Berbeda dengan Naruto yang memang mempunyai tenaga monster dan tidak akan habis rasa lelahnya.

Dengan malas, diayunkan kaki atlet sepak bolanya menapaki lantai keramik yang dingin. Menutup matanya sejenak dari rasa kantuk yang masih ada, kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Menghirup udara pagi yang segar―entah siapa yang membukakan jendela―dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Sasuke menyukainya. Walau Suna panas pada menjelang jam sepuluh pagi dan akan sangat dingin ketika jam sepuluh malam tiba, dia merasa Suna tidak terlalu buruk juga dari Konoha yang memang sudah maju disbanding Suna.

Pandangannya menyalang pada sisi kasur lainnya―dimana kasur Shikamaru si Tukang Tidur nomor satu yang dikenalnya itu juga telah rapi. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran. Kenapa dua rekannya ini bangun lebih pagi dari dirinya dan membereskan kasur juga? Ck, sungguh aneh.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino terbangun karena udara segar alias dingin yang menyerang permukaan kulitnya. Belum lagi karena dia memakai baju senam yang memang ketat dan tak menutupi bagian badan bawahnya sehingga membuatnya seperti orang yang ketakutan―padahal jelas itu kedinginan.

Pipinya juga terasa dingin karena posisi tidurnya menyamping dan lantai ruang senam itu juga dingin sekali. Matanya bengkak karena menangis. Rasanya kepala Ino sedikit berputar-putar apalagi perutnya tiba-tiba saja merasa mual.

Ino tak sengaja ketiduran dalam latihannya dan menangis dalam diam hingga jatuh tertidur. Dibukalah ikatan rambutnya sehingga juntaian halus keemasan―karena sedikit tertimpa cahaya matahari―itu terurai. Poninya yang unik itu Ia singkirkan ke belakang.

Ino berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri meski kepalanya agak pusing. Tiba-tiba saja saat ingin bertumpu dengan kaki kirinya, pergelangan kaki kirinya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ternyata sudah menjadi bengkak dan tampak berwarna masih sedikit kebiruan.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Dia sama sekali lupa dengan kakinya yang terkilir sehingga dia terbaring tadi malam hingga jatuh tertidur. Ino memijit keningnya yang tampak berkedut. Menggumam pelan kemudian dia melangkah keluar dari ruang senam dengan langkah sedikit tertatih.

Saat dibukanya ruang senam, tampak cahaya matahari rangsung menerobos ke arahnya. Di luar ruang senam tampak sudah ramai. Ino bersender di bingkai pintu sebentar. Melihat dengan tatapan kosong dan bibir pucatnya terkunci rapat.

Ruang latihan senam itu bertetangga saling depanan dengan taman―yang dijadikan pertengahan antara asrama putri dan asrama putra―yaang sudah dipenuhi anak-anak yang mengikuti Pentas Olahraga Nasional HI ini. Ino lantas melihat dua sosok yang dikenalinya sedang ber_joging_ bersama. Inginnya sih Ino cepat pergi dari tempat itu tapi, entah kenapa Ino tetap bergeming melihat Shikamaru dan Temari yang sedang berbincang riang.

"Sakit sekali, Shika…," gumam Ino lirih dengan ekspresi wajah hendak menangis.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Cinta bukan dasar dari kebahagiaan, tetapi tanpa cinta adalah dasar dari kesedihan.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang terkikik geli mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang hanya mampu cengar-cengir. Sesekali mata anak-anak cowok yang sedang berendam pagi itu hanya menatapnya dengan raut heran. Melihat Naruto, cowok dengan tiga goresan di pipinya, mata sipitnya, dan juga cengirannya yang kelewat lebar. Membuat cowok-cowok dalam pemandian tersebut bergidik ngeri.

Sebenarnya Naruto sedang senang bukan main. Mengingat hal kemarin malam dia bertemu dengan cewek yang dianggapnya bertampang sangar dan garang namun bunyi perut mereka yang kelaparan bersamaan itulah yang membuat keduanya menahan malu dan gengsi.

Cewek yang dikenal Naruto dengan nama Kyuubi itu membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Kyuubi itu lebih tua satu tahun dengannya. Kyuubi sebenarnya anak yang baik dan manis hanya saja dia bertampang sangar dan garang.

_Tsundere_. Naruto menyebutnya seperti itu.

.

.

"_Hei, kau bawa aku ke mana?" Tanya Naruto heran karena tadi tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuubi memasuki sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan yang cukup ramai._

_Kyuubi tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto. Dia sedang mencari-cari kursi yang kosong dan mata _rubbi_nya itu mendapatkan ada dua bangku kosong dengan satu meja di dekat pojok sana. Dengan segera Kyuubi menarik Naruto menuju meja tersebut yang sedari tadi masih Kyuubi genggam tangannya._

_Naruto yang merasa tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuubi dengan segera mereflekskan badannya mengikuti alur jalan Kyuubi yang berkelok-kelok karena banyaknya pengunjung._

"_Kau duduk di situ!" titah Kyuubi yang menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Naruto yang masih bingung dimana dia berada sekarang hanya mematuhi ucapan Kyuubi dengan mata yang berputar-putar. "Paman mie ramen jumbo ekstra pedasnya dua, ya!" Kyuubi berteriak pada seorang laki-laki yang tampak tua namun masih kuat tersebut di belakang bar._

"_Eh? Hei!" Naruto menarik jaket merah Kyuubi sehingga Kyuubi menoleh dengan garang. "Seenaknya saja kau―"_

"_Diam bocah!" teriak Kyuubi sebal._

_Naruto yang biasanya berisik itu tiba-tiba diam. Dia jadi teringat dengan Ibunya. Memang sosok Kyuubi mengingatkan akan Kushina―Ibu dari Naruto―selain warna rambutnya yang hampir serupa, kegarangannya saat memarahi Naruto juga caranya yang seenaknya menerintah orang itu layaknya duplikat Kushina. Naruto jadi menciut saja dibuatnya._

_Dua mangkuk ramen besar yang masih mengepul itu datang dan membuat keduanya tergiur. Naruto yang memang semula mencari kedai ramen sudah menantikan hal ini. Sedang Kyuubi yang berjalan-jalan keluar malam ini yang kelaparan sengaja masuk ke salah satu kedai ramen yang cukup terkenal di daerah dekat sekolahnya._

_Dengan lahap keduanya makan dengan sangat bernapsu tanpa jeda sedetik pun. Cara keduanya makan pun sama, layaknya mereka bagai seorang kakak-adik yang sangat akur dan kompak._

_Kedua mangkuk besar yang tadinya berisikan ramen tandaslah sudah. Dengan perut sedikit membuncit keduanya bersender pada badan kursi. Meminum _ocha_ bersamaan hingga habis juga. Naruto melihat Kyuubi yang sedang mengorek giginya dengan tusuk gigi. Ah, Naruto tidak pernah melihat seorang perempuan begini miripnya dengan seorang anak laki-laki._

_Tanpa disadari Naruto sudah terkikik geli. Kyuubi mendelik ke arahnya, "Kenapa kau?"_

_Naruto menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar kembali. "Tidak. Hanya saja lucu melihat cewek seperti kau."_

"_Kyuubi."_

_Kali ini Naruto menghentikan kikikannya. "Apa?"_

"_Panggil aku Kyuubi." Kyuubi mengaduk-aduk kuah ramen yang masih setengah di dalam mangkuknya._

_Naruto mengangguk paham. "Panggil aku Naruto juga, ya." Cengirnya._

_Kyuubi merasa dadanya bergemuruh kemudian mencengkramnya erat. "Apa aku sakit, ya?" gumamnya cemas. Kemudian matanya melirik Naruto yang sedang memanggil pelayan dan dadanya kembali bergemuruh. "Kenapa, sih? Apa aku sakit ya? Tanya ke Temari ah nanti!" Kyuubi benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri._

"_Maafkan sikapku tadi siang, ya?" Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan serius. Usahanya untuk memanggil pelayan gagal karena tampaknya semakin malam kedai ramen ini semakin dikunjungi pegawai kantoran._

_Kyuubi mengingat-ingat. Ingatannya memanglah tidak begitu bagus, dia tipikal orang yang kenal wajah tapi tidak tahu kapan waktunya dia bertemu dengan orang tersebut._

"_Oh, kau yang memeluk Sakura-ku!"_

"_Hei? Sakura-mu? Sejak kapan dia menjadi Sakura-mu hah?" geram Naruto. Kemudian perkelahian kecil tak terhindari lagi. Kyuubi yang memang tempramen dengan mudahnya membalas ucapan-ucapan Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang mudah tersulut begitu semangat membalas ucapan Kyuubi yang bengis._

"_Sudahlah aku capek!" Kyuubi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Setelah bergulat hanya karena memperebutkan 'Sakura-ku' dan 'Sakura-mu' membuatnya berpikir tidak akan ada habisnya. "Kau teman dekat Sakura?"_

_Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Kami teman sejak kecil!"_

"_Si cewek _Barbie_ itu sudah bilang pada kami. Kalian adalah teman yang berharga bagi Sakura pastinya. Tapi, dia hilang ingatan." Terang Kyuubi. Diaduk-aduknya kuah ramen dalam mangkuknya menampilkan mimik Kyuubi yang datar dalam permukaan bergelombang itu._

"_Hilang ingatan?" Naruto tampak terkejut. "Benarkah itu? Benarkah makanya Sakura tidak mengenaliku tadi siang?"_

_Kyuubi mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Naruto. "Dan kuharap kalian tidak mengacaukan apa yang sudah kami beritahu pada Sakura."_

"_Maksudmu apa?" Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan wajah kebingungan, Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya menahan debaran yang membuatnya agak sesak._

"_Maksudku, kami―Gaara, aku, dan keluarga angkat Sakura―sudah mengatur _setting_ kalau Sakura adalah anak dari keluarga Akasuna yang tinggal di Konoha bersama dengan neneknya. Kemudian baru-baru ini neneknya meninggal sehngga Sakura pulang ke Suna tapi, Sakura mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan. Begitu yang sudah kami atur."_

_Naruto memukul meja makan agak cukup keras. "Kalian keterlaluan. Membohongi Sakura seperti itu!"_

"_Itu juga kami lakukan karena terpaksa!"_

"_Terpaksa? Karena apa?"_

"_Karena Sakura menganggap Sabaku Gaara sebagai kekasihnya."_

Ingatan Naruto diputus begitu saja ketika mendengar suara ejekan Sasuke yang baru memasuki arena pemandian.

"Ekspresimu aneh sekali. Yah, walau wajahmu memang pada dasarnya aneh, sih. " ejek Sasuke, dia menduduki dirinya di samping Naruto yang sedang berendam. Handuk putih tampak melingkar di lehernya.

"Sialan kau _Teme_!" Naruto menyipratkan air panas ke wajah Sasuke. "Ups, tidak sengaja."

Sasuke yang masih diam menahan uapan panas yang dicipratkan oleh Naruto pada wajahnya juga rasa amarah yang mendidih muncul dalam dirinya. Empat kedutan muncul di keningnya. "Kaaaaaauuuuuuu!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hal yang tersedih adalah apabila orang yang mendatangi kita pergi berjalan menjauh, dan perasaan kita bertambah sedih seiring banyaknya langkah kaki saat ia meninggalkan kita.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sabaku Gaara berhenti di depan kelas Akasuna Sakura. Dia sengaja mengantar Sakura ke sekolah takut-takut kalau Sakura akan tersasar dari rumahnya menuju sekolah. Sakura merasa kesal karena Gaara menganggapnya seperti anak TK saja.

Dengan wajah yang sengaja ditekuk dan memanyunkan bibirnya, Sakura menaruh tasnya terlebih dahulu di mejanya kemudian menghampiri Gaara yang masih berada di luar kelas.

"Apa benar kita akan bertemu dengan orang yang kemarin?" Tanya sakura dengan raut yang sulit dijelaskan oleh Gaara.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. "Mereka adalah teman dekatmu di Konoha. Kupikir mereka harus tahu kalau kau hilang ingatan. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah temanmu. Kau pasti merindukan mereka." Gaara mengelus rambut Sakura sayang hingga menimbulkan suara kecemburuan di belakang Sakura yang melihat pangeran sekolah _Suna Gakuen_ itu bermesraan di depan mereka.

Sakura yang tidak tanggap dengan aura kecemburuan di belakangnya hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_. Kau perhatian sekali padaku." Senyum Sakura tulus.

"Itulah gunanya seorang kekasih." Gaara balas tersenyum pada Sakura, dielus lembut pipi kanan Sakura. "Aku akan pergi latihan sekarang. Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu dan pergi menemui mereka."

Gaara kemudian berpamitan pada Sakura. Sakura melihat punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh dengan hati yang bergemuruh hebat, pipinya bersemu merah dan kembali menghela napas ketika sosok Gaara sudah tidak terlihat oleh _emerald_nya.

Inikah cinta yang kurindukan? Gumam Sakura bimbang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kita menikmati kehangatan karena kita pernah kedinginan, kita menghargai cahaya karena kita pernah dalam kegelapan, begitu pula kita dapat bergembira karena kita pernah merasakan kesedihan.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Istirahat makan siang datang begitu cepat. Rasanya baru saja Sakura memulai pelajaran pertama ternyata sudah waktunya untuk istirahat siang. Sakura yang membawa bekal makan yang dibuatkan oleh Ibunya tampak sedang mengatur kursi untuk saling berhadapan dengan satu meja bersama dengan kedua temannya.

"Hari ini apa bekal kalian?" ucap perempuan berambut cokelat sepundak kepada Sakura dan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda agak lebih terang dengan Sakura yang diikat kuda rambutnya.

"Seperti biasa." Ucap Tayuya memposisikan kursinya menghadap pada Matsuri yang bertanya mengenai bekal mereka.

"Aku minta telur gulungmu ya!" Matsuri langsung menyambar telur gulung milik Tayuya yang baru sedetik dibuka kotak bekalnya tersebut.

Tayuya mendelik, "Dasar! Aku kan belum bilang boleh!" gerutu Tayuya sebal, Matsuri hanya meleletkan lidahnya.

"Ambil punyaku saja, Tayuya." Sakura yang sedari tadi terkikik menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Tayuya.

"Memangnya apa bekalmu?" kedua mata _hazel_ Matsuri berbinar ketika mendapati kotak bekal Sakura. "Katsu! Aku mau!"

Matsuri baru saja akan melancarkan jurus sumpitnya namun dengan cepat Tayuya menahan sumpit Matsuri dengan sumpitnya. "Oh, tidak bisa~"

Matsuri bergerumel sebal. "Pelitnya."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Ambil saja satu-satu katsunya, oke?" Sakura menaruh masing-masing satu katsu untuk kedua temannya.

"Kau baik sekali, Saku~" haru Matsuri yang memang dijuluki sebagai _Drama Queen_ di kelas mereka.

Tayuya hanya mencibir kelakuan Matsuri. Sakura bersyukur mendapati dua teman yang langsung cepat akrab di dalam kelasnya. Sebersit memang ada rasa tidak percaya diri dalam dirinya dan dia ragu karena ingatannya yang hilang sama sekali membuatnya buntu untuk mengingat apapun.

Untung saja anak kelas Sakura ternyata lumayan menyukai _fashion_ dimana mereka semua sering membeli majalah '_CHU_' dimana Sakura adalah model yang disukai di dalam majalah tersebut. Sakura diberitahu dia memang seorang model namun berhenti ketika datang ke Suna dan anak kelas Sakura paham dengan kekurangan Sakura yang hilang ingatan.

Sungguh Sakura merasa nyaman tinggal di Suna.

"Omong-omong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kimimaro, Tayuya?" goda Matsuri yang seketika membuat rina merah di wajah Tayuya menyerupai warna rambutnya.

Matsuri memang pintar sekali menggoda orang-orang. "Coba ceritakan pada kami!" seru Sakura ikut-ikutan bersemangat. Tayuya mendelik sebal kepada kedua temannya ini.

"Huh, mau tahu saja hubungan orang!" gerutunya sebal dengan rona kemerahan yang maksimal.

Matsuri tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sakura dan Tayuya yang melihatnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saja. "Matsuri aneh!"

"Biar saja. Ayolah Tayu aku hanya ingin tahu sedikit tentang ciuman pertama kalian."

"Ti-tidak mau!"

Matsuri menghela napas bosan karena Tayuya dari tadi masih saja bersikukuh tidak mau menceritakan pengalaman berciumannya dengan Kimimaro.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

Dan Sakura hanya diam mematung mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

Apakah dulu dia pernah mendapatkan ciuman dari Gaara?

.

.

.

Ino berjalan dengan pelan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesakitannya karena kakinya yang masih sedikit membengkak. Hari ini dia memakai kaus kaki dengan sepatu _sport_ berwarna putih bergaris kuning. Ini hal yang sangat jarang, karena biasanya Ino suka menggunakan _high heels_ atau _wedges_.

Shikmaru yang berjalan beriringan dengan Ino merasa keadaan pacarnya cukup aneh. Pasalnya Ino tidak seberisik biasanya. Malah Naruto yang tampak sangat berisik hari ini. Di depan Shikamaru dan Ino ada Naruto yang terus mengoceh dengan Sasuke yang menanggapinya dengan bosan karena sudah biasa.

Shikamaru melirik Ino dengan ekor matanya. Wajah kekasihnya itu tampak pucat dengan sedikit banyak keringat padahal kata Ino, dia hari ini tidak ikut latihan senam dan banyak beristirahat karena kelelahan. Shikamaru juga menanyakan perihal _e-mail_ yang dikirmkannya untuk Ino dan Ino hanya menjawabnya karena kelupaan dengan ponselnya yang di_silent_. Sayangnya Shikamaru menaruh kecurigaan terhadap kekasihnya itu.

Ino tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari ponselnya sekalipun memang di_silent_ Ino tidak mungkin menelantarkan ponselnya semalaman.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Ino terhenti. Shikamaru melihat Ino sedang memijit pergelangan kaki kirinya. Dengan sigap Shikamaru membopong Ino ke tempat yang dekat dengan kursi. Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan mereka agaknya tidak menyadari keabsenan Shikamaru dan Ino.

Ino meringis pelan ketika Shikamaru tidak sengaja menekan pergelangan kakinya yang bengkak. "Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah sebal. Ino hanya diam menunduk tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Ck!" kemudian Shikamaru mengambil botol air minum yang berada di tas Ino, karena dia tahu Ino selalu membawa air untuk dehidrasinya yang terlalu keseringan. "Kau merepotkan." Shikamaru mengompres pergelangan kaki Ino yang bengkak dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dibasahinya.

Tubuh Ino menegang seketika. Dia sudah sering kali mendengar Shikamaru mengucapkan 'merepotkan' kala Ia selalu bertemu dengannya. Namun kali ini entah mengapa Ino menanggapinya lain.

"Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu." Gumamnya.

Shikamaru memandang wajah kekasihnya yang menunduk dalam kemudian kedua tangannya Ia tangkupkan pada bingkai wajah Ino. Dilihatnya wajah Ino yang sedikit pucat dengan kedua mata _aquamarine_nya yang seperti menahan tangis.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru lembut.

Ino menggeleng kepalanya cepat hingga rambut pirangnya yang panjang dikuncir kuda itu menggelitik tangan Shikamaru. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Shika."

Sungguh Shikamaru mengetahui adanya kebeohongan dalam mata Ino. Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih yang baru menjalin cinta sebentar. Tapi, Shikamaru dan Ino adalah teman sejak kecil juga dan Shikamaru tahu saat-saat dimana Ino akan membohonginya.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Percuma dia bertanya, Ino pasti tidak akan mau jujur dan sepertinya Ino membutuhkan seseorang untuk acara curhatnya. Maka dari itu mungkin Ino membutuhkan Sakura bukan dirinya.

Shikamaru merasakan baru kali ini dia tidak cukup berguna sebagai kekasih dari Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan suatu simpati pada Ino yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, I-Ino?" Tanya Sakura cukup ragu karena dia agak lupa dengan nama Ino. Ino yang semula tertunduk lesu, kini berbinar mendengar Sakura bertanya mengenai keadaan dirinya.

"A-aku―" Ino tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya karena melihat Shikamaru, Naruto dan Kyuubi yang melihatnya dengan wajah penasaran, sedang Gaara dan Sasuke hanya berkutat pada ponsel mereka. Dasar dua orang setipe!

"Kurasa kalian berdua butuh _privacy_." Usul Kyuubi yang mengerti keadaan Ino, kemudia ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah toilet perempuan yang berada di belakangnya.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti kemudian dia menyeret Ino menuju toilet perempuan. Shikamaru hanya mendesah panjang dan bergumam, "_mendokuse_."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Naruto memajukan bibirnya―sok imut―dengan garpu yang berada di dagunya. "Apa anak perempuan sebegitu susahnya ya kalau mau buang air kecil? Sampai ditemani segala."

Dengan cepat Kyuubi memukul kepala Naruto cukup keras. "Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bersedih hati tentang apa yang tidak anda miliki adalah menyia-nyiakan apa yang anda miliki.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ino memeluk Sakura erat ketika pintu toilet sudah ditutupnya. Dia menangis dalam bahu Sakura, Sakura hanya mampu mengelus punggung Ino dengan sabar dan sayang.

"Kalau kau mau bercerita kepadaku, cerita saja. Aku tidak keberatan." Bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Ino.

Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah. "Mungkin kau sedikit kurang mengerti." Melepaskan pelukannya pada sakura, Ino membilas wajahnya yang sudah penuh jejak air mata.

"Aku akan berusaha mengerti walau hilang ingatan." Ujar Sakura tegas.

"Terima kasih, Saku. Kau memang sahabat baikku." Ino mengulum senyum terharu. "Aku hanya bingung."

"Bingung karena?" Sakura bercermin, dimana dia bisa melihat bayangannya dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang acak-acakan kemudia Ia mencoba merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku cemburu." Ino membantu merapikan rambut Sakura untuk mengepangnya yang kelihatannya tampak Sakura kesulitan. "Aku bingung dengan rasa ini. Cemburu memang adalah hal yang wajar tapi, aku takut kalau aku bilang seperti itu dia akan menjauhiku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku takut terbawa emosi. Aku takut kalau aku terang-terangan bilang padanya aku cemburu melihat dia bersama mantannya maka dia akan menjauhiku. Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Aku hanya takut dia menganggapku _posesive._

Sakura mengangguk paham, sesekali dimiringkannya kepalanya untuk menyusahkan Ino mengepang rambutnya. "_Posesive_ itu wajar hanya perlu mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kau rasakan dan kekasihmu tidak akan menganggapmu seperti itu. Kecuali kalau kau melarangnya untuk tidak menghubungi mantannya."

"Tapi, aku takut kehilangannya Saku. Aku sudah susah payah memalingkannya dari mantannya itu. Oke, mari kita sebut namanya Temari."

"Temari? Kakak Gaara maksudmu?" Sakura refleks menengok pada Ino sehingga kepangannya terlepas dari tangan Ino.

"Jangan bergerak!" Ino membalikan tubuh Sakura pada posisi semula dan mulai mengepangnya. "Memangnya Sabaku Temari itu kakak Gaara?" Sakura mengangguk. "Waw, dunia memang sempit sekali."

"Ya, ya, lanjutkan kembali Ino!" seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Shikamaru yang ikut dalam pertemuan ini adalah kekasihku, teman sejak kecilku, dan juga teman di SMP kita Sakura. Dulu shikamaru pernah _long distance relationship_ dengan Temari namun hubungan mereka kandas. Melihat Shikamaru yang terpuruk aku berusaha untuk mendekati Shikamaru dan akhirnya kami berdua berpacaran."

Sakura tetap mendengarkan curhatan Ino dengan seksama. Sesekali matanya melirik sana-sini agar tidak bosan karena rambutnya tengah dikepang oleh Ino. Kemudian Sakura memainkan bunga plastik yang sengaja dipajang di sana.

"Rasanya sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan hati Shikamaru dan membuatnya melupakan Temari." Ino jadi terbayang bagaimana hari-harinya yang sulit setengah tahun lalu dan Sakura selalu mendukungnya.

Memang usia hubungan Ino dengan Shikamaru baru berjalan tiga bulan namun perasaan Ino yang Ia tampung kepada Shikamaru sudah enam tahun lamanya.

"Kau tahu, Ino?" Sakura memutar-mutar bunga plastik mawar yang berada di tangannya. Ino menaikan alisnya yang ditangkap Sakura dalam cermin besar. "Cinta itu ibarat memberi tanaman dengan air."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino tidak paham dengan apa yang Sakura katakana.

"Hubungan suatu kekasih itu seperti kita menyirami tanaman dengan air. Jika kita memberi air terlalu banyak, maka bunga akan layu yang artinya kalau kau terlalu berfokus padanya, berharap terlalu banyak dia dapat mengenalimu, terlalu memujanya maka cinta kalian itu akan mudah layu."

Ino melepaskan hasil kepangannya dan menyampingkan hasil kepangan tersebut ke pundak kanan Sakura. "Lalu?"

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau bunga itu diberi air yang terlalu sedikit? Tentu akan layu juga akhirnya bukan? Begitulah hubungan jika kau tidak berespon, pasif, hanya dipendam saja tanpa ada tindakan berarti sepertimu maka Shikamaru akan bingung dan akhirnya cinta kalian menjadi layu."

Ino tercekat, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sakura padanya. "Ya, aku mengerti, Jidat!"

Sakura mendelik. "Rasanya aku sebal kau mengatakan itu, Ino!" gerutu Sakura. "Jadi intinya agar bunga itu terus mekar dengan indahnya maka kita memberikan nutrisi dan juga air yang sesuai dengan kebutuhannya. Seperti hubungan kalian, nutrisi itu ibarat sebuah kepercayaan yang kalian sampaikan satu sama lain. Jika kalian percaya dan memberi air―dengan sikap yang biasa namun jujur pada diri sendiri kalian maka cinta kalian tidak akan layu. Dan akan terus bermekaran dengan indah."

Tiba-tiba saja Ino menteskan air mata, dan kemudian memluk kembali Sakura dengan rasa lega luar biasa.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kita akan tetap saling mencintai apabila kita dapat menerima setiap perubahan.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Shikamaru menyadari perubahan _mood_ Ino yang tadinya dilihat aura murung menggelayutinya kini tampak aura bunga-bungaan muncul di sekelilingnya. Shikamaru tersenyum lega dan mengucap terima kasih dalam hati karena Sakura telah mengobati kesedihan Ino.

Sakura dan Ino duduk di kursi masing-masing kemudian memakan _parfait_ mereka yang sudah meleleh setengahnya. Naruto berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian karena dilihatnya mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing padahal mereka berkumpul karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

Gaara menoleh pada Naruto karena tadi kakinya ditendang pelan oleh Naruto dan itu membuat sedikitnya ada rasa kesal dalam hati Sabaku bungsu itu.

"Gaara ingat tujuannya!" desis Naruto mengingatkan Gaara.

Gaara hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar andalannya. "Aku tahu, bodoh." Dengus Gaara.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, dilihatnya ada sebuah _e-mail_ baru. Dibukanya segera berharap itu adalah Hinata dan ternyata benar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis hampir-hampir tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau dia sedang senang. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke yang berada di ujung meja hanya mengernyit bingung. Entah mengapa dia merasa dadanya selalu sakit kalau melihat Sasuke.

Aku sudah tiba di Suna ^^

Bisakah kita bertemus Sasuke-_kun_?

Itu adalah isi dari pesan singkat Hinata kepada Sasuke. Dengan segera Sasuke mengetikan balasannya.

Tentu _hime_. Bagaimana kalau di air mancur Suna?

Aku akan menunggumu jam 5 ini.

Sasuke memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket _baseball_. Pandangannya bertumpuk pada Sakura yang pada saat itu masih melihat Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sakura membuang mukanya dan melanjutkan kembali memakan _parfait_nya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Sikap Sakura tidak berubah selalu saja seperti itu kalau balas ditatap olehnya. Tapi, Sasuke merasa lega karena sikap Sakura kepadanya tidak terlalu buruk juga. Ada rasa senang di dalam hatinya karena dia dapat bertemu dengan Sakura. Walau berusaha membohongi dirinya sendiri, Sasuke tahu bahwa dia merindukan Sakura.

"Ehem! Kita mulai saja, ya!" Naruto berdehem-dehem sebentar. Diliriknya Sakura dengan pandangan sayang. "Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu semua yang ada di sini mengenai keadaan Sakura."

Kyuubi mendnegus. Seharusnya itu kan menjadi ucapannya bukan si bodoh duren itu, gerutunya sebal.

"Sakura hilang ingatan." Ucap Gaara simpel. Namun bagi Sasuke itu tidaklah simpel.

Dia kaget namun tentu tak terlihat ekspresi kagetnya itu. Hatinya berkecamuk. "Pantas dia bersikap biasa padaku."

Sedang Shikamaru yang memang telah menduga sebelumnya tampak tenang saja.

"Jadi kuharap kalian yang sebagai teman Sakura di Konoha mau memperkenalkan lagi kepada Sakura. Mungkin dengan hal itu Sakura dapat mengingat kembali kalian." Tambah Kyuubi santai lalu menambahkan dalam hatinya, "walau itu mustahil karena Sakura hilang ingatan permanen."

Naruto dan Ino mengangguk antusias. "Aku tidak ingin Sakura lupa kepadaku." Lirih Ino.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Mungkin walau aku hilang ingatan kita bisa bersahabat kembali." Sakura menggenggam tangan Ino hangat yang balas digenggamnya.

"Tentu!" girang Ino.

"Aku juga dong, Sakura-_chan_~" rengek Naruto yang mau ikut-ikutan menggenggam tangan Ino dan Sakura kemudian ditepis oleh Kyuubi kasar.

Sakura tertawa. "Tentu um…," Sakura tampak kesulitan untuk mengucapkan nama Naruto.

"Naruto. Biasanya kau memanggilku dengan Naruto-_kun_!" kata Naruto dengan wajah genitnya.

"Bohong!" Ino memukul tempurung kepala Naruto pelan. "Biasanya kau akan memanggulnya _baka _Naruto."

"Ih, Ino!"

Lantas ketiganya tertawa bersama dan Kyuubi mengejek wajah Naruto yang menurutnya amit-amit itu. Dengan segera suasana yang tadinya agak kaku mencair menjadi kegembiraan. Belum lagi Kyuubi yang merasa menang karena didukung oleh Ino dan Sakura sedang Naruto hanya cemberut tidak ada yang membelanya.

Gaara tersenyum senang mendapati Sakura dapat lebih riang dari biasanya. Digenggamnya tangan Sakura yang berada di bawah meja. Sakura yang kaget tangannya digenggam oleh Gaara hanya balas tersenyum dan pemandangan itu ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Ada rasa kesal yang terselip di hatinya.

"_Teme_ bela aku, dooong!" rengek Naruto yang tidak mendapatkan sekutu.

"Tidak, _Dobe_." Tolak Sasuke dengan wajah bosannya.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru, "Hah, _mendokuse_."

"Hahaha, sudah-sudah. Kasihan Naruto." Sakura mengelus-elus rambut Naruto yang seperti anak anjing yang kesepian.

"Sakura-_chan_ kau memang selalu baik padaku!" Naruto baru saja hendak memeluk Sakura namun ditahannya oleh Ino dan Kyuubi yang kesal.

"Cari kesempatan saja kau bocah!"

"Kalian ini merepotkan saja." Desah Shikamaru yang menyeruput mocacino dinginnya.

"Baiklah Sakura-_chan_." Ino menepuk-nepuk tangannya di udara. "Ini adalah Shikamaru, kekasihku sekaligus teman kita saat SMP." Ino memeluk lengan Shikamaru.

"Nara Shikamaru. Biasanya kau memanggilku Shika si tukang tidur." Shikamaru tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Ino yang masih memeluk lengannya.

"Shika si tukang tidur? Kau suka tidur?" Sakura menunjuk Shikamaru tak percaya.

Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Terserahlah, merepotkan."

Ino terbahak-bahak. "Kalau bukan si tukang tidur nama lainnya adalah si Tuan _mendokuse_."

"Ck!" Shikamaru berdecak sebal.

"Ada satu lagi, nih Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke. "Ini teman sejak kecil kita."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang sedang berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Naruto. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran dengan wajah polos.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas.

Sakura hanya memajukan bibirnya. Dingin sekali orang ini, pikirnya sebal.

"Kau biasa memanggilnya dengan _Teme_, sakura-_chan_!"

"Bohong!" teriak Ino dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kau ingin sekali dicincang olehku, ya_ Dobe_?" Sasuke sudah bersiap memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya pada Naruto.

"So-_sorry_ _Teme_."

"Hn, kau panggil aku Sasuke saja."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, dan Sasuke." Sakura menunjuk satu persatu teman-temannya. "Kalian adalah temanku yang berharga." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman baikku."

Ino, Naruto dan Shikamaru mengucapkan bersama-sama, "Sama-sama juga, Sakura-_chan_―Jidat―Sakura." Sedang Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan kata andalannya, "Hn."

"Oke, sekarang aku dan dia yang akan berkenalan." Kyuubi menyeringai senang. "Aku Kyuubi, teman baru Sakura." Kyuubi memeluk Sakura dari arah kanan Sakura seperti terisyarat bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya.

"Kau seenaknya saja memeluk Sakura-_chan_, cowok jadi-jadian!" ejek Naruto pada Kyuubi.

"BIar saja." Kyuubi meleletkan lidahnya senang.

Sakura yang dipeluk Kyuubi hanya terkikik geli melihat Naruto yang saling beradu ejekan dengan Kyuubi. "Nah, sekarang dia. Kuyakin kalian pasti tahu dia―kalau memang kalian teman baikku di Konoha."

Sasuke menatap Sakura, seperti ada rasa takut yang menggelayutinya sebelum Sakura memperkenalkan pemuda berambut merah darah dengan tato 'Ai' tersebut.

"Dia adalah kekasihku. Sabaku Gaara."

.

.

.

Setelah usai pertemuan antar Sakura dengan teman-temannya yang berada di Konoha, mereka langsung berpencar. Gaara dan Sakura yang memang ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat kota Suna, Kyuubi dan Naruto yang memang sudah janjian akan berkompetisi memakan ramen terbanyak, Ino dan Shikamaru yang ingin menikmati waktu sore hari mereka dengan berjalan ke asrama, dan Sasuke yang pergi langsung menghilang setelah Sakura berkata bahwa Gaara adalah kekaishnya.

Sakura sedang duduk di taman kota sembari menunggu Gaara yang sedang membeli es krim tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Mata hijau beningnya itu berkilat senang melihat sore hari itu anak-anak kecil bersama para Ibu masih bermain-main. Di tengah taman kota tersebut ada sebuah air mancur yang berukuran sedang dipenuhi dengan burung-burung kecil sedang memakan roti dari anak-anak.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menangkap siluet seorang pemuda dari belakang yang memakai jaket _baseball_ berwarna hitam yang sepertinya Sakura kenali. Belum lagi rambut yang cukup aneh mencuat itu mirip pantat ayam mengingatkannya akan Sasuke.

Ya, si pemuda dingin yang langsung pergi begitu saja setelah Sakura memperkenalkan Gaara padanya. Sakura tak habis pikir mengapa orang seperti Sasuke adalah teman baiknya. Bagaimana aku bisa tahan dengan sikap dingin dia, ya? Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Dilihatnya ada seorang anak perempuan memeluk tubuh Sasuke hingga Sasuke sedikit mundur ke belakang. Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan dengan menyamping dilihat dari tempat Sakura. Sakura menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat siapa gerangan yang ditemui oleh Sasuke.

Seorang gadis berambut biru gelap panjang dengan poni rata. Baju setengah _dress_ berwarna biru muda dengan dibagian bawahnya terdapat renda. Dan sebuah tas selempang kecil berwarna putih sebagai pemanis. Kakinya dibalut sandal hak rendah.

Sakura merasa bahwa pastilah gadis yang bertemu dengan Sauske itu amat manis. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut sakit ketika dia berusaha mencoba mengingat gadis itu karena siapa tahu gadis itu termasuk teman Sakura di Konoha. Sayangnya kedutan di kepala Sakura segera terhenti melihat Sasuke bersama gadis itu pergi dari sana dengan bergandengan tangan menuju tempat es krim.

Gaara menyodorkan es krim vanilla pada Sakura kemudian Sakura berjengkit kaget karena disodorkan es krim tiba-tiba. "Kau membuatku kaget, Gaara-_kun_!" Sakura menonjok lengan Gaara kesal.

Gaara terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang berantakan. "Maaf, _ne_?" Gaara mengelus kepala Sakura. "Kau kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa." Seraya memakan es krimnya Sakura terus melihat air mancur. "Tadi aku melihat Sasuke ada di sana." Tunjuk Sakura pada air mancur.

Gaara hanya menjawab seadanya. "Aku minta." Tiba-tiba saja Gaara memajukan wajahnya, memakan es krim vanilla Sakura dengan sekali lahap hingga tersisa setengahnya.

"Gaara-_kun_!" rengek Sakura melihat es krimnya tinggal setengah. Gaara hanya tertawa pelan saja melihat ekspresi lucu kekaishnya.

Di sudut bibir Gaara ada sisa es krim yang membekas. Sakura tanpa ragu menjilat sudut bibir Gaara, refleks dia melakukan hal tersebut. Gaara cukup kaget karena Sakura yang terasa begitu dekat dengannya.

Napas mereka saling bertabrakan, hidung keduanya telah menempel tanpa diduga. Kedua mata yang sama-sama beririskan hijau itu saling menatap. Entah insting atau apa, Sakura memejamkan matanya dan Gaara mencoba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura.

Akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling menempel. Menekan dengan ragu yang sejurus kemudian menempelkannya lebih dalam lagi. Mencoba melumat bibir bawah Sakura dengan lembut dan Sakura balas melumat bibir atas Gaara.

Ciuman yang manis dan tanpa ada rasa nafsu. Ciuman kasih sayang yang hangat yang mereka saling melempar kehangatan satu sama lain.

Sasuke diam terpaku melihat dua orang yang saling berpagutan di kursi taman.

Pemuda berambut merah darah dan gadis berambut merah muda tengah berciuman.

Mendadak hatinya seakan panas, matanya terbelalak ngeri, rahangnya mengeras dan giginya bergemeletuk kesal.

"_Kuso_!" decihnya sebal.

.

.

_._

* * *

><p><em>I want to escape with you<br>Even if the world ends__  
>We won't look back ever again<br>As an infinite orbit starts to move  
>Someday, stories will be told about this never ending dream<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>T S U D Z U K U<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

Haloooo~

Ini adalah chapter ke -10 yang aku rasa gagal mendapatkan _feel_! Yeah, maaf untuk semua itu temans

Aku sudah berusaha tapi pikiranku tetap terfokus sama UAS. Maaf sekali lagi yak arena chapter 10 ini cukup gagal bagiku.

Dan untuk yang menunggu chapter 11 harus bersabar selama satu bulan ya! Kira-kira fic ini akan di _update_ setelah UAS yaitu Maret minggu kedua!

Dan mungkin aku masih sempat membuat untuk SasuSaku Fanday tapi kalau yang Valentine aku ga jamin mau bikin oneshot. Dan jangan lupa ya ikutan event yang Sakura sentric buat juga! Kemungkinan aku akan bikin fanfic multi-chap yang berjudul _'Season of Love'_ haha. Ini adalah bocoran ya!

Oke, deh selesai juga cuapannya. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang baca fanfic abal ini. Readers dan silent readers sekalian!

Sampai jumpaaaaaaaa~

Buhbeey :*


	11. Chapter 11

**M E L E P A S M U**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><em>Kuharap, suatu hari nanti aku akan melepasmu dengan sempurna.<em>

_Bagaikan dalam film sebuah drama._

_Memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

_Dan kemudian membelakangimu dengan suara isakan tangis kecil bahwa aku telah rela melepasmu…_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Melepasmu by Kurousa Hime**

**Warnings: OOC, School theme, rumit, alur lambat, Italic untuk flashback**

**SasuSakuGaa, SasuHinaNaru, TemaShikaIno**

**Maybe NaruFemKyuu**

* * *

><p><em>Cinta sejati terlahir dari hati, bukan pada mata yang menatap, bukan pada telinga yang mendengar, dan bukan pula dari bibir yang terucap.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Sesuatu yang hilang ke mana, sesuatu yang kau bawa yang tak pernah kusadari itu ada sampai kau tak ada. Cinta…<em>

* * *

><p>Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau berciuman dengan orang yang kau cintai?<p>

Rasanya begitu menggelitik. Sampai-sampai merinding rasanya bila ada rasa seperti itu. Banyak sekali hal yang menggelitik pada sebagian tubuh kita. Dada yang berdebar sangat kencang, wajah yang bersemu hingga panas, dan kehangatan yang tersalurkan melewati belahan bibir.

Begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh keduanya.

Gaara dan Sakura.

Gaara melepaskan ciuman yang berlangsung amat lama tersebut baginya. Membuang wajahnya pada sisi kanan hingga wajahnya yang merona kemerahan serupa dengan rambutnya itu tak terlihat oleh kekasihnya―koreksi, diduga kekasih oleh Sakura.

Sedang Sakura tampak terbengong dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat dialaminya tadi. Jemarinya menyusuri bibirnya yang masih lembab sehabis berciuman dengan Gaara.

"Aku baru saja ber―" tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura memanas mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Diliriknya Gaara yang sudah memunggunginya sedari tadi. Terlihat dari cuping telinganya yang berubah sangat merah sekali.

Sakura terkikik dalam hati, pastilah kekasihnya itu sangat malu sekali. Kemudia Sakura memeluk Gaara dari belakang. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Gaara, tubuhnya yang bersender pada punggung Gaara, dan kepalanya yang ditempati pada bagu tegap Gaara.

Wangi tubuh Gaara yang menguar alami karena tidak memakai parfum membuat suatu aroma yang manis bagi Sakura tersendiri. Gaara yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berwajah memerah kembali malah kewalahan dengan usahanya, alhasil degup jantungnya semakin berdetak lebih cepat.

"Pasti dia mendengar bunyi jantungku." Gerutu Gaara dalam hati.

"Gaara?" panggil Sakura dengan suara pelan dan lembut.

"Hn?" Gaara hanya mampu membalasnya dengan gumaman yang mirip dnegan Sasuke itu. Rasanya terlalu gugup jika dia berbicara.

"Apa―apakah ini ciuman…," Sakura agak malu saat Ia ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya apalagi dia menyinggung soal ciuman dan Gaara yang penasaran dan juga malu dengan kata 'ciuman' itu hanya mampu terdiam kaku. "pertama kita?"

Gaara tergugu. Pasalnya dia bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk melakukan ciuman tersebut pada Sakura, karena kenyataannya adalah dia kekasih yang dianggap oleh Sakura. Dia tidak berhak untuk melakukannya tapi…

―"Ya, ini adalah ciuman pertama kita." Ucap Gaara ragu dan dadanya berdebar kencang oleh sebab karena dia merasa malu atau merasa membohongi gadis ini lebih banyak lagi.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara. "Aku senang," Ucap Sakura haru. "karena aku takut jika aku melupakan ciuman―yang mungkin saja sudah kita lakukan dahulu. Aku takut bahwa perasaan ini salah."

Gaara terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sejak awal ini sudahlah salah. Seharusnya Gaara tidak mengiyakan bahwa dia adalah kekasih Sakura. Tapi, bolehkah dia egois barang segenap saja? Karena gadis inilah yang sebenarnya sudah sejak dulu selalu Ia nantikan kehadirannya. Dan tidak mungkin bukan bahwa dia akan melepaskannya begitu saja?

Gaara mengelus punggung tangan Sakura dengan hangat dan lembut. Bibirnya tersungging senyuman kecil namun miris. "Ya, aku juga senang."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kalau kamu merasa tidak bisa mencintaiku, lupakan dulu trauma masa lalumu. Lalu datanglah kembali sebagai bagian dari masa depanku.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" panggilan halus namun terdengar khawatir itu masuk dalam indra pendengaran laki-laki _raven_ yang tengah terbengong tak jauh dari tempat mobil es krim.

Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang panjangnya sudah mencapai pinggang itu menyelinapkan sebagian anak rambutnya ke belakang daun telinganya. Sasuke yang tadi terbengong kembali pada asalnya. Berpura-pura sok _cool_ dan menjaga agar ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca.

"Kau sudah membeli es krimnya?" Tanya Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan kekasihnya tadi. "Ayo aku antar kau pulang."

Hinata yang heran dengan tingkah Sasuke segera melayangkan pandangan yang tadi sempat dilihat oleh Sasuke. Di sana hanyalah terlihat anak-anak yang bermain di dekat bak pasir dan pasangan kekasih yang sedang berpelukan mesra. Merah dan merah muda. Keduanya tampak bahagia.

"Apakah Sasuke-_kun_ melihat pasangan itu?" pikir Hinata dalam hati. "Apa dia iri karena mereka mesra? Apa―"

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan pikiran-pikirannya dalam hati, matanya sudah terbelalak ketika mengetahui warna merah muda pada mahkota seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Gadis itu tengah tertawa bahagia dan orang yang dipeluk olehnya pun nampaknya sangat menyayanginya.

"Sa… Sakura-_san_?" ceplos Hinata. Sayangnya dia berniat untuk mendesis namun ternyata suaranya lebih pada sebuah teriakan tak percaya. Ada rasa tidak enak dan takut yang bergelayut manja dalam hatinya.

Sakura yang namanya merasa terpanggil segera melongokan kepalanya pada asal panggilan. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah gadis berambut hitam kebiruan panjang yang digerai dan juga poni rata yang menutupi dahinya. Dan apa-apaan ekspresi gadis itu saat menatap Sakura?

Ada ekspresi tidak percaya, terkejut, dan ketakutan kah?

Sasuke yang mendnegar teriakan Hinata menengok horor pada kekasihnya, cepat-cepat dia menggenggam tangan Hinata berusaha menariknya agar mereka berdua segera pergi dari taman itu namun usaha keduanya gagal karena Sakura sudah meneriaki nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau 'kah itu?" teriak Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama merasa tegang secara tiba-tiba. Lain dengan Sasuke yang sudah menguasai ekspresinya kembali dia mau tidak mau mendekati Sakura yang secara tak langsung memerintahkannya untuk mendekati Sakura dan Gaara.

Hinata merasakan kakinya kaku. Serasa berat saat dilangkahkannya. Dadanya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Takut-takut Hinata menatap Sasuke yang berada di depannya sembari mengenggam lengannya dengan hangat tapi berkeringat.

Gaara yang melihat Sasuke dengan tampang datar-datar saja merasakan kesal. "Kh, ternyata kau pulang cepat karena berkencan, huh?" dengus Gaara ketika Sasuke sudah berjarak sekitar dua meter dari tempat Gaara dan Sakura.

Dari nada bicara Gaara yang agak membuatnya sebal membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Wah, wah, apakah aku mengenal kekasihmu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura ceria. Dia melihat Hinata yang tertunduk dalam.

Hinata cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura. "Apakah dia berpura-pura?" was-was Hinata.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Sasuke datar dan dingin.

Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Bu-bukankah… Sakura-_san_ mengenaliku?" gumam Hinata yang didengar oleh Sakura.

"Kau berbohong padaku, Sasuke. Aku heran kenapa aku bisa mempunyai teman sejak kecil seperti kau." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sedang Sasuke menjadi kaku karena kecerobahan kekasihnya. Gaara mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau pasti bingung. Sakura mengalami amnesia," terang Gaara sebagai pencerahan dalam suasana yang mungkin bisa dibilang sudah keruh namun tidak disadari. "makanya dia bertanya seperti itu dan tolong jawab dengan jujur, Uchiha." Gaara memberi penekan dalam menyebutkan Uchiha. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung memberikan tatapan terbaik padanya.

"A-amnesia?" Hinata serasa tidak percaya. Masalahnya dia tidak begitu ingat dengan kejadian dahulu. Baginya yang terpenting mendapatkan hati Sasuke dan dia tidak tahu menahu bagaimana keadaan Sakura selanjutnya. Dia hanya pernah menanyakan keadaan Sakura pada sahabat Sakura, Ino.

"Apa kau mengenaliku? Kurasa kau yang tadi berteriak bukan?" Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan sedikit bersemu.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya, "Dia Hyuuga Hinata. kau dan dia pernah beberapa kali bertemu dulu."

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut saja mendengar apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. "Ah, sa―" Sakura hendak berjabat tangan dengan Hinata sayangnya Sasuke sudah menarik diri dari hadapan keduanya dengan langkai lebar-lebar.

"Ih, posesif sekali!" gerutu Sakura sebal. Sakura yang melihat keduanya yang sudah agak menjauh dari mereka merasa déjà vu. Ingatan punggung Hinata dan juga Sasuke yang berlari membelakanginya dan―

"Jangan kau ingat Sakura." Gaara tiba-tiba saja menutup kedua mata Sakura dengan telapak tangannya yang besar itu.

Sakura hanya mampu terdiam. Diturunkannya perlahan tangan besar Gaara dan menggenggamnya dengan remasan yang kembut. "Tidak akan kuingat jika memang ingatan itu menyakitkan, Gaara-_kun_…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Pertemuan selalu butuh perpisahan, dan cinta juga butuh keikhlasan.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hari ini Sakura berniat bolos pada jam pelajaran ke-4. Berpura-pura kepalanya sakit berdenyut dan dokter penjaga memahaminya mengingat Sakura baru saja terkena amnesia. Padahal kenyataannya Sakura ingin membolos dan berbelok pada gedung olahraga _indoor_ dimana hari itu tengah berlangsung pertandingan Tae Kwon Do.

Dengan masih berpakaian seragam lengkap khas Suna _Senior High School_―kemeja merah muda tua dengan rompi pendek berwarna merah marun yang dibelakangnya dipitakan juga rok sepuluh senti di atas lutut berwarna hitam pekat.

Takut-takut Sakura memasuki pintu masuk utama yang lenggang dan memasuki pintu ganda bercat cokelat yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Dari asal sorak-sorai penonton yang membuatnya tertarik, Sakura tahu bahwa pintu ganda tersebutlah pintu untuk melihat pertandingan olahraga hari ini.

Sayangnya dia baru saja membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan sebuah tepukan tangan mendarat di bahu kanannya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa, sih selalu bertemu dengan cowok jejadian sepertimu?" dengus pemuda bersuara cempreng sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu dasar muka _shota_!" balas gadis berambut _orange_ gelap nyentrik dengan pose yang serupa dengan pemuda yang berada dihadapannya.

Tak ayal tingkah kedua orang ini membuat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka menjauhi keduanya karena terasa sekali ada aura mencekam dan juga tatapan-tatapan listrik yang saling beradu.

"Berhentilah bertindak konyol, _Dobe_." Kata suara yang dingin dan tajam, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. "Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, idiot."

"Kau benar, Uchiha! Hahaha!" tawa Kyuubi yang seperti om-om. "Dasar idiot!" ejek Kyuubi dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat semenjijikan mungkin.

"Sial kau!" Naruto menjitak kepala Kyuubi dengan ganas dan dibalas oleh Kyuubi memukul telak wajah Naruto.

Sebenarnya gadis di sebelah Sasuke ini sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan adegan yang kelewat akrab. Dia menganggap bahwa adegan tersebut sangat mesra sampai-sampai dia merasakan kalau dadanya bergemuruh hebat melihat Kyuubi dan Naruto bertengkar (baca: adegan mesra) dihadapannya. Bukankah Naruto menyukai dirinya?

Dengan remasan di ujung bajunya, maka ia akan siap untuk menghentikan adegan 'mesra' yang membuatnya merasa sakit di bagian dada kirinya.

"Su-sudahlah… ka-kalian berdua…" suara lembut itu membuat Naruto terpaku dan Kyuubi menyadari hal tersebut.

"Oh, ada kau Hinata." Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk berekspresi seperti biasa. Menyengir kuda dengan wajah anehnya. Sayangnya Kyuubi melihat wajah Naruto seperti orang kebelet ingin buang air.

"Ha-halo, Naruto." Sapa Hinata menunduk malu kemudian iris _amethyst_ itu melirik gadis di sebelah Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Seingatnya tidak ada gadis berambut _orange _ nyentrik di sekolahnya dan lagi dia emmakai seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan seragam mereka yang kemejanya berwarna biru pudar.

"Ah, kau pasti bingung ya dengan cowok jejadian ini." Naruto menunjuk Kyuubi dengan jempolnya sedang Kyuubi mendengus membuang muka dengan cueknya. "Dia adalah Kyuubi, _manager_ dari tim kesebelasan Suna."

"Huh, salam kenal." Cuek Kyuubi, dia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya. Sifatnya tomboy sekali.

"Sa-salam kenal." Gugup Hinata. "A-aku Hyuuga Hi-Hinata…"

"Ah, kau ke sini pasti untuk melihat Sasuke bertanding ya?" tebak Naruto sayangnya reaksi Hinata yang mengangguk malu-malu mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto membuat hati Naruto sakit sendiri. "Aih, senangnya _Teme_ didatengin pacar." Ledek Naruto.

Kyuubi yang sedari tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto hanya mendengus sinis. Naruto yang tersenyum paksa dan juga kepalan tangannya yang berubah menjadi putih yang disembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya. Melihatnya membuat Kyuubi merasakan cubitan pada dada sebelah kirinya.

Gadis di sebelah pemuda _raven_ yang baru ditemuinya petang kemarin, tampak begitu anggun dan cantik dalam balutan _dress _kuning lembut dan _outwear_ jins pudar yang diberi pemanis yaitu bros berbentuk bunga rajutan. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan itu dikuncir kuda dengan poni yang dijepit menyamping. Sungguh sangat manis berbeda sekali dengan Kyuubi yang acak-acakan.

"Berisik kau, idiot." Bisa dilihat Sasuke wajahnya agak bersemu itu membuat Kyuubi membelalakan matanya. Dia mengira Sasuke itu pasti sejenis dengan mayat hidup dan tidak mungkin menampakan rona merah pada pipinya.

"Su-sudahlah…," kali ini wajah Hinata yang wajahnya sudah semerah apel. "A-aku kemari juga ingin menonton pertandingan Neji-_nii_." Terang Hinata.

Naruto hanya mampu menjawabnya dengan 'Oh' saja. Rasanya dadanya sudah meletup-letup merasakan sakit tak tertara. Apa rasanya melihat orang yang disukai merona hebat hanya karena orang lain bukan karena dirinya? Jelas Naruto cemburu tapi, dia tahu diri tentu saja.

Hinata itu kekasih dari sahabat baik satu-satunya. Dia tidak akan merusak persahabatan yang sudah terikat begitu dalam ini hanya karena masalah seorang perempuan dan Naruto sadar akan dirinya sendiri. Sadar akan bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin memiliki Hinata.

Tak lama Sasuke dan Hinata pergi masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga _indoor_. Agak nyeri melihat keduanya bergandengan tangan namun apa boleh buat mereka kan sepasang kekasih dan Naruto tidak bodoh.

"Kau menyukainya, heh?" Tanya Kyuubi pelan melihat lawan bertengkar barunya itu tiba-tiba berekspresi murung. Dia tidak suka Naruto seperti itu. Dia tidak mau melihat wajah Naruto seperti ingin menangis namun selalu ditahannya agar terlihat tegar. Kyuubi ingin sekali menghajar Naruto hingga babak belur sampai Naruto mengakui bahwa gadis cantik yang baru saja berkenalan dengan Kyuubi itulah orang yang Naruto sukai dan orang yang membuat Naruto merasakan pedih tak terhingga.

"Ya," jawab Naruto dnegan wajah sendu. Lagi-lagi cubitan kecil menghampiri gadis lebih tua dari Naruto satu tahun itu. "aku mencintainya. Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak bisa memilikinya."

Kyuubi tidak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut. Baginya urusan percintaan itu sungguh membosankan dan kedengarannya konyol sekali. Padahal hanya perasaan cinta saja dapat mengubah seseorang hingga 180 derajat.

"Kau tahu, Kyuu?"

Kyuubi menatap mata _sky blue_ Naruto yang agak meredup, wajahnya mengatakan kata 'apa'?

"Yang membuat perginya―dan juga hilang ingatan tentunya―Sakura-_chan_ dari Konoha ke Suna ini adalah―

―Hyuuga Hinata…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Aku memang bodoh, tapi tidak sebodoh dirimu, karena kamu tidak dapat membedakan mana yang benar-benar mencintaimu dan yang tidak mencintaimu dengan tulus.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura dapat bernapas lega karena yang memergokinya adalah Sabaku Temari. Dia adalah kakak tertua dari Gaara, sedang Gaara adalah anak ketiga dan merupakan anak bungsu keluarga Sabaku. Gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat itu memberi tahu letak yang paling strategis untuk menonton pertandingan Tae Kwon Do.

Sayangnya Sakura menolak untuk ikut bersama Temari meonontonnya dari tempat yang ditunjuk Temari. Sakura merasa kalau dia ikut bersama Temari maka dia tidak bisa kabur jika ketahuan sudah membolos. Maka dari itu Sakura memilih lantai paling atas untuk menyaksikan pertandingan Tae Kwon Do.

Karena terlalu asik menonton pertandingan Tae Kwon Do, Sakura tidak sadar ada sekaleng minuman teh yang menggelinding ke arahnya.

"_Su-sumimasen_…" Sakura menoleh pada orang yang sudah menunduk mengambil minuman kaleng yang bertengger di dekat sepatu sekolahnya.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak tahu kalau ada minumanmu." Sakura ikut-ikutan menunduk namun dagunya sudah terbentur duluan dengan ubun-ubun orang yang mengambil minuman kalengnya karena dia tiba-tiba saja akan mendongak. "_Ittai!_" ringis Sakura sembari mengusap dagunya.

"A-aah!" gadis yang mengambil minuman kaleng itu panik, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kepalanya sakit karena sudah terantuk dagu Sakura. "Sa-Saku-ra-_san_?"

Sakura yang masih mengelus dagunya terkejut karena gadis di depannya adalah Hinata yang diingatnya kemarin sebagai kekasih Sasuke. "Ah, kau pacarnya si Sasuke!" tebak Sakura girang.

Hinata menjadi agak sungkan ketika Sakura tersenyum sumringah kepadanya sembari berkata bahwa dialah kekasih Sasuke. Harusnya dia memang sennag tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Sakura-_san_ sedang apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara gugupnya. "Ma-maaf karenaku da-dagumu jadi sakit."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok." Sakura mengibas-kibaskan lengannya santai. "Aku sedang menonton pertandingan Tae Kwon Do. Apa kau ke sini juga untuk melihatnya?"

Hinata mengangguk canggung. "Ka-kakak sepupuku sebentar lagi akan bertanding. Ia berna-ma Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh, aku tahu!" Sakura menunjuk salah satu peserta yang duduk di barisan kanan sedang bersama salah seorang gadis berambut cepol dua yang sepertinya sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius. "Yang itu bukan?"

Lagi, Hinata mengangguk. Dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sakura sebegini santainya karena dahulu yang ada suasana diantara mereka berdua sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sampai-sampai ucapan yang sudah Hinata siapkan buyar ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tidak bisa terbaca.

Tapi, kini Sakura yang dihadapannya tersenyum manis padanya. Sama sekali tidak mengingat dengan apa yang dahulu pernah Ia perbuat pada Sakura. Apakah dia harus memberitahukan kenyataannya? Karena rasanya tidak tenang jika menyembunyikan hal ini pada Sakura yang sebenarnya adalah mantan dari kekasihnya.

"A-ano…," Sakura menengok pada Hinata. "Ke-kenapa Sakura-_san_ berada di sini?"

"Ah…," Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar. Sedang mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Sasori kepadanya saat dia siuman dari komanya. "Kata Sasori-_nii_ aku kemari karena disuruh pulang oleh _Oka-chan_. Katanya dulu aku tinggal di Konoha bersama nenek tapi semenjak nenek meninggal aku disuruh pulang kembali ke Suna dan pada saat aku tiba di sini aku mengalami kecelakaan."

Hinata termangu. Benarkah yang diucapkan oleh Sakura? Seingatnya Naruto pernah bercerita padanya bahwa Sakura asli tinggal di Konoha dan yaitim piatu dan juga tidak diasuh oleh neneknya melainkan nenek yang pernah menjadi pelayan di rumah keluarganya.

"La-lalu apakah… Sakura-_san_ dapat mengingat kembali?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Kata dokter aku amnesia permanen," Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya pasrah. "tapi, siapa tahu bukan aku dapat mengingatnya kembali suatu saat nanti? Lagipula Gaara-_kun_ bilang bahwa aku tidak memerlukan masa laluku kembali."

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_?"

"Ya, dia adalah kekasihku. Sabaku Gaara namanya, pemuda berambut merah yang kemarin sore kau lihat juga Hinata―ah, maaf dulu aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa?" Sakura masih setia dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya tapi senyuman itu bagi Hinata sangat mengerikan sekali.

Hinata tidak ingat Sakura pernah memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya atau marganya. Setiap kali bertemu dengannya, Sakura selalu berbicara seolah Hinata hanyalah boneka yang tidak berjiwa saja. Tentu Hinata agak gelagapan karena ditanyai oleh Sakura begitu.

"Ka-kau boleh memanggilku apapun Sa-Sakura-_san_," Hinata berusaha membalas senyuman Sakura namun sayangnya tidak begitu berhasil. Hinata merutuki Sasuke yang masih meninggalkannya begitu lama. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama di sisi Sakura.

Kenapa? Kenapa seperti itu?

Karena dia takut untuk salah berbicara kembali.

Dia takut jika nanti dia mengatakan tentang kebenaran tanpa dikontrolnya.

"Ta-tadi kau bilang… Ga-Gaara-_san_ adalah ke-kasihmu?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Hu-hem. Kami berpacaran jarak jauh. Dan kurasa aku sudah terlalu lama untuk ingin berada di sisinya. Rasanya lama sekali perasaanku dan perasaan dia bersambut. Rasa yang sudah lama aku rasakan untuknya."

Hinata kaku.

Ucapan Sakura yang seperti itu pernah sekali didengarnya.

Terngiang begitu jelas hingga rasanya sesak.

Ucapan Sakura itu bagaikan pedang tak kasat mata yang sudah menghunus Hinata diam-diam.

Sakura yang hilang ingatan seperti itu mengucapkan kata yang sama seperti dulu namun dengan bentuk pikiran orang yang berbeda.

Dia pikir orang yang dibicarakannya adalah Sabaku Gaara.

Salah besar.

Karena yang sebenarnya dia bicarakan dulu dan sekarang adalah Uchiha Sasuke…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kita pernah begitu mencintai dan mendamba sepenuh hati; tapi kita sadar semua itu akan berganti, seperti malam yang berganti dengan pagi.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Shika…," lirih gadis berambut pirang pucat dalam rengkuhan pemuda berambut nanas hitam. Tangan kiri pemuda itu mengusap pelan pucuk kepala kekasihnya yang pada saat itu rambutnya telah ia gerai.

"Hn?" tanggap pemuda yang kerap disapa Shikamaru itu dengan malas.

"Aku takut aku akan merasa terluka seperti dulu." Ino memilin poninya yang sudah mulai panjang.

"Kalau kau takut untuk terluka, untuk apa kau berpacaran denganku?"

Ino serta merta segera melepaskan rengkuhannya pada Shikamaru. Tatapan matanya nanar tak memercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kekaishnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk menahan bentakan yang akan ia lontarkan.

Tapi, Shikamaru tetap berwajah lesu seperti biasanya. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang padaku. Kalau kau tidak akan takut terluka. Bahwa kau akan menjadi gadis yang kuat yang bisa memelukku jika suatu saat nanti aku mulai mencintaimu."

Ino terharu. Tadinya ia ingin mengumpat pada kekasihnya namun ia sekarang tersadar. Benar adanya yang Shikamaru ucapkan kepadanya bahwa dahulu dia pernah mengatakan hal tersebut. Tanpa masa lalu, Ino tentu tidak akan bisa setegar ini. Tanpa masa lalu dia tidak akan mungkin bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan hati sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa masa lalu juga Ino tidak mungkin bisa lupa bagaimana belajar mencintai Shikamaru hingga saat ini. Ino kembali memeluk Shikamaru. Sebutir air mata jatuh di pipinya. Shikamaru mengusap kembali mahkota bersurai pirang pucat itu dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih, Shika. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ino."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Cinta sejati adalah keadaan dimana cinta yang dapat bertahan terhadap derita pahitnya kesedihan, dan duka perpisahan.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Sa-Sakura-_san_…," pnggil Hinata ragu. "Apa-apakah kau ti-dak tahu?"

"Tidak tahu apa, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Hinata diam sejenak. Benarkah dia akan memberitahu Sakura tentang hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke di masa lalu? Dia memang tidak berhak untuk memberitahukannya tapi, dalam sudut hati Hinata dia merasa sangat kecewa dan merasa sedih atau semua perasaan buruk akan menghantuinya jika dia tidak memberitahu kenyataan tentang Sakura.

Seperti ada dorangan yang kuat, Hinata menguatkan tekadnya, "Pasti Sakura-_san_ juga merasakan keanehan dalam hatinya." Gumamnya lirih.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura yang semakin penasaran karena Hinata tak kunjung juga menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Se-sebenarnya…," Hinata mengambil napas sebentar, kemudian, "Sa-sakura-_san_ ada-adalah mantan kekasih Sasu―"

"Berhenti bicara Hyuuga." Desis Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul di belakang Sakura. Gaara menatap Hinata tajam. "Sakura,Sasori-_nii_ mencarimu."

"A-ah? Baiklah." Jemari Sakura ditarik oleh Gaara dengan cepat melewati Hinata yang masih berwajah pucat karena ucapan Gaara yang sepertinya sangat menakutkan bila mengingatnya kembali. Apalagi ekspresi wajahnya mengingatkannya pada Sasuke jika sedang marah.

Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di tempat Sakura dan Hinata berbicara berdiri terdiam terpaku. Rahangnya keras melihat Sakura digandeng oleh Gaara. Gaara sengaja berhenti tepat bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Jaga bicara gadismu. Sakura adalah milikku."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tuhan, musnahkan saja perasaan ini padanya bila kenyataannya dia tidak dapat membalas rasa ini. Dengan senang hati aku akan melepasmu…<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>T S U D Z U K U<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

Halooooo~

Sebulan lebih Nna ga update fic ini. Maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Sekarang adalah sesi Nna untuk emngatakan sesuatu:

Nna minta maaf karena tidak bisa update seminggu sekali seperti dulu. Dikarenakan blok yang sudah susah jadi tugas kuliah makin banyak -_- Insya Allah dua minggu update ko

Maaf karena di chapter ini feelnya ga kerasa sama sekali. Soalnya lagi buntu juga dan plot yang dulu udah mau dipake jadi ke delete di otak. Biasalah _short memory_ kapasitas otakku hehe

Maaf juga karena Cuma bisa bikin 11 page, karena biasanya aku bikin 16 page.

Maaf juga ga bisa bales review dulu ya!

Dan aha! Pasti pada heboh karena chara-nya udah jadi SasuSaku kembali, nah, bukan berarti akhir pairing ini akan SasuSaku ya! Fufufu…

Maaf karena masih banyak typo, belom diedit ulang lagi

Dan terakhir maafnya adalah tentang masa lalu para tokoh ini. Rencananya nanti juga akan kubuat. Entah terpisah entah dalam fanfic ini.

Dan aku menerima FLAME asal memang membangun. Maaf, maaf aja ya kalau memang ga suka sama pair ini-itu ngapain nekat baca? Aku aja ga begitu. Kalau ga suka ya udah out aja ga usah kasih komentar yang ga berguna

Dan tunggu aja chapter 12-nya ya! Aku mau bikin kejutan di sana! Fufufu…

Terima kasiiiih!

Buhbeeeeeeeeeeeey~


	12. Chapter 12

_Kupikir karena sejak kecil kita selalu bersama, maka saat sudah dewasapun kita akan tetap bersama. Namun kenyataannya, kini itu hanyalah sebuah angan…_

** U**

**Chapter 12―Re-publish**

_Berbicara mengenai cinta tidak akan pernah ada habisnya._

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Melepasmu by Kurousa Hime**

**Warnings: OOC, School theme, rumit, alur lambat, Italic untuk flashback, nama yang diberi BOLD akan menjadi sudut pandnag orang tersebut.**

**SasuSakuGaa, SasuHinaNaru, TemaShikaIno**

**Maybe NaruFemKyuu**

.

.

.

_Jika melepaskannya memang jalan yang terbaik, maka lepaskanlah. Karena cinta bukan untuk saling menyakiti tapi untuk membuat suatu kebahagiaan._

.

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_Pemandangan seperti ini adalah hal yang paling pertama kuingat dan akan selalu kuingat bahkan sampai mati pun._

_Dimana pada saat itu adalah di kediaman Haruno dipadati oleh orang-orang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam. Tak lupa kain hitam putih itu terbentang di depan rumahnya. Bebauan khas dupa pun tercium dari luar pekarangan rumah ini._

_Tak ayal suara tangisan orang yang mengenal keluarga Haruno terdengar, bisik-bisik baik mengenakan maupun tidak tetap saja terdengar dari beberapa orang yang tidak mempercayai kematian pasangan suami-isteri Haruno itu._

_Tak lupa mereka juga bisik-bisik mengenai sahabat kecilku yaitu, Haruno Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

_Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja menciut._

_Menjadi anak kecil kembali kira-kira saat berumur lima tahun. Karena aku ingat betul, untuk pertama kali pula aku memakai baju hitam seperti ini pada saat kematian orangtua Sakura. Kutolehkan ke samping kananku. Dimana seorang bocah pirang dengan guratan tipis di pipinya menyerupai kucing itu menangis sesegukan dari tadi dan tangan kirinya bertautan dengan tangan kananku―dialah Uzumaki Naruto saat berumur lima tahun._

_Aku sendiri tanpa sadar juga menggosokan lengan kiriku pada ke dua mataku yang ternyata ikut menangis dalam diam. Kemudian kedua langkah kecil terbata dari kami berdua mengikuti sosok anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari kami kira-kira usianya sembilan tahunan._

_Aku tentu saja mengenali anak laki-laki itu―walau yang kami lihat adalah punggungnya, tapi rambut yang dikuncir pendek itu adalah kakak laki-lakiku, Uchiha Itachi. Langkah pelan kami tiba di dekat seorang anak perempuan yang diam tanpa ekspresi di depan foto kedua orangtuanya. Bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan lebih remaja dibanding Itachi-_nii_._

"_Sakura…," panggil Itachi-_nii_ pelan namun sarat akan kelembutan. Sakura yang merasa terpanggil segera menoleh pada Itachi-_nii_. "Kemarilah." Itachi-_nii_ menjulurkan kedua lengannya bermaksud untuk meminta Sakura datang kepelukannya._

_Dan ternyata memang benar tepat. Sakura langsung memeluk Itachi-_nii_ dengan cepat dan Itachi-_ nii_ dengan sigap pula menggendong Sakura yang kecil. Kami semua dibawanya menuju taman belakang kediaman Haruno yang pada saat itu sepi._

_Tiba-tiba saja Sakura yang tadinya diam kini menangis menjerit dalam gendongan pelukan Itachi-_ nii_. Tangan mungilnya meremas bahu Itachi-_ nii_ dengan keras dan aku lihat Itachi-_ nii_ tidak kesakitan sama sekali. Justru wajahnya cukup lega karena Sakura sejak semalam tidak mau berbicara bahkan menangis saja tidak._

_Tapi, dengan Itachi-_ nii_ dia menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga berteriak. Wajahnya dia benamkan di leher Itachi-_ nii_. Tangan kanannya terkepal seperti ingin memukul. Sedang Itachi-_ nii_ hanya mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura dan punggungnya dengan hangat._

_Pada saat itulah aku tersadar. Bahwa aku iri kepada Itachi-_nii_ yang dengan mudahnya bertindak sungguh sangat lembut kepada Sakura. Aku pikir itu wajar saja karena Itachi-_nii_ adalah sosok kakak laki-laki yang sangat ideal bagi siapapun._

_Perlahan frekuensi tangisan suara Sakura, berubah menjadi terisak-isak kemudian Itachi-_nii_ membisikkan sesuatu dan Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan lemah. Sakura melongok disela benaman kepala di leher Itachi-_nii_ untuk melihat kami―aku dan Naruto._

_Naruto memberikan cengirannya khasnya, "Aku ada di sini untukmu, Sakura-chan." Ucapnya tulus._

_Sakura menggapai-gapaikan tangan kirinya kepada Naruto dan ditangkap oleh Naruto. "Terima kasih." Dia tersenyum perlahan walau kelihatannya miris._

_Naruto, Sakura dan Itachi-nii melihatku bersamaan. Aku bingung ingin mengatakan apa, tapi tanpa ragu aku mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak panjang juga tidak pendek sehingga senyuman Sakura tambah merekah lebih dalam lagi dalam gendongan Itachi-_nii.

_Dan parahnya aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang kuucapkan waktu itu._

_Dan saat bangun keesokan paginya, air mata mengalir di sudut mataku._

.

.

.

_Persahabatan sejati terdiri dari telinga yang mau mendengarkan, hati yang mau memahami, dan tangan yang siap terulur untuk menolong. ― Awan Hitam_

.

.

.

**Sabaku Gaara**

_Aku yakin ini bukanlah mimpi. Jika memang mimpi tapi kenapa aku bisa mengenali mimpi ini bahkan teringat jelas di dalam memoriku?_

_Di sini aku berumur lima tahun._

_Untuk pertama kalinya juga aku pergi ke Konoha yaitu tempat dimana wilayahnya yang jauh dari wilayah asalku yaitu, Suna. Untuk menempuh perjalanan ke sini kira-kira butuh waktu 5 jam dan itu sukses membuatku yang baru pertama kali keluar kota merasa mabuk daratan._

_Dan ini juga pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi pemakaman._

_Sanak keluarga yang keluargaku datangi adalah keluarga Haruno. Keluarga yang dulunya berasal dari marga Sabaku dan merupakan sepupu jauh kami. Keluarga Sabaku, Haruno dan Akasuna merupakan keluarga besar di Suna yang sebelumnya bermarga Sabaku dimana salah dua dari tiga Sabaku mengubah marga mereka menjadi Haruno dan Akasuna._

_Sudah cukup tentang keluarga, setibanya kami di sana adalah anak dari pasangan Haruno yang selamat itu menyabut kami dengan ekspresi datarnya sama dengan ekspresi datarku. Kakak tertuaku Temari yang berbeda dua tahun dariku segera memeluk anak Haruno itu dengan kasih. Namun sepertinya rasa sayang Temari-nee tidak tersampaikan hingga hati anak itu. Dia diam saja seperti boneka._

_Padahal dulu setiap keluarga besar kami bertemu, dia selalu tertawa dan tersenyum. Itulah yang membuatku tertarik padanya hingga sekarang tapi, memangnya siapa yang bisa tertawa di saat kematian kedua orangtuamu?_

_Tidak ada bukan?_

_Maka dari itu aku sedikitnya mengerti akan posisinya. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya tapi aku tidak mau dia tetap berwajah datar seperti itu. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidak berdekatan dengannya. Aku sangat tidak menyukai dia yang seperti itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Seharian penuh ini aku tidak bersama dengan kedua kakakku yang berbeda gender itu. Aku lebih memilih bersama Sasori-_nii_ yang lebih tua dariku empat tahun, kira-kira dia berusia sembilan tahun sekarang. Anak laki-laki berambut merah bata itu sangat imut wajahnya seperti bayi saja dan lagi Sasori-_nii_ adalah orang yang hangat dan sangat dekat dengan Sakura._

"_Kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Sasori-_nii_ karena sedari tadi aku selalu membuntutinya dengan menarik kemeja hitamnya._

_Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon dari pertanyaannya. Kami melihat Sakura tengah dipeluk oleh kakak yang kutaksir kira-kira seumuran dengan Sasori-_nii_ dan juga ada dua orang bocah laki-laki yang seumuran denganku sedang menggenggam tangan Sakura._

_Mereka berdua melihat kami dengan pandangan yang bertanya-tanya. Yah, mereka tentu saja tidak tahu bahwa kami ini adalah kerabat jauh keluarga Haruno dan kami memang baru pertama kali datang ke Konoha ini._

_Kulihat air muka Sakura sudah tampak berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kali ini dia lebih tenang dan ada jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipi tembemnya. Sasori-_nii_ mendekati kakak yang dikuncir dengan perlahan._

_Sakura dari kejauhan sudah melihat Sasori-_nii_ dan kedua tangannya sontak menggapai-gapai. Memanggil nama Sasori-_nii_ dengan suara parau namun manja. Kulihat Sasori-_nii_ hanya tersenyum simpul dan sedikit mengucapkan kata maaf pada kakak berkuncir itu untuk mengalih gendongannya._

_Tak berapa lama Sakura sudah berpindah dari gendongan kakak berkuncir kepada Sasori-_nii_. Sakura langsung saja melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada leher Sasori-_nii_. Kepalanya disenderkan di bahu Sasori-_nii_. Matanya mulai terpejam karena buaian lembut tangan Sasori-_nii_ yang mengusapnya dengan sayang._

_Sembari berpamitan dalam bisikan dan posisi yang agak sulit membungkuk jadilah aku yang membungkuk sebagai pengganti Sasori-_nii_. Pelan-pelan kami beranjak dari sana dan mengelilingi taman belakang keluarga Haruno yang luas itu._

_Sasori-_nii_ tampak menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang kupikir itu adalah lagu nina bobo untuk Sakura. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar juga dari bibir mungil Sakura yang terbuka lebar. Sasori-_nii_ tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat wajah tidur Sakura yang keletihan sekali. Dia menutup bibir Sakura dengan jemarinya yang lembut._

_Karena lelah menggendong Sakura dalam posisi berdiri, akhirnya dia duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada di taman itu. Aku berdiri di depannya melihat wajah Sakura dengan damainya._

"_Gaara." Aku menoleh pada Sasori-_nii_. "Kuharap kau dapat menggantikan aku kelak."_

"_Menggantikan apa?" tanyaku heran._

"_Menggantikan posisiku yang seperti ini kepada Sakura." Jawabnya. Dengan lembut dia melihat Sakura kembali. "Posisi yang membuatnya nyaman dan merasa aman bila kau berada di dekatnya. Posisi dimana kita sebagai tameng, sebagai pelindung untuknya. Dikala susah maupun senang. Dan kuharap suatu hari nanti kau akan selalu berada disisinya, Gaara…"_

_Mendengar penuturan Sasori-_nii_ itulah yang selalu membuatku ingat dan berjanji dalam hati. Walau itu adalah ucapan yang teramat lampau namun selalu dapat kukenang dengan baik. Kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan. Kenangan dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin seperti apa yang Sasori-_nii_ katakana untuk Sakura-ku kelak._

_Karena dari situlah aku mencintai Sakura._

_Tak terasa bulir bening asinpun tergulir dengan indah di sudut mataku._

.

.

.

"_No one but you…"_

.

.

.

Pagi hari selalu saja datang begitu cepat. Padahal sepertinya kita baru saja membaringkan tubuh kita di kasur ternyata hari sudah beranjak naik saja.

Begitu pula dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang dirasakannya kini. Dia baru bisa tidur setelah melampiaskan beberapa tendangan bola tadi malam dan setibanya di kasurnya dia langsung terlelap. Sungguh sayang dia malah terbangun cukup kesiangan karena teman sekamarnya Uchiha Sasuke dengan Nara Shikamaru sudah tidak lagi di kasur mereka.

Yang tertinggal hanyalah sebuah memo dari Sasuke yang mengatakan mereka akan _jogging_ pagi di sekitar lapangan olahraga sejak satu jam yang lalu. Mau tidak mau Naruto dengan setengah sadarnya segera memakai seragam―berupa pakaian _training _sepak bola Konoha yang berwarna hijau muda bergaris-garis kuning dengan simbol di dada kiri lambang sekolah dan di belakang adalah nama marganya yang dilingkari oleh tulisan Tim Sepak Bola Konoha.

"Sekarang jam 7 lewat sedikit, kuharap mereka masih lari pagi. Bisa kena hukuman, nih ceritanya kalau ketahuan telat oleh Tenten." Desis Naruto sebal.

Segera saja dia menuju lapangan sepak bola Suna tersebut namun tak disangka di depannya yang berjarak lumayan jauh ada sekelompok tim sepak bola sedang melakukan _jogging _juga. Mau tidak mau Naruto tidak bisa dengan leluasnya menyelang mereka.

Dengan terpaksa dia berlari setengah santai sembari menggerumel tidak jelas. Iris _safir_ bening itu menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut merah menyala yang berlari jauh dari sekelompok yang sama dengannya. Seragam _training_ Tim sepak bola Suna berwarna merah dengan sedikit garis-garis putih. Dilihat dari nama punggungnya adalah Sabaku, dengan percaya dirinya Naruto menepuk bahu si pelari paling belakang itu.

"Gaara!" sapa Naruto riang dengan tepukan bahu yang dia kira ringan namun cukup membuat orang yang dipanggil Gaara itu terlonjak kaget dan merasa panas disekitar tepukan Naruto.

"Sakit!" desis Garaa sembari mengelus pundaknya. "Kau." Sinisnya pada Naruto.

"Oow, santai Gaara." Naruto sedikit mundur saat matanya diberi tatapan maut oleh Gaara. "Maaf ya. Hehehe…" Naruto menggaruk pipinya.

"Dasar." Gaara kembali melanjutkan lari-lari kecilnya yang sudag sangat jauh dari kelompoknya.

"E-eh? Tunggu!" Naruto yang kalang kabut tidak sengaja lagi menyundul bahu yang berlainan dari tepukannya pada Gaara membuat Gaara menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Kau itu sengaja membuatku cedera, ya?"

"Tidak, ko! Aku kan tidak sengaja!" bibir Naruto mencucu sebal pada pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut. "Kenapa kau berlari jauh dari Tim-mu?"

"Agar aku bisa memantau mereka dan melihat siapa yang akan berbelok." Ucap Gaara kaku.

Jujur saja Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa diajak ngobrol dengan leluasa. Mungkin dia setipe dengan Sasuke hanya saja jika Sasuke orang yang paling jaim sedunia, lain dengan Gaara yang memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa menentukan topik untuk diajak berbicara.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Sasuke waktu zaman SMP." Naruto merentang-rentangkan tangannya sesekali sembari berlari-lari kecil bersama Gaara. "Aku baru sadar saat kita bertemu di café itu."

Gaara hanya diam menyimak apa yang Naruto katakan. Pendnegar yang baik memang ditujukan selalu pada Gaara. "Apakah sebegitu miripnya?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan sembari bergumam, "Hu'um'," kemudian kepalanya dia tolehkan untuk melihat Gaara. "Hawamu hampir mirip dengan Sasuke. pendiam―ah, mungkin bisa dibilang kalem, ya? Lalu, kau itu baik sekali… Saking baiknya aku iri padamu." Lirih Naruto.

Gaara menatap Naruto melalui sudut matanya kemudian mendengus. "Kenapa kau iri?"

"Entahlah," bahunya bergedik ke atas, ekspresi wajahnya bingung. "Mungkin karena kau adalah―" Naruto terpaksa menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda dia tidak suka akan perasaan yang penasaran pada Naruto.

"Karena aku apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Karena kau adalah kau. Bukan karena kau mirip dnegan Sasuke atau siapapun." Cengir Naruto. Digaruknya kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. "Kuharap Sakura tak melihatmu sebagai pengganti Sasuke."

Gaara terdiam. Matanya memang fokus melihat pada Timnya yang masih beralri-lari kecil sesekali menyanyikan lagu untuk membuat mereka bersemangat namun dalam hatinya Gaara tidak membenarkan ucapan Naruto. "Kenyataannya akulah pengganti Sasuke untuk Sakura." Dengusnya dalam hati. Senyum miris terukir di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Oh, ya ada satu hal yang masih membuatku bingung sampai sekarang." Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghentikan kegiatannya. Gaara pun ikut berhenti―walau posisinya berjarak tiga langkah dari Naruto―karena dia melihat keseriusan dalam wajah Naruto. "Kenapa kau meng-iya-kan bahwa kau adalah kekasih Sakura? Seharusnya kau tidak berbuat seperti i―"

"Karena aku mencintainya." Potong Gaara. "Bahkan sejak usiaku lima tahun aku sudah mencintai Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

_Cinta itu bukan datang tiba-tiba. Tetapi ketika ia datang, kita yang sulit untuk menyadarinya_

.

.

.

Akasuna Sakura terburu-buru keluar dari kelasnya. Setelah bel pulang sekolah berdering dan _sensei_ meninggalkan kelasnya dia langsung merapihkan buku-bukunya kemudian berlarian keluar sekolah dengan senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

Langit yang sudah berubah menjadi agak senja tidak mengurungkan niat gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk melihat kekasihnya latihan sore sebelum pertandingan _final_ besok pagi hari melawan Konoha. Sudah dua hari ini kekasihnya sibuk dengan pertandingan sepak bola dan Sakura tidak sempat melihatnya karena dia masih mengikuti kegiatan belajar dan selalu dijemput oleh _Otou-san_ yang berjaga-jaga takut anak gadisnya berkeliaran.

Kekasihnya sendiri tidak merasa keberatan tidak melihat kehadiran Sakura disebelah _manager_ _killer_ yang selalu memakinya―padahal itu adalah ungkapan semangat. Tapi, dasar Sakura saja yang memang anak keras kepala dia berjanji akan melihat latihan terakhir kekasihnya dan sebelumnya sudah meminta izin kepada orangtuanya untuk telat pulang.

Melihat lapangan utama _Suna Gakuen_, Sakura segera menghentikan larinya menjadi jalan pelan-pelan dan merapihkan anak rambutnya yang berantakan akibat berlari. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin berpenampilan acak-acakan untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya bukan?

Membuang napas sebanyak dua kali dan menghentikan debaran dadanya menjadi normal, Sakura tersenyum senang sembari menuruni bukit kecil sebelum tiba di lapangan. Sayangnya senyuman itu langsung lenyap ketika melihat seragam anak sepak bola yang bermain di lapangan utama itu.

"Itu bukannya seragam Konoha?" tanyanya dalam hati karena seragam Konoha yang berwarna hijau muda sebagai perlambang daun yang baru tumbuh dan dengan dua garis melintang di sisi kanan dan kiri berwarna putih sebagai wujud jiwa yang murni.

Sakura jadi panik sendiri. Karena yang dia tahu lapangan ini sedang digunakan oleh sepak bola sekolahnya bukan Konoha. Ragu Sakura jadi mondar-mandir sepanjang sisi lapangan. Sekelebat bayangan merah muda yang mata _onyx_ itu kenali membuatnya berhenti untuk menjaga lawannya.

Pemuda dengan gaya rambut Harajuku itu mendecih sebal, "Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?" Berusaha tidak peduli dengan gadis di pinggir lapangan itu, Uchiha Sasuke segera memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk mencegah lawan menyerang ke daerah kekuasaannya yang dipimpin olehnya dan musuhnya sendiri sekarang adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Belum sempat mata menuju daerah lawan, sebuah teriakan bergema di lapangan. "HEI, AWAS BOLANYA!" sebuah bola hitam putih itu melesat cepat menuju gadis bersurai merah muda yang langsung menegang kaku karena melihat bola itu malah mengarahnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Refleks saja Sasuke berlari sekencangnya menuju gadis yang terdiam kaku sebelum bola itu menimpa dengan mulus ke arahnya.

.

.

.

**Haruno Sakura**

Seseorang memelukku dengan erat.

Kepalaku didekapnya erat dalam pelukannya. Rasanya sakit dipeluk sekencang ini.

Bau keringat yang bercampur aduk dengan parfum _ice musk_ masuk dalam indera penciumanku. Masuk ke dalam ingatan yang membuatku mengenali siapa pemilik wangi ini walau tanpa harus melihat siapa orangnya.

Wangi yang selalu kurindukan dan wangi yang selalu membuatku sesak karenanya. Wewangian milik―

"Aduh!" erang orang yang memelukku. Dari suaranya aku tahu dia laki-laki tapi rasanya pernah mendengar _baritone_ dalam seperti ini. Kucoba untuk menengadahkan kepalaku karena tangannya tak lagi memeluk dengan erat kepalaku.

Wajah yang tampan dengan hidung yang mancung. Mata yang tajam dengan sedikit bulu mata dan warna irisnya yang sekelam malam membuat siapapun tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Bibir yang tebal di bagian bawah itu masi mengerang kesakitan, tangan yang semula memeluk kepalaku kini mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya yang mungkin di sanalah rasa nyeri itu bersarang.

"Kau adalah Sasuke―"

Pandanganku tiba-tiba saja menggelap seiring dengan kedutan di kepalaku.

.

.

.

Gaara memandang ponselnya dengan sebal. Berkali-kali dia menghubungi ponsel Sakura namun yang didengarnya hanya _veronica_. Alhasil karena sudah berkali-kali menghubungi kekasihnya dan selalu masuk ke _voice mail_ membuat Gaara sebal sendiri dan yang menjadi pelampiasannya adalah Timnya.

Dengan umpatan dari Kyuubi yang terkesan sinis dan ditambah komentar Gaara yang sama sinisnya membuat Tim Suna _Gakuen_ merasa pundung sendiri karena memiliki _manager_ dan kapten yang lebih mirip dikatakan sebagai duo setan merah.

Gaara salah jelas dia tahu. Dia menyadari kesalahannya pada Sakura bukan pada Timnya yang baru saja ia maki. Gaara merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahu Sakura bahwa mereka tidak jadi bermain di lapangan utama sekolah mereka. Mereka ingin permainan dan taktik milik Suna _gakuen_ tidak dilihat dan memilih lapangan umum yang hanya berjarak dua kilometer dari sekolahnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan marah?" tanya Kyuubi bingung melihat kaptennya yang sedang beristirahat di kursi istirahat bersamanya.

Gaara menegak minumannya dengan cepat. "Coba kau hubungi Sakura." Gaara tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kyuubi hingga gadis _tsundere_ itu berkedut di pelipisannya tanda tak suka namun toh akhirnya dia mengikuti apa yang dititah oleh Gaara.

Hingga bunyi dering ketiga tidak ada jawaban di ponselnya, Kyuubi akan mematikannya namun tak disangka seorang pemuda menjawab sambungan telepon Kyuubi. "Hallo?"

.

.

.

Gaara melihat Sakura dibaringkan di rerumputan di pinggir lapangan utama Suna _Gakuen_ dengan berbantalkan pangkuan seorang gadis bercepol dua yang memandangnya khawatir dan di sisi kanan dan kirinya gadis itu ada dua pemuda yang sama tampak cemasnya.

"Ah, Gaara!" Naruto segera melambai ketika dilihatnya Gaara bersama Kyuubi sudah tiba. "Aku―"

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya gadis berambut oranye menyala dengan garangnya. Dia bersimpuh untuk melihat keadaan Sakura yang wajahnya tampak memucat. Gaara memandang Naruto dengan pertanyaan serupa dengan Kyuubi.

"Be-begini, sebenarnya―"

Lagi ucapan Naruto dipotong, kali ini oleh Sasuke. "Aku menolongnya dari bola yang datang tapi tiba-tiba saja dia pingsang."

"Apa maksudmu pantat ayam?" Kyuubi memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan benci begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Hei-hei tenanglah. Biar aku ceritakan, oke?" keadaan menjadi hening ketika gadis bercepol dua itu berbicara untuk meredakan emosi dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu. "Ceritanya, Sakura ditolong oleh Sasuke dari tendangan _out_ yang menuju ke arah Sakura dan beruntunglah Sasuke cepat bertindak sehingga Sasukelah yang terkena bola itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Sakura pingsan padahal―sungguh aku melihatnya kalau Sakura tidak terkena bola itu." Terang Tenten.

"Nah, begitulah ceritanya." Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ada di sini dan kenapa dia bisa seperti ini."

"Terima kasih sudah menolong Sakura." Gaara tiba-tiba saja _ojigi_ membuat orang-orang yang berada didekatnya melongo. "Aku akan membawanya pulang. Mungkin anemianya kambuh."

Baru saja Gaara akan menggendong Sakura, tangan Sasuke mencegahnya. "Sakura tidak memiliki anemia."

Kyuubi mendengus, "Kau tidak tahu saja. Sejak kecelakaan itu kondisi Sakura belum pulih benar. Dia baru saja sembuh dari komanya seminggu ini."

"Kau tidak menceritakannya pada kami." Cerca Sasuke. Dia merasa tidak adil bahwa dia tidak mendapatkan informasi yang ituh mengenai Sakura_nya_. Tunggu! Sakura_nya_? Itu dulu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Teme_, mungkin hanya kau yang belum tahu," Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke prihatin namun Sasuke memberikan tatapan maut kepadanya. "_Sorry_ aku lupa menceritakannya padamu."

"Kau berhutang padaku, _Dobe_." Sasuke memebrikan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Berisik sekali kalian berdua." Ejek Kyuubi. "Gaara ayo kita pulang!"

Gaara mengangguk dan mulai membopong Sakura dengan _bridal style_ dan Kyuubi membawakan tas Sakura. Melihat Gaara yang menggendong Sakura membuat perasaan bergejolak dalam hati Uchiha bungsu itu. Perasaan tak suka mulai memonopolinya kembali.

"Kau ancaman bagi kami." Bisik Gaara sebelum melewati Sasuke.

.

.

.

_Cinta diciptakan untuk temani manusia, dan cinta hadir bukan untuk memperbudak manusia._

.

.

.

"Hei, di sini!"

Gadis berambut merah muda namun agak tua dan memakai bandana di kepalanya itu melambaikan tangan pada dua orang gadis yang sedari tadi menengokan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Yo, Tayu!" lambai gadis berambut cokelat pendek pada gadis yang dipanggil Tayuya itu.

"Kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan kursi penonton di depan, Tayuya." Gadis berambut merah muda lainnya yang memakai topi model pelukis itu segera duduk di samping Matsuri―gadis berambut cokelat tua hingga dia diapit oleh dua gadis berambut merah muda.

"Siapa dulu, dong? Tayuya!" kikiknya geli.

Dari sudut mereka sekarang, Sakura bisa melihat hampir seluruh penjuru lapangan, juga tempat masuk kedua tim ke lapangan. Biasanya pelatih dan wasit akan berjaga di pinggir, dan untungnya dari sudut itu semuanya kelihatan.

Tak berapa lama suara gemerisik _microphone_ terdengar di penjuru lapangan. Ah, rasanya Sakura dan yang lainnya merasakan debaran yang mengasyikan. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya yang baru saja sadar dari koma itu dapat bisa menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola. Oh, dan mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sakura menonton kekasihnya bermain sepak bola di lapangan yang luas ini dengan beberapa ratus penonton yang riuh menyorakan tim kebanggaan mereka.

Suara-suara sang pemberi juru lapangan bergaung kencang. Menyeruakan agar mereka segera berlari ke tempat duduk maisng-masing dengan tertib dan menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola _final_ ini dengan khidmat.

"APA KABAAAAAR KALIAN SEMUA YANG ADA DI LAPANGAAAAN?" tanya sang juru bicara. Penonton yang mendnegarnya bersorak beramai menjawab pertanyaan yang menurut Sakura cukup konyol.

Beberapa anak-anak muda di barisan paling depan sejajar dengan Sakura adalah tim pemandu sorak pria yang sudah berbaris rapi dengan pakaian _gakuran_ mereka dan tak lupa ikat kepala berwarna merah menandakan wilayah Suna.

"APAKAH KONOHA SUDAH SIAP BERTANDING DENGAN SUNAAAA?" tanya komentator lagi namun yang menjawab tentu bukanlah tim sepak bola melainkan penonton tak ayal Sakura bersama teman-temannya pun ikut bersorak menjawab.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan, Sakura bisa melihat anak-anak sepak bola yang berasal dari Suna _Gakuen_ sedang mengambil posisi keluar dari dalam 'gua' istirahat mereka―Sakura lebih suka nama itu dipanggil gua.

Dan yang membuat Sakura memicingkan matanya adalah anak-anak perempuan yang bersorak-sorak 'lenjeh' memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya, ada yang hampir terjatuh dari _tribun_ jika tidak ada salah satu dari sekumpulan gadis-gadis itu tidak memeganginya.

Namun dasarnya Gaara memang tidak pernah tertarik dan tak akan pernah menyahut panggilan yang bukan berasal dari orang yang Ia kenal maka Gaara enggan menoleh. Dia tetap terfokus kepada lawannya yang berada di lapangan Utara jika posisi Gaara adalah sebelah Selatan. Dan gadis-gadis itu harus menggigit jari mereka karena teriakan mereka sama sekali dihiraukan oleh Kapten yang dijuluki Api itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul menyaksikan hal tersebut. "Dasar, cuek sekali dia." Dengus Sakura namun hatinya lega luar biasa.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tenang-tenang saja dengan para _fansgirl_ Gaara, Tayuya merasa darahnya sudah mendidih dan tak lama lagi akan seperti hujan lava bila dia tidak cukup untuk menahan emosinya. Bagaimana dia tidak sebal kalau kekaishnya Temujin si wakil kapten itu walau bergaya _cool_ tapi lihat senyum terukir jelas di bibirnya. Senyum keserakahan menurut Tayuya.

"Dasar Temujin _baka_! Awas saja nanti!" geram Tayuya, giginya saling bergemelutuk dan kaleng soda yang sudah kosong itu ia remas hingga bentuknya sebesar koin.

Sakura dan Matsuri hanya mampu bergidik ngeri melihat Tayuya seperti itu.

"BAIKLAH! KITA TAK SABAR UNTUK MENYAKSIKAN PERTANDINGAN _FINAL_ ANTAR SUNA MELAWAN KONOHA. BAGAIMANA KALAU KITA PANGGILKAN MEREKA SAJA?"

Sorak-sorak kegembiraan bergaung. Kedua tim yang siap akan bertanding itu segera keluar dari 'goa' dan saat tiba di tengah lapangan keduanya saling beradu tatap. Tentu saja sebagai sang Kapten dari Konoha bertatap dengan Gaara sebagai sang Kapten dari Suna. Dengan cengiran rubahnya Naruto menjabat tangan Gaara dengan mantap begitu pula dengan yang lainnya di samping barisan keduanya.

Hanya saja Sasuke yang berada di barisan ketiga sebelah kanan dari Shikamaru memandang Gaara dengan sinis. Matanya berkata seakan ingin mengalahkan Gaara namun hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum sinis dari Gaara.

Peluit pun berbunyi dan bola pertaa melambung ke angkasa dari tendangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Peluit dibunyikan sebanyak tiga kali. Beberapa penonton dari pihak Konoha berseru kecewa pada pemain tim Konoha hanya melihat papan skor dengan wajah sarat akan kekecewa. Tubuh mereka yang sudah dimandikan peluh dan kedua bahu mereka yang naik-turun untuk memasok udara sebanyak-banyaknya akibat berlari-lari mengejar bola.

Konoha kalah telak oleh Suna. Skor mereka adalah 2 untuk Suna dan 1 untuk Konoha. Sorakan pendukung Suna menggema di lapangan besar dan para pemain saling berpelukan erat. Pemuda berambut merah mentereng lepek itu menoleh pada pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berbaring di rerumputan dan lengan kiri menutupi kedua mata sewarna langit tersebut.

Gaara menghampiri Naruto, menjongkokan dirinya dan berkata, "Pertandingan yang hebat."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. "Ah, terima kasih!" ucapnya kemudian sembari bangkit berdiri. Senyuman kekecewaan memang ada di sana tapi yang lebih membuat Gaara senang dengan Naruto adalah matanya yang menyiratkan kesenangan.

Baik Naruto dan pemain lainnya cukup puas degan pertandingan kali ini, lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Dia justru cemberut berat. Merasa kecewa karena kalah dan tidak menepati janjinya semula. Namun saat Naruto menepukkan bahunya dan berkata bahwa ini adalah pertandingan yang bagus dan dapat meraka lakukan tahun depannya lagi, mau tak mau Sasuke mengakuinya. Apaun perkataan Naruto dapat membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

Bahkan Sasuke mau bersalaman dengan Gaara padahal dia sebelumnya merasa kesal pada pemuda merah itu―dan tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa merasa kesal. Diam-diam sakura yang bersorak bersamaan dengan _supporter_ Konoha ikut tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum walau tidak untuknya.

Entah, Sakura merasa lega melihat senyum Sasuke. Kenapa?

.

.

.

_Jika waktu dapat mengalir, kuharap itu waktu kita sedang bahagia. Jika waktu harus mengalir pergi, kuharap kau tak akan melupakanku._

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu begitu saja bagaikan berkedip.

Kehidupan Sakura di Suna sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dia lakukan sekarang. Walau rasanya canggung karena tidak mempunyai ingatan tentang Suna sama sekali. Kini ia seperti mengingat Suna bagai salah satu dari hidupnya.

Sakura memang gadis yang cerdas maka dari itu ia dengan mudahnya dapat berbaur di sana dan mendapatkan posisi teratas dalam akademiknya membuat Kyuubi ingin menggigit kukunya sebal.

Siang ini di pertengahan minggu, Sakura bersama Gaara memakan makan siang mereka di taman belakang dekat dengan tempat klub merangkai bunga. Kyuubi yang kebetulan melewati ruang klub sepanjang klub bunga itu melihat Sakura membawa bekal yang cukup banyak segera menghampiri mereka.

"Makanan!" teriaknya senang menuju arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa memakluminya dengan tersenyum dan segera menepuk-tepukan kursi yang masih muat untuk satu orang lagi.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Sakura ketika Kyuubi dengan cepatnya mengambil beberapa onigiri di bekal Sakura.

"Tidak." Gelengnya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan dua onigiri.

"Kenapa tidak ke kantin?" kali ini Gaara yang angkat bicara dan memberikan jus yang memang sengaja dibeli lebih oleh Gaara.

"Aku sibuk siang ini mengurusi ini-itu." Kembali Kyuubi mengambil sosis yang dibentuk seperti gurita pada bekal Sakura.

"Mengurusi apa?" Sakura memberikan potongan apel yang ia bentuk menyerupai kelinci pada Gaara. "Kenapa harus Kyuu?"

"Karena aku sekertaris OSIS Sakura." Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambut Sakura gemas. "Aku mengurusi anggaran klub pertandingan kemarin dan ada kabar bagus untuk kalian juga." Kyuubi tersenyum lebih menjurus ke arah seringaian.

"Rasanya berita jelek."

"Ini berita bagus, ko! Kita akan melakukan pertukaran pelajar dengan pelajar di Konoha!"

.

.

.

Benar dugaan Gaara. Ini bukanlah berita yang baik baginya.

Entah kenapa dia mendapatkan firasat jelek bila ke sana, inginnya menolak namun tidak bisa karena Sakura dan Kyuubi memaksanya. Kyuubi yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal seperti itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi bersemangat mengikuti acara yang tiap tahunnya itu selalu ada di sekolah mereka.

Setelah jam makan siang berakhir Gaara dan Sakura dipanggil ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Sakura bingung. Ini pertama kalinya dia kemari dan dia takut jika sesuatu buruk terjadi padanya jika dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah. Tapi, kecemasan itupun sirna karena Gaara dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah juga. Gaara dan Sakura tentu berbeda kelas maka dari itu mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa keduanya dapat bertemu di ruangan ini.

Suasananya terasa sunyi dan membuat Sakura berdebar-debar. Dia selalu bertanya dalam hati kenapa dia dipanggil ke mari?

"Ehem!" dehem suara yang kedengarannya sudah tua itu. "Kalian tahu apa yang membuat kalian dipanggil ke mari?"

Keduanya menggeleng pelan. Laki-laki tua yang usianya sudah melewati umur 60 tahun itu menekukan kedua tangannya di meja dan menopangkan dagunya yang sudah tertutupi oleh janggut-janggut putih panjang.

"Tidak usah tegang." Kakek tua itu tertawa namun Gaara dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lega. "Ini kabar baik untuk kalian. Untuk tahun ini kalian berdua yang terpilih menjadi siswa dan siswi pertukaran pelajar di Konoha. Khususnya di Konoha _Gakuen_ yang minggu lalu bertanding dengan sekolah kita."

Benar. Ini kabar tidak bagus.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Maaf banget kalau chapter ini kurang emmuaskan! Soalnya fokus di pertandingan jadi mungkin saja _feel_nya sangat tidak berasa sekali. Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah SasuSaku di sini.

Nah, terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah bersedia mereview fanfic saya! Maaf saya ga bisa emmbalasnya satu persatu. Maaf banget, kalau koneksi internet saya bagus chapter depan saya akan membalas review kalian melalui PM.

**Masalah **_**pairing**_selalu yang diperdebatkan oleh review saya. Akhirnya saya sudah memutuskan bagaimana akhir dari pair yang akan Nna bikin. Nna harap kalian jangan kecewa ya. Dan masalah pair yang telah aku cantumin itu memang dari awal pertama publish inilah pair yang aku pilih namun sempat sampai chapter 10 kemarin aku ga nyantumin lagi karena masih bingung menentukan pair yang kupilih. Setelah aku yakin makanya pair SasuSaku ini muncul lagi untuk mengisi FNI pair SasuSaku. Dan kalian tahu, SasuSaku akan menjadi kisah akhir fanfic ini tapi endah happy or sad.

**Hinata **entah kenapa banyak sekali yang menghina Hinata di sini. Jujur saja aku tidak begitu suka. Kalau memang kalian tidak suka dengannya jangan membacanya bukan? Aku juga tidak suka dengan adanya Hinata dengan Sasuke tapi sekali lagi kutekankan demi jalannya ceritaku dan aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk _bashing chara_. Tidak akan pernah.

**FemKyuubi**__maksudnya itu adalah Kyuubi yang kita tahu itu adalah siluman dalam fanfic ini berwujud seorang gadis. Female Kyuubi itulah kepanjangannya Saya sengaja buat Kyuubi di sini untuk cerita persahabatan juga seliangan Naruto. Hehehe

**NaruHina** sedikitnya aku kepikiran sama pair ini. Kasihan memang tapi, mereka akan bahagia. Karena bisa dilihat di chapter 13/14 nanti ada sesuatu yang lain.

**NaruSaku** di sini banyak yang bilang terlalu sweet sebagai shabat dan banyak menderita, maka aku akan terus memperjuangkan naruto yang yaaah gimana yaa itu rahasia pribadi. Lihat saja nanti!

Kalau ada yang mau request suatu adegan kaya Luth boleh ko, teman-teman. Malah aku berterima kasih sekali karena kalian memberikan inspirasi baru bagiku dan kritikan yang sangat mengena! Kalianlah yang terbaik yang sudah menunggu fanfic-ku untuk publish! Maaf bila aku selalu mengecewakan kalian tapi inilah yang bisa kulakukan!

Jangan ada kata lagi untuk saling mencaci ya teman. Aku menerima flame asal yang membangun dan aku hargai kalian yang sempatnya mereview fanfic-ku!

Typo tak pernah selalu tertinggal ditiap fanfic-ku

**Satu lagi yang penting**

Chapter 12 ini sebelumnya jelas-jelas aku kutip dari fanfic **I Love Sasuke-**_**Kun**_ tapi kini sudah aku ganti dengan pemikiran orisinil milikku. Terima kasih yang sebelumnya sudah membaca chapter 12 sebelumnya dan chapter 12 yang baru! Mohon maaf sebelumnya pada author fanfic tersebut dan terima kasih juga pada reviewer yang telah mencaciku. Cukup tertampar dan sangat berguna untukku.


	13. Chapter 13

_Menjadi cinta pertama seseorang adalah sesuatu yang indah, namun tak ada yang lebih sempurna jika kamu yang menjadi cinta terakhirnya._

** U**

**Chapter 13**

_Berjalanlah untuk melepas masa lalu agar tidak menjadi penghalang di masa depan, walaupun masa lalu itu sulit dilupakan._

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Melepasmu by Kurousa Hime**

**Warnings: OOC, School theme, rumit, alur lambat, Italic untuk flashback, nama yang diberi BOLD akan menjadi sudut pandnag orang tersebut.**

**SasuSakuGaa, SasuHinaNaru**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura-_san_?" sapa laki-laki berambut putih dan memakai jas dokternya dengan rapih. Sesekali Ia menaikan kacamata bulatnya yang jatuh merosoti hidung mancungnya.

"Baik sekali!" balas gadis berambut merah muda dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu," Dokter Kabuto yang tersulam indah di jas dokternya itu tengah memerika refleks cahaya langsung dengan menggunakan _pen light _menuju pergerakan pupil mata Akasuna Sakura. "Apakah ada nyeri kepala kembali?"

"Tidak. Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini semakin sehat, Dok!"

"Baguslah. Ada mual atau muntah?"

Sakura kali ini menggeleng dan pemeriksaan fisik itupun telah selesai. Ini sudah minggu ke enam Sakura berada di Suna dan ini adalah pengecekan terakhirnya sebelum melakukan pertukaran pelajar.

"Bagaimana dengan ingatanmu?" Kabuto Yakushi kembali ke meja periksanya dan mencatat hasil pemeriksaan sebelumnya dalam _anamnesa_ milik Sakura.

Nyonya Akasuna tampak was-was untuk mendengar penuturan Sakura. Wajahnya tegang sama seperti wajah pemuda berambut merah menyala yang berdiri diam bersidekap tak jauh dari ranjang pemeriksaan.

"Aku tak bisa mengingatnya kembali." jawab Sakura kalem.

"Apa kau ingin mengingat kembali ingatanmu yang dahulu?" kali ini wajah Kabuto menjadi serius. "Pasien-pasienku sebelumnya berharap bahwa mereka yang mengalami trauma kepala ini untuk tidak mengingatnya."

"Maka akupun akan begitu." ucap Sakura yakin.

Semua yang berada di dalam ruang pemeriksaan itu menarik nafas seolah tercekat dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

_Perlahan, tapi pasti, Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa lalu_

.

.

.

"Baik-baik ya di Konoha, sayang." Nyonya Akasuna membelai helaian merah muda milik anak perempuan semata waayangnya dengan lembut. "Kalau kau butuh apa-apa hubungi _Onii-san _mu."

Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk patuh dan bibirnya tak henti untuk menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat hatinya hangat dikarenakan perhatian ibunya yang melimpah.

"_Kaa-san _tenang saja, 'kan ada Gaara-_kun_ yang menemaniku." Sakura kini membantu ibunya memasukan beberapa helai bajunya yang masih tersisa di atas kasurnya untuk dimasukan ke dalam koper berwarna hitamnyaa.

"Tetap saja itu membuat kami khawatir, Nak." Kini suara beratlah yang menimpali kedua perempuan yang berada di dalam kamar Sakura. Tuan Akasuna tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sedang tubuhnya Ia senderkan pada daun pintu.

Sakura hanya terkekeh geli menatap Ayahnya yang tampan dengan imic seolah mainan kesayangannya akan dibuang.

"_Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_…," Sakura menatap keduanya bergantian. "Aku bahagia sekali bisa memiliki orangtua seperti kalian."

Nyonya Akasuna buru-buru untuk segera memeluk Sakura. Pelukan erat dan hangat ini sangat membuat Sakura rindu akan kenyamanan yang seolah tak pernah Ia dapatkan dahulu. Kemudian dua manik yang berbeda itu menatap Tuan Akasuna yang masih saja bergeming di daun pintu.

Melihat keduanya tengah memandangnya bagaikan isyarat perintah, Tuan Akasuna pun menghampiri keduanya yang tengah berpelukan dengan posisi setengah duduk. Tuan Akasuna kemudian memeluk kedua wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Kami mencintaimu, Sakura." Ucap keduanya berbarengan dan Sakura malam itu seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Dimana dia yang masih kecil tengah dipeluk erat oleh kedua orangtuanya saat tertidur.

.

.

.

_Bagi orangtua, kebahagiaan anaklah yang terpenting, karena anak adalah anugerah terindah yang mereka miliki sepanjang masa._

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh ya, Sakura!" ingat Tayuya bergitu bersemangat pagi itu.

Bersama dengan Matsuri, Tayuya datang ke bandara untuk mengantar kepergian pertukaran pelajar yang pada pagi itu sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Ada beberapa anak yang akan menjadi pertukaran pelajar dalam lima sekolah ternama ditiap perfektur. Kali ini, entah suatu kebetulan atau memang garis yang sudah menjadi nasib Sakura, dia mendapatkan pertukaran pelajar di tempat asalnya dahulu, yaitu Konoha.

Tanpa ada rasa curiga sama sekali, Sakura jauh-jauh hari bersama kedua orangtuanya sudah merundingkan hal tersebut, bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun rela jika mereka segera pindah ke Konoha namun tentu saja Sakura enggan.

"Tentu!" Sakura mengangguk-angguk penuh antusias. Ketiga gadis itu kemudian membentuk sebuah bulatan dengan saling bergenggaman tangan satu sama lain.

"Walau kau baru hadir dalam kehidupan kami, kau tetaplah teman yang sangat kami sayangi Sakura!" ucap Matsuri tulus, setitik air mata telah menganak di ujung matanya yang sudah menyipit.

"Kau berbicara seperti aku akan meninggalkan kalian saja," tawa Sakura sembari memeluk kedua teman barunya itu bergantian. "Terima kasih, Tayuya, Matsuri."

"Dasar gadis-gadis yang merepotkan. Kalian berlagak seolah ini telenovela saja." Sindir seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut _silver_nya yang tersisir rapih. Sebelah tangannya Ia sampirkan pada pundak pemuda berambut merah membara yang berwajah datar.

"Huh! Kau tidak mengerti sekali perasaan kami, Kimi-_kun_!" gerutu Tayuya dengan wajah yang ditekuk sebal menghadapi kelakuan kekasihnya.

"A-aw, jangan cemberut begitu sayang." Kimimaro yang _notabane_ adalah wakil kapten tim sepak bola Suna ini langsung menghampiri kekasihnya yang menjalankan aksi 'ngambek'.

Matsuri terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu, "Ah, aku jadi iri. Hanya aku yang belum memiliki kekasih." Gerutunya pelan namun sempat didengar oleh Sakura.

Sakura membisikan sesuatu di telinga Matsuri hingga wajahnya memerah. "Tenang saja, Matsu-_chan_." Senyum Sakura penuh arti.

"I-ish!"

"Sakura," panggil Gaara akhirnya. Sejak mereka tiba di bandara Gaara tidak pernah membuka percakapan dengannya. Entah mengapa sejak diberitahu kalau merekalah yang akan menjadi siswa pertukaran pelajar di Konoha, sikap Gaara jadi merasa panic sendiri. Walau jelas tidak cukup untuk terlihat karena kekasih dari Akasuna Sakura itu pandai sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan masuk." Gaara tampak bersiap-siap menggandeng lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Oke, oke." Sakura melihat kedua teman baiknya dengan pandangan sedu. "Aku akan merindukan kalian."

"Kami juga." Ucap Tayuya yang kini tengah memeluk lengan Kimimaro.

"Cepat pulang ya! Kami akan menyambutmu." Tambah Matsuri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Hati-hati di sana, Kapten!" Kimimaro menjotos bahu Gaara pelan kemudia keduanya terkekeh sama-sama.

.

.

.

"Tenang saja." Entah apa maksud dari ucapan Sakura itu, Gaara segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura dengan alis yang terangkat satu.

"Sepertinya kau yang harus tenang." Gaara mengelus pucuk kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Apa, sih?" gerutu Sakura sebal karena rambutnya yang semula rapih sukses dibuat Gaara menjadi berantakan. Kemudian Ia beralih untuk memasang _headset_ di kedua telinganya yang sebelumnya sudah disambungkan dengan iPod miliknya.

"Apakah kita melupakan sesuatu?" tiba-tiba saja perasaan Gara menjadi lebih tidak nyaman, padahal pesawat yang mereka tumpangi sudah landas meninggalkan Suna beberapa menit lalu.

"Rasanya iya." Sakura juga berfirasat sama seperti Gaara, kedua manik mata yang sama-sama mereka miliki itu saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya terbelalak kaget.

"Kyuubi!"

.

.

.

Acara sarapan pagi di keluarga Hyuuga berjalan khidmat dan selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dua gadis keturunan Hyuuga tengah bersiap menunggu supir keluarga yang akan mengantar mereka ke sekolah. Hyuuga Hinata sang putri sulung dan Hyuuga Hanabi sang putri bungsu yang kini tengah bergulat membuat rambutnya agar menggulung seperti Pochi.

Hinata tak tahan untuk membantu adik semata wayangnya itu, kemudian dia mengambil alih untuk membantu menggulung rambut adiknya menyerupai cepolan.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_nee_." Hanabi tampak senang dengan hasil cepolan Hinata dan tak henti-hentinya untuk berkaca.

"Sama-sama, Hanabi-_chan_." Kekeh Hinata geli melihat tingkah laku adiknya.

"Hinata." Suara sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga mengangetkan kedua anaknya itu. Cepat-cepat Hanabi berhenti melakukan tindakan konyolnya sebelum Ayahnya yang keras itu memarahinya.

"Ya, _Otou-sama_?"

"Jangan lupa hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu yang akan _home stay_ di rumah kita." Hyuuga Hiashi sang kepala keluarga yang mendidik anaknya keras itu tampak memerhatikan Hanabi yang sejurus kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam entah karena takut atau apa.

"Baik." Hinata mengangguk patuh. "Aku akan bersikap baik padanya."

"Hn." Hiashi tiba-tiba saja berjongkok menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Hanabi. "Kau cantik, Nak. Janganlah menundukan wajahmu, tegapkan."

Hanabi tampak salah tingak ketika Ayahnya yang biasanya tegas tiba-tiba memujinya dan dagunya peralahan diangkatnya. "Baik, _Otou-sama_!"

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. Selama ini Ayahnya selalu mendidik mereka dengan keras dan jarang meluangkan waktu untuk kedua putrinya. Belum lagi kedua anak perempuan Hyuuga ini telah ditinggal oleh mendiang Ibunda Hyuuga.

"Aku penasaran dengan anak yang akan _home stay _di rumah kita, Hinata-_nee_." Mata kelabu Hanabi yang biasanya datar kini penuh pancaran rasa keingin tahuan yang besar. Hinata pun mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang ditutrkan adiknya.

"Kalian pasti akan senang. Nama anak yang akan _home stay_ di sini memiliki nama yang seindah musim semi."

.

.

.

"_Mengapa kau selalu diam, tak mengatakan apapun padaku_…_?"_

Pagi itu Sasuke tersentak bangun tiba-tiba. Padahal jam baru menunjukan pukul 5 pagi dan itu sukses membuat sang Uchiha bungsu mendapat rekor untuk bangun lebih awal dibanding biasanya.

Rasanya bisikan itu terasa hangat menjalar di kulit telinga Sasuke yang sensitive.

Rasanya bisikan itu mampu membuatnya panas dingin.

Rasanya bisikan itu begitu nyata.

Masuk ke dalam kalbu Sasuke dan menyadarkan Sasuke akan suatu hal…

―Begitu dia merindukan Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

"_When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred." __―__Uchiha Madara_

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau akan cepat lebih tua dibanding Kakakmu yang tampan ini," lontaran kata-kata yang seperti waham kebesaran itu membuat gerakan menyuap _sandwich_ yang akan dimakan Sasuke terhenti.

Sasuke menatap Uchiha sulung itu dengan tatapan sangar yang Ia punya namun nampaknya sama sekali tidak mempan. "Dasar _narsistic_." Sindir Sasuke kemudian meneruskan kembali sarapannya yang tertunda.

Susana sarapan pagi hari ini di keluarga Uchiha berlangsung dengan khidmat seperti biasanya hanya saja sang kepala keluarga yaitu Uchiha Fugaku sedang menjalankan tugas keluar kotanya sejak dua hari lalu.

Meski begitu sang ibu rumah tangga, Uchiha Mikoto tetap tidak merasa kesepian dikarenakan anak sulung di keluarga itu akhir-akhir ini sering berada di rumah.

"Apakah rumah Sakura-_chan_ sudah kalian rapihkan?" tanya Mikoto setelah sarapan selesai. Ia membawa piring-piring kotor menuju dapur yang tidak jauh dari ruang makan tersebut.

Itachi segera membantu ibunya merapihkan sisa piring kotor yang berada di meja dan menyusul ibunya yang berada di dapur. "Sudah," kemudian Ia membantu merapihkan piring yang telah dicuci oleh Ibunya. "Rencananya hari ini akan diruntuhkan."

Mikoto menghentikan sebentar pekerjaannya. "Sayang sekali. Di rumah itu terlalu banyak kenangan yang sayang untuk dilupakan," nada suaranya lirih, iris kelam yang lembut itu terlihat sedih. "Kenapa kalian menghancurkannya?"

Itachi hanya diam tertunduk, setelahnya dia menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Yang meminta rumah itu dihancurkan adalah kerabat Sakura-_chan_, _Oka-san_. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menghancurkan rumah itu, tapi yang jelas itu untuk kebaikan Sakura-_chan_ yang selama ini sudah terperangkap dalam kenangan rumah itu."

Mikoto hanya diam sembari mengangguk lemah. Dia sudah tahu perihal tentang hilang ingatannya Sakura dari Itachi. Bukan main sedihnya, Mikoto sendiri sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai putrinya semenjak kedua orangtua Sakura meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya.

Baginya memiliki seorang putri adalah sudah keinginannya sejak dulu, dan Mikoto selalu berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti Sakura mau menjadi bagian dalam keluarga Uchiha, entah dengan si sulung atau si bungsu.

"_Okaa-san _tenang saja, Sakura pasti akan kemari untuk menemui _Okaa-san_. Tak lama lagi." Senyum misterius Itachi membuat Mikoto terperangah sendiri. Anak sulungnya belum pernah tersenyum penuh misteri seperti itu kepadanya selama dua puluh tahun membesarkan Itachi.

.

.

.

Kasak-kusuk di sekolah pada pagi hari untuk bergosip tak pernah lepas menjadi titel anak sekolahan, salah satunya Konoha _Gakuen_. Entah kenapa pagi ini bagi Uchiha Sasuke adalah hari yang paling berisik dari biasanya, bukan karena beberapa _fansgirl_-nya yang dengan beringasnya akan meyeruakan 'selamat pagi' untuk si tampan satu ini. Tapi, pagi ini entah di bus, jalanan, koridor sepatu dan kelas sedang bergosip dengan masalah 'pertukaran pelajar' yang memang sangat dinanti-nanti selama setahun ini oleh mereka.

Karena ini adalah tahun pertama Sasuke bersekolah di Konoha _Gakuen_ yang _notabane_ sering melakukan pertukaran pelajar, Sasuke tidak mengetahui tentang _event_ yang besar ini. Setahunya tiap perfektur akan mengirimkan tiga sampai lima orang untuk dikirim pada sekolah yang mempunyai akreditas yang sangat baik.

Dan tentu saja tidak sembarangan orang yang akan menjadi wali untuk ditukar ke sekolah-sekolah lain. Memang Sasuke dan Naruto sempat menjadi orang yang dinominasikan untuk _event_ ini hanya saja, Sasuke menolak untuk mengikutinya sedang Naruto sendiri gugur dalam tahap pemilihan selanjutnya.

"Jadi Neji, Tenten dan Idate-_senpai_ yang pergi ke Iwa," celoteh salah seorang pemuda dengan tato segitga berwarna merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. "Asiknya pergi ke Iwa~" ujar Inuzuka Kiba.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang saling duduk bersebelahan hanya diam mendengarkan temannya yang ikutan bergosip seperti kumpulan gadis-gadis di tengah kelas mereka.

"Merepotkan." Dengus Shikamaru kemudian wajahnya Ia tenggelamkan dalam lipatan tangannya yang sudah di atas meja, sejurus kemudian Shikamaru sudah tertidur.

"Kudengar sekolah kita―_krauks__―_akan kedatangan pelajar dari Suna dua orang, lho." Pemuda dengan badan gembul yang tengah memakan kripik kentang dengan rakusnya itu memuncratkan sebagian kripik yang dia kunyah saat berbicara.

"Kau jorok sekali!" Naruto segera mundur agar tidak terkena remehan kripik temannya, "Lain kali dietlah gem―"

Mulut Naruto segera dibekap oleh Shikamaru tiba-tiba. "Kalian ini berisik sekali."

"Maafkan kami―_krauks__―_Shikamaru-_kun_." Kekeh Akamichi Chouji. Kemudian bungkusan kripik kentang yang besar itu Ia remas-remas karena sudah habis.

"Tadi kau bilang pertukaran pelajar itu dari Suna?" tanya Naruto setelah mulutnya dengan susah payah Ia lepas dari bekapan Shikamaru. "Siapa mereka?"

Chouji mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan. "Aku hanya mendengar desas-desusnya dari anak-anak perempuan."

"Aku juga mendengar hal itu. Katanya mereka yang datang ke sini adalah orang yang memenangkan Festival Olahraga kemarin."

Sasuke dan Naruto sontak membulatkan kedua mata. Hipotesa-hipotesa mulai sudah memenuhi pikiran mereka. Entah sebab apa dada mereka bergemuruh lebih cepat memacu aliran darah agar mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sasuke merasa tangan kirinya yang berada di dalam saku celananya bergetar dengan sendirinya. Walau posisinya tidak terlihat oleh siapapun karena dia membelakangi teman-temannya tapi Shikamaru yang sebenarnya tidak tidur itu melihat wajah Sasuke menjadi tegang. Rahangnya menjadi keras, tangan kanannya terkepal di atas meja, dan sepertinya dia tidak sadar bahwa keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Ini menarik." Seringai Naruto. "Semoga saja yang kupikirkanlah yang akan menjadi pertukaran pelajar itu." Harap Naruto tulus dengan cengirannya yang lebar.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Hinata senang. Wajahnya merona malu menimbulkan kesan manis yang tak tertahankan bagi Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ingin mnegantar kekasihnya ini pulang hingga tiba di kediamannya, padahal rumah keduanya berbeda arahnya. Walau Hinata sudah melarangnya agar tidak mengantar hingga ke rumahnya tak dipungkiri bahwa dia sangat bahagia sekali.

Sasuke sendiri tidak merasa keberatan karena bisa mengantar kekasihnya ini, walau resikonya dia harus jalan kaki dan dua kali naik bus hingga tiba di rumahnya namun kebersamaan dengan kekasihnya mampu menghapus semua itu.

"Kau tidak usah sungkan padaku." Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis sekali tapi mampu membuat rona merah di wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"I-iya." Hinata menundukan kepala dalam-dalam berusaha menutupi kemaluannya sendiri dengan wajah yang merah bak apel matang.

"Apa lain kali aku membawa kendaraan saja, ya?"

"Ja-jangan! Itu akan merepotkan sekali!" Hinata menatap tepat di kedua bola mata Sasuke. Bola mata yang sangat indah seperti kelamnya malam dan mampu menyedot siapa saja untuk merasa tertarik melihatnya.

Sasuke sudah memajukan wajahnya agar semakin dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Hingga sebelum satu senti lagi hidung mereka akan bersentuhan, seseorang keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Derit pagar kayu yang besar untuk ukuran sebuah rumah tradisional, mengagetkan keduanya sehingga mereka menjauhkan wajahnya buru-buru.

"Sasuke?"

Suara halus penuh keterkejutan itu mampu membuat jantung keduanya seperti berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaaang!" suara cempreng Naruto menggema di kediaman Namikaze yang tak bisa dibilang terlalu besar bahkan terlalu kecilpun tidak.

Namun tidak ada suara yang menyambut kedatangannya membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sebal. Buru-buru Ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menemukan sebuah suara yang cukup ramai―karena itu suara tawa ibunya yang fantastis―di ruang keluarga. Penasaran Naruto segera ke sana, namun apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Dua orang dengan rambut merah dan satu orang yang berambut pirang serupa dnegan dirinya.

Ibunya memang memiliki rambut merah indah yang panjangnya sudah sepinggang, dan ayahnya merupakan duplikat―ah, salah tapi dialah dupilkat sang ayah―dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang mencuat dengan indahnya namun sosok sang ayah dari Naruto ini lebih memiliki aura wibawa yang luar biasa dan ketampanan yang, ah sulit diartikan. Padahal dia sudah berumur kepala tiga.

Oke, yang anehnya di sini, rasanya Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa dia memiliki saudara seperti adik atau kakak yang mempunyai rambut sewarna dengan ibunya itu. Tapi, tunggu dulu.

"Hai, Naruto, lama tidak berjumpa." Suara baritone sedang nan datar mengingatkannya dengan seseorang walau wajahnya terhalang karena pemuda itu masih membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Hingga pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan jelas tercetak tato 'Ai' di keningnya.

"GAARA?"

.

.

.

Pagi hari datang begitu cepatnya. Entah mengapa sang suryahari ini sedang bersemangatnya memancarkan semangat paginya. Burung-burung berkicau entah menggosipkan apa. Belum lagi suara kriningan sepeda selalu berbunyi mengawali pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Bisa dilihat senyum ceria tetap mengambang ditiap-tiap siswa-siswi Konoha High School. Mungkin karena terpengaruh cuaca yang amat mencerahkan hingga perasaan merekapun ikut bergembira. Lain halnya dengan gadis bersurai biru dongker itu. Rambutnya yang panjang yang biasa disisir rapih entah mengapa agak kusut kemana-mana apalagi wajahnya tertekuk lesu hingga wajahnya tertutup oleh poni ratanya.

Aura suram mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ah, sepertinya kehangatan sang surya tidak mampu untuk membuat gadis itu untuk merasakan kegembiraan hari ini. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang terpanjang dan hari yang menyuramkan baginya.

Dengan langkah gontai Ia memasuki kelas. Ada beberapa orang yang menyapanya―karena Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah orang popular seperti kekasihnya. Dengan tampang ogah-ogahan Hinata duduk dibangkunya dan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Diliriknya bangku disudut kelas―itu adalah meja Uchiha Sasuke, yang sekarang adalah kekasihnya. Tampaknya dia belum datang dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya menjadi sesak bukan main. Keringat dingin mengucur di keningnya yang pucat.

"Tidak. Pasti aku bermimpi, _Kami_." Doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tempat _home stay_-mu?" Sabaku Gaara melirik gadis bersurai merah muda yang sibuk mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda sebelum Ia menyantap _ramen_ miliknya.

"Ah! Kau tidak akan percaya hal ini! Ini sebuah kebetulan yang 'waw' bagiku, Gaara-_kun_!" celoteh Akasuna Sakura riang. Ia tiup mie-nya yang masih mengepul karena panas.

"Maksudmu?" Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya ke atas.

Sakura melihat sekeliling kantin yang masih terbilang lenggang hanya beberapa orang saja yang berniat sarapan pagi seperti mereka di kantin sekolah baru mereka, Konoha _High School_. Kemudian Ia memajukan wajahnya pada Gaara dan menaruh telunjuknya tepat di bibir ranumnya yang mungil.

"Aku tinggal dengan kekasih si manusia dingin itu, lho!" bisiknya dengan raut serius juga sebal.

Gaara yang melihat tampang konyol Sakura hanyaa bisa menahan tawanya dengan menaruh telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di depan bibirnya.

"Aku juga punya berita yang bagus untukmu." Kali ini Gaara yang memajukan wajahnya ke depan wajah Sakura hingga menyisakan sepuluh senti. "Aku mencintaimu."

Rona kemarahan langsung saja menjalar dari bawah wajah Sakura hingga pucuk kepalanya, seperti rasanya gunung mau meletus saja kepalanya! Dengan cepat Sakura segera mencubit kedua pipi Gaara dengan gemas.

"Ih, bodoh! Bodoh! Bodooooh!"

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Sabaku Gaara. Murid pertukaran pelajar dari Suna _Gakuen_. Salam kenal." Perkenalan yang singkat dan sebuah _ojigi_ yang menganggumkan membuat keadaan kelas yang semula hening menjadi ricuh dengan kedatang seorang pemuda berambut merah darah dengan seragam yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Tidak ada sebuah senyuman terpati di wajah datarnya namun hal itu malah membuat siswi kelas tersebut memekik pelan menganggumi ketampanan murid Una _Gakuen_ ini.

Naruto yang duduk di belakang kursi Hinata hanya bisa menyengir saja dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di belakang kepala durennya itu. Ekspresi gembira jelas sekali tercetak di wajahnya dan siapapun orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikir kalau Naruto ini mengalami gangguan kejiwaan karena sedari tadi terus saja tersenyum bak orang gila.

Iris _jade_ Gaara bergerilya mengitari ruang kelas yang cukup besar itu hingga matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata _onyx_ yang tajam bak elang yang ingin menerkam mangsanya. Terasa aura kurang bersahabat diantara keduanya dan Hinata merasakan dadanya sedikit lega.

"Untunglah bukan dia yang berada di kelas ini." Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan terakhir Sasuke dengan sahabat sedari kecilnya―Haruno Sakura yang kini berganti nama menjadi Akasuna Sakura―membuatnya disatu sisi merasa lega dan disisi lain merasa perasaan rindu…

Ah, walau mau dipungkiri sebagaimanapun yang namanya rindu akan tetap ada dalam hati Sasuke namun egonya yang selalu menutupi hal tersebut membuatnya enggan untuk mengakuinya. Jujur saja Sasuke tidak suka dengan pemuda berambut merah yang sok sekali menganggap bahwa dialah pacar resmi Sakura dan―oh, dia malas mengakui hal ini―dia sangat menyanyangi Sakura ketimbang dirinya dahulu.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa tidak suka.

Padahal dulu dialah yang selalu ditatap oleh Sakura dan Sakura akan selalu berkata, "Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_." Tapi nyatanya yang selalu Sakura katakan adalah namanya saja tanpa embel-embel –_kun_ dibelakangnya.

Dan ketika mereka berpisah kira-kira dalam kurun waktu bulanan, Sasuke sudah mulai melupakannya. Toh, Sakura juga tidak ingat padanya. Toh, Sakura juga sudah memiliki kehidupan lain. Toh, Sakura sudah bahagia. Toh, Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih dan sial dia malas untuk mengatakannya.

Tapi, pada petang kemarin runtuhlah sudah ego Uchihanya ia sembunyikan hanya karena Sakura datang kembali ke Konoha.

.

.

.

Hari kedua di sekolah dan petang ini Sakura harus berani pulang. Padahal dia sudah mengingat-ingat dengan jelas arah rumah keluarga Hyuuga tapi lagi-lagi dia malah tersesat hingga waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore lebih lima belas menit.

Dan Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa. Apalagi Gaara sedang sibuk mengurus pertukaran pelajar ini dengan guru-guru yang lain dan pastilah Gaara belum selesai mengurus keperluannya. Mau menelpon Hinata tapi dia tidak sempat bertukar nomor ponsel kemarin dan lagi sebelum itu Sakura sudah berniat pulang bareng bersama Hinata tapi gadis itu beralasan ada les sore ini.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi karena terlalu percaya diri akhirnya Sakura malah tersesat dan duduk dipinggiran sungai kecil di dekat sekolahnya. Dia berharap agar Gaara melewati arah sungai kecil ini dan mengantarnya pulang.

Sembari menunggu dia menekukan kedua kakinya dan dagunya diletakan di kedua lututnya. Sambil melempar batu kecil dia menunggu seorang diri.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak menyangka kalau pulang dari klub sepak bola akan secepat ini, biasanya mereka baru akan pulang setelah matahari terbenam tapi, rupanya wakil kapten dan senior-senior yang tadi datang ke klubnya hanya mampir dan tidak membuat jadwal untuk latihan.

Padahal bukannya dia seorang kapten bukan? Pasti Shikamaru yang merencanakan hari ini kegiatannya kosong! Dengus Naruto sambil cemberut.

Ia tendang bebatuan kecil yang dilewati olehnya. Sore ini jalanan sepanjang aliran sungai lumayan agak sepi. Biasanya banyak yang membawa anjing mereka untuk jalan-jalan sore.

"Aduh!" suara erangan tertahan di bawah aliran sungai membuat Naruto tersadar dan langsung tanggap menuruni rerumputan yang miring di sekitar aliran sungai. Desisan suara anak perempuan menyapa indra pendengarannya dan Naruto tahu betul suara siapa itu.

"Sakura?" panggilnya yang melihat sahabat merah mudanya itu tengah memijit pergelangan kaki kanannya. Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura. Wajahnya kelihatan merah, sepertinya kaki Sakura terkilir.

"Sepertinya ini harus dipijat." Naruto menggerakan sedikit pergelangan kaki Sakura dan yang terdengar erangan keasakitan Sakura. "Haaaaah, kau ini tidak berubah Sakura-_chan_." Cengenges Naruto.

"Huuuuh!" gadis merah muda tersebut hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saja. "Untung kau datang Naruto."

"Ah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tidak datang―lewat maksudnya, aku tidak akan tahu siapa yang bisa mengantarku ke rumah Hinata."

"Jadi kau _homestay _ di rumah Hinata?" Naruto masih berkonsentrasi memijat pergelangan kaki Sakura. Dia sudah mengerti bagaimana metoda untuk pergelangan kaki yang terkilir karena Ia sering mengalaminya.

"Hu―aaaah! Sakiiiiit!" Sakura memukul-mukul tanah dengan gemas. "Hah, hah, iya aku _homestay_ di sana." Sakura menggerakan sedikit kakinya yang sakit dan rasa sakitnya lumayan berkurang. "Terima kasih Naruto."

"Sip! Sama-sama Sakura-_chan_!"

.

.

.

Gaara merasa bosan.

Setelah seharian ini dia sibuk mengurusi tentang _homestay_ antara dirinya dan Sakura, dia juga harus mengurusi masalah pertukaran siswa ini. Dimulai dari masalah seragam yang besok harus mereka pakai adalah seragam KSHS dan mengikuti system ujian yang sudah ditentukan sebagai laporan mereka mengeenai prestasi di sini untuk dibandingkan dengan prestasi di asal sekolah mereka. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya bosan adalah wajib mengikuti salah satu kegiatan klub yang ada di KSHS.

Ah, Gaara jadi pusing sekali sekarang terlihat dari air mukanya yang sudah lesu dan wajah kusutnya ketara jelas.

Gaara akui memang tinggal di Konoha lebih maju ketimbang tinggal di Suna yang memang belum begitu berkembang. Dan rasanya dia ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama―mungkin tapi mengingat ini adalah asal tempat dan tinggal kekasihnya, dia masih takut-takut Sakura akan mengingat kembali ingatannya.

"Rasanya hidup ini semakin rumit saja." Gumam Gaara dengan desahan nafas berat.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju arah kediaman _homestay _Sakura. "Semoga saja dia tidak tersesat." Gumam Gaara sembari tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Aku malu sekali." Gerutu Sakura dengan suara pelan tapi jelas terdengar oleh Naruto karena Sakura tepat menggerutu di telinganya.

Naruto terkekeh sendiri. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya―sok imut menurut Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa laaaah~" sesekali Naruto mengeratkan kembali tangannya yang sedang menggendong Sakura di belakang.

"Jangan mesum!" peringat Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah karena dirasakannya agak kurang nyaman berada dalam gendongan ala kodok ini.

"Hei, hei, hei, aku ini hanya memegang lututmu Sakura-_chan_ bukan paha besarmu itu!"

"_U-urusaiii_!" langsung saja Sakura menjitak Naruto dengan mulusnya dan disertai aduhan Naruto dan rengekannya yang memekakan telinga.

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah aliran sungai yang pelan dan suara bocah-bocah sedang bermain bersama anjing-anjing. Karena lelah hanya melihat kepala kuning naruto saja, Sakura menjatuhkan dagu lancipnya di pundak kiri Naruto.

"Rasanya jadi ingat masa kecil." Pandangan Naruto menjadi menerawang. Ingatannya berputar dengan cepat bagai sebuah klise-klise yang ditampilkan secara cepat.

"Apakah dulu ada kejadian seperti ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Hem. Dulu tiap kali kau terluka pasti aku yang selalu menggendongmu." Kedua pipi Naruto berasa gatal, ingin sekali dia menggaruknya tapi tidak bisa karena dia tengah menggendong Sakura. "Padahal dulu kau sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Apa-apa selalu Sasuke dan jujur saja itu membuatku tidak suka."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Naruto berpikir. Kalau dia memberitahu tentang masa lalu Sakura akankah dia mengingatnya kembali atau tidak. Naruto takut jikalau Sakura mengingatnya mungkin dia akan tersiksa kembali dan Naruto tentu senang dengan kebahagiaan yang baru Sakura raih. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Sebuah keluarga yang hangat yang dia idamkan sejak 10 tahun lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum miris dan Sakura yang melihatnya dari sudut yang sama merasa sedih melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Apa… Dulu aku menyakitimu, Naruto?"

"Tidak pernah Sakura-_chan_. Baik dulu maupun sekarang kau tidak pernah menyakitiku." Naruto membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Sakura dan mengusap-ngusapnya secara paksa. Sakura mengernyit aneh dan didorongnya kepala berambut kuning itu menjauh dari kepalanya.

"Kau aneh sekali." Sakura terkekeh pelan sembari mencubit kedua pipi Naruto. "Seharusnya aku bersyukur… Bersyukur bahwa aku memiliki seorang sahabat sepertimu, Naruto."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam sejurus kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat naik. "Akupun begitu Sakura-_chan_. Aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang yang berarti setelah ibuku."

Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Memeluk Naruto dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih."

Dan seketika wajah Naruto langsung merah padam. Tahukah? Karena Sakura membisikannya tepat di telinga Naruto dan itu adalah titik kelemahannya.

.

.

.

Gaara tersenyum menatap dua orang yang tak jauh dari pandangannya. Padahal jarak mereka hanya satu meter dan Gaara bisa mendengar walau samar percakapan yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Tak lupa sejak tadi momen yang indah antara kedua orang yang bersahabat itu Ia foto dengan kamera yang akhir-akhir ini selalu Ia bawa. Bersiap untuk memfoto lagi adegan keduanya, Gaara mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Di lensa kamera tersebut jelas Naruto yang menyodorkan kepalanya seperti hendak mencium Sakura dan Sakura yang tengah memberontak dengan mendorong kepala Naruto agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

Agaknya kejahilan Naruto berlebihan rupanya hingga, "Ehem!" deheman yang cukup keras itu mampu membuat keduanya terpaku. Menatap dengan horor siapa gerangan yang berdehem sekeras itu.

Tampak Gaara dengan senyum sinisnya hingga membuat matanya melengkung dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Na-ru-to?" ejanya dengan penuh nada penekanan dan sore itu teriakan Naruto menjadi sebuah penutupan hari yang indah.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga!" panggil seorang guru dengan rambut merah menyala dan lipstick yang tebal. Hyuuga Hinata yang tahu hanya satu-satunya dia yang memiliki nama itu segera menghampiri gurunya yang masih berada di tengah kelas.

"A-ada apa, _sensei_?" tanyanya setelah Ia mencapai gurunya yang bernama Yuuhi Kurenai

"Bisa tolong bantu aku?" Kurenai menunjuk beberapa tumpukan makalah kira-kira ada 15 buah dengan ketebalannya berbeda-beda. "Aku agak kerepotan untuk membawanya. Tolong taruh di mejaku. Aku akan ke perpustakaan sebentar."

Hinata mengangguk patuh pada gurunya kemudian Ia menghela nafas pelan setelah Kurenai menghilang dari kelasnya. Dia ragu untuk membawa beberapa lembar yang sudah dirangkap itu. Kira-kira total tebalnya kertas itu sekitar 25 cm. Belum sempat Ia bersiap untuk membawa tumpukan makalah itu, ponselnya bergetar.

Itu adalah _e-mail_ singkat dari Sasuke yang menyuruhnya segera datang ke kantin karena kekasihnya itu telah tiba di sana duluan. Dengan cepat Hinata segera mengangkat makalah-makalah itu, walau berat dia harus segera menaruhnya dan membawanya ke ruang guru yang untungnya saja terletak sejajar dengan lantai kelasnya.

Agak sempoyong Hinata membawanya. Ia memang lemah dalam mengangkat benda berat―karena dia jarang berolahraga. Hampir saja Hinata menabrak seseorang yang baru naik dari tangga bawah menuju lantai 2―dimana lantai 2 adalah kelas-kelas anak kelas satu dan ruang guru berada.

Hinata mundur ketika ada beberapa gerombolan _senpai_ baru naik kembali dan sayangnya dia tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya akhirnya terjadilah makalah-makalah yang Ia pegang jatuh dan para _senpai_ itu hanya menatapnya sekilas dan berlalu begitu saja.

Segera Hinata menyusun makalah-makalah yang jatuh tadi dalam gendongan tangannya hingga sebuah tangan mulus mengambil salah satu makalah yang terjatuh di dekat anak tangga. Hinata melihat jari-jari lentuk itu menyodorkan makalah.

"Terima ka―" suaranya tercekat ketika tahu siapa pemilik jari lentik itu. Seorang gadis berambut _baby pink_ dengan senyuman manisnya terkembang kini tengah memakai seragam sekolah yang serupa dengannya dan memakai pita tipis berwarna merah marun di kerah bajunya.

"Sama-sama. Kau akan mengantarnya ke ruang guru?" tanya Sakura bersikap ramah seadanya.

Hinata hanya mampu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah kekalutannya. Memang sudah seminggu Haruno Sakura berada di Konoha dan Hinata secara halus selalu menghindarinya baik di rumah maupun di sekolah. Dia tidak ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura takut-takut dia akan salah bicara seperti itu lagi―saat di Suna.

"Hei," panggil Sakura karena Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura yang berada di anak tangga segera menapaki tangga selanjutnya tapi belum sempat kedua kakinya menapaki lantai yang sama dengan Hinata, Hinata bangkit dan menepis tangan Sakura yang sempat terulur padanya dengan kencang.

"_Aa… dai__―_" kedua mata Hinata terbelalak kaget. Sakura yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya dengan wajah kaget sedang melayang terjatuh.

Hingga bunyi bruk yang kencang dengan benturan makalah-makalah yang Hinata bawa jatuh ke lantai dan juga Haruno Sakura yang jatuh terjerembab dari anak tangga sekitar 10 anak tangga. Sakura dengan posisi berbaring dan kepala terbentur dinding segera pingsan. Teriakan seorang siswi yang hendak menaik dari tangga bawah semakin membuat Hinata ketakutan.

Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba _tremor_ dan matanya terbelalak ngeri.

"Sakura!" dan suara teriakan khas itu membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan. Uzumaki Naruto yang baru tiba di anak tangga karena mendengar bunyi jeritan segera menerobosnya. Iris mata yang biasanya tenang itu kini terbelalak ngeri melihat sahabatnya tengah pingsan di anak tangga. Segera saja Ia memapah Sakura dan pandangan matanya tepat melihat Hinata yang ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" bisik Naruto saat tubuhnya berpapasan dengan Hinata. "Tak kumaafkan."

Tubuh Hinata gemetar ketakutan. Baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto menatapnya dingin dan nada suaranya yang begitu sinis. Sungguh Ia takut dengan perubahan Naruto. Naruto yang baru saja bertemu dengannya lain dengan Naruto yang biasanya.

"Na… Naru…to…" bisiknya parau.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Haloooooooooooooo~

Maaf ya un yang menunggu fanfic ini begitu lama. Padahal aku udah janji bakalan _update_ normal kembali seperti tiap 2 minggu sekali, tapi nyatanya tidak bisa. Haaaaaaaaah~ Kuharap kalian maklum karena ehem saya memang udah tua ya jadi semakin padat jadwal perkuliahan

Nah, gomen un untuk chapter ini ga ada SasuSaku-nya sama sekali karena aku udah diteror kapan NaruSaku seri friendshipnya keluar dan taraaaaa~ maaf hasilnya mengecewakan

Ah, feel-nya tidak berasa harap maklum ya soalnya aku lagi kekurangan imajinasi

Nah sampai bertemu beberapa bulan lagi ya! Soalnya 3 minggu lagi mau ujian kenaikan tingkat

Buhbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey~


	14. Chapter 14

Langkah kaki itu terdengar begitu cepat dan menggema di sepanjang koridor kelas-kelas. Awal mulanya berjalan cepat namun lambat laun menjadi sebuah larian yang cepat. Tak peduli dengan omelan guru-guru yang melarangnya untuk berlari sepanjang koridor. Ini adalah situasi yang gawat darurat baginya.

Keringat dingin bermunculan di pelipisnya. Rambut berwarna _dark red_ itu tampak acak-acakan karena remasan dan poninya sudah menempel begitu erat karena peluhnya. Degup jantung yang sedari tadi membuatnya tidak nyaman sama sekali tak bisa menenangkannya. Bahkan dia pikir ingin sekali melepas jantungnya dan membuangnya begitu saja agar debarannya tak secepat ini.

Bibirnya nampak kering karena terus saja menggumam nama kekasihnya. Pikiran-pikiran was-was menghantuinya dnegan cepat. "Jangan sampai. Jangan sampai. Jangan sampai." Ucapnya dalam hati terus berulang seperti itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat pemuda bertato '_Ai_' ini khawatirkan?

"Jangan sampai Sakura kembali ingatannya!"

.

.

.

_God often removes a person from your life for your protection. Think about that before you go running after them._

** U**

**CHAPTER 14**

_Don't put your happiness in the hands of someone else. If you really want to be happy, you have to find this happiness within yourself_

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Melepasmu by Kurousa Hime**

**Warnings: OOC, School theme, rumit, alur lambat, Italic untuk flashback, nama yang diberi BOLD akan menjadi sudut pandnag orang tersebut.**

**SasuSakuGaa, SasuHinaNaru**

.

.

.

Tangan mungil itu berkeringat. Padahal si pemilik sudah saling menautkan jemari-jemarinya satu sama lain agar tangannya tak lembap dan―dingin.

Semenjak 15 menit yang lalu dia tidak dapat terus menghentikan perbuatannya. Tangannya tak pernah bisa menghangat kembali selama perasaan ketakutannya masih menyelimutinya. Ketakutan yang lebih parah baru kali ini Ia alami.

Disenderkan punggunya pada bingkai jendela di koridor utara. Dia tidak ingin pergi ke koridor selatan karena itu membuat perasaannya semakin tidak nyaman dan semakin membuat ketakutan itu menjadi-jadi.

Sekelebat bayangan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan sinis membuatnya gemetar tak karuan. Iris mata yang selalu menentramkan hatinya mirip dengan keadaan langit yang beranjak siang ini nampak begitu sinis kepadanya. Seakan-akan semua kesalahan ada padanya dan orang itu tak akan memberi ampun kepadanya.

Ditutupinya wajah mungilnya yang sudah acak-acakan oleh berbagai ekspresi.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja diperbuat olehnya. Ia―mendorong Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tampak gusar. Pasalnya Ia tengah menanti kekasihnya sejak 20 menit yang lalu dan dia masih belum mendapati sosok kekasihnya muncul di kantin sekolah. Menghubungi ponsel Hinata pun sama sekali tidak berarti. Hinata sama sekali tidak membalas _e-mail_nya ataupun mengangkat telpon darinya.

Pikiran cemas segera menghantuinya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" gumam pemuda berambut mirip emo tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Si murid pertukaran pelajar jatuh dari tangga, lho!" bisik seorang gadis yang tengah melewati bangku Sasuke. Telinga yang peka miliknya segera menangkap gelombang suara itu. Mendengar kata 'murid pertukaran' membuatnya berdegup tanpa sebab.

"Yang benar?" tanya gadis satunya lagi menanggapi temannya. "Kenapa bisa terjatuh?"

Sasuke semakin mempertajam pendengarannya. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa bersikap acuh seperti ini. Ia penasaran. 'Murid pertukaran pelajar' adalah hal yang paling Sasuke tolak namun tak pelak dia penasaran. Antara Sakura dan Gaara.

"Hyuuga Hinata yang mendorong Akasuna Sakura hingga terjatuh."

Dan secepat kilat Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

.

"_I want to. I want to see you."_

.

.

Gadis berambut merah itu tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri sejak 15 menit lalu. Dokter sekolah menyarankan agar Ia segera dibawa ke rumah sakit karena takut terjadi hal tidak diinginkan. Seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri lebih dari 15 menit merupakan suatu kejanggalan dalam dunia medis.

Sabaku Gaara segera mengangguk patuh setelah mendapat titah seperti itu dan bersama Dokter sekolah di dalam mobilnya tengah melaju menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Diusapnya pipi tembem milik kekasihnya itu. Berharap dnegan sentuhan lembut miliknya, Sakura akan segera terbangun dari mimpi pendeknya.

Namun usaha itu tak membuahkan hasi. Senyum kekecewaan terlukis jelas dalam bibirnya dan ekspresi wajahnya membuat siapapun ingin menjatuhkan air mata. Sebegitu dalamnyakah perasaanmu Sabaku Gaara?

Kepala bagian belakang Sakura yang terbentur sudah diperban oleh Dokter sekolah. Tak ada pendarahan yang berlebihan. Hanya robekan kecil yang mengenai bagian kulit pembungkus _cranium_nya di _temporal_ kiri.

Gaara mencondongkan kepalanya pada bagian telinga kiri Sakura sebelumnya Ia membisikan, "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Tenang saja, Sakura…"

.

.

.

"_Ore wa itsumo omeo no mikakete." ―Naruto: Road To Ninja_

.

.

.

Beberapa belas menit yang lalu kelas-kelas sudah terisi oleh beberapa guru termasuk kelas Uzumaki Naruto yang di dalam kelas itu dia bisa berkonsentrasi penuh―yah, memang sih setiap hari dia memang tidak pernah memperhatikan betul pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh sebagian guru yang menurutnya membosankan.

Untung saja guru pada siang ini adalah Iruka-_sensei_ yang memang sedari dulu selalu maklum pada keadaan Naruto yang selalu tidak fokus dengan pelajarannya. Namun, kali ini Iruka menatapnya dengan cemas. Tak biasanya wajah Naruto mengeras seperti itu. Bahkan dia berpikir lebih baik Naruto tertidur di mejanya seperti yang biasa Ia lakukan mirip dengan Nara Shikamaru dari kelas sebelah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka-_sensei_ yang sudah berada di belakang Naruto.

Naruto terlonjak kaget melihat Iruka sudah berada di sebelahnya sambil menenteng buku pelajaran sastra Jepang. Tampak murid-murid lain tengah mengerjakan soal yang baru diberikan Iruka dan Naruto dengan cengiran yang agak dipaksakan itu meminta maaf pada Iruka, "_Gomen sensei_. _Daijobu_."

Iruka tersenyum maklum. Diusapkannya tangan besar yang tak sedang memegang bukunya, "Dia akan baik-baik saja, _ne_?" walau tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Iruka, Naruto mengangguk dengan pelan.

"_Arigatou sensei_." Iruka mengangguk-angguk lemah. Kemudian menyuruh NAruto segera mengerjakan soal yang telah diberikannya.

Tampaknya Iruka tidak hanya melihat Naruto saja yang tidak konsentrasi dengan pelajarannya. Ada Sasuke yang tengah menatap langit di luar jendela―dan Iruka lihat pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam buku Sasuke telah dijawab dengan benar olehnya dan Iruka kagum dengan kejeniusan si Uchiha bungsu ini. Dan seorang gadis bermarga Hyuuga yang biasanya tampak semangat mengerjakan soal-soal sastra kini tangannya gemetar tak mampu mengerjakan soal.

Iruka segera mendekati Hinata. Dilihat semakin dekat wajah Hinata tampak memucat dan tangannya terus gemetar. "Kau sakit, Hyuuga?" tanya Iruka sembari menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu namun rekasi Hinata seperti ingin loncat dari bangkunya.

"A-aa…," Hinata menatap takut Iruka.

"Kau ke UKS saja Hinata. Beristirahatlah, sepertinya kau sakit."

Hinata mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan kelas tanpa menoleh apapun. Ia takut jikalau melihat Sasuke ataupun Naruto maka akan teringat kembali tatapan mereka yang tajam.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata keluar dari kelasnya merasa khawatir juga akan kondisinya. Tadi saat membopong Sakura yang terjatuh, Naruto sempat mengicapkan kata-kata yang kasar kepadanya dan itu sungguh menyesakan. Namun pada saat itu kondisi Skaura membuatnya gelap mata dan Naruto tahu betul Hinata hanya menepis uluran tangan Sakura dan Sakura terjatuh karena kurangnya keseimbangan.

Dihela nafasnya dengan kencang. "Maafkan aku, Hinata." Gumamnya pelan.

Tak jauh dari kursi Naruto adalah kursi Sasuke. Pandangannya mengarah pada cakrawala. Matanya menyayu dan pikirannya selalu berputar pada perkataan Hinata.

Saat dia meninggalkan kantin yang dipikirannya saat itu adalah Sakura. Tak ayal langkah kakinya malah membawanya menuju UKS sayang seribu sayang sosok yang ingin sekali Ia temui baru saja berangkat menuju Rumah Sakit dan semakin membuat Sasuke mati penasaran dengan kondisi Sakura.

Entah ini hanya perasaan khawatir karena Sakura adalah teman semasa kecilnya ataukah karena ada perasaan lain? Dan mengapa pada saat mendengar nama Hinata yang _notabene_ adalah kekasihnyaa itulah yang menjatuhkan Sakura―dia malah merasa perasaan terbakar. Bukan karena marah kekasihnya dituduh seperti itu tapi dia marah karena Hinata―

Karena Hinatalah yang menjatuhkan Sakura.

Sasuke mengertukan pelipisnya tampak sadar. Rasa pening di kepalanya membuatnya ingin membelah kepalanya menjadi dua dan membuang sumber pusingnya sejauh mungkin.

Sasuke mengangkatkan tangannya. Iruka yang melihatnya hanya mengangkatkan alisnya bingung. "_Sensei_ bolehkah aku ke UKS?" tanyanya datar. Seisi penjuru kelas menengok ke arahnya. Iruka mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan anak muda tersebut dan Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Kasak-kusuk langsung terdengar di dalam kelas. Sepasang kekasih yang saling berada di dalam ruang UKS membuat pradigma-pradigma buruk. Iruka berdehem cukup kencang. "Mereka berdua itu sakit, dan kalian segera selesaikan soal-soal secepatnya."

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Hinata berada di dalam UKS tengah berbaring di ranjang yang satunya lagi karena tertutup oleh tirai tapi Sasuke menyadari _uwabaki_ yang berada di sisi ranjang itu adalah milik Hinata―karena ada namanya tertera di sana.

Sasuke membuka tirai yang memisahkan ranjangnya dnegan ranjang Hinata. Dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang pucat, "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya dan menggeser kepalanya ke kiri pada sisi ranjang Sasuke. "A-aku baik-baik saja, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…" lirihnya.

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan mengusap punggung tangannya pelan. "Maafkan aku."

Hinata mengernyit heran. "U-untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung. Iris mata seperti mutiara itu menatap kekasihnya yang tengah merunduk menyembunyikan wajah tegas dan datarnya.

"Nanti," ucap Sasuke mmebuat Hinata penasaran. "Nanti kita harus membicarakan perasaan ini, Hinata."

.

.

.

_Make sure you make your move before he/she's gone. Because people change, and hearts move on._

.

.

.

Setelah dihubungi oleh Gaara, pemuda berambut merah bata itu segera melesat menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha yang tak jauh dari tempat perkuliahan yang ia tempuh hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Bersama dengan pemuda lainnya yang berkuncir dengan setelan kemeja hitam dan celana bahan hitam membuat sosok pemuda di belakang si rambut merah bata memberikan perhatian lebih oleh para suster-suster yang kebetulan lewat.

Uchiha Itachi memandang punggung sahabatnya yang sejak kecil itu dengan cemas. Mereka berdua yang memnag satu fakultas dan satu kelas sesegera mungkin meninggalkan jadwal perkuliahan dengan seenak jidatnya.

Tapi bagi Akasuna Sasori ini lebih penting dibanding dengan mendengarkan penjelasan dosennya yang membuatnya terkantuk. Digesernya pintu berwarna putih yang menunjuk angka kamar 222 di lantai empat. Saat masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bercat putih dan hanya bau pengharum ruangan beraroma citruc membuatnya sedikit rileks.

Adiknya yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan selang infuse mengalir di tangan kirinya itu tampak damai dan perban menyelimuti kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut dengan warna merah muda.

"Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?" desis Sasori dengan nada rendah namun penuh penekanan.

Gaara yang duduk di kursi menghadap kaca pun menatap Sasori dengan wajah datar namun penuh kekhawatiran, "Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu Sakura didorong oleh seorang anak perempuan." Jelas Gaara.

"Sudah hubungi Dokter Kabuto?" tanya Sasori sembari mengelus kening adiknya dengan sayang.

"Sudah. Ia tidak bisa kemari tapi sebagai penggantinya, Dokter senior kenalannya akan memeriksa Sakura dan kebetulan ada di rumah sakit ini." Terang Gaara kembali. "Apakah rumah Haruno sudah jadi?"

Kali ini Itachi yang angkat suara, "Sudah. Kalian bisa menempatinya kira-kira tiga hari lagi agar bau cat itu menyamarkan kesan baru." Sedari tadi dia bingung dengan keadaan di ruangan ini yang sunyi senyap. Dia jadi merasa tidak berguna di ruangan yang mungkin seharusnya dia tidak ikut di situasi ini.

"Terima kasih Itachi karena kau mau membantuku untuk membangun kembali rumah itu." Sasori menepuk bahu Itachi dengan senyuman kikuk miliknya. Dua orang yang bersahabat ini memang tidak begitu senang berbicara banyak.

Itachi mengangguk. "Tentu, akan kulakukan apapun untuk adikku juga."

Gaara mendelik sinis pada Itachi, dan Itachi tahu ada kesalahpahaman di sini, "Sakura sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sejak kecil."

Gaara kembali melanjutkan melihat pemandangan kota Konoha dari kaca jendela besar. Tampak terdengar suara Itachi yang sedang berbincang-bincang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dengan Sasori. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan Sakura saat masih kanak-kanak. Memang hubungan Itachi dan Sasori bermula saat kematian kedua orangtua Sakura.

"Aku punya satu permintaan padamu." Sasori terdiam. Wajah Uchiha sulung itu agak serius namun sengaja Ia bawa santai, kentara sekali.

Sasori menaikan alisnya. Wajah _baby face_-nya tidak dapat dibohongi kalau dia penasaran. "Apa?"

"Bolehkah―bolehkah Ibuku menjenguk Sakura?"

Gaara sontak menolehkan kepalanya. Iris hijau susunya tampak menyiratkan ketidaksukaan dan dia menatap Sasori dengan memberi sinyal dengan aura untuk segera menolak permintaan Itachi. Tapi, Sasori jelas menepis maksud telepati Gaara. Ia memikirkan keinginan Itachi yang jarang-jarang sekali terjadi. Itachi selama ini selalu mengikutinya saat mendnegar Sakura tengah terbaring koma. Itachi bahkan rela mencari orang yang bersedia segera menghancurkan rumah peninggalan Haruno dan mencari para pekerja buruh dalam waktu dekat agar menyelesaikan rumah untuk dijadikan sebagai milik Akasuna.

Bahkan sekarang Itachi mengikutinya hingga ke sini. Sasori tahu. Tahu benar. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Itachi yang tengah menenangkan Sakura, Sasori sudah mengira bahwa perasaan sayang pada Sakura amat besar seperti miliknya dan Itachi adalah sosok kakak idaman siapapun juga dan juga seorang sahabat yang baik.

Mana mungkin Sasori menolak permintaan Itachi tapi dia takut. Takut Sakura akan kembali ingat dengan kehadiran Ibu Itachi yang memang sudah dekat dengannya dari dulu. Tapi―

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya kau tahu bukan dengan kondisi adikku?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Hn, _arigatou_." senyumnya tulus.

.

.

.

"_Okaa-san_ mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke setibanya Ia di rumah pada petang itu. Sasuke melihat Uchiha Mikoto sudah berpenampilan rapih dan siap keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ah, _Kaa-san_ mau menjenguk Sakura-_chan_ dulu." Jawab Mikoto yang kini tengah menggelung rambutnya membentuk sanggulan.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Sasuke cepat dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. "Jangan pergi dulu!" teriaknya lagi.

Mikoto tampak keheranan mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke melempar tasnya asal sehingga bunyi tas yang dilemparnya itu membentur dinding. Lalu ada suara lemari yang segera ditutup dengan paksa dan suara jinjitan kaki. Mikoto menghela nafas pendek setelah melihat Sasuke sudah turun dari kamarnya dan masih tampak kesulitan memakai kausnya.

Mikoto terkekeh geli melihat putra bungsunya yang masih berwajah kusut. "Setidaknya kau cuci muka dahulu, Nak. Kau tidak malu bertemu dengan Sakura-_chan_ dengan wajah jelekmu?" kekeh Mikoto dan mendorong Sasuke agar segera membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi

Mau tidak mau Sasuke―sembari menggerutu―segera membasuh wajahnya.

Setibanya di rumah sakit itu sekitar pukul 7 malam. Gaara yang telah berganti seragamnya menjadi kaus berwarna merah bergambar panda pemberian Sasori dan Itachi―yang sebelumnya sempat membelikan beberapa baju untuk Gaara―dengan dipadu celana jins pendek selutut yang gombrang.

Tapi penampilan dua orang mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi Management itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih memakai baju khas anak kuliahan. Beberapa makanan kotak bekas Gaara makan sudah agak memenuhi tempat sampah dan ada sebuket bunga mawar merah muda pesanan Gaara untuk ditaruh di samping meja kecil di dalam ruangan itu.

Baru saja Gaara menegak habis susunya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Sasori yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengan pintu segera membukakan pintunya dan tampak berbincang sebentar seperti memberi salam kepada orang yang sebagai pengunjung pada malam itu.

Seorang wanita―tidak bisa dikatakan muda maupun tua karena dilihat dari wajahnya mungkin umur wanita ini awal 40-an―masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Sakura. Mata sewarna langit di kala musim dingin yang menghangatkan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang cukup besar―karena Sakura dirawat di ruangan VIP.

Tampak Itachi menghampiri wanita itu dan menyebutnya sebagai '_Okaa-san_' dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum dengan lembutnya. Diliriknya Gaara yang saat itu baru saja membereskan minuman-minuman kaleng yang sudah kosong. Gaara dengan sopan segera ber-_ojigi_.

"Maaf ya mengganggu Nak Sasori dan―" Mikoto menatap Gaara dengan senyum seorang ibu―membuat Gaara seketika rindu dengan ibunya.

"Sabaku. Sabaku Gaara, _Baa-san_." Ucap Gaara dengan senyum simpul yang memukau.

Mikoto jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ah, padahal Ia sudah sering dikelilingi oleh teman anak-anaknya yang sangat rupawan namun pada Gaara ini mungkin agak lain selain itu dari auranya Gaara memang berbeda.

"Gaara… Tatomu indah, Nak." Puji Mikoto agak terkekeh melihat tato di kening Gaara. Ia pikir itu adalah sebuah hal yang lucu. Gaara hanya merunduk tersipu malu.

Tak lama Mikoto masuk, sosok lain muncul kembali. Dari auranya saja Gaara dapat mengenali siapa itu. Keluarga Uchihalah yang berkunjung kemari untuk menengok Sakura. Dengan tatapan tajam bak elang yang siap memangsa, Sasuke memandang Gaara seperti itu begitu pula dengan Gaara. Percikan-percikaan rasa ketidaksukaan terpapar jelas pada diri keduanya.

Itachi maupun Sasori hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang pada kedua tingkah adik mereka ini. Sedang Mikoto terkekeh geli, "Jiwa muda." Gumamnya maklum dalam hati. Mikoto menghampiri ranjang Sakura.

"Apakah dia sudah sadar?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Ya, _Baa-san_. Sejam yang lalu Sakura baru saja tersadar." Jawab Sasori yang segera memberikan kursi pada Mikoto. "Dia baru saja tertidur kembali setelah beberapa saat lalu bercanda dengan Itachi."

Mikoto menduduki kursi yang ditunjukan untuknya kemudian dielusnya lembut kening serta anak-anak rambut Sakura dengan sayang. "_Konbanwa _Sakura-_chan_." Sapa Mikoto.

Seperti rasanya terpanggil Sakura segera membuka kedua matanya. Iris hijau beningnya menoleh pada sumber suara. Alisnya agak bertautan kemudian Sakura tersenyum dengan hangat. "_Konbanwa_." Jawabnya dengan suara agak parau karena baru bangun tidur.

Sasuke yang penasaran ikut mendekat ke arah ranjang di mana Sakura terbaring. Gaara menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan dia memerhatikan Sasuke dari jarak sekitar tiga meter. Kali ini dia memberikan keringanan.

"Kau ingat _Baa-san_?" tanya Mikoto masih mengelus kening Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan namun senyum tidak pudar dari wajahnya. "Walau aku tidak mengingat _Baa-san_ pastilah _Baa-san_ adalah orang yang Sakura sayang." Ujar Sakura dengan tenang.

Mikoto membulatkan matanya kemudian menjadi sebentuk menyerupai sebuah senyuman matanya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena _Baa-san_ menjenguk Sakura dan rasanya Sakura mengenal kehangatan _Baa-san_."

Perkataan Sakura yang begitu jujur dan polos membuat Mikoto terharu. Rasanya ia ingin menumpahkan air matanya namun tak dapat. Sasuke mengelus pundak ibunya dengan sayang.

"_Ne_, kenapa Sasuke ada di sini?" tanya Sakura keheranan. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sakura mengingat Sasuke. Matanya tetap sama seperti cara Sakura emmandangnya saat di Suna dahulu. Sasuke cukup kecewa. Apa yang dia harapkan dari kecelakaan kecil ini tak membuahkan hasil.

Sebenarnya apa harapanmu Sasuke?

"Hn. Menjengukmu." Jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian Ia berpindah tempat duduk di sebelah Gaara yang sedang meminum sebotol air putih.

Sakura yang tak peduli dengan Sasuke segera saja mengobrol banyak dengan Mikoto. Tampaknya Sakura senang dengan kehadiran Mikoto di sini. Memang sifat Itachi dan Mikoto ini serupa hingga Sakura nampak senang berada di sisi keduanya.

Gaara diam-diam tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke. Hal yang diharapkan Sasuke dan hal yang ditakuti Gaara. Dua hal yang saling bertolak belakang namun memiliki arti serupa. Namun yang menang adalah Gaara. Ingatan sakura sama sekali tidak kembali.

.

.

.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Gaara saat berada di balkon kamar rawat sakura. Angina malam menghembus pelan menggelitik rambut _dark red_ tersebut pada wajah si empunya.

Poni panjang yang dimiliki Sasuke tak surut ikut terayun ke belakang. Poni yang telah panjang dan berkesan keren bagi sebagian siswi Konoha. Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada pagar balkon. "Kau curang."

Gaara menaikan alisnya―ah, rasanya Gaara tidak memiliki alis bukan seperti _yankee_? Lagipula apa maksud si Uchiha bungsu itu dengan mengatakan dirinya curang? Dasar tak masuk akal.

"Apa maksdumu?" Tanya Gaara sembari bersender di pagar balkon, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan dia bisa melihat Sasori yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Itachi di pojok kasur Sakura sedang Mikoto mengusap-usap lengan Sakura dengan sayang.

"Kau―seperti mengambil untung bisa berada di dekat Sakura padahal kau bukan siapa-siapa baginya." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang. Matanya yang sekelam malam menatap gemerlapnya lampu di kota Konoha.

Gaara mendengus geli. 'Bukan siapa-siapa' katamu? Gaara rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saja. "Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa Sakura katamu? Aku adalah kekasihnya―itulah yang diinginkan oleh Sakura pada saat melihatku." Sasuke menggeletukan giginya dan Gaara melihat itu dari sudut matanya. "Tch, kau pikir kau siapa?"

Sasuke menarik kerah baju Gaara dengan kasar. "Aku―aku sahabatnya!" walau Sasuke berteriak Gaara yakin suara Sasuke bergetar. Gaara tersenyum meremehkan, dengan kesal Sasuke menepis cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Gaara.

"Kau tidak jujur sekali." Gaara merangkul pundak Sasuke. "Bilang saja kau cemburu padaku. Kau tahu? Kau bukan yang melepaskan Sakuraku?"

Sasuke menepis tangan Gaara yang bertengger di pundaknya. "Ya." Gaara terkejut dengan dua huruf yang baru saja Sasuke katakana padanya. Mata kelam itu menatap hijau laut milik Gaara dengan penuh percaya diri. "Aku memang melepaskannya tapi bukan untukmu dan kupastikan aku akan mendapatkannya kembali."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau punya gadis itu kenapa kau ingin kembali pada Sakura?" gantian kini Gaaralah yang menarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan geram. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Sasuke yang berekspresi kalem.

"Kau tahu, yang namanya perasaan tentu saja bisa berubah." Sasuke mendengus geli. "Kurasa sekarang aku baru mengetahui satu hal setelah Sakura melupakanku. Begitu sakit dan aku merasa kehilangan―"

"Kupikir Uchiha bukan orang yang hobi curhat seperti Naruto." Senyuman mengejek terpatri pada wajah tampan Gaara. "Dan asal kau tahu juga, kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan kembali cinta Sakura. Sakura adalah milikku. Kau tentu tahu arti dari me'milik'i bukan?"

"Sialan!" Sasuke baru saja hendak melayangkan tinjunya namun lengannya ditahan oleh tangan lain. Bukan milik Gaara dan bukan miliknya tapi milik kakaknya. "Lepas." Titah Sasuke kemudian menepis tangan kakaknya.

Itachi hanya memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Dan Sasuke segera melangkah keluar dari balkon dengan menabrak bahu kiri Gaara kasar. "Sakura akan menjadi milikku."

Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul. "Coba saja."

.

.

.

Hinata memandang langit malam yang kini disinari bulan seperti bentuk buah pisang. Duduk di pinggir kolam ikan terkadang membuatnya nyaman karena dapat merenungkan dirinya sendiri agar berpikir jernih.

Ikan-ikan koi kecil yang sudah tidak berenang mengitari kakinya kini sudah bersembunyi di batu-batu buatan di pinggir kolam. Sesekali jari lentiknya menyentuh pada permukaan air dan berubah menjadi sebuah gelombang bulatan kecil.

Gelombang air itu membuatnya mengingat pada saat Sakura baru tiba di rumahnya beberpa hari yang lalu. Omongan Sakura sejak hari itu membuatnya masih berpikir hingga kini. Pembicaraan yang―

**Flashback**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Hinata?" Tanya suara lembut yang berada di belakangku. Aroma buah jeruk yang segar juga tercium dalam hidungku. Kuyakin itu adalah Haruno Sakura yang baru saja selesai mandi.

Ragu aku akan menjwabnya bagaimana, jadi aku hanya bergumam pelan dan kuyakin Sakura tidak mendengarnya. "Aku… Se-dang melihat bulan di permukaan air."

Sakura tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahku, kakinya yang mulusdan putih itu diulurkan mengenai kolam ikan yang memang sengaja berdekatan dengan lantai koridor rumahku. "Yah, bulannya tidak terlihat." Sakura tapak mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sakura memang cantik―ah, tapi kupikir dia juga imut. Kalau dia tidak cantik tidak mungkin kan dia menjadi _cover_ sebuah majalah terkenal di Konoha? Tidk sepertiku. Aku ini tidak can―

"Kau cantik, ya Hinata." Sakura tersenyum tulus padaku. Dibilang cantik oleh orang cantik seperti Sakura membuat wajahku memerah kemudian Sakura tertawa melihat reaksiku. "Hihi… Kau pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba dadaku berdenyut nyeri. "Ku-kupikir kau lah yang pantas, Sa-sakura-_san_." Aku tertunduk tak mengerti mengapa aku seperti ini.

"Kalau kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, tatap lawan bicaramu, Hinata." Aku segera menengadah menatap Sakura. Kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan olehnya persis dengan apa yang dulu pernah Naruto katakana padaku. Naruto―

Tiba-tiba jantung ini berdebar kencang. Padahal aku hanya menyebut nama Naruto saja. Kenapa?

"Ah, aku jadi ingat dengan kata-katamu dulu."

Aku mengernyit alis bingung. Kata-kata yang mana? Apa Sakura ingat dengan kejadian saat di Konoha? "Ya-yang ma-na?"

"Sebenarnya kau belum mengucapkannya sampai habis. Tapi aku tahu betul apa kelanjutannya." Sakura tersenyum simpul kembali. Suara jangkrik menggema di halaman kediaman Hyuuga karena sejak tadi aku dan Sakura tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku dengan gemas. Berharap apa yang Sakura sangka bukan mengenai hal yang kupikirkan.

"Waktu itu, waktu itu kau mau bilang kalau aku adalah mantan kekasih Sasuke bukan?" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan riang dia berbicara semudah itu tapi bagiku jantung ini serasa ingin copot.

Bagaimana kalau aku dimarahi oleh Sabaku-_san _seperti waktu itu? Bagaimana kalau ingatan Sakura kembali karena kesalahanku dan Sasuke akan meninggalkanku dan Naruto akan―

Aku segera menutup mataku dengan kedua tangan kecil ini. Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Kenapa aku malah mengkhawatirkan kalau Narutolah yang akan menjauhiku bukannya kekasihku sendiri? Ada apa ini?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku hanya memandang sakura dengan tatapan bingung. "A-apanya?"

"Itu… Memnagnya kenapa kalau aku ini benar mantan Sasuke? Apa ada yang salah? Apa ingatan tentang Sasuke sebagai seorang mantanku maka aku akan sedih karena tidak dapat mengingatnya?" Sakura berjalan di kolam ikan sehingga aliran air yang besar membuat ikan-ikan segera berenang berlarian ke tempat yang aman. "Itu masa lalu, Hinata."

Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat ini. Walau sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan malam dan sedikit mendapat sinar dari bulan, namun ekspresinya sama sekali tidak bisa kulupakan.

Ekspresi bahagia, sendu dan rindu ada di sana. Walau Sakura tidak mengingat Sasuke dengan baik dalam ingatannya pastilah mungkin di dalam hatinya akan merasa kacau dan bertanya-tanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura-_san_…," lirihku. "Aku tidak bermaksud―"

"Tak apa. Aku sudah bahagia dengan ingatan yang sekarang kumiliki, rasanya bebas. Rasanya seperti aku sudah **melepas** sesuatu." Sakura kembali duduk di sampingku, dia mengambil sejumput rambut panjangku. "Rabutmu indah. Eh, menurutmu apa yang kau sukai dari Sasuke? Dia kan dingin sekali."

Wajahku bersemu. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ itu… Ba-ik, ta-mpan, perhatian bahkan aku―seperti tak percaya keinginanku bisa terkabul kalau bersamanya." Ucapku sembari memegangi kedua pipi yang terasa memanas.

"Kedengarannya seperti tipe laki-laki yang kau inginkan terkabul. seperti hanya kekaguman sa―" Sakura segera mendekap mulutnya untuk menghentikan ucapannya, sepertinya dia kaget melihat ekspresi wajahku yang tegang.

Ucapan Sakura ada benarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang Sasuke seperti laki-laki yang kuidamkan sejak dari kecil. Aku pun bertemu dengannya karena suatu kejadian yang selalu aku bayang-bayangkan dalam tiap mimpiku. Sasuke seperti pangeran berkuda yang selalu aku kagumi…

**Kagumi**? Ti-tidak mungkin!

"Kau ingat Kyuubi?" Tanya Sakura terus, sepertinya dia tidak sadar karena aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang diocehkannya. "Kurasa dia meyukai Naruto. Gaara-_kun_ juga bilang ini pertama kalinya Kyuubi begitu lebih ekspresif dibanding sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto. Ah, aku harap mereka berdua memang saling menyukai tapi―"

"Ti-tidak boleh!" aku meremas kedua bahu Sakura dengan kencang, wajah Sakura tampak kesakitan akibat perbuatanku namun aku terlanjur gelap mata saat Sakura berkata Kyuu―siapalah itu menyukai Naruto! Tidak! Naruto hanya menyukaiku! "Na-Naruto itu menyukaiku!" spontan apa yang aku ucapkan dalam hati keluar begitu saja. Sakura memandangku heran.

"Hinata… Kamu―"

Sebelum Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya kembali aku sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Hinata tersadar dalam lamunannya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Namun senyuman kecil menghias wajah ayunya. Kedua matanya kembali cerah seperti terlahir kembali.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kini aku tersadar akan perasaan ini. Kuharap apa yang kita pikirkan sejalan."

Dan malam ini langit tanpa bintang dengan bulan sabit bersinar cerah menghias pemandangan malam di Kota Konoha ini. Menanti esok pagi yang cerah dengan secercah harapan baru.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Saya lagi ujian! Semoga naik tingkat amiiiiin! Sampai ketemu satu bulan kemudian yaaa! Dan maaf _feel _untuk chapter ini tidak ada sama sekali. Lagi galau sama ujian, huhuhu…

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungan pada fanfic ini! Dan maaf review baru akan kubalas pada puasa nanti!

Maafkan atas segala perbuatanku yang buruk di FFn ini ya teman-teman karena sudah memasuki bulan ramadhan.


	15. Chapter 15

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu segera memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dengan sangat tegesa-gesa. Bahkan kalau bisa dia ingin segalanya yang dia lakukan menjadi sangat praktis seperti menjentikan jari. Sayangnya mengganti pakaian seragam sekolahnya dan mencuci muka dengan kecepatan kilat nyatanya memakan waktu tak singkat. Yah, lima belas menit cukup sekalian mencari-cari baju yang akan dipakainya nanti untuk menjenguk sahabatnya.

Dengan sembari menenteng jaket berwarna oranye yang dipadu hitam, pemuda pirang jabrik itu menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa―kembali hingga kakinya tak sampai menginjak anak tangga akhir dia malah terjungkal.

"Aduh!" ringisnya sebal. Segera bangkitlah Ia sembari mengelus bokongnya yang nyeri tak lupa ditolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sepertinya malam ini dia aman untuk keluar karena tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orangtuanya di rumahnya. Terlebih anak yang sedang _homestay_ di rumahnya pun tak kunjung kembali ke rumah setelah siang tadi.

Dengan cepat Naruto menaiki sepedanya menuju Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekitar perumahan dan jalan raya besar. Dipacunya lah sepedanya hingga melewati perumahan dan sudah masuk ke jalan besar sampai di depan sebuah _game center _ dia melihat orang yang dikenalinya. Bahkan rambutnya yang panjang mencolok itu mudah sekali membuat Uzumaki Naruto mengingat siapa nama gadis itu. Namanya adalah―

"Kyuubi?"

.

.

.

_Life is about taking chance, appreciating the memories, learning from the past and finding happiness._

**MELEPASMU**

**CHAPTER 15**

_I love the memories about you_

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Melepasmu by Kurousa Hime**

**Warnings: OOC, School theme, rumit, alur lambat, Italic untuk flashback, nama yang diberi BOLD akan menjadi sudut pandnag orang tersebut.**

**Disarankan membaca fanfic ini sambil dengerin lagu Lacie yang dari Pandora Hearts **

**SasuSakuGaa, SasuHinaNaru**

.

.

.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares. Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made who'd have known how bittersweet this would taste? ― Adele_

.

.

.

Jam baru saja menunjukan pukul delapan malam dan kini di ruang rawat Sakura sedang ramai karena Uchiha Mikoto masih berada di sana bersama dengan kedua anaknya―tentu saja kedatangan mereka yang menjenguk dirinya―Akasuna Sakura―sangat senang terlebih Mikoto menumpang makan malam di sana sembari menonton drama Korea bersama Sakura.

Sedang anak laki-laki yang berjumlah empat orang dalam ruangan itu lebih memilih untuk menjauhkan diri dari _dorama-dorama_ semacam itu dan berbincang-bincang walau tampaknya hanya kedua anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha dan Akasuna itu saja.

Sabaku Gaara memilih untuk duduk berjauhan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan dengan posisi duduk santai―agak berselonjoran di pojok sofa dia memainkan kameranya. Melihat-lihat apa saja yang sudah Ia potret selama di Suna maupun di Konoha beberapa minggu ini.

Senyuman manis karena melihat hasil jepretannya di kamera itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke mendengus geli melihat ekspresi wajah Gaara yang aneh menurutnya. Mungkin dia menang untuk saat ini, dengus Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Ketukan pintu terdengar dua kali bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu kamar rawat Sakura. Sakura kira itu adalah perawat yang akan memonitoringnya untuk jaga malam hari ternyata yang menyembul adalah―

"Naruto?!" jerit Sakura tak yakin bahwa si senyuman menyejukan itu datang berkunjung.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara dan mengangkat bungkusan plastik putih yang lumayan besar dengan satu tangannya lagi. "Halo, _minna_!" serunya berisik.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat Naruto datang, "Ah, Naruto, kemari, Nak." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyuman keibuannya. Naruto mengangguk dan segera memasuki ruangan serba putih yang cukup besar itu.

Setelah Naruto masuk ternyata diikuti dengan sosok anak perempuan yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto beberapa senti itu. Rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai dan amat berantakan juga warna yang tak lebih mencolok dari Sakura itu segera menerjang menuju ranjang Sakura dan memeluk si pasien erat.

"Kyuu―" belum selesai perkataan Sakura Kyuubi langsung memeluknya semakin erat dan mulai berceramah panjang.

"Kupikir kau kenapa Sakura! Kau tidak tahu betapa kagetnya aku kalau kau masuk ke Rumah Sakit lagi! Dasar cewek penyakitan! Padahal aku akan menemuimu besok di sekolahmu kenapa aku malah menemuimu di Rumah Sakit sih, _baka_!" gerutu Kyuubi yang berderet-deret seperti kereta itu membuat Sakura awalnya pusing namun senyum manis terukir di wajahnya yang sedikit agak pucat itu.

"Ah, maaf Kyuu. Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau ada di Konoha juga." Sakura mengelus-elus punggung Kyuubi yang bergetar―jelas bukan karena menangis ya. Memang Kyuubi ingin menangis tapi rasa malunya ternyata lebih besar. Dia bergetar karena malu sudah berteriak di depan Sakura dan banyak anak yang menontonnya! Sungguh memalukan Kyuubi!

"Dasar cewek manja." Sontak ucapan ketus Gaara itu membuat Kyuubi mendelik ke arahnya dan segera melepas pelukannya kepada Sakura.

"Siapa yang kau bilang manja, hah?" tanya Kyuubi dengan penuh emosi. Matanya berkilat kesal. Gaara pun tak sama kesalnya pada Kyuubi. Entah kenapa dua orang ini sepertinya melenceng dari situasi yang mengharukan.

"Kyuu, Gaara, berhentilah kalian berdua." Lerai Sasori dengan kalem dan tentu senyuman ala anak kecil itu membuat keduanya saling bungkam dan tak menunjukan aura permusuhan lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah kira-kira menghabiskan ramen _cup_ porsi sedang sebanyak empat buah untuk Naruto dan tiga buah untuk Kyuubi, kedua orang yang sama-sama gemar ramen ini terlihat kekenyangan. Belum lagi bau kamar rawat Sakura tidak lagi seperti bau obat-obatan, sudah tercampur dengan berbagai makanan yang menumpuk di tempat sampah di sudut ruangan.

"Kalian ini kemari hanya ingin numpang makan saja, ya?" sindir Sasuke sinis menatap sahabat bodohnya itu tengah mengelus-elus perutnya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya terlihat sok manja di depan Sasuke. "Ah, _Teme_ tidak tahu, sih betapa enaknya ramen!"

Kyuubi yang melihat mimik Nauto yang entah kenapa terlihat manis dimatanya itu―ada tanda merona di pipinya. "Pasti ada yang salah denganku. Kenapa panas sekali di sini?" gumam Kyuubi dalam hati sembari mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Bukankah itu seragam sekolah putri di Konoha?" tanya Itachi tangannya menunjuk Kyuubi yang masi terbuai dalam pikirannya. "Kau anak asrama bukan?"

Yang ditanya justru masih tidak merespon. Segera saja Gaara yang berada tidak jauh dengan Kyuubi mencubit pipi Kyuubi. "Wadooooow! Apa, sih?!" geram Kyuubi kemudian menepis tangan Gaara dan mengelus bekas kemerahan akibat dicubit.

"Kau ditanya bodoh." Ucap Gaara acuh tak acuh dengan mengedikkan wajahnya pada Itachi.

"Apa?!" tanya Kyuubi sangar kepada Itachi yang langsung agak menciut.

"Err… Bukankah itu seragam Academy Konoha , yang sekolah putri bukan? Kau anak asramanya atau?"

Kyuubi mengelus dagunya, "Iya benar. Aku anak asrama yang menjadi murid pertukaran pelajar. Kenapa memangnya?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi tajam dan sebersit menilai wajah Itachi yang tampan dan menoleh pada Sasuke―yang sedang memainkan ponselnya itu dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Kakaknya tampan dibanding si pantat ayam itu." Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu bukankah jam malam asrama akan segera ditutup dua puluh menit lagi?" Itachi berusaha bersikap biasa dan ramah kepada Kyuubi. "Tidak cantik." Gumam Itachi menilai Kyuubi.

"Ah! Kau benar! Ya ampun aku sampai lupa!" panik Kyuubi diliriknya jam dinding yang berada di belakang Sakura sudah menunjukan pukul 08.38 malam. "Maaf Sakura aku pamit pulang, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih Kyuu sudah menjengukku."

"Besok aku kemari lagi, tenang saja, ok?" Kyuubi mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Sakura yang lagi-lagi dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Sakura. "Baiklah, aku pamit pulang du―"

"Tunggu biar kuantar, Kyuu!" potong Naruto yang saat itu sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuubi. "Tidak baik seorang anak perempuan pulang sendirian di malam hari."

"Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri _ba_―" belum selesai Kyuubi berucap langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun aku yang membawamu ke mari maka aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan temanku pulang sendirian terlebih kamu ini anak perempuan dan aku khawatir bila terjadi apa-apa denganmu!" kata Naruto panjang lebar dengan wajah yang serius.

Kyuubi sudah merona karena perkataan Naruto yang sadar tak sadar membuat Kyuubi makin berdebar kencang. Naruto memberikan jaketnya yang semula hanya dilingkarkan di pundaknya saja. "Pakailah, malam ini dingin."

Kyuubi mengangguk canggung. Segera memakai jaket Naruto yang ternyata besar juga di tubuhnya dan menunduk malu karena aroma tubuh Naruto menguar jelas di jaket itu.

Sasuke yang melihat kedua orang yang sama-sama berisik itu menghela nafas pendek. "Sepertinya si bebal itu akan membuatmu kesulitan, Hinata." Gumamnya prihatin pada kekasihnya itu. Entah apa maksud dari ucapan si bungsu Uchiha ini.

Mikoto terkekeh kecil melihat aksi _gentle_ Naruto dan membuat Kyuubi malu dibuatnya. "Naruto benar, Kyuubi?" ucapnya ragu karena heran dengan nama Kyuubi. "Sebaiknya kau diantar pulang oleh Nak Naruto." Mikoto tersenyum lembut menatap wajah datar Kyuubi dan melirik kedua anaknya yang juga tengah bersiap untuk pulang. "Kami juga akan pulang, ya Saku."

"Iya, Mikoto-_baasan_. Terima kasih sudah menjenguk Sakura." Sakura kemudian mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Mikoto bergantian karena Mikoto duluanlah yang memintanya. "Kalian semua hati-hati ya di jalan."

Dan sejurus kemudian suasana kamar rawat Sakura yang awalnya ramai kini telah sepi hanya tinggal Sakura, Sasori dan juga Gaara yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur.

.

.

.

_At first I loved your smile. Then I loved your laugh. After that I loved your humor. But in the end I realized I just love you._

.

.

.

Kyuubi merasakan angin malam yang menusuk permukaan wajahnya tak lagi dingin. Justru wajahnya saat ini sedang kepanasan entah karena apa. Apa karena tangannya berada di bahu tegap Naruto? Atau karena wangi sampo yang Naruto pakai sehingga saat rambutnya menyapu lembut hidungnya membuatnya tergelitik? Entahlah yang jelas Kyuubi tidak ingin si berisik ini melihat bagaimana rupanya sekarang.

Dengan sepeda milik Naruto dan dikayuh dengan kecepatan agak penuh―Kyuubi yang berada di belakang berdiri karena sepeda Naruto tidak memiliki jok untuk dibonceng maka jadilah Kyuubi berdiri dengan kedua tangannya memegang erat bahu Naruto.

"Aduh!" ringis Naruto tiba-tiba meyadarkan lamunan Kyuubi. "Kau ingin membunuhku ya? Tanganmu mencengkram bahuku, nih." Walau dari nada suaranya Naruto terdengar seperti bercanda tapi bagi Kyuubi―yang merasakan jemarinya yang mencengkram erat bahu Naruto―merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maaf." Gumamnya kecil namun tidak terdengar oleh Naruto karena suasana kebisingan Konoha malam hari.

Akhirnya perjalanan yang seharusnya memakan 35 menit dalam perjalanan dapat ditembus oleh Naruto dalam waktu 15 menit. Tentu saja dengan pengorbanan menggowes sepedanya dengan kecepatan super walau diakuinya itu sangat melelahkan tapi ini demi Kyuubi―bagi Naruto ini tidak ada maksudnya selain ingin membawa cepat Kyuubi sampai di asramanya sebelum jam malam.

Kyuubi segera turun dari pedal sepeda dan melihat bagaimana bulir-bulir keringat menetes di sepanjang pelipis hingga leher Naruto. Pemuda pirang jabrik itu hanya cengengesan saja karena niatnya terlaksana untuk mengantar Kyuubi dengan cepat.

"_Ano_…," Kyuubi jadi kelu sendiri. Wajahnya sudah memerah duluan sebelum mengucapkan total apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Naruto tertawa melihat aksi gugup Kyuubi. "Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali. Hahaha…," Kyuubi mendelik sebal pada Naruto. "Sudahlah cepat masuk, nanti kau malah dimarahi oleh Ibu asrama."

Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti. Setidaknya Naruto cukup tahu tentang sekolah putri yang sekarang menjadi objek _study_-nya karena Sakura dulu adalah salah satu murid dari sekolah putri tersebut dan sekaligus anak asrama putri.

"Te-terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku, Naruto." Kini Kyuubi mampu memberanikan diri melihat Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "Ah, jaketmu?"

"Simpan saja, berikan jaketku lain kali, ya. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang, ya!" belum sempat Naruto menggowes sepedanya, ujung kaus Naruto ditarik oleh Kyuubi dengan cepat. Hampir saja Naruto akan terjatuh karena oleng namun tangan kanan Kyuubi menahan bahu Naruto dan Kyuubi nekat mencium pipi kiri Naruto singkat.

"_Jaa_!" Kyuubi langsung melesat masuk menuju asrama.

Naruto yang masih tidak sadar dengan mulut ternganga lebar, mengelus permukaan pipi kirinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Kyuubi. Rona merah langsung saja menyebar cepat dari dagunya hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Pasalnya Naruto jarang sekali dicium selain oleh Ibunya dan Sakura saat masih kecil itu.

"A-apa-apaan dia…" gumam Naruto dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

_Hangat. Lembut. Mendebarkan. Perasaan apakah ini kalau bukan… jatuh cinta?_

.

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

"_Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil suara yang sudah dari dulu kukenal. Panggilannya membuatku emnggerutu kesal jujur saja. Jadi kuurungkan untuk menutup mata ini. "Sasuke-_kun_!" kali ini seruan panggilan itu dibarengi dengan goncangan pelan di bahuku. "Sasukeeeeeeee!" teriaknya lagi tepat di telingaku hingga aku terlonjak kaget dengan posisi duduk sembari melototi siapa yang membangunkanku dengan suara cempreng ini―walau aku tahu siapa dia._

_Benar saja seseosok anak perempuan yang tengah duduk di lantai itu tersenyum senang melihatku yang sudah bangun dari tidur siang. Rambut merah mudanya yang biasanya digerai kini dikepang besar dengan sedikit menyisakan anak rambut di sisi-sisi wajahnya._

_Bola mata yang jernih berwarna kehijauan itu menatapku dengan jenaka. Tak bosannya dia selalu memandangku seperti itu._

"_Ada apa?" tanyaku ketus. Siapa sih yang tidak sebal kalau sedang enak-enakan tidur siang kau malah diganggu?_

"_Aku mendapatkan partiturnya." Jawabnya sembari menyerahkan dua lembar kertas yang berisi not-not balok untuk piano. Sepintas aku menatap bosan padanya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Aku selalu lemah saat melihat ke dalam matanya itu. Rasa kasihan itu semakin besar timbul._

_Ya, rasa kasihan bukan rasa…_

"_Aku menemukannya di google dan langsung mengprintnya. Kau sudah janji bukan akan memainkan lagu ini untukku?" tanyanya dengan wajah memohon. Hei, kau tahu tanpa berekspresi seperti itupun aku akan selalu menuruti semua perkataanmu. Karena aku kasihan padamu._

"_Hn," segera kuambil kertas itu dengan cepat dan membacanya perlahan. Sungguh aku paling benci membaca not balok seperti ini. "Apa kau juga ingin mempelajari ini?"_

_Dia mengangguk antusias. "Aku akan memainkannya dengan sempurna seperti Naruto yang bodoh itu! Aku tidak mau kalah olehnya, padahal lagu ini 'kan mudah__—__karena Naruto bisa memainkannya maka aku pun pasti bisa memainkannya." ucapnya riang._

_Aku tak dapat tersenyum hanya karena Ia begitu bersemangat membicarakan masalah lagu ini. Entah sejak kapan rasa yang dulu adalah sebagai suatu rasa pertanggung jawaban kini berubah menjadi kasihan dan aku muak. Muak kepada Haruno Sakura yang selalu terikat janji itu denganku. Janji saat kedua orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan tepat di depan kami._

"_Aku sudah bisa memainkannya hingga konsep C sama seperti Naruto." Aku menghenala nafas panjang, bosan menjelskan hal yang panjang pada Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak minta Naruto saja yang mengajarimu?"_

_Sakura cemberut. "Aku tidak mau diajari olehnya! Aku maunya denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_!" paksanya._

_Aku tahu alasan dibalik semua itu. Sakura hanya iri karena Naruto__—__yang paling bodoh di kelas piano kami dapat memainkan F__ü__r Elise dengan sempurna sepertiku. Padahal Naruto tidak bisa memainkan lagu yang paling mudah tapi, saat ia melihat _sensei_ di kelas Piano kami memainkannya dan sedikit bercerita tentang sejarah F__ür Elise, ia jadi bersemangat dan dalam sekali lihat gerakan lincah _sensei_ ia bisa memainkannya dalam 3 kali percobaan._

_Sayang, Sakura tidak bisa hingga konsep B yang bertempo cepat dibanding awalnya yang lambat dan hanya mengetuk dibagian itu-itu saja karena teknik yang jauh lebih sulit itu pada bagian B karena A minor cepat yang menaik di bagian C._

_Frustasi karena Sakura keras kepala meski aku sudah menolaknya beberapa kali, ia pasti akan terus meminta. Daripada hal merepotkan tersebut terjadi lebih baik aku mengikuti permintaannya itu. "Baiklah, besok akan kuajarkan. Aku ingin merakit _Gundam_ hari ini."_

_Matanya berbinar ceria. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_koi_!" setelah keinginannya terpenuhi ia segera melesat meninggalkan rumahku._

_**Sasuke-**_**koi**_**. **__Rasanya itu panggilan yang paling memuakan sepanjang masa. Entah setan apa yang membuatku terikat dalam status berpacaran ini dengan Sakura. Yang jelas kulakukan semua itu tentu saja demi memenuhi janji itu._

_Aku rasa hidupku hanya akan terikat saja olehnya. Seharusnya janji saat masih kecil itu tidak dibawanya sampai kami duduk di sekolah menengah pertama tingkat akhir ini. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan sekali dia. Aku tidak dapat mengerti mengapa dia begitu mengikatku di atas nama 'janji' ini._

_._

_._

_._

_Lagu yang Sakura inginkan itu adalahF__ür Elise. Für Elise dimulai dengan nada-nada lembut, mengalun, melenakan dibagian pertama kemudian terpecah menjadi progresi yang mengejutkan dan tak terduga dibagian kedua dan k etiga._

_Bentuk komposisi seperti ini dinamakan rondo. Dalam rondo, tema pertama dimainkan, kemudian tema kedua diperkenalkan dan dikembangkan . sebelum tema ketiga masuk, komposisi kembali lagi ke tema pertama dan akhirnya diakhiri kembali di tema pertama setelah melalui tema ketiga yang tak terduga._

_A minor adalah kunci dasar yang dimainkan. A minor adalah bentuk sedih dari tangga nada C mayor, maka dari itu Sakura yang pintar sekali membaca huruf balok sedikit tidak mengerti bagaimana mengapresiasikan permainan Für Elise ini berbeda dengan Naruto yang tidak bisa membaca huruf balok dan dia memainkannya karena melihat bagaimana tuts-tuts piano itu ditekan dengan ingatan baiknya._

_Sakura bilang lagu itu adalah lagu yang membuatnya memikirkan siapa Elise baginya._

_Aku tidak mengerti akan maksud yang diucapkannya. Yang aku tanggapi dari lagu itu adalah…_

_Lagu yang memuakan, menyedihkan, dan menyebalkan._

_Karena bagiku Elise tidak ada. Elise-ku bukanlah Haruno Sakura kala itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Jangan salah kalau aku sudah mampu menguasai bahkan hapal mati diluar otakku dengan not-not balok di partitur yang kemarin Sakura berikan. Walau agak sulit namun jujur saja ternyata saat memainkan lagu ini membuat perasaan tertekanku keluar begitu saja. Lepas bagai tak terkendali._

_Dan kini aku sudah duduk dimana di depanku telah berjejer tuts-tuts berwarna hitam-putih. Grand piano peninggalan milik mendiang Ibu Sakura. Berwarna putih bersih dan selalu tanpa debu. Sakura sangat menyayangi piano ini. Kata Sakura, memainkan piano ini seperti mengembalikan ingatannya tentang kedua orangtuanya._

"_Kau sudah mengerti partitur ini?" tanyaku kepada Sakura yang sudah duduk berdempetan denganku._

_Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Aku sudah cukup mengerti." Jawabnya yakin. Bisa kulihat lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya itu pasti karena dia mati-matian begadang hanya untuk belajar mengenal not balok ini._

"_Aku mengerti." Kuregangkan jemari-jemariku. "Aku akan memainkannya setelah itu kita akan memainkannya bersama-sama."_

"_Bersama-sama?" tanyanya ragu._

"_Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa menyamai permainan pianoku?"_

"_Bu-bukan. Kurasa aku yang salah menangkapnya," kutaikan alisku tak mengerti. Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya karena dia tahu aku pasti bingung. "kukira arti dari bersama-sama itu selamanya kau akan memainkannya hanya untukku."_

_Kulihat wajah Sakura berseri-seri. Wajahnya Ia tundukan untuk emnyembunyikan raut malunya itu. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak membuat perasaanku ini berdebar-debar selayaknya Sakura tehadapku. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan seperti itu. Karena memang pada dasarnya aku tidak mencintai, Sakura…_

.

.

.

"Hei, bangun pemalas!" suara teriakan tepat di telingaku―apakah ini _déjà vu_?―kembali membuatku terbangun dari bunga tidur. Ah, rasanya memimpikan hal yang dulu selalu kubenci kini malah emmbuat perasaan tidak nyaman karena perasaan bersalah.

Kulirik siapa yang emmbangunkanku. Itachi. Dasar menyebalkan. "Tch, aku sudah bangun." Ucapku ketus. Kugosok-gosok kedua mata ini dengan punggung tanganku.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun tapi asal kau tahu saja, kau akan telat kalau tidak segera mandi dan sarapan. Sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Ujar Itachi santai sembari melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Ku cek jam yang berada di atas meja belajar. Benar saja! Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.47 pagi! Berarti aku sudah akan sangat telat jika tetap berdiam diri seperti ini karena jam masuk sekolah adalah pukul 08.00 pagi!

Segera saja kupakai baju dengan bermodalkan mencuci wajah saja dan menggosok gigi. Memasukan beberapa pekerjaan rumah tangga yang berada di atas meja belajar untuk dimasukan ke dalam tas sekolahku. Karena terburu-buru aku tidak sengaja menyenggol beberapa tumpukan kertas lama.

"Tch! Sial!" gerutuku sebal. Dan segera saja kubereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu dan kulihat ada sebuah kertas berwarna agak kusam dengan beberapa cetakan-cetakan not balok. Kembali ingatan ini terlempar pada bunga tidur yang tak lain adalah kepingan ingatanku sendiri. Kertas ini adalah partitur lagu yang dapat membuat Sakura kembali ingat kepadaku.

Dan senyuman manis namun penuh arti terkembang jelas di wajahku.

"Ah, sial aku terlambat!"

.

.

.

_I wish memories were like text message so we could delete the ones we don't like and keep the special ones forever._

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto menguap bosan. Pagi ini entah kemasukan angin apa dia datang ke sekolah lumayan pagi sehingga dia kini bermalas-malasan di mejanya dengan menselonjorkan kedua lengannya ke depan. Belum lagi sahabatnya yang biasanya datang pagi pun belum datang sehingga dia terkena bosan akut.

Sebenarnya ada saja sih yang menyapanya namun menurutnya yang saat itu sedang tidak _mood_ membalas sapaan orang-orang adalah hal yang paling dimalas-malasi olehnya. Belum lagi si anak pertukaran pelajar yang baru saja datang ke sekolah segera menghilang karena―lagi-lagi ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah mereka.

"Membosankan." Gerutunya pada diri sendiri. Saat hendak melihat ke arah pintu―untuk memastikan apakah sahabatnya itu sudah datang atau belum―tak snegaja pandnagan Naruto justru tertumbuk pada sepsang warna mata yang berlainan dengan dirinya.

Warna bola mata yang pucat sebagai ciri khas dari klannya dan juga warna mata yang selalu sendu jika Naruto menyelam ke dalamnya. Mau tidak mau Naruto hanya bisa membuang mukanya―refleks saja dia melakukan itu.

Dalam hatinya Naruto merasa pengecut sekali. Belum lagi kemarin dia mengatakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan kepada gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu. Padahal Naruto tahu benar dia tidak sengaja melakukan hal tersebut.

Disudut ekor matanya, anak peremuan bersurai biru kelam itu meninggalkan kelasnya. Naruto yang memang harus melakukan sesuatu―meminta maaf karena ucapannya kemarin―maka disusunyalah Hyuuga Hinata keluar kelas.

Tak jauh saat hendak menuruni lantai satu, Naruto mendengar suara bisik-bisik anak perempuan dan tak sengaja mendengar nama Hinata disebut-sebut. Penasaran, Naruto mendekati belakang tembok tangga itu dan terlihatlah Hinata yang dipojokan oleh tiga orang anak perempuan seangkatannya.

Yang Naruto kenal hanyalah Shion karena dialah ketua _Fansclub___dari _fansgirl_ sahabatnya. Tangan Shion berada di sebelah kiri Hinata dan kedua temannya di belakang Shion mungkin sebagai tameng? Rasanya Naruto bisa mengendus kemana arah pembicaraan Shion.

"Hei, dasar anak culun!" caci Shion sedang dua temannya yang berada di belakangnya hanya cekikikan menertawai tingkah Hinata yang sudah ketakutan. "Kau hobi sekali, ya mencari sensasi?"

"Ma-maksudmu a-apa?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Shion tertawa sinis yang didengar Naruto sebagai tawanya nenek sihir. "Kau itu sudah merebut Sasuke kami dan sekarang gosipnya kau ya, yang mendorong anak pertukaran pelajar itu?" ejek Shion. Tangannya yang di-_pedicure_ dan diberi _nail art_ itu menusuk-tusuk bahu Hianata. "Dasar barbar!"

"Sudahlah Shion!" Naruto akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya karena dia sudah tidak tahan temannya―atau yang bisa dibilang sebagai orang yang disukainya―dipojokan seperti itu. "Hinata, ayo kita pergi!" Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata dari kerumunan Karin. Tak peduli dengan hentakan-hentakan Shion yang memanggil nama mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di sekolah dengan telat tapi tetap saja suasana kelasnya masih ramai saja yang menandakan belum datangnya guru mengajar ke kelasnya. Dengan lunglai karena lelah Ia menggowes sepedanya hingga mengebut kini dia berjalan agak terseok tapi tetap saja anak-anak perempuan melihatnya dengan pandangan seolah Uchiha Sasuke bergaya di _catwalk_.

Dilihatnya tas Naruto―sahabat _baka dobe_-nya itu ada tetapi orangnya sama sekali tidak ada. Ah, apa peduli dengan Naruto itu? Ketus Sasuke. Tak jauh dari bangku Naruto sebelahnya adalah bangku si anak pertukaran pelajar itu―padahal panggil saja namanya Sabaku Gaara tapi Sasuke begitu malas menyebutkan namanya.

Kamera yang biasanya Gaara bawa kini berada di atas meja. Penasaran memang apa yang sudah Gaara potret karena dilihat dari gelagatnya kemarin Gaara tersenyum aneh melihat kameranya. Tanpa dikontrol tangannya sudah meraih kamera tersebut. Menyalakannya dan segera meilihat apa saja jepretan-jepretan yang sukses diambil oleh si bungsu Sabaku tersebut.

Foto pertama yang Sasuke lihat adalah kamar rawat Sakura dan sahabat kakaknya tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah mangap yang lebar sekali. Kemudian ada wajah Sakura yang tengah tertidur nyenyaknya ditemani oleh boneka beruang berukuran sedang berwarna cokelat. Seingatnya boneka itu belum ada saat Sasuke menjenguknya kemarin.

Karena bosan Sasuke terus menekan tombol ke kanan dengan cepat hingga didapatkan foto Naruto yang tengah menggendong Sakura di punggungnya berlatarkan jalan yang dikenalnya dengan baik sebagai jalan pintas menuju rumahnya.

Melihat foto yang begitu alami Sakura dan Naruto―yang justru dilihatnya sebagai pandangan mesra―membuat Sasuke terbakar cemburu. Dengan cepat kembali ia me-_next_-kannya. Hingga sebuah foto yang mampu membuat mata dengan iris jelaga itu terbelalak lebar.

Foto yang dilihatnya adalah foto Sakura dan Gaara yang tidak sengaja terfoto―mungkin hasil jepretan seseorang―dengan cetakan sedang berciuman. Hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin panas saja. Apalagi banyak foto-foto dimana objeknya adalah Sakura dan si Gaara itu sendiri begitu mesra.

Karena pengaruh amarah cemburu, Sasuke hendak men-_delete_ semua foto-foto yang berada di dalam kamera tersebut dengan cara mem_format_ memorinya, sayang Ia belum sempat menekan tombol 'yes' sebuah tangan berhasil merampas kameranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara sinis sembari memegang kameranya dengan erat. Pandangan mata kedua pemuda itu begitu menusuk hingga terasa aura yang mencekam.

"Aku ingin menghapus semua foto yang ada di situ." Terang Sasuke jujur dengan wajah dinaikan ke atas―bersikap angkuh, huh?

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini padaku?" Gaara menarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar. Bisik-bisik anak kelas mereka tak dipedulikannya. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu malu."

"Kau yang tidak tahu malu!" Sasuke balas menarik kerah baju Gaara. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dilupakan oleh orang yang kau cinta!" dengan hentakan keras, Gaara terdorong oleh Sasuke yang sudah berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak tahu, Uchiha? Aku pun pernah mengalami hal yang serupa denganmu…" lirih Gaara.

.

.

.

_Tiada seorangpun yang dapat bersenang hati jikalau kau dilupakan oleh seseorang. Begitu sakit dan perihnya. Bahkan rasanya hingga membuat perasaan tidak nyaman._

.

.

.

"Te-terima kasih telah menolongku, Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Hinata setelah Ia dapat menyeimbangkan nafasnya yang tidak teratur―karena berlari-larian di sepanjang koridor hingga menuju atap sekolah.

Naruto menempatkan dirinya duduk bersender di pagar pembatas. Angin pagi yang hangat membuatnya nyaman dan merenggangkan sedikit otot-otot lengannya. "_Doite_."

Sejurus kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Hinata bingung apa yang akan dibicarakan lagi olehnya. Pasalnya Ia masih takut berbicara dengan Naruto karena Naruto bilang membencinya pada saat kejadian kemarin. Tapi, kalau memang Naruto membencinya kenapa dia menolong Hinata?

Ah, Hinata tidak ingin berbesar kepala. Tentu saja karena Hinata dianggap kasihan oleh Naruto makanya dia mau menolongnya. Ya, itu benar Hinata. Hanya seperti itu saja jangan berharap lebih kalau―

Belum selesai apa yang sedang terjadi di hati Hinata yang kacau, deheman Naruto menyadarkannya. "Err―Hinata… begini…," Naruto tampak menggaruk-garukan kepala belakangnya padahal tidak gatal. Wajahnya tergores warna merah muda tipis dan Hinata ikut-ikutan berwajah seperti Naruto. Malu-malu, "Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu." Akhirnya loloslah sudah.

"Mi-minta maaf untuk a-apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Itu, masalah kemarin. Aku sadar aku telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang jahat kepadamu padahal aku tahu kamu pasti tidak melakukan seperti itu kepada Sakura." Wajah Naruto yang serius membuat Hinata tersentak malu. "Dan tadi aku khawatir sekali kalau-kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa oleh Shion―"

Hinata membulatkan mulutnya. Perasaan senang yang luar biasa. Senang karena dia mengetahui Naruto tidak membencinya. Senang karena Naruto mau mempercayainya. Senang karena tadi Naruto melakukan hal tersebut untuk menyelamatkannya. Senang karena Naruto mengkhawatirkannya.

"―padahal kamu kan kekasih dari sahabatku."

**Jleb**

Sukses saja perkataan Naruto yang terakhir membuat Hinata lemas. Ternyata Naruto benar-benar menyerah dan menganggap dirinya sebagai kekaish dari sahabatnya. Padahal―padahal Hinata baru menyadari perasaan yang sesungguhnya terhadap Naruto. Bahwa Hinata sebenranya sangat menyukai pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Na-Naruto!" Hinata bersuara agak membentak sehingga Naruto bergidik kaget mendengarnya. "De-dengar, ya! A-aku ini me―"

"Ternyata kalian di sini?" tanya sebuah suara _monoton_. Hinata dan Naruto berbarengan menoleh pada seseorang yang sudah berjarak dekat dengan keduanya.

"_Temeee_!" Naruto cengengesan mendapati sahabatnya itu. "Kau terkambat datang?"

Sasuke mangangguk. "Hn. Kalian tahu _sensei_ baru saja memasuki kelas kita." Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Serius?!" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi lebaynya. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk, hah?"

"Aku malas." Jawab Sasuke acuh. "Kalian sedang apa di sini?" Sasuke menatap kekasihnya itu yang dilihatnya tengah menggelembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Apa salah Sasuke, huh?

"Bukan apa-apa, _Teme_. Kalau begitu aku masuk kelas saja. Kalian pacaran saja di sini. Hehe…" Naruto menepuk-tepukan bokongnya yang penuh debu. Belum sempat Naruto melangkah dari sisi Sasuke, Sasuke menahannya dengan―

"Kau tetap di sini saja, _Dobe_. Aku ingin berbicara pada Hinata dan kau juga akan mendengarnya." Sasuke melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Kedua matanya terpejam tidak ingin melihat bola mata yang indah milik Naruto itu menatapnya tajam dengan aura bingung.

Hinata ikut duduk di depan Sasuke walau tanpa disuruhpun, karena rasanya tidak enak saja dia yang berdiri sedang lawan bicaranya nanti duduk.

"Seharusnya kalau kau ingin berbicara dengan Hinata kenapa tidak dilakukan berdua saja? Kenapa aku pun harus mendengarnya?" gerutu Naruto kemudian Ia kembali duduk di sebalah Sasuke namun agak sedik jauh dari posisinya semula.

"Ka-karena ini akan berkaitan denganmu, Naruto-_kun_." Ujar Hinata pelan.

Naruto semakin bingung dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan sepasang kekasih ini. "Apa sih yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

"Aku akan putus dengan Hinata sekarang." Ucap Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas. Suasana masih agak sunyi beberapa menit setelah Sasuke mengucapkannya. Agaknya Naruto sangat lemot, ya?

"HAH?! Kenapa _Teme_? Memangnya dia salah apa?" cerocos Naruto langsung. "Apa karena gossip itu kau ingin memutuskan Hinata seenaknya begitu? Kau pengecut sekali!" Naruto hendak melayangkan tinjunya kalau saja Hinata tidak segera menahan kepalan tangan Naruto.

"Bu-bukaaan! Tolong dengarkan dulu, Naruto-_kun_." Pinta Hinata, Naruto yang melihatnya mengurungkan untuk memberi tanda indah pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memutuskan Hinata? Pasti Hinata tidak akan setuju, benar―"

"Tidak, Naruto-_kun_." Tak ada lagi suara gagap yang keluar dari bibir mungil nan ranum milik Hinata. "Aku menerimanya. Aku juga ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Naruto semakin bingung dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari kedua orang kekasih―ralat yang telah menajdi mantan kekasih ini. "Apa sih maksud kalian? Kalian mempermainkanku, ya?"

"Tidak, _Dobe_. Hah, kau ini bebal sekali, ya." Sindir Sasuke, yang disindir justru tidak mengerti apa maksud kata bebal itu.

"Kami sudah menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Karena kami sudah tahu siapa yang akan kami cintai dan kami pertahankan." Jelas Hinata kalem dan dengan bicara yang lancar. "Aku tahu awal cinta kami memang salah dan kami menyadarinya kini. Benar, 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Hinata. "Dan aku jujur saja mencintai Sakura, _Dobe_." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Seperti ingin menyatakan cintanya begitu besar kepada Sakura tapi disalah artikan kepada Naruto.

"La-lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Naruto yang masih bingung.

"Karena aku menyadari bahwa aku…," wajah Hinata sudah memerah duluan. Sasuke yang gatal melihat Hinata yang sepertinya tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ingin mengambil alih namun―

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukaiku, Hinata?!" wajah Naruto tiba-tiba saja berwarna biru pucat disertai dengan semburat merah. Perpaduan yang aneh memang tapi kenapa terdengarnya Naruto seperti ketakutan begitu?

"I-iya…," angguk Hinata dengan malu-malu.

Tiba-tiba saja guntur sebagai efek dalam latar Naruto bermunculan. Keringat dingin mulai menjalar dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Ti-TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Dan Naruto kabur dengan tidak elitnya setelah berteriak histeris. Kenapa dia begitu? Bukankah Naruto juga menyukai Hinata tapi kenapa tingkahnya bertolak belakang seperti itu?

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Halooooooooooooooooo~ sudah sebulan lebih dua hari aku ga update cerita ini. Maaf ya semuanya yang sudah mengharapkan chapter 15 ada adegan yang mengasyikan antara SasuSakuGaa-nya terpaksa ditunda dulu hingga chapter besok. Akhirnya SasuHina putus juga kaaaaaaaaaaaan! Hahaha

Beberapa hari ini aku pusing soalnya mau mutusin mereka dengan cara dan adegan seperti apa, dan akhirnya chapter ini dan chapter depan mungkin HinaNaruKyuu akan segera mendominasi juga!

Ah, dan aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review untuk sementara karena aku publish lewat ponsel. Hehe…

Dan maaf juga untuk chapter ini kalau feelnya tidak jalan dan mandet. Soalnya lagi buntu ide nih huhuhu… rencanya aku mau kolaborasi. Tapi tidak tahu dengan siapa. Aku harap sih yang mau kolaborasi denganku adalah newbie ^^

Oh, iya aku jarang online FB jadi silahkan follow twitter aku dan nanti mention aja kalau mau difollback ya. Twitter-ku adalah nnapyon ditunggu ya kritik dan sarannya!

Sip! Yang mau berkolaborasi denganku atau ada yang mau di-beta reader olehku silahkan kirim PM saja.

Buhbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!


	16. Chapter 16

Berjalan sempoyongan sembari memegang dinding yang dingin, pemuda berambut _blonde_ jabrik itu menyeretkan langkahnya menuju ruangan Unit Kesehatan Sekolah. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memucat setelah turun dari atap. Belum lagi dadanya terus berdebar hebat.

"Ya, Tuhan… Tidak mungkin begini," gumamnya, tangannya meremas kemeja sekolahnya di bagian dada kiri. "Ini pasti mimpi! Lebih baik aku tidur saja!"

Uzumaki Naruto membuka pintu ruang UKS dengan hentakan keras. Biasanya di dalam ruangan itu terdapat dokter sekolah yang akan memarahinya tetapi pagi menjelang siang itu tidak ada tanda-tanda dokter sekolah itu di sana.

Naruto celingukan ke sana-ke mari dan nihil tidak ada sosok wanita pendek dengan jas putihnya di sana. Bernafas lega Naruto menyibak tirai dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk itu. Namun baru saja duduk seseorang membuka pintu geser tersebut dan menutupnya kembali.

Iris sewarna langit nun cerah itu terbelalak melihat pemuda berambut merah darah memasuki ruangan UKS sembari memegang keningnya.

.

.

.

**MELEPASMU**

**CHAPTER 16**

**.**

**Kurrousa Hime**

**.**

**All characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**OOC, School theme, rumit, alur lambat, typo(s) no edited, Italic untuk flashback, nama yang diberi BOLD akan menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut.**

**Für Elise © Ludwig Van Beethoven**

**SasuSakuGaa, HinaNaruFemKyuu**

**.**

**WARNING: Semi M on this chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, ternyata kau ada di sini rupanya," ucapnya datar ketika melihat Naruto memperhatikannya. "Dimana dokternya?"

Naruto menggedikan bahunya. "Entahlah," acuhnya kemudian melepas _uwabaki_nya. "Kenapa denganmu?"

"Ah, aku hanya pusing saja," Sabaku Gaara tengah memperhatikan kotak obat yang berada di dalam lemari kaca. Membawanya dan mencari obat yang sekiranya Ia perlukan untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya. "Kau mau bolos, eh?"

Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Matanya tertutup rapat dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak snagat aneh. Gaara yang cukup penasaran dengan Naruto ikut berbaring di kasur pertama―yang bersebelahan dengan kasur Naruto.

"Hei…," panggil Naruto kecil yang dijawab oleh gumaman Gaara. "Bagaimana pendapatmu kalau… Err―misalkan orang yang kau sukai lalu berpacaran dengan sahabatmu lalu mereka putus lalu…," Naruto jadi bungkam.

Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya―ah, rasanya sangsi sekali Gaara memiliki alis di sini―bingung. Sepertinya Naruto bukan orang yang suka mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada orang lain. Terlihat dari maksud apa yang ingin dia sampaikan itu aneh sekali. Namun Gaara paham siapa yang Naruto maksudkan.

"Lalu orang yang kau sukai itu malah menembakmu setelah mereka putus begitu?" tebak Gaara langsung.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah memerah dan dia berusaha untuk menghadap lain agar Gaara tidak melihatnya. "Ba-bagaimana?"

Gaara tampak berpikir sebentar. "Apa kau masih menyukainya Naruto?"

Naruto membalikan badannya menghadap Gaara. "Te-tentu saja… Tapi, dulu aku sudah sempat merelakannya untuk sahabatku itu. Dan sekarang perasaan ini membuatku bingung sendiri."

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

"Tidak tahu," Gaara menatap Naruto jengah. "Habisnya… Aku serasa dipermainkan. Padahal dulu dia seperti serius dengan sahabatku itu. Aku menghormati keputusannya yang menolakku. Dan aku sudah berusaha menyerah perasaan yang sama ini untuk kedua kalinya."

"Memangnya yang pertama siapa?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

Takut-takut Naruto menatap Gaara, "Dengan Sakura-_chan_…," Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Ehehehe…"

Gaara mendengus. "Jadi, orang yang kau sukai itu pasti direbut oleh sahabatmu itu, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Benar! Aku jadi kesal, lho! Kadang aku berpikir apa bagusnya sih cowok sok _cool_ seperti dia dan irit bicara begitu. Tapi, yah memang dimana ada suatu kekurangan maka ada suatu kelebihannya juga, sih…"

Gaara tersenyum miring. "Kata-katamu boleh juga. Jadi kembali ke awal apa yang membuatmu bingung? Ah, yang benar itu perasaanmu yang bimbang?"

"Bimbang? Aneh sekali…," Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Yah, aku hanya bingung. Padahal mungkin saja perasaan kami sama-sama bersahut tapi, ada kalanya walau perasaan kami ini bersahut aku takut untuk memulai suatu hubungan. Padahal dulu aku mengharapkannya tetapi entah karena apa rasanya aku ragu untuknya."

"Mungkin yang membuatmu begitu adalah kurangnya kepercayaan dirimu terhadapnya Naruto." Gaara menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan lurus. Memikirkan sesuatu yang sedang ada dalam benaknya adalah kekasihnya, Sakura. "Kau ragu akan perasaan dirinya. Kau hanya takut ini mungkin saja lelucon yang dibuat orang yang kau sukai itu. Tapi, percayalah ada kalanya perasaan seseorang itu akan berubah tanpa diketahuinya. Yang harus kau lakukan mungkin menerimanya dahulu barulah kau berpikir apa perasaan yang memang saling bersahutan ini memang benar adanya untukmu dan bagaimana dia membawa hatinya hanya untukmu."

Naruto mencerna kata-kata Gaara dengan agak sulit. Tapi, intinya jelas Naruto tahu Gaara tengah memberinya solusi untuk berpikir terlebih dahulu. Tidak menolak bahkan tidak menerimanya untuk memberi harapan. Hanya menerima untuk dipikirkan apakah Ia yang terbaik atau yang terburuk.

"Kurang mengerti, sih tapi aku tahu maksudmu itu apa. Terima kasih, lho!" Naruto memberikan cengiran alanya sehingga sudut-sudut matanya menjadi menyipit. Jempol yang diacungkannya juga pertanda bahwa Naruto mungkin sudah merasa lebih baik dari yang tadi.

"Ah, rasanya Kyuubi akan patah hati," gumam Gaara prihatin. Sayangnya gumaman Gaara tersebut menyedot perhatian Naruto.

"Apa yang kau bilang barusan?" Gaara menggeleng hendak mengelak. "Kyuubi patah hati? Apa maksudnya?"

Dan Gaara tidak bisa bungkam soal ini. Matilah kau, Gaara!

.

.

.

**Akasuna Sakura**

Dentingan piano yang bermain dengan ritmik cepat itu begitu memukau. Suaranya yang indah begitu pula dengan jari-jari pemainnya yang bergerak lincah ke sana ke mari. Warna hitam dan putih itu berulang kali ditekannya dengan cepat sehingga melodi yang keluar sangat indah.

Rasanya aku mengenali apa musik yang dilantunkan oleh anak kecil itu. Anak kecil yang sedang bermain piano yang membelakangiku. Sayangnya berapa kalipun aku mencoba untuk melihat wajahnya, yang ada hanyalah cahaya putih yang buram.

Apa ini adalah salah satu ingatanku? Ingatan tentang masa kecilku?

Lalu ini lagu apa? Kenapa begitu menyakitkan? Kenapa aku menangis?

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya pemuda berambut merah bata yang sedang duduk di sofa empuk bersama dengan iPadnya yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Sasori-_nii_ tidak kuliah?" gadis berambut merah muda itu malah membalikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. "Tadi rasanya ada bunyi sesuatu?"

Sasori mengangkat iPadnya ke udara. "Maksudmu suara piano? Aku memainkannya dari sini," Sasori menghampiri ranjang rawat adiknya itu. "Di sini ada aplikasi untuk memainkan piano. Lama-lama aku rindu ingin memainkan alat musik."

Akasuna Sakura melihat apa yang kakaknya tunjukan tadi kepadanya. Ternyata benar dalam iPad tersebut terdapat gambar hitam-putih sebagai ciri khas piano tersebut. Walau tidak semua nada yang ada tapi permainan kakaknya tadi mampu membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sasori-_nii_ tadi memainkan lagu apa?" Sakura mencoba menyentuh layar iPadnya dan muncul nada kunci G.

"Für Elise, tadi saat ke sini ada salah satu kamar rawat yang melantunkan lagu itu jadilah aku ingin memainkannya."

"Selamat pagi!" sapa suara berat wanita dewasa yang baru memasuki ruang rawat Sakura. Wanita itu memakai jas dokternya dengan tidak mengancingkannya sehingga belahan dadanya terlihat karena dia memakai baju dengan model V _neck_. Diikuti juga dengan suster yang Sakura kenal. "Maaf, aku baru mengontrolmu karena kemarin aku keluar kota."

Sasori menggeleng hormat. "Tidak, tidak. Terima kasih karena anda mau merawat adikku ini, Dokter Tsunade." Sasori menjabat tangan wanita yang terlihat awet muda tersebut.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Apakah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Tsunade ramah.

Sakura tersenyum sangat lebar sekali. "Tidak merasa sebaik ini sebelumnya!"

Tsunade mengelus-elus kepala Sakura. "Syukurlah. Sepertinya kau tidak sabar ya untuk segera pulang?" Tsunade bersama perawatnya segera mengecek tanda vital Sakura.

"Ya! Sangat tidak sabar!" Sasori tertawa mendengar penuturan adiknnya itu. Seperti anak sekolah dasar saja, kekehnya dalam hati.

"Apa kau sering pusing?" Sakura menggeleng. "Apa ada terasa menyakitkan di kepalamu?" Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Katanya kau tidak bisa mengingat tentang masa lalumu, benar?" Sakura mengangguk. "Apa kau ingin ingatanmu kembali?" Sakura menggeleng lagi, Tsunade cukup terkejut. "Kenapa?"

Sakura mengetuk-ketukan jari telunjuknya di atas bibirnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin memandang masa lalu saja, dok. Aku rasa aku akan lebih bahagia jika mengingat apa yang baru sekarang kulakukan dan masa depan nanti." Ucap Sakura yakin.

Tsunade mendengus geli. "Kau pasien yang aneh," Tsunade menyelesaikan catatan rekam mediknya dan langsung menyerahkan laporannya pada perawatnya.

"Terima kasih, dok."

.

.

.

"DOORR!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget di atas tempat tidurnya. Hampir saja iPad kakaknya itu ikut terlempar kalau-kalau dia tidak memegangnya dengan erat. Sakura memelototi siapa yang berusaha mengagetkannya itu.

"Kyuubi jahiiiiil!" teriak Sakura kesal sedang yang dipanggil Kyuubi itu hanya cengengesan saja.

"_Sorry, sorry_," ucapnya tanpa penuh ada penyesalan terlihat dari wajahnya yang masih saja jahil. "Aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh, nih."

Sakura menaikan alis merah mudanya itu. "Apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Akuuuu!" teriak orang yang berada di belakang Kyuubi itu. Rambut pirang pucatnya yang diikat ekor kuda bergoyang saat kepalanya dia miringkan. "Aku kangen padamuuuuuu!" ucapnya seraya memeluk Sakura.

Sakura tak kalah hebohnya itupun segera memeluk sahabat yang diakuinya itu saat di Suna dengan sennag. "Inoooooo! Lama tak bertemuuu!"

Yamanaka Ino melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah, masa kau masuk rumah sakit, sih? Padahal dulu mau seberapa beratnya kau jadi model tak pernah kau masuk rumah sakit!" Ino menggeser kursi yang berada tak jauh dekat dengan was bunga. Sedang Kyuubi asik-asiknya membuka bingkisan yang Ia bawa sendiri yang berisi ramen.

"Kalian bolos, ya?" tebak Sakura dengan wajah ditekukan. Pasalnya kini masih jam sepuluh pagi dan tentu saja kegiatan belajar-mengajar masih berlangsung bukan.

Kedua gadis belia itu sama-sama cengengesan penuh arti. "Sudahlah, sekali-kali membolos tidak masalah, 'kan?"

"_Ne,_ Sakura, aku membawakan ini, lho! Taraaaa~" Ino mengeluarkan suatu benda yang panjang berupa segi empat besar. Dimana di tengahnya terdapat tulisan, 'Memoir'.

"Apa itu album foto?" mata Sakura tampak berbinar-binar melihatnya. Ino mengangguk dengan cepat. "Aku mau melihatnya!" segera Sakura mengambil buku tebal itu dari tangan Ino. Menaruhnya dipangkuannya dan membuka halaman pertama dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar.

Ino yang melihat Sakura begitu bersemangat menjadi senang. Dia berharap dengan membawa album foto ini maka Sakura akan mengingat ingatannya kembali.

"Ini pada saat apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran melihat empat orang yang berada di foto itu tengah memakai pakaian olahraga. Dua orang anak laki-laki yang Sakura tahu itu pasti Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berpose masih polosnya dan dua orang anak perempuan yang Sakura yakini dirinya bersama Ino tengah memamerkan sederet gigi-giginya.

"Itu saat kita baru masuk _chugakkou_, dan sedang ada perayaan ferstival olahraga." Jawab Ino dengan kalem.

Sakura hanya membulatkan mulutnya saat Ino menjelaskan apa saja yang terpotret di album foto itu. Album dengan kira-kira berisi enam puluh lima lembar foto itu mampu Ino jelaskan tanpa rasa lelah sedikitpun. Dan Sakura semakin bersemangat mengetahui kenangan-kenangan lamanya yang tergambarkan di sana.

Kyuubi yang penasaran dengan album foto yang dibawa oleh Ino tak sengaja melihat anak perempuan yang berdandan cantik dengan pakaian khas _miko_ dengan ekspresi sebal. "Itu kau?" tanya Kyuubi sembari menunjuk fotonya.

Ino menggeleng seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "I-itu! Itu foto Naruto saat festival ulang tahun sekolah! Cantik sekali, 'kan!"

Sakura langsung saja tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama dengan Ino. Anehnya, Kyuubi merasa terpana dengan foto Naruto yang terlihat cantik di matanya itu. Lagi, dia melihat ke sebelah foto tersebut dimana Naruto tengah memakan es krim batang dengan tangan membentuk 'V' kepada kamera. Yang Kyuubi perhatikan dalam foto-foto itu selalu saja Naruto.

Entah ada apa dengannya itu, kenapa matanya tidak dapat berpaling pada potretan-potretan si bocah rubah itu. Degup jantung Kyuubi berdetak cepat, wajahnya merona sendiri. Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan karena melihat tingkah aneh Kyuubi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura cemas. Kyuubi menggeleng pelan. "Wajahmu merah begitu. Kau demam?" lagi Kyuubi menggeleng.

"_A-ano_… ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku," ucap Kyuubi dengan suara kecil. Sakura langsung bertanya-tanya bagian mananya dari tubuh Kyuubi yang sakit. "Yang sakit di sini, Sakura." Tunjuk Kyuubi tepat di dada kirinya.

Sakura dan Ino hanya terbengong saja. Kyuubi yang malu-malu menunduk dalam itu mmebuat di mata keduanya terasa manis dan imut! Ino girang bukan main dan langsung memeluk Kyuubi. Kyuubi jelas ingin melepaskan pelukan Ino dengan mendorong-dorong wajahnya.

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang, Kyuu?" kekeh Sakura.

"Si-siapa? Aku? Rasanya tidak!" dusta Kyuubi tapi sebenarnya benar juga, sih karena Kyuubi tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang dilanda jatuh cinta.

"Apa jantungmu berdebar-debar kalau melihat seseorang, Kyuu?" tanya Ino, Kyuubi mengangguk cepat karena dia mengingat Naruto yang mengantarnya kemarin malam dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa rasanya sesak kalau melihat orang itu dengan perempuan lain misalkan?" Kyuubi membayangkan dimana Naruto menatap sosok Hinata dengan sendiri dan membuatnya merasa sesak seperti tidak bisa bernafas.

"Apa wajahmu merasa seperti panas saat dia melihatmu?" Kyuubi membayangkan lagi ketika Naruto menatapnya

"Itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta!" ucap Sakura dan Ino berbarengan sehingga Kyuubi terlonjak kaget mendengarnya.

"Ma-masa, sih?" Kyuubi memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas. Jatuh cinta? Huh, rasanya Kyuubi ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras tapi apa yang dialaminya sekarang mungkin saja bukan?

"Siapa orang yang kau pikirkan, Kyuu?"

"Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi tanpa sadar setelah sadar kedua wajahnya segera memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Aih, wajah memerahmu manis sekali!" goda Ino, menyikut-nyikut lengan Kyuubi dengan gemas.

"Kalau memang ini benar aku sedang ja-jatuh ci-cinta…," Kyuubi tampak salting mengatakan 'jatuh cinta'. "Rasanya tidak mungkin…,"

"Mungkin saja, kok, Kyuu!" Sakura menyentil kening Kyuubi gemas. "Siapapun bisa jatuh cinta Kyuu. Bahkan binatangpun bisa bukan jatuh cinta?"

"Ta-tapi, maksudku itu. Naruto 'kan menyukai orang lain. Apa aku benar menyukai cowok seperti dia? Bahkan mungkin saja dia menganggapku hanya biasa saja!"

"Dengar Kyuu!" Ino menepuk kedua pipi Kyuubi cukup kencang. "Mau bagaimanapun kamu memandangnya, yang namanya jatuh cinta itu tidak dapat memilih. Apa dia seorang penjahat, apa dia orang kaya atau miskin, apa dia orang yang sudah menikah atau tidak, itu semua kita alami karena itulah namanya jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta itu tidak memandang bulu. Yang ada, bagaimana kamu memandang jatuh cinta kepada orang itu sendiri. Menerima atau menyangkalnya."

"Tapi―"

"Tidak ada kata tapi, Kyuu," Sakura tersenyum maklum dengan apa yang dialami sahabat barunya itu yang bagaikan seorang _aneki_ baginya. "Cinta ya cinta. Tak peduli bagaimanapun dia."

Dan Kyuubi hanya merunduk mendengar penuturan-penuturan Sakura. Agaknya dia harus lebih percaya diri. Cinta, ya…

.

.

.

"Aku ke resepsionis dulu, kalian tunggu di sini, ya?" Sasori segera meninggalkan adiknya bersama kekasihnya yang tengah membereskan barang-barang Sakura.

Sore ini Sakura sudah dapat keluar dari rumah sakit dan dia akan menuju rumah yang dibilang oleh kakaknya adalah rumah milik keluarga Akasuna yang baru saja direnovasi. Dengan perasaan sennag, Sakura memasukan baju-bajunya smebarangan tak ayal Gaara kembali yang merapihkan baju-baju kekasihnya itu.

Sejurus kemudian suasana hening melanda. Sakura yang duduk di piggir ranjang dengan menumpu tangan kirinya pada pahanya dan kepalanya diletakan di telapak tangannya. Pikirannya melalang buana. Padahal dia sudah melihat-lihat album ketika masa sekolahnya dulu tetapi sayang ingatannya tetaplah tidak kembali juga.

Menghela nafas panjang, Gaara melihat Sakura dengan raut wajah sedih. Dihampirinyalah kekasihnya itu. Mengelus rambut merah mudanya dengan sayang dan mengecup kening Sakura yang kelwat besar dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Gaara ikut duduk di tepi ranjang. Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Gaara.

"Aku hanya berpikir… bagaimana jika suatu saat ingatan ini kembali?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik.

Hati Gaara serasa tercubit. Tentu saja Gaara akan menjawab tidak. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura mengingat kembali. Karena dengan kembalinya ingatan Sakura maka Gaara akan dicap sebagai seorang yang buruk dimata Sakura.

Tapi, ditepisnya pikiran negative itu. Gaara haruslah sadar karena Ia sudah diberi kesempatan dapat berdekatan dengan orang yang sedari dulu disukainya. Seharusnya diapun tahu diri bahwa Sakura salah menganggapnya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Tidak bagaimana, Saku," akhirnya jawaban itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau harus mensyukurinya kalaupun ingatan itu kembali."

Sakura hanya bergumam tidak jelas. "Benarkah? Benarkah kau akan rela jika ingatanku kembali?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lirih. Mata klorofilnya menatap ke dalam mata Gaara yang cukup serupa dengannya.

Gaara merasa teradili. Menyelami apa yang berada di dalam mata Sakura membuat Gaara bimbang. Jujur sajakah atau? "Tidak. Aku tidak rela," Gaara memeluk Sakura erat.

Sakura menopang dagunya pada bahu Gaara. Setitik air mata hendak jatuh di sudut matanya. "Kalau benar begitu, tolonglah untuk terus pertahankan aku…,"

.

.

.

"Keren!" Sakura berteriak kegirangan ketika tiba di kamarnya. Segalanya terasa indah di sana. Boneka-boneka berukuran cukup besar terpajang rapi di sisi-sisi kasurnya dan lagi sebuah meja belajar yang sudah terisi oleh beberapa pernak-pernik segala macam dimulai dari bingkai foto sampai komik-komik ada di sana. Lemari baju yang cukup besar pun sudah terisi oleh baju-baju indah berwarna-warni. Kamar dengan cat berwarna merah muda pudar itu cukup membuatnya nyaman.

Belum lagi tadi saat melihat-lihat rumahnya yang bergaya cukup kuno namun tetap modern diluar itu membuatnya snenag bukan kepalang. Ada sebuah _grand_ piano berwarna putih gading juga di dekat ruang televisi. Dan beberapa foto-foto keluarganya pun terpajang rapi di lemari-lemari hiasan berisi piring-piring dan cangkir teh yang cantik.

Yang berada di dalam rumah itu ada seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang sudah cukup tua namun masih bersemangat seperti Naruto saja. Berguling ke sana ke mari di kasurnya yang cukup besar membuat Sakura merasakan kesenangan tersendiri.

Seseorang mengetuk kamarnya dan setelah Sakura mengijinkannya, ternyata Gaara yang masuk sembari menjinjing sebuah kotak persegi panjang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ini?" Gaara menaruh kotak tersebut di lantai dan bunyi bukaan kunci terdengar. Sebuah biola berwarna cokelat tua terdapat di dalamnya. "Biola. Milikmu tentu saja."

Sakuara membulatkan mulutnya tak percaya. "Aku bisa bermain biola? Wow!" kagumnya pada diri sendiri.

"Dulu kau memainkannya di depan keluarga besar. Dan kau juga bisa bermain piano." Kekeh Gaara. "Aku sudah janji bukan akan menghiburmu saat pulang nanti?" Sakura mengangguk-angguk antusias. "Sekarang akan kutunjukan permainan biolaku untukmu."

Sakura bertepuk tangan kecil. Gaara tengah mempersiapkannya dengan memulai menggesek-gesekan busur kepada senanrnya. terdengar dari nada-nadanya sepertinya senar biola tersebut masih bagus dan tidak emnimbulkan suara aneh. Dimulai dari nada rendah yaitu kunci G hingga nada tinggi. Gaara memainkan sebuah lagu Pachables – Canon In D.

Lagu yang indah itu mampu menyihir Sakura. Perasaan tenang hinggap di hatinya. Melihat betapa jagonya Gaara bermain biola membuat semburat merah muda terparkir di kedua pipinya yang putih mulus. Rasanya Gaara yang sedang bermain biolapun semakin keren saja. Hingga permainan terhenti, Sakura bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya.

"Bagus sekali!" puji Sakura. Gaara hanya menggaruk pipinya yang sudah ada semburat merah mudanya. "Apa tidak pegal memakai biolaku? Ukurannya kurang cocok, bukan?"

Gaara menaruh kembali biola milik Sakura ke dalam kotaknya. "Tidak masalah, ukuran lengan kita tidak terlalu jauh. Apa perasaanmu sudah lebih baik?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk kikuk. Gaara tersenyum begitu lembut memandangnya. "Su-sudah. Terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_."

Gaara mengelus rambut Sakura sayang. "Ya, sama-sama. Baiklah, aku mau tidur dulu." Belum genap langkah Gaara untuk keluar kamar Sakura, Sakura menarik ujung baju Gaara.

"Temani aku," bisik Sakura. Wajahnya Ia tundukan menahan malu. "Aku ingin kau ada di sini." Betapa malunya Sakura saat mengatakan hal itu. Itu sama saja mengundangnya bodoh! Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura cepat―yang tadinya berada di bajunya―kemudian mendorong Sakura hingga jatuh ke tempat tidurnya. Wajah Sakura sudah memerah begitu pula dengan Gaara. Namun kedua mata Gaara berkilat menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak jamin akan menjagamu kalau kau memintaku seperti itu, Saku." Suara besar Gaara membuat jantung Sakura semakin berdebar. Wajah keduanya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura dengan suara begetar. Gaara terbelalak kaget. "A-aku menginginkanmu, Gaara-_kun_…"

Gaara tak lagi mampu menahan perasaannya. Segera saja Ia mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Tak puas, maka dilanjutkannya kembali dengan menciumnya. Menekan bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Menyesap bagaimana manisnya kekasihnya itu.

Sakura mengerang hingga memberikan kesempatan untuk Gaara melesakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Benda licin itu saling beradu dengan milik Sakura. Saling melilitkan lidah tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Menghisapnya dengan lembut hingga dirasa keduanya membutuhkan pasokan udara.

Sebuah benang saliva tercipta saat bibir keduanya menjauh. Gaara mengusap bibir kekasuhnya itu yang basah oleh saliva antar mereka. "Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali…," suara Gaara terdengar parau. Wajahnya memerah sudah.

Sakura meraba permukaan dada bidang kekaishnya yang masih terbungkus oleh kausnya. Debaran jantung Gaara terasa di telapak tangannya sebegitu besarnya kah debaran jantungnya?

"Pu-punyaku juga…," ucap Sakura malu-malu. Gaara menyeringai, ditempelkannya telinga kirinya di atas belahan dada Sakura. Berdebar sangat kencang dapat Gaara dengar. Gaara menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam baju Sakura. Mengelus perut Sakura yang rata hingga pemiliknya merinding merasakan sentuhan itu.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan ciuman-ciuman panas. Saling menghisap demi mendapatkan kenikmatan tersendiri untuk menyalurkan perasaan yang tak terbendung di antara keduanya. Gaara tak tahan. Dinaikannya pakaian dalam atas Sakura, dan mengelus-elus tonjolan yang cukup pada telapak tangannya yang besar. Sakura mengerang membuat Gaara semakin berani untuk mengelus-elus di atas puncak tonjolan itu.

Melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir Gaara perlahan turun untuk menciumi dagu lancip Sakura hingga ke leher jenjangnya. Pertama dijilatnyalah lehernya itu kemudian menghisapnya pelan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Satu, dua, dan tiga. Terdapat banyak tanda kemerahan akhirnya di leher Sakura. Sakura mengerang merasakan sedikit sakit ketika Gaara menghisap kulit lehernya begitu kencang, seketika itu juga mata Gaara terbelalak lebar dan segera duduk di atas kasur―tadinya Ia berusaha menindih Sakura dengan tubuhnya yang berat.

Sakura yang tak lagi merasa ada beban berat di atas tubuhnya membuka kedua matanya pelan-pelan. Mengerjapkannya pelan dan tak melihat lagi deru nafas kekasihnya itu di dekatnya. Sakura mengamati keadaannya sendiri. Bajunya yang menaik sebelah hingga bagian pentingnya terlihat dan celananya yang sedikit melorot.

Cepat-cepat Ia segera merapihkan kembali bajunya dengan wajah merah padam. Mengatur degup jantungnya sendiri kemudian melihat punggung besar Gaara yang sepertinya kesepian. Sakura memeluk kekasih merah darahnya itu―Gaara sempat terlonjak kaget dengan aksi Sakura yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Gaara. Gaara mengelus pelan punggung tangan kekasihnya. Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung besar Gaara. Terdengar alunan degup jantung Gaara yang kencang.

"Maafkan aku…," bisik Gaara. Sakura menengadah―tentu dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Gaara, yang dapat Ia lihat hanyalah anak rambut Gaara saja yang sudah melewati lehernya. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu."

Sakura buru-buru menggelang. "Tidak, akulah yang salah!" Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku.. Aku-Aku hanya ingin disentuh olehmu. Rasanya begitu hangat dan membuat perasaanku nyaman saat Gaara-_kun_ menyentuhku dengan lembut. A-aku menyukainya…,"

Wajah Gaara langsung memerah padam hingga telinganya. Diusapkannya wajah Gaara menggunakan telapak tangannya yang besar. Malu. Malu sekali Ia mendengar Sakura berkata seperti itu!

"Su-sudahlah! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi…," cicit Gaara kecil. "A-aku janji!"

"Kalau aku yang memintanya apa kau akan mengabulkannya, Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya. Kedua tangannya sudah berpindah pada kedua bahu Gaara, wajahnya sengaja Ia miringkan untuk melihat tampang rupawan sang terkasih.

"Ti-tidak akan! Sebelum waktunya!" salak Gaara dengan wajah memerah.

"Waaaah~ Gaara-_kun_ malu, ya?" Sakura terkikik geli karena kekaishnya itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan posisi membuang wajahnya. "Gaara-_kun_ imut, ya!"

"_U-urusai_!"

.

.

.

Baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit, Sakura sudah kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya. Tentu saja dia tidak dapat berbolos lama-lama karena ada peraturannya untuk murid pertukaran pelajar sepertinya. Dan dia harus melakukannya sendirian untuk data perijinan tidak masuk sekolahnya.

Tidak mungkin 'kan dia meminta Gaara melakukan pengurusan surat ijinnya? Padahal Gaara sudah bersusah payah meminta untuk tidak tinggal bersama orang tua asuhan dalam _home stay_, maka kali ini giliran Sakura yang harus melakukannya sendirian.

Apalagi kekasihnya itu tidak masuk hari ini karena demam. Pantas wajah Gaara terus saja memerah dan sangat panas. Apalagi sentuhannya di tubuh Sakura memberikan sensasi hangat. Tanpa sadar Sakura memegang dada kirinya yang kemarin disentuh oleh kekaishnya. Masih terasa hangat. "A-apa, sih yang kupikirkan?" geleng-geleng Sakura dengan wajah menahan malu.

Karena masih dalam jam mata pelajaran kedua, Sakura berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Suara-suara guru yang sedang mengajar sampai terdengar dalam indranya tiap melewati kelas-kelas. Hingga bunyi sebuah dentingan suara mampu menghipnotis Sakura.

**TING**

Gema suara itu membuatnya membeku dalam seketika. Rangkaian demi rangkaian nada terlantunkan jelas, sempurna.Entah jari siapakah yang memainkan tuts piano tersebut.

―membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak.

Dentingan yang indah.

Dentingan yang penuh kesedihan.

Dentingan yang penuh pengharapan.

Lagu semacam ini sudah sering kali Sakura dengar, rasanya.

Lagu yang menuntunnya dalam sebuah kenyataan pahit namun manis di dalam ingatannya terdahulu.

Penasaran, Sakura mengintip siapa yang tengah memainkan dentingan-dentingan indah dengan sempurna itu. Sebuah postur seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi kecil. Jemari-jemarinya bergerak lincah seperti menari dengan anggun.

Wajah pemuda itu tak begitu terlihat karena Ia tepat membelakangi posisi matahari di samping. Piano tua dengan warna hitam pekat. Kemeja yang lengannya digulung hingga sikunya. Cucuran keringat yang terjatuh lewat dagu lancipnya dan juga rambut _raven_nya yang khas. Hanya ada satu murid yang memiliki rambut khas seperti itu, jelas dia adalah―

"―Sasuke?" panggil Sakura dengan lantang. Dentingan piano itupun terhenti. Dan orang yang merasa terpanggil itu menolehkan wajahnya. Mata sehitam jelaga bertemu dengan mata seindah rerumputan hijau milik Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura seraya memasuki ruang musik―dilihat terdapat dua piano dan berbagai alat musik gitar yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis bahkan membuat Sakura sangsi kalau Sasuke sedang tersenyum. "Memainkan sebuah lagu lama?"

Sakura merasa tertarik. "Itu lagu apa yang kau mainkan?"

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Namun meski begitu wajahnya tetap datar tak berekspresi. "Itu… Salah satu lagu yang kau sukai," Sasuke menepuk-tepuk permukaan kursi yang Ia duduki.

Ragu, Sakura duduk berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Rasanya saat bahu keduanya bersentuhan ada rasa rindu yang Sakura rasakan. "Oh! Apa kau sering memainkannya?"

"Tentu karena kau memintaku―ralat memaksaku dengan sangat agar aku bisa memainkan lagu itu dengan sempurna hanya untukmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sebal.

Sakura langsung merunduk malu. "Ma-maaf, Sasuke,"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting sekarang." Sasuke menyeringai menatap Sakura, rasanya bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri semuanya saat melihat Sasuke seperti itu. "_Ne_, mari kita mainkan lagu ini bersama. Kau mau?"

Sakura tampak ragu. Dia ingat nada lagu itu tapi belum tentu dia ingat nada-nada yang berada di tuts-tuts piano ini. "A-aku rasa kau saja yang memainkannya, Sasuke…"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Dulu kau sudah berlatih keras untuk memainkan lagu ini, dan kuyakin tidak semudah itu kau melupakan dentingannya," Sasuke menyisipkan helaian anak rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga. Gemas dengan Sakura yang terbengong, Sasuke menjiwir hidung Sakura. "Kau lihat saja bagaimana tanganku bermain setelah itu ikuti."

Sasuke meletakkan jemari Sakura pada kunci E. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ragu, dengan menghela nafas pelan Sakura menyerah untuk kegalauannya dan mulai memperhatikan jemari Sasuke yang besar menekan-tekan tuts piano.

Lagu Für Elise dimainkan dengan tempo lambat awalnya. Sakura sepertinya mulai mengingat sesuatu dengan tuts-tuts piano yang berbunyi itu. Ah, lagu yang dimankan Sasuke sama seperti lagu yang dimainkan oleh Sasori-_nii_ kemarin, pikirnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke semakin lincah bergerak di sana. Meleng sedikit saja tadi Sakura sudah lupa Sasuke memainkan nada apa. Karena tidak fokus, ingatan Sakura jadi berpendar-pendar.

Rasanya belum lama ini dia juga pernah mendengar seseorang memainkan lagu ini. Tidak, bukan kemarin tapi jauh sebelumnya. Masa kecilnya mungkin saja memainkan lagu ini tapi seseorang dengan berambut kuning pernah memainkannya untuknya.

Itu… Itu seperti Naruto.

Ingatan Sakura memang benar, Naruto sesaat sebelum keberangkatannya ke Suna memang sedang memainkan Für Elise ini karena hanya dengan lagu inilah Elise yang berada dipikiran Naruto berkembang dengan indah namun penuh kesedihan. Elise yang diciptakan Naruto adalah Sakura sendiri, berbagai perasaan Sakura padanya dulu berbuih menjadi tak berbekas.

Sasuke masih saja konsentrasi memainkan Für Elise miliknya. Sekian lama tidak memainkan lagu ini membuatnya memang gatal.

Di bagian A minor dan terletak 3/8 waktu, dimulai dengan tema A minor ditandai 'Poco Moto'—artinya dengan gerakan, dengan tangan kirinya ia memainkan arpeggio bergantian antara A minor dan E mayor. Kemudian bergerak ke bagian singkat berbasis di sekitar C mayor dan G mayor, sebelum kembali ke tema awal.

Kemudian tangannya berpindah, memasuki bagian ringan pada kunci subdominant, yaitu F mayor—ini terdiri dari tekstur yang mirip A, dimana tangan kanan Sasuke memainkan arpeggio atas dengan tangan kirinya.

Di sini ia sudah mulai membayangkan bagaimana rupa dari Elise yang dibayangkan oleh sang Beethoven, Elise yang misterius. Baginya Elise adalah Akasuna Sakura. Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini menyesakan rongga dadanya. Setiap memikirkan Sakura, yang terbayang justru kesedihan mendalam sama seperti pada nada lagu yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke kini.

Dimana saat memasuki not ke-32, C mayor sebelum kembali ke bagian A. bagian itu kemudian pindah ke tema gelisah dimana D minor dnegan poin A pedal, dan tangan kanan memainkan akord yang berkurang. Bagian ini kemudian disimpulkan dengan menaikan A minor arpeggio sebelum nada _chromatic_ diturunkan lebih dari dua oktaf, dan kemudian kembali ke bagian A.

Sebelum nada berakhir tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri membuat Sakura yang terkurung dalam ingatannya terlonjak kaget.

**DRENG**

Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang, Sasuke berada tepat di depan matanya. Berdiri dengan tubuh yang tegap dengan rautan wajah penuh kesedihan yang mendalam. Sakura hanya keheranan saat melihat pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu berada di depannya.

"Sa-Sasuke…,"

Pelukan yang tiba-tiba. Hangatnya cuaca, panasnya suhu tubuh keduanya tidaklah menjadi masalah. Sakura merasakan

―tubuh Sasuke bergetar, namun ia tahu getaran itu bukanlah karena kesal melainkan, Sasuke menahan perasaannya yang melutup-letup.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang meninggi. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mengingatku kembali? Apa aku begitu banyak salah padamu sehingga kau melupakanku?!"

Sakura mencoba menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari pelukan erat Sasuke. "Le-lepaskan, Sasuke!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan biasanya?! Aku-aku―"

"Cukup Sasuke!" Sakura mulai jengah. Dipukul-pukulnyalah punggung Sasuke dengan keras. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan tahu! Berhenti memelukku!"

Sasuke melapas pelukannya namun kini menarik dengan erat bahu Sakura. Wajahnya Ia condongkan agar menempel pada bibir mungil Sakura. Lagi―sekuat yang Sakura bisa mencoba mendorong wajah Sasuke tapi gagal. Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya hingga―

**PLAK**

Sakura menampar pipi Sasuke. Pipi kiri Sasuke nampak lebam kemerahan dan wajahnya Ia tundukan. Sakura tidak lagi mampu membendung air matanya. Bibir mungilnya tertutup oleh telapak tangannya.

"Apa… Apa kau sebegitu ingin melupakan aku?" bisik Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mencat rambutku menjadi merah! Membuat tato 'Ai' di dahiku! Membuat lingkaran hitam di kedua mataku! Dan aku akan membuatmu berpaling seperti kau yang ber―"

"―Tidak!" jerit Sakura. "Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Meski kau berubah menjadi Gaara tetapi yang ada di dalamnya tetap saja Sasuke! Sasuke bukan orang yang kucintai!"

Dan Sakura segera berlari keluar dari ruangan musik itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang merunduk menyesali kebodohannya yang besar. Bulir air mata menetes perlahan di sudut matanya. Mengalir pelan melalu pipi tirusnya. Terduduk sayu, Sasuke menyentuh permukaan piano.

E D# E D# A

Dengan perlahan hingga tut situ melemah dibagian.

C E A B

"Kumohon… kembalilah kepadaku, Sakura…,"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Aha! Akhirnya update lagi sekitar seminggu kurang! Haha ini adalah pemaksaan dariku! Err… yang mau komentar kenapa di chapter ini ada adegan begituannya itu karena diriku udah gatel pingin bikin rate M! udah lama ga buat lho! Dan akhirnya kutumpahkan disini dengan ketidaksengajaan haha

Maaf ya kalau chapter 16 ini kurang memuaskan. Masih kurang banyak adegan SasuSakuGaanya maaf ya soalnya masih mau ngurusin HinaNaruFemKyuu yang harus diselesain di akhir chapter 17/18 nanti. Maaf ya! Jadi harus bersabarlah kalian teman!

Dan maaf aku ga sempet membalas review kalian karena lagi-lagi aku mengupdate melalui ponsel.

Dan **Minal Aidzin wal da Idzin! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin teman!**

**Terima kasih telah mednukungku!**

**Love you and see you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

Gema langkah cepat tercipta di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Deritan sepatu dalam ruangan bergesekan dengan lantai keramik begitu tak terdengar―mengingat begitu banyak suara-suara lain di dalam koridor sekolah yang ramai. Sambil berlari dan merunduk gadis berambut merah muda itu tak peduli dengan tatapaan kebingungan dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Hingga―

"Aduh!" ringis seorang pemuda ketika dadanya merasakan sakit karena tersundul oleh sebuah kepala berwarna merah muda.

Dengan segera gadis yang menabrak tersebut mengadahkan wajahnya pada si sumber suara. Karena tidak melihat jalan sehingga dia tidak sadar telah menabrak seorang pemuda yang tengah memegang dadanya.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto!" belum sempat gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali berlari pergelangan tangannya langsung saja dicekram oleh pemuda itu.

"Sakura!" pemuda yang dipanggil dengan Naruto itu langsung saja memeluk gadis yang menabraknya―Sakura dengan segera. "Wajahmu jelek sekali," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sakura. Gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya sebal. "Menangislah…," dielusnya lembut rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Kenapa… Kau… Tahu?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar. "Padahal… Aku sudah… Menahannya…," dan kemudian buliran asin itu menjatuh melewati kedua pipinya.

Naruto menepuk-tepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura. Seperti menenangkan seorang anak kecil dan karena malu menjadi bahan tontonan di tengah jalan, Naruto menyingkir dan bersandar pada bingkai jendela dengan Sakura yang masih terisak kecil.

Tak disangka sesosok anak perempuan yang tak jauh menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Kau terlalu baik, Naruto-_kun_…" lirihnya pelan.

.

.

.

** U**

**CHAPTER 17**

.

.

.

**Kurrousa Hime**

**.**

**All characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**OOC, School theme, rumit, alur lambat, typo(s) no edited, Italic untuk flashback, nama yang diberi BOLD akan menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut.**

**.**

**SasuSakuGaa, HinaNaruFemKyuu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading **_**minna**_**! White Flame, ok!**

**.**

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa menangis seperti ini," gadis berambut panjang hingga mencapai pinggangnya itu berdiri tepat dihadapan seorang pemuda berambut mencuat ke belakang. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Uchiha Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget namun dapat segera dikendalikannya kembali emosinya dan berwajah datar seperti biasanya walau jejak-jejak air mata masih ada di pipi pucatnya. "Kau meledekku, Hinata?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin padahal sebelumnya mereka berdua tidak pernah bernada seperti ini jika sedang berbincang.

Hyuuga Hinata langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk duduk di dekat mantan kekasihnya itu dengan posisi membelakanginya. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Hinata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat terkejut.

"Kau sudah tidak berbicara denga nada gagap lagi rupanya," Sasuke bangkit berdiri menuju jendela di dalam ruang kelas music. Angin yang berhembus siang itu rasanya membawa kesejukan tersendiri.

"Aku hanya akan gagap kembali jika di depan orang yang kusukai," Hinata tersenyum kecut menyadari kekurangannya sendiri. "Bukan berarti kau bukan orang yang kusukai, Sasuke-_kun_. Hanya saja tepatnya kau adalah orang yang salah untuk kusukai…"

Sasuke memajamkan matanya yang sekelam malam. "Aku pun berpikiran yang serupa denganmu," Sasuke kembali menuju Hinata duduk memunggunginya. "Apa kau belum bilang pada Naruto?"

Hinata menunduk dalam dan digelengkannya pelan kepala dengan mahkota berwarna biru gelap indah itu. "Aku… Aku sangsi akan perasaan Naruto-_kun_…," dia memainkan jemarinya dengan tangan yang berkeringat. "Mungkin… Dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi…" sedihnya.

"Mungkin benar." Kata Sasuke cuek.

Hinata menatap mantan kekasihnya itu sebal. "Paling tidak kau tidak ikut membenarkan perkataanku, Sasuke-_kun_!" ketusnya sebal. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah menahan kesal. "Naruto itu… Terlalu baik kepada Sakura-_san_, kupikir Naruto menyukai Sakura-_san_."

"Dulu," Hinata menatap ke dalam mata Sasuke yang tajam dengan penasaran. "Naruto dulu memang menyukai Sakura, mengejarnya hingga jatuh dan menyerah saat kau dan kami bertemu,"

Hinata membulatkan matanya lebar. "Ja-Jadi dia menyukaiku sudah selama… itu?" Tanya Hinata seperti berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, sekarang Naruto memiliki pengertian lain tentang cintanya kepada Sakura," Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Naruto menganggap Sakura seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Justru mungkin musuhmu yang sebenarnya bukan Sakura melainkan seseorang diluar sana. Asal kau tahu, Naruto jika diberi perhatian lebih dia akan mudah menyukai sesuatu itu."

"Sesuatu itu… maksudnya apa? Apakah seseorang?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah."

Hinata memajukan bibirnya kesal. Heran juga mengapa dia dulu sempat jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke bahkan sudah berciuman dengannya. Ah, Hinata jadi malu kalau mengingat kembali bagaimana dulu dia begitu senang jika bersama dengan Sasuke.

Rasanya Sasuke yang dulu saat pertama kali dia berkenalan begitu dingin, cuek, dan berkesan tidak peduli dengan siapapun. Dan kini saat tahun kedua mereka sudah saling berdekatan Hinata tahu bagaimana Sasuke memanjakan kekasihnya. Sasuke akan selalu berada di sampingnya, bahkan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lembut dan ucapannyapun dijaga agar dia tidak menyakiti Hinata, rasanya Sasuke yang seperti itu cukup mirip dengan―

Hinata tersentak kaget dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja dia bandingkan?

"Sasuke-_kun_…," panggilnya dengan suara yang pelan. "I-ini mungkin hanya pikiranku saja tapi… Apakah kau tidak merasa?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Gerakan bibir Hinata saat berbicara membuat pemuda dengan potongan rambut emo itu tak fokus sendiri. Begitu selesai dengan apa yang Hinata katakana, bibir tipis Sasuke mulai terlihat tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sebelum menjelang ujian semester adalah hal yang membahagiakan juga hal yang menyedihkan dikarenakan tepat pada hari ini―yaitu dua minggu sebelum ujian diadakan sebuah festival besar di Konoha _Gakuen_. Dimana festival yang memang selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh orang luar sekolah dan murid sekolah lain ini adalah acara tahunan wajib yang paling ditunggu-tunggu.

Belum lagi Konoha _Gakuen_ ini memang memiliki banyak segudang prestasi siswa-sisiwinya baik di bidang akademik maupun di bidang olahraga. Dengan perayaan yang meriah selama dua hari ini banyak orang luar berkunjung untuk menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan yang diwajibkan untuk dipentaskan dari tiap-tiap kelompok kelas. Dan hari kedua adalah usaha atau yang biasa disebut _game_ 'siapa yang kaya' akan mendapatkan liburan musim panas untuk kelas yang menang karena hasil penjualannya yang lebih 'kaya'.

Siapapun dalam kelas baik tingkat satu hingga tingkat tiga tidak akan kalah mudah untuk mengikuti _game_ yang sudah menjadi tradisi ini. Tak ketinggalan kelas pertengahan seperti Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah pertama kali mengikuti festival inipun ikut senang. Lain lagi dengan dua orang murid pertukaran pelajar yang merasa ini adalah kejadian paling langka selama kehidupan di SMA.

Walau ujian semester ganjil tepat di depan mata, tak membuat sebagian murid-murid merasa terbebani karena bagi mereka inilah namanya kesenangan sebelu kesulitan. Memang aneh namun itulah yang menjadi moto dari kepala sekolah Konoha _Gakuen_ yang terkenal dengan penampilannya yang cantik Senju Tsunade.

Hari pertama festival di Konoha _Gakuen_ berlangsung dengan mewah dan meriah yang ditampilkan dari tiap-tiap kelas dan klub untuk mementaskan suatu drama ataupun _stand-stand_ aneka dari tiap-tiap klub yang dimiliki oleh sekolah dan kini hari kedua festival sudah dimulai padahal baru sejam festival dibuka sudah banyak yang datang terutama dari luar sekolah.

"Hei, awas!" teriakan seorang pemuda yang sedang terburu-buru membawa setumpuk karton membuat seorang gadis memberhentikan langkah kecilnya dengan segera tapi, karena keseimbangannya buruk jadilah tubuhnya oleng ke belakang. Untung saja tubuhnya segera direngkuh oleh seseorang yang berada di belakangnya dengan sigap. "Maaf, ya!" ucap pemuda yang terburu-buru tersebut.

Akasuna Sakura―gadis yang hendak terjatuh itu bernafas lega. Ditolehnya seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya, "Terima ka―" bibirnya serasa kelu saat melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang tampan―sangat malah―dan rambutnya yang biasa bermodel seperti emo itu kini disisr ke belakang sedemikian rapi dan menyisakan dua helai poninya yang memang sudah memanjang tersebut―bayangan akan seorang _demon butler _segera melintas dalam pikiran Sakura, dia pernah membaca _manga_ karya Yana Toboso-_sensei_ berjudul _Kuroshitsuji_ dan jujur saja penampilan Sasuke agak mirip dengan Sebastian Michaelis.

"Hn," tanpa menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Sakura dia sudah mengatakan kata ambigunya kembali. Sasuke merapikan pita yang terlepas pada kerah baju Sakura. "Penampilan macam apa itu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura langsung mendelik sebal. "Ini baju _maid_ tahu! Memangnya kenapa, huh?" ketus Sakura dengan raut wajah sebal menatap Sasuke yang kini tampak menilai penampilannya. Memang kini Sakura tengah emmakai pakaian khas pelayan yang sering dipakai zaman dahulu tentu dengan rok renda pendek dan celemeknya yang pas di badan bersamaan kerah tinggi berenda dan pita tipis. "Kelasku itu membuka _meido café_!"

Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya yang sejak tadi ditahannya saat melihat Sakura. "Kau cantik." Ucapnya disela tawanya dan membuat rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Sakura malu-malu. "Ah! Kau sendiri apa-apaan bajumu itu? Apa rambut ayammu tidak salah dibegitukan?" kali ini Sakura yang mengejek Sasuke dan tertawa terkikik geli.

Sasuke yang berpenampilan layaknya seorang _butler_ ini hanya berwajah datar seperti biasa. Memakai kedua tangannya dengan sarung tangan putih. Sebuah kemeja putih yang cukup menembus dan kedua lengannya digulung sebatas siku. Belum lagi celana bahan berwarna hitam tampak menambah pesona Sasuke makin terasa kuat karena kakinya yang panjang itu dan juga sebuah rompi berwarna hitam yang bertali panjang di belakangnya. Tak lupa ada sebuah dasi kupu-kupu yang tak terpakai hanya digantungkan di lehernya karena kerah kemeja Sasuke tidak dikancingkan.

Sungguh Sasuke sudah sangat menjadi seorang _butler_ yang tampan dan mampu menarik perhatian murid dari sekolah lain yang sedari tadi berlalu lalang melewati mereka. Sasuke tersenyum tipis hingga membuat siswi-siswi di luar sekolah Konoha _Gakuen_ maupun Sakura berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau tidak memujiku?" bisik Sasuke dengan wajah jahil. Sakura memundurkan kepalanya karena Sasuke sengaja memajukan kepalanya dan membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura menjadi dekat.

"U-untuk apa? Dasar menyebalkan!" Sakura mendorong wajah Sasuke hingga terhuyung ke belakang dan secepat kilat kesempatan itu Sakura ambil untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya sebelum dadanya lebih bergemuruh hebat.

Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Kau memang selalu cantik di mataku kini, Sakura."

.

.

.

"Silahkan datang berkunjung!" Sakura tengah membagikan selebaran-selebaran kertas dimana berisi mengenai daftar menu dan sebuah peta menuju kelasnya dan ada beberapa foto _maid-maid_ cantik yang sebenarnya adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang berpakaian ala _maid_ terkecuali Sakura yang bertugas untuk membagikan selebaran yang memang perempuan tulen.

Setiap laki-laki ataupun perempuan yang Sakura berikan selebaran rata-rata memintanya berfoto terlebih dahulu dan kadang mereka menanyakan Sakura yang dulu bekerja sebagai seorang model di majalah yang cukup terkenal―tentu saja Sakura tidak mampu menjawab mengenai masa lalunya sebagai seorang model.

Meski banyak yang mengagumi karena Sakura cantik dengan pakaian _maid_nya pasti ada sedikitnya laki-laki mesum yang menatapnya seperti hendak menggotongnya segera menuju ranjang, ups.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Sakura. Sakura heran sudah berapa orang yang suka sekali muncul di belakangnya kini.

Sakura terkekeh melihat penampilan kekasihnya yang cukup terasa aneh. "Tidak," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Sabaku Gaara menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri kekasihnya itu tetapi tidak dapat menemukan teman yang sejenis―maksudnya berpakaian serupa dengan Sakura. "'kan ada Gaara-_kun_ yang menemani." Senyum Sakura melebar tatkala mendapati wajah kebingungan kekasihnya tadi.

Gaara menghela nafas pendek. "Dasar iseng," diusapnya lembut helaian rambut merah muda Sakura. "Baiklah akan kutemani, sekalian membagikan selebaran kelasku ini."

Berdua bersama mereka membagikan selebaran-selebaran. Banyak anak perempuan memekik tertahan melihat penampilan Gaara. Dia memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Sasuke hanya saja yang membedakan Sasuke dan Gaara adalah Gaara lebih bahkan sangat-sangat-sangat keren dengan penampilannya seperti seorang _butler_ dan tentu saja lebih rapih ketimbang Sasuke dan Gaara tidak memakai dasi kupu-kupu seperti Sasuke, Gaara memakai sebuah pita tipis biasa berwarna hitam sama seperti milik Sakura hanya berbeda warna saja.

Belum lagi rambut merahnya yang seperti terbakar itu sudah sedikit panjang dan Gaara hanya memotong poninya lebih pendek dan mengubah haluan poninya ke samping. Ah, Gaara jadi seperti Akashi Seijurou dalam _anime_ Kuroko No Basket karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-_sensei_.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya sebal, pasalanya siswi-siswi dari luar sekolah sengaja sekali mencari perhatian Gaara dan mereka terlalu lama menanyakan dimana kelas Gaara bahkan ada yang sengaja menempelkan dadanya pada lengan kekasihnya! Dan belum lagi dengan suara manja mereka, mereka minta diantar sampai ke kelas Gaara takut menyasar. Dasar ganjen!

Dalam hati Sakura sudah menyumpahi perempuan-perempuan yang mendekati kekasihnya itu walau wajah Gaara tetap datar seperti biasanya. Meski begitu wajah sebal Sakura tidak bisa ditampilkannya karena dia sedang bertugas. "Profesional," desis Sakura tiap kali senyumannya berubah menjadi aneh.

Lain lagi dengan Gaara. Dalam pandangannya Sakura cuek-cuek saja padahal Gaara ingin Sakura sedikitnya menekuk wajahnya sebal karena dia dikelilingi para anak perempuan tapi Sakura tetap saja tersenyum ramah pada calon pelanggannya yang rata-rata adalah anak cowok! Belum lagi siulan yang menggoda ditujukan pada Sakura dari tiap-tiap bibir anak laki-laki. Dan yang paling parahnya adalah ada yang nekat mengelus punggung tangan kekasihnya yang halus itu! _Damn_, Gaara sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin segera menonjok hidung belang itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kekasihku!" tegas Gaara pada pemuda di depan Sakura yang bengong melihat wajah menyeramkan Gaara. Dengan cepat pemuda tersebut melepaskan tangannya dan segera berlari ketakutan karena aura Gaara yang seperti hendak membunuh.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti akan situasi tersebut hanya melongo melihat kumpulan pemuda yang mengerubunginya kini lari terbirit-birit menjauhinya dan Gaara dengan cepat menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari dari halaman sekolah. Sorak-sorai di halaman sekolah―yang terdiri dari berbagai _stand _anak kelas satu dan juga para pengunjung datang memekik menyaksikan _butler _dan _maid_ berlarian.

Setelah berlari manjauhi halaman sekolah hingga menuju belakang sekolah dekat kelas memasak, Gaara menghentikan langkahnya pelan. Tangan Sakura yang masih digenggamnya terasa memanas dan dapat dilihatnya wajah kekasihnya itu memerah karena efek _homeostasis_ dari kerja pacu jantungnya.

"Maaf," Gaara memberikan sebotol air minum―yang entah dari mana munculnya itu pada Sakura. "Minumlah," titahnya disela dalam mengambil nafas.

Sakura meminum airnya hanya sebatas label botol air minum tersebut. "Kenapa, sih, Gaara-_kun_?" keluh Sakura saat nafasnya mulai teratur kembali. Sakura menodongkan air botol itu dengan sorot mata, 'habiskan minumannya.'.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak apa-apa," ketusnya.

Sakura mendelik sebal. "Hei, kalau bicara itu tatap lawan matamu!" balas Sakura tak kalah ketusnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya memegang kedua pipi Gaara bermaksud untuk menolehkan kepala berambut merah menyala tersebut.

Namun, yang Sakura lihat adalah wajah tersipu Gaara dengan mata yang menyipit kesal dan kedua lapis bibirnya tertutup erat membentuk sebuah huruf I yang Sakura lihat. Sakura hampir saja menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi lucu Gaara. "_Ne_, kau cemburu Gaara-_kun_?" goda Sakura.

Gaara membuang wajahnya kembali saat dirasa ada kelemahan dalam kekuatan kedua tangan Sakura yang masih berada di kedua pipinya. "E-enak saja!" dustanya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Padahal aku cemburu melihatmu dikelilingi anak perempuan, lho!"

"Ta-tapi tadi kau tidak terlihat seperti itu…," cicit Gaara tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Sakura. "Kau acuh padaku."

Sakura semakin gemas melihat ekspresi lucu Gaara. Gaara seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk namun berusaha untuk ditutup-tutupinya. "Maafkan aku kalau begitu, um?" Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Gaara lewat belakang. Sakura yang lebih pendek dari Gaara harus berjinjit saat melakukannya, seperti ingin digendong oleh Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum miring―ia merasa senang betul melihat perlakuan manis Sakura kepadanya. "Baiklah, aku memang cemburu," Sakura mencium punggung lebar Gaara, dan juga dia bisa mendnegar betapa kencangnya debaran jantung Gaara. "Aku akan menghukummu."

Sakura melotot dan melepaskan rangkulannya segera. "Curang!"

Dengan seringainya Gaara mulai mendekati Sakura. Satu tangannya sudah terangkat naik dan Sakura mempunyai firasat jelek dengan pergerakan tangan Gaara. Mungkin saja itu adalah sentilan kening maut yang menyakitkan―karena dulu Sakura pernah disentil dan tahu betapa menyakitkannya sentilan Gaara itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat untuk menahan sakit yang mungkin saja nanti ia terima.

Dan Gaara semakin menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

"Maaf Sasuke-_kun_ kau harus menemaniku," ujar Hinata disela-sela keheningan yang melanda dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Hinata yang sekelas dengan Sasuke bertugas sebagai orang-orang yang bekerja di dapur untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk dimasak. Sayang bahan untuk menu selanjutnya harus diambilnya di ruang klub memasak karena semua bahan makanan dari semua kelas ditaruh di sana.

Kebetulannya lagi karena Hinata lihat Sasuke yang kepayahan menghadapi pelanggan di kelas mereka―yang rata-rata adalah _fansclub_ Sasuke baik dari luar sekolah maupun di dalam sekolah―Hinata berinisiatif mengajak Sasuke untuk membantunya mengambil beberapa dus berisi sayuran segar.

Sasuke bahkan bernafas lega, pakaian _butler_-nya sudah compang-camping berantakan tak karuan karena ditarik-tarik oleh fans gilanya. Belum lagi dandanan rambut yang rapi itu tak bertahan lama dan segera kembali menyerupai pantat ayam kembali. Yah, ciri khas Sasuke yang satu itu memang tidak bisa diubah.

Hinata membuka pintu ruang klub memasak itu yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam sayuran dari berbagai kelas yang sudah ditandai terlebih dahulu. Setelah melihat angka kelas mereka segera Hinata menghampirinya dan membuka salah satu kardus yang berada di bawah. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya memasuki saku celana bahannya. Hinata berusaha mengangkat dus yang berisi sayur-mayur tersebut namun kekuatannya yang lemah tidak ammpu mengangkatnya.

Hinata jadi mirip Naruto dengan cengiran lebar yang aneh―yang ditujukan kepada Sasuke. Menghela nafas bosan dan mengerti maksud Hinata, Sasuke membantu mengangkat dus berisi sayuran. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis. Hinata mengambil botol kecap asin dan beberapa saus lainnya. Hembusan angin yang menyibak gorden ruang klub memperlihatkan siluet dua anak manusia sedang menempelkan kedua bibirnya.

Hinata memekik kaget dan refleks menjatuhkan botol kecap dalam genggamannya. Sasuke yang ikutan terkaget karena bunyi botol yang terjatuh melihat arah pandangan Hinata. Mata kelamnya membulat lebar melihat apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

Dus dalam genggamannya terjatuh begitu saja, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memerah. Hinta yang terkejut karena Sasuke berlari menuju jendela ruang klub memasak yang terbuka berusah mengejar Sasuke, sayang gerakannya kalah cepat hingga.

**BRUK!**

Gaara jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Sakura memekik kaget karena kekasihnya dipukul oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke―hei, padahal mereka tengah berciuman mesra! Hinata memekik kencang saat melihat darah keluar dari sudut bibir Gaara, ternyata bibir Gaara robek.

Sakura melirik tajam Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" marah Sakura, segera ia mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan menyapukannya pada sudut bibir Gaara.

"Seenaknya…," desis Sasuke, "Seenaknya saja kau menciumnya, sialan!" kembali Sasuke menyerang Gaara tapi Gaara berhasil menghindar dengan menendang perut rata Sasuke hingga dia tersungkur dan menubruk dinding.

"Apa hakmu berkata seperti itu?" decih Gaara. Sakura menahan lengan kiri Gaara saat dirinya hendak bangkit dan menghampiri Sasuke tapi Gaara melepaskan pakas tangan Sakura.

Sasuke tak mau kalah, dia langsung bangkit berdiri sebelum terhuyung ke samping dan Hinata pun mencoba untuk menghentikan Sasuke dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya dan langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Kh, kau merasa hebat, hah?!" Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya kembali, kali ini Gaara tidak bisa berkutik karena Sasuke mendorongnya langsung ke tanah. Kedua lengan Gaara menahan kekuatan lengan. "Kau itu hanyalah penggantiku."

Gaara emnggertakan giginya kesal. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang betapa kau dan aku mempunyai kemiripan yang sama," ujar Sasuke saat pertahanan Gaara terkalahkan, wajah Sasuke tampak menyeringai menyeramkan. "Sosok dirimu yang Sakurra lihat adalah aku!"

"Hentikan!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja mendorong Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuh Gaara dan segera membantu Gaara untuk duduk. "Apa yang kau bilang tadi, hah?!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan tetapi tawanya itu membuat ketiga orang yang melihatnya begitu seram―atau mungkin saja mereka melihat keadaan Sasuke dengan perasaan kasihan dan prihatin?

"Sakura…," ucap Sasuke pelan, "Aku dan Gaara memiliki kemiripan yang sama dalam sifat bukan?" Sasuke mendekati Gaara kembali, mencengkram kerah kemeja Gaara yang sudah hilang kancingnya. "Sakura yang kehilangan ingatannya dan menganggapmu sebagai kekasihnya itu karena dalam sosokmu ada bayanganku. Dia mencari-cari sosokku dalam dirimu yang memiliki sifat serupa denganku. Dengan kata lain… Sakura tidak akan melupakanku! Aku adalah kekasihnya Sakura bukan kau yang―"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke. Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika melihat buliran air mata yang sudah menganak di kedua bola mata seteduh alam milik Sakura. "Jangan… Jangan begitu! Sudah kukatakan bukan? Gaara adalah Gaara! Kau adalah kau! Kalian tidak sama! Gaara adalah kekasihku… bukan kau, Sasuke-_kun_―" dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura langsung jatuh ambruk ke tanah. Ketiganya terkejut bukan main dan Gaara segera membopong kekasihnya itu―sebelumnya Sasuke dan Gaara masih saja berdebat siapa yang akan membopong Sakura menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Kau dengar? Aku adalah aku, meskipun Sakura memang melihatku sebagai sosokmu, maka akan kumanfaatkan agar Sakura tidak lagi kembali padamu,"

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto tampak kepayahan menghadapi beberapa pelanggan yang datang ke kelasnya. Sebagian dari mereka mulai menanyaka dimana keberadaan Sasuke yang sudah pergi semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Ya, Tuhan! Sungguh Naruto kesal bukan main karena suara cempreng dari berbagai gadis mulai berisik hanya karena Sasuke belum kembali dan itu bukanlah waktu yang lama! Belum lagi ada satu pelanggan yang terus-terusan sedari tadi ia berusaha menghindarinya. Walau sudah ada Shikamaru yang melayaninya tetap saja bola mata yang berwarna bak batu rubi itu menatapnya dengan pandnagan berharap.

"Pelayan!" suaranya yang memang sudah cempreng dan tidak sopan itu membuat Naruto bergidik kaget. Dia berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan tersebut. Lagipula masih banyak kan pelayan yang dimakasud selain dirinya? "Hei, Naruto!" sial kali ini dia memanggil nama Naruto, mau tidak mau Naruto dengan cengiran aneh―sungguh dia seperti menahan ingin ke toilet saja―tampak aneh di mata yang menusuk tajam.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Naruto bersikap seorang pelayan, tentu saja karena ini adalah _butler café _dan dia harus berlagak seperti seorang _butler_. Rambut pirang jabrik Naruto yang kini sudah memanjang sengaja tidak dijabrikan. Rambut pirangnya Nampak kuyu namun tetapada sebagian yang mencuat dan Naruto sengaja menjepit poninya dengan jepitan berbentuk silang. Belum lagi pakaian ala _butler_ semakin membuat pesonanya melonjak. Sebenarnya yang datang ke café tersebut juga sebagiannya _fansclub_ Naruto.

"Kau sengaja menghindariku?" si pelanggan yang seorang gadis berambut oranye senja itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari menatap Naruto tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" sangkal Naruto masih dengan senyuman palsunya. Baru kali ini dia tersenyum sebegini anehnya!

"Jangan tersenyum aneh seperti itu!" Kyuubi mengebrak meja hingga beberapa pasang mata menatapnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Dasar merepotkan," digenggamnya tangan Kyuubi dan segera meninggalkan kelasnya―sebelumnya Naruto berteriakkepada Shikamaru untuk ijin keluar selama sepuluh menit. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," ujar Kyuubi pelan. Wajahnya ia tundukan karena merasa tidak enak kepada Naruto membuat kegaduhan di kelasnya. "Setelah menjenguk Sakura tempo hari, kenapa sikapmu sedikit berubah padaku? Apa yang salah?"

Naruto merasa dirinya seperti terpojok kareena pertanyaan Kyuubi, padahal kalau didengar itu hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan biasa saja. Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "Sikapku biasa saja kok!" sangkal Naruto.

"Tidak! Kau jelas-jelas menghindari kontak mata setiap bertemu denganku. Apa aku punya salah kepadamu?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan suara mengecil yang tadinya membesar. "Aku minta maaf kalau pernah melakukan kesalahan kepadamu."

Naruto yang melihat situasinya makin tidak enak segera menyangkalnya, "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kau tidak salah sama sekali kepadaku hanya saja karena perkataan Gaara aku seperti―ah, sulit rasanya!" racau Naruto.

Kyubi mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa yang Gaara katakana kepadamu?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Soal perasaanmu kepada―" Naruto segera membekap mulutnya yang terlalu jujur menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi.

Wajah Kyuubi tiba-tiba memerah dimulai dari leher hingga ke telinganya. "Ka-kau tahu perasaanku pada…mu?" Naruto membuang wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Kyuubi malu setengah mati. Baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan seperti ini, berdebar-debar tidak karuan apalagi Naruto hari ini tampan dan ekspresi lucunya yang malu-malu itu semakin membuat Kyuubi tak beraturan menahan degup jantungnya sendiri.

"So-soal perasaanku itu… lupakan saja!"

"Hah?" Naruto melongo. "Hei―"

"Da-daripada kau mengacuhkanku seperti tadi lebih baik kau melupakan perasaanku," Kyuubi melihat kedua kakinya yang terkatup dan saling bergesekan resah. "Lagipula aku sudah tahu kau menyukai gadis itu, dan aku tahu diri dengan tempatku sendiri. Tak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan yang jelas-jelas sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan ini…," Kyuubi tidaka tahu perasaan sesak seperti ini. Rasanya dia ingin mencopot jantungnya dan melemparkannya ke sungai agar tidak lagi mendengar suara berisik dan rasa sesak yang menyakitkan.

Entah kenapa pandangan mata Kyuubi sedikit mengabur dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Untung saja dia menunduk dan helaian poninya yang panjang menutupi kedua matanya ini. Dia tidak ingn Naruto melihat ekspresi jeleknya seperti sekarang.

"Ja-jadi lebih baik kau lupakan saja perasaanku! A-anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengetahuinya," Kyuubi hendak berbalik meninggalkan Naruto tapi tangannya ditarik kuat oleh Naruto dan tubuhnya jatuh dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Sebuah perasaan yang ditujukan kepadaku tidak bisa semudah itu kulupakan. Aku menghargai keputusanmu, tapi apakah itu yang kau mau?" ujar Naruto dengan suara selembut mungkin.

Kyuubi menggeleng cepat dalam dekapan Naruto. "Tidak…," suara Kyuubi bergetar saat engucapkannya. "aku menyukaimu…," bersamaan dengan itu air mata jatuh dari kedua manik batu rubi Kyuubi.

Naruto mengelus helaian rambut unik Kyuubi, "Terima kasih," ucap Naruto tulus sembari tersenyum lembut. "Tapi maaf…," bisiknya lirih tepat di telinga Kyuubi.

Kyuubi merasakan dadanya semakin sesak saat mendengar apa yang Naruto katakana. Perasaan yang baru kali ini dia dapatkan harus rela luruh secepatnya. Perasaan yang dulu pernah ia ejek dengan sia-sia kini berbalik menyerangnya. Kini ia tahu betapa menyakitkannya yang namanya patah hati.

Dikejauhan terlihat Hinata menyaksikan Naruto yang tengah memeluk Kyuubi dengan pandangan terluka…

* * *

><p><strong>Terkadang, kita tidak tahu apa yang kita miliki sebelum merasakan kehilangan, dan kita tidak tahu apa yang berharga sebelum kita tidak bisa memilikinya lagi.<strong>

* * *

><p>Perkataan dari seseorang itu terus bergema di dalam kepala Hinata. "Sasuke-<em>kun<em>, apakah kita terlambat?"

.

.

.

Sakura tersadar dari pingsannya selama sepuluh menit. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah rambut merah membara Gaara yang terjatuh lurus menutupi wajah rupawan sang pemuda. Gaara menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan kedua tangannya.

Kemudian Sakura melihat ruangan yang cukup besar dimana terdapat rak obat-obatan di hadapannya dan beberapa kasur yang kosong dan juga tidak ada dokter yang biasa menjaga di ruang kesehatan.

Sakura menghirup nafas pelan dan menjatuhkan tangannya di puncak kepala Gaara, mengelusnya perlahan hingga Gaara menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura. "Kau sudah sadar, akan kupanggilkan dokter dulu―" Sakura menahan Gaara dengan emggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Gaara segera duduk kembali di sebelah ranjang Sakura. "Apa kau baik?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, tangan kanannya mengelus salah satu pipi Gaara yang hangat. "Maafkan aku," ujar Sakura pelan.

Gaara tersenyum lembut, "Tidak ada yang salah," Gaara mengelus dahi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya yang besar. "istirahatlah."

Sakura tiba-tiba memeluk Gaara dengan posisi Sakura terduduk di kasurnya dan kepala Gaara tepat di dada Sakura. "Bagaimana… Bagaimana kalau ingatanku kembali?" Tanya Sakura dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Gaara membulatkan matanya. Pertanyaan seperti ini selalu saja terulang kali ia dengar dari mulut Sakura dan jujur saja selalu membuat perasaan Gaara tidak pernah nyaman dan ketakutan. Gaara membalas pelukan Sakura, memeluknya tidak terlalu kuat dan mengelus punggung sakura yang bergetar.

"Tenang saja," Gaara memejamkan matanya setiap kali hendak menjawab pertanyaan yang sama ini, "Aku akan selalu di sisimu selamanya. Aku akan mempertahankanmu. Ini adalah janji kita berdua yang akan selalu kuucapkan padamu," sebenarnya Gaara mengatakan hal seperti itu untuk emmbuat perasaannyapun menajdi nyaman. Dia sungguh tidak yakin. Maka dari itu Gaara berusaha tegar. Mengucapkan janjinya dengan memejamkan matanya dan menguatkan hatinya. Bahwa Akasuna Sakura atau Haruno Sakura tidak lagi kembali pada Uchiha Sasuke meski ingatan Sakura telah kembali padanya.

Dan tanpa sadar Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis dalam hati.

.

.

.

Festival Konoha _Gakuen_ yang diselenggarakan selama dua hari berakhir hari ini dengan acara penutupan tadi sore sekitar pukul lima dan malam kian larut adalah perayaan yang aling ditunggu-tunggu dimana anak-anak kelas satu, dua, dan tiga akan mendengar pengumuman pemenang dari _game_ 'siapa yang kaya' dari masing-masing tiap angkatan.

Belum lagi hadiah liburan musim panas yang dinantikan itu masih belum diketahui akan berlibur kemana. Dan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu tentu saja menari mengelilingi api unggun yang besar bersama pasnagan yang kita harapkan.

Juga pesta penutupan akan dimeriahkan oleh peluncuran kembang api raksasa yang sudah disiapkan oleh kepala sekolah.

"SELAMAT MALAM ANAK-ANAK!" sapa suara wanita yang berad di atas podium dengan bunyi 'nging' dari mikrofon. "APA KALIAN SIAP MENDENGAR PENGUMUMAN _GAME _'SIAPA YANG KAYA'?"

Sorak-sorai dari siswa-siswi yang masih bersemangat begitu emnggema di lapangan sekolah yang sudah dibersihkan dari _stand-stand_ yang tadi siang memenuhi jalanan menuju sekolah. Para guru yang sudah berjaga ditiap-tiap pojok barisan tak kalah bersemangat, tentu saja jika kelas yang mereka pegang menang maka kalian akan ikut berlibur bersama anak murid kalian.

"BAIKLAH KARENA KALIAN SUDAH TIDAK SABAR, AKU AKAN SEGERA UMUMKAN PEMENANG DARI KELAS AKHIIIIIR!" Tsunade sudah membuka selembar kertas yang baru saja diberikan oleh tangan kanannya Shizune. "OH, KELAS YANG MENARIK! PEMENANGNYA ADALAH KELAS ANKO-_SENSEI_!"

Awalnya tidak ada yang berteriak sama sekali hingga, suara jeritan Anko-_sensei_ yang segera memarahi anak muridnya dengan keras membuat murid-muridnya tersadar. Wajah kebahagiaan jelas sekali terpampang dan anak-anak perempuan melompat kegirangan sembari memeluk wali kelas mereka.

Dan salah satu perwakilan yaitu ketua kelas tersebut akan maju ke depan dan melemparkan panah menuju papan _dart_ yang berputar. Dimana tiap-tiap _dart_ tersebut sudah dinamai dimana tempat liburan musim panas yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Beruntunglah bagi kelas angkatan akhir yang akan segera lulus tersebut di musim panas nanti akan berlibur di suatu daerah di Australia yaitu emngunjungi taman Kangoro. Selanjutnya entah kenapa Tsunade mengumumkan pemenang kelas satu terlebih dahulu dimana kelas yang menang adalah kelas yang dipegang oleh Kotetsu-_sensei_ dan mereka akan berlibur di pemandian air panas di Iwa yang terkenal akan kemewahannya.

Selanjutnya yang paing menegangkan adalah kelas pertengahan. Seperti Sakura dan Hinata yang merasa berdebar dengan pengumuman tersebut lain dengan anak laki-laki yang cuek seperti mereka, sebut saja Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino.

"TAHUN INI KITA MENDAPATKAN KEJUTAN! TIDAK BIASANYA ADA DUA PEMENANG TAPI TIDAK APA-APA, KEDUA PEMENANG INI AKAN BERLIBUR DI TEMPAT YANG SAMA!" perkataan Tsunadde jelas membuat bisik-bisik rasa penasaran yang membuncah. Dua pememang berarti mereka mendapatkan keuntungan yang sama dalam bermodal hari ini, dan itu adalah, "PEMENANGNYA ADALAH KELAS YANG DIPEGANG OLEH GUY DAN KAKASHI!"

Sorak sorai segera menggema kembali. Itu adalah kelas dimana dua murid pertukan berada yang berarti bahwa, kelas Sakura dan kelas Gaara―dimana ada Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata dan Shikamaru berada―akan mengikuti liburan musim panas bersama-sama. Dan sebagai perwakilan yang akan melemparnya adalah murid kesayangan Guy-_sensei_ yaitu Rock Lee.

Ketika anak panah melesat dengan cepat di _darts_ sebagian anak penasaran dengan hasilnya. Hingga putarannya berhenti dan menunjukan bahwa mereka akan liburan di Hawaii tentu selama tiga hari dua malam!

.

.

.

Sasuke menghampiri sakura yang tengah duduk bersama salah seorang teman sekelasnya. Karena menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, teman Sakura itu pun tidak mau mencampuri urusan keduanya dan meninggalkan kedua anak adam dan hawa itu. Sakura merasa kesal karena sikap Sasuke yang menyebalkan karena telah memukul kekasihnya. Tentu ia sangat marah.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan. Sakura pura-pura tuli lagipula suara kembang api yang meletus dan juga tawa anak-anak membuat suara Sasuke pun tenggelam. "Sakura," Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura namun ditepisnya oleh Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Gaara-_kun_!" ketus Sakura. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha sabar menghadapi Sakura yang memang keras kepala seperti ini.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya tadi." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Baguslah." Kali ini Sakura membalasnya tak kalah dingin dari Sasuke.

"Kau… tidak berdansa dengan Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke, matanya melihat sekerumunan seniornya yang sedang menari-nari di sekitar pai unggun.

Sakura menoleh kaget, "Kau mengajakku berbicara duluan? Aneeeeh!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum karena dapat melihat Sakura tertawa seperti ini. Dia jadi ingat dengan kenangan cukup pahitnya dengan Sakura. Semenjak masuk SMP Sakura tidak lagi tertawa tulus seperti itu. "Gaara-_kun_ sedang ada perlu."

"Bagaimana kalau berdansa denganku?" tawar Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sakura masih saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Apa katamu? Berdansa dengamu? Kau 'kan tidak bisa berdansa Sasuke!"

Awalnya Sasuke hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menawarkan hal yang mustahil. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana, bagaimana Sakura tahu kalau dia tidak bisa berdansa?

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak berdansa, Sakura?"

Sakura seketika menghentikan tawanya. Wajahnya berubah menajdi pucat. Bibirnya kelu tak bisa menangkis pertanyaan Sasuke. Seharusnya Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Sasuke, yang dia tahu Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil yang tinggal di Konoha dn dia lupa kebiasaan-kebiasaan apa saja yang sering Sasuke lakukan. Termasuk saat mereka bertemu Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke begitu emnyukai buah tomat. Tapi, kenapa Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak bisa berdansa? Itu adalah kejadian saat mereka masih di SMP dimana Sasuke mengakui dirinya tidak bisa berdansa.

Apakah Sakura sudah―

"Ingatanmu sudah kembali?" Dan Sakura hanya terpaku saat Sasuke memeluknya dengan kencang. "Syukurlah ingatanmu sudah kembali!"

Dan gaara yang mendengarnya hanya diam tak bergerak mendengar Sasuke berkata ingatan kekasihnya sudah kembali.

Bagaimana ini Gaara? Apakah kau merasa terancam? Apa Sakura akan kembali kepada Sasuke?

* * *

><p>"<em>Bagaimana… Bagaimana kalau ingatanku kembali?"<em>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> U<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arena Bacotan Ceria<strong>

Haloooooooo!

Maaf yang sudah menunggu lama fanfic ini! Huff, ternyata tingkat 3 itu sangat sibuk sekali jadi aku tidak bisa mengetik fanfic padahal disela-sela tugas ini sungguh banyak sekali ya -_-

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan aku minta maaf yang sebesarnya kalau chapter ini sangat mengecewakan kalian! Akhirnya kisah ini akan segera berada di puncaknya paling tidak dua chapter lagi akan menuju puncaknyaaaaa dimana akan segera kubereskan dan salah satu harus rela menyingkir!

Ah!

Sekalian saja ya! Kalian ikutan IFA yuk!

**Kalian tahu IFA tidak?**

IFA itu singkatan dari Indonesian Fanfiction Awards, sebuah ajang penghargaan bagi karya dan auhor fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia terbaik yang dibagi dalam kategori-kategori yang dilombakan.

Di IFA ini kamu dapat menominasikan diri kamu yang pada saat ini adalah author/reader yang mempunyai akun di FFn ini ataupun di AO3! Ajang ini udah berlangsung selama 5 tahun lho dan ini tahun ke-3 ku ikutan IFA ini!

Ayo kalian juga ikutan menominasikan karya/fanfic milik author favorit kalian atau menominasikan KARYAMU sendiri! Ah, jangan berkecil hati untuk para readers yang tidak emmbuat karya! Kalian masih bisa mengikuti ajang ini ko! Kalian tahu dikategori ini juga ada lho nominasi untuk reviewer yang aktif!

Selain itu bagi kita yang sudah sering nongkrong di Fnadom Naruto Indonesia ini, mari jadikan fandom ini sebagai _mainstream_ nomer satu di Indonesia! Dan buat fandom ini lebih damai dan lebih BAIK lagi!

Berminat mengikuti IFA? Silahkan cek profilku ya (tapi lebih praktis kalau lewat PC/computer untuk mengaksesnya) untuk lebih tau info selanjutnya atau follow/mention seputar pertanyaan mengenai IFA ke _IFA2012 bisa juga sih kalian mention ke nnapyon itu adalah aku sebagai Humas FNI ini!

Kalian yang sangat baik hati sudah menunggu karyaku kuucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya! Sangat terharu!

Ditunggu saja kelanjutannya ya! Chapter 19/20 adalah yang paling menengangkan!

See you!

:*


	18. Chapter 18

Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya―tubuh seorang pemuda yang sedang terisak sembari memeluknya―dengan kasar. Melihat wajah terluka pemuda tersebut dan sedikit pantulan jejak air mata membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu serba salah.

Raut wajah yang terluka, bingung, dan kesal sulit sekali ia ekspresikan di sana. Membuang wajahnya sedikit merunduk, gadis itu bergumam, "Meskipun ingatan ini kembali…," gadis itu menghentikan sejenak, "tak lantas maka akupun akan kembali padamu. Itu… tidak akan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan segera gadis itu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. Meninggalkan pemuda yang dulu pernah dicintai gadis itu diam terpaku di tempatnya. Wajah kekecewaan jelas tampak di wajah sempurnanya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berdecak, "_Kuso_!" dengan lirihnya.

Tak disangka seorang pemuda lain yang menyaksikan dua orang yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, memandang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berlari memunggunginya dengan pandangan terluka dan penuh kesedihan seakan memang punggung gadisnya itu akan menjauhinya.

Sabaku Gaara merasa ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat lebih.

.

.

.

** MU**

**CHAPTER 18**

**.**

**Kurrousa Hime**

**.**

**All characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**OOC, School theme, rumit, alur lambat, typo(s) no edited, Italic untuk flashback, nama yang diberi BOLD akan menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut.**

**.**

**SasuSakuGaa, HinaNaruFemKyuu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading **_**minna**_**! White Flame, ok!**

**.**

"_**Kuharap… Ini adalah kisah kita, bukan kisah aku dan dia di masa lalu…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah festivl sekolah selesai, dua minggu menuju ujian adalah hari-hari neraka bagi sebagian besar murid-murid Konoha _Gakuen_. Mungkin tradisi yang sudah lama adanya ini harus diganti jadwalnya tahun depan yaitu menjadi bersusah-susah dahulu lantas bersenang-senang kemudian, bukannya bersenang-senang dahulu baru bersusah-susah kemudian.

Ujian semester ganjil adalah ujian yang paling terasa sulit dikarenakan bila lolos ujian tanpa ada nilai merah satupun maka kau akan terbebas dari sekolah musim panas. Lagipula musim panas adalah musim liburan yang paling menyenangkan dan sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Terutama bagi kelas yang memenangkan lomba dalam festival kemarin tidak diperbolehkan ada satupun murid di kelasnya mendapatkan kelas musim panas bila ingin berlibur bersama.

Belum lagi bagi sebagian murid pertukaran pelajar yang ada di Konoha _Gakuen_, ini adalah ujian penentuan bagaimana kulaitas belajar-mengajar di sekolah seelit Konoha _Gakuen_ dan juga akan menjadi perpisahan bagi murid pertukaran pelajar.

Waktu 3 bulan bagaikan cepat untuk bersekolah di Konoha ini bagi Sakura dan bagi Gaara tentu sangat lambat mengingat ia adalah pertukaran pelajar yang sibuk mengurus keperluan ini-itu dan juga karena _rival_nya berada dalam satu sekolah dengannya.

Omong-omong tentang kedua murid pertukaran pelajar itu sedikit ada yang aneh dengan keduanya. Semenjak festival berakhir Sabaku Gaara seperti berusaha untuk menjauh dari kekasihnya sendiri Akasuna Sakura. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti dengan keadaan kekasihnya yang aneh itu belakangan ini, walau berada dalam satu atap Gaara kerap kali berusaha menghindarinya.

Tak tahan dengan kelakuan aneh kekasihnya ini, Sakura berniat membicarakannya. Maka diam-diam dia memasuki kamar kekasihnya yang sedang mandi. Dengan harapan masuk diam-diam seperti ini, Sakura yakin Gaara mau berbicara dengannya.

Saat Gaara memasuki kamarnya setelah selesai mandi, dia terlonjak kaget mendapati Sakura yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya dengan melipat kedua kakinya dan kepalanya ditumpu oleh kedua lututnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja," desah Gaara setelah pacu jantungnya kembali normal. "Ada apa?" tanyanya selembut mungkin walau terdengar pada indra Sakura sebagai suara yang dingin.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya balik Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Gaara diam mematung. Tak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan Sakura. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kasurnya dan duduk di samping kekasihnya. Menyenderkan rambut-rambut merahnya yang masih basah pada bahu kecil Sakura.

"Rambutmu masih basah, Gaara-_kun_," Sakura segera mengambil handuk kecil yang berada di tangan Gaara dan menggosokannya pada rambut Gaara. Dengan patuh Gaara hanya bisa diam ketika rambutnyya dikeringkan oleh Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum miris, "Aku tidak menghindarimu," ujarnya pelan. "Aku hanya belum siap."

Sakura menaikan alisnya bingung. "Apanya yang belum siap?"

"Sakura…," panggil Gaara, Sakura menjawabnya dengan gumaman. "Ingatanmu sudah kembali bukan?"

Seketika gesekan handuk dengan rambut merah darah Gaara terhenti tiba-tiba. Gaara paham dengan keterjutan Sakura. Hatinya kembali sakit tiba-tiba. Dipejamkan matanya kuat-kuat karena mulai terasa pedas.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Gaara-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar. Sungguh Gaara benci mendengar suara Sakura yang seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Sakura," Gaara menepis tangan Sakura yang hendak melanjutkan kembali menghanduki Gaara. Gaara hendak bangkit dari kasur namun segera Sakura meraih lengannya degan kuat.

"Kau bilang akan mempertahankanku bukan?" Sakura cukup berteriak saat mengatakan itu. Wajahnya sudah berkaca-kaca menatap Gaara. "Kau bilang tidak masalah jika ingatan ini kembali bahkan harus mensyukurinya! Tapi kenapa kau―"

"Karena aku takut ditinggalkan olehmu!" sela Gaara sembari mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terjatuh di kasurnya. Gaara menjepit Sakura dengan posisi kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan di kedua belah sisi. "Walau bibirku berkata seperti itu tapi hatiku berkata lain!" wajah Gaara yang dilihat oleh Sakura seperti orang kesakitan.

Sakura yakin, selama ini Gaara sangat merasa sesak saat menjadi kekasihnya.

Benar. Ingatan Sakura sudah kembali sejak mendengar dentingan piano Sasuke. Segala kenangan yang ingin dilupakannya kembali begitu saja tanpa kendali. Dia juga mengingat betul bagaimana dia menganggap Gaara sebagai sosok Sasuke di dalamnya.

Gaara yang menemaninya dalam keadaan hilang ingatan begitu tulus dan lembut memperlakukannya. Sungguh tidak ada suatu kebohongan dan keterpaksaan dalam diri Gaara dalam menjadi peran kekasih Sakura. Justru Sakuralah yang merasa tersiksa. Membawa Gaara dalam ingatan palsunya dan kepura-puraan. Bahkan hingga ia sungguh jatuh cinta kepada sosok Gaara yang selalu menemaninya.

Tidak lagi dengan sosok Sasuke yang sudah lama ia cintai. Sosok Gaara begitu berbeda dengan Sasuke walaupun sedikit memiliki kesamaan. Tetapi, jelas Gaara berbeda dengan Sasuke. Gaara adalah orang yang sakura cintai kini.

"Maaf…," Sakura mengelus pipi kiri Gaara dengan lembut. Menghapus air mata yang baru turun dari sebelah matanya. Air mata yang sama-sama mengalir pada Sakura dan Gaara. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memanfaatkanmu, Gaara-_kun_." Lirih Sakura.

"Dimanfaatkanpun tak apa…," gumam Gaara. "sebab akupun mencintaimu."

Sakura merasakan hatinya berdebar kencang. Wajahnya sudah memanas dan air matanya meleleh langsung. Bahagia. Rasanya begitu bahagia mendengar perasaan kita bersambut. Tidak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tidak akan ada lagi kesakitan dalam mencintai seseorang.

"Aku juga… mencintaimu," isak Sakura. Gaara terkejut mendegarnya. "meskipun awalnya aku melihatmu sebagai Sasuke… Tapi, entah sejak kapan sosoknya sudah tergantikan olehmu. Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai Sasuke tetapi sebagai Sabaku Gaara."

Dengan segera Gaara memeluk sakura yang berada di bawahnya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat bahkan kalau bisa Sakura akan dipeluknya terus-menerus. "Aku juga mencintaimu," keduanya terisak pelan.

Entah jalan apa yang sudah dilewati oleh keduanya. Yang jelas kini perasaan mereka telah bersambut meski mungkin ada keraguan dalam hati pada salah satunya namun asalkan yakin mereka berdua pasti akan bersama selamanya. Walau awalnya menyakitkan bagi keduanya yang saling berpura-pura dalam mencintai maka kepura-puraan itu akan membuahkan suatu hasil. Hasil yang adil bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

"_Jika kau tak mencintaiku, pura-puralah mencintaiku. Sampai…,_

―_Sampai kau lupa jika kau sedang berpura-pura."_

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah ujian selesai, nilai-nilai peringkat segera diumumkan di papan tulis besar yang berada di lantai sesuai dengan angkatan masing-masing. Itu adalah pemberitahuan peringkat yang masuk dalam 50 besar dari seluruh total murid-murid dalam angkatan tersebut. Tak disangka ada beberapa hal yang menggemparkan Konoha _Gakuen_ pagi ini.

Uzumaki Naruto yang dengan santainya datang ke ruang kelas melihat keributan di koridor sekolah lantai dua penasaran. Dengan berdesak-desakan akhirnya dia bisa melihat apa yang sedang diributkan di depan papan pengumuman tersebut.

Peringkat kedua tahun ini ternyata diraih oleh dua orang. Bukan hal yang biasa memang namun nama yang ada di kertas putih tebal itulah yang mengagetkan. Uchiha Sasuke turun dari peringkat pertama tahun kemarin menjadi peringkat kedua bersama dengan si murid pertukaran pelajar. Tak disangka memang ternyata murid pertukaran pelajar mampu meraih peringkat tinggi di luar kurikulum sekolah asal mereka.

Peringkat kedua ditandai oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara. Diikuti dengan beberapa nama urutan ketiga yang Naruto kenal betul memang sudah pintar sejak dahulu, yaitu Akasuna Sakura dan peringkat satunya cukup miris hanya berbeda satu angka saja dari Sasuke dan Gaara adalah Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto jelas bangga mendapati nama teman-temannya berada dalam peringkat atas. Dia turut senang meskipun mungkin dia tidak berguna sama sekali untuk membantu temannya yang pintar itu. Lain lagi dengan Hyuuga HInata yang biasanya lolos dalam sepuuh besar kini turun menjadi peringkat 16. Dia sudah menelan ludah kuat-kuat, sepertinya akan mendapat ceramah panjang dari sang ayah karena peringkatnya turun.

Mari kita lihat bagaimana dengan peringkat Naruto? Dia tidak perlu mencari-cari susah payah namanya karena pastilah dia berada dalam peringkat 20 paling akhir. Tapi, dicari-cari namanyapun tak ada. Jangan-jangan―

"Namamu ada di peringkat 52 Naruto-_kun_!" jerit Hinata tak bisa menahan luapan senang. Orang-orang yang melihat pengumuman lantas melihat pada Hinata yang diketahui oleh satu angkatan mereka sebagai putri malu dan kini dia menjerit kegirangan?

Naruto yang namanya dipanggil malu. Belum lagi beberapa anak laki-laki yang sering bermain dengan Naruto meledekknya karena kali ini dia masuk dalam peringkat atas tidak lagi di bawah. Ini sebuh keajaiban karena Naruto belajar keras untuk ujian ini bersama Gaara―karena Gaara masih sering datang mengunjungi _homestay_ di rumah Naruto dan belajar bersama untuk akhir semester ini.

Sebelum beranjak dari papan pengumuman yang kian padat, sebuah tangan mungil nan halus menahan pergelangan tangan _tan_ Naruto. Melihat siapa yang menahannya membuat Naruto menahan nafasnya. Hyuuga Hinata dengan wajah bersemu kemarahan dan sorot mata yang tegas meminta Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

_Bila menyukai seseorang kejarlah hingga tidak ada lagi jarak diantara kalian_

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas tinggal menunggu hari. Kelas yang ramai membuat Uchiha Sasuke tidak malas untuk beranjak pergi dari kursinya dan juga terlalu malas berada di dalam kelas yang bising. Diliriknya bangku Shikamaru, dia pasti sudah mengungsi, decih Sasuke sebal.

Diliriknya lagi bangku Naruto sahabatnya yang berisik itu, bangkunya kosong dan Sasuke memang belum bertemu dengannya pagi ini. Kemana dia? Penasaran Sasuke keluar kelas. Niatnya ingin berjalan-jalan mencari tempat tidak bising sekaligus mencari Naruto. Namun percakapan seseorang di dekat tangga utara membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia kenal betul suara siapa ini karena suara yang ini selalu menemaninya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang. Dilihatnya gadis berambut merah muda tengah bersender pada bahu seorang pemuda berambut merah darah.

Geram. Tentu saja geram. Melihat gadis yang disukai tengah bersama orang yang kau benci. Mengepalkan tangan mencoba untuk tidak tersulut emosi semudah itu. Dan Sasuke jujur saja tidak berniat menguping pembicaraan mereka hanya saja karena pensaran karena kedua orang itu berbicara sembari berbisik.

"Aku belum menjelaskan pada Kyuu," ucap Sakura dengan suara manja tapi terdengar lirih. "Aku takut dia tidak akan menerimaku."

Sungguh Sasuke tidak tahu mereka dalam posisi seperti apa dan bagaimana. Kalau si panda itu menyentuh Sakura dia akan langsung menghajarnya secepat kilat. Omong-omong apa yang dimaksud Sakura barusan?

"Tentang ingatanmu… yang sudah kembali? Tenang sa―"

"Ingatanmu sudah kembali?!" Tanya Sasuke seketika dengan suara datar dan dalam. Sebenarnya dia ingin melakukannya dengan menjerit namun itu kelihatan bukan dirinya sekali dan akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya suara datar dan muka datar yang tampan.

"Kau―Kau menguping?" tuding Sakura geram. Dia langsung terbangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku tidak menguping." tegasnya lagi. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya! Beri tahu aku Sakura kalau memang ingatanmu telah kembali!"

Gaara menengahi keduanya yang tampak saling adu melotot. "Jaga mulutmu Sasuke. Ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganmu. Pergi!"

Sasuke mencengkram kerah seragam Gaara hingga wajah keduanya saling berdekatan. "Tidak ada hubungannya katamu?! Tentu saja ada aku adalah orang yang dicin―"

"Hentikan!" Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke dan Sasuke segera meepas cengkramannya pada Gaara. "Benar apa kata Gaara-_kun_, Sasuke! Semuanya sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganmu!"

Sasuke menggemeletukkan giginya kasar. Ditariknya Sakura hingga mendekat padanya lalu mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Sungguh Sakura tida menyangka akan dicium oleh Sasuke dengan cara kasar pula, kalut lalu didorongnya tubuh Sasuke paksa. Memandang Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian dari hijau pohon miliknya.

Gaara saking terkejutnya tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Begitu cepat dan menusuk melihat orang yang kau sukai dicium tepat di depan matamu. Segera Gaara melayangkan sebuah pukulan namun Sasuke begitu cepat dapat menghindari dari pukulan Gaara.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakanku lagi Sakura! Kau mencintaiku bukan?" sorot mata Sasuke begitu tajam seperti mengebor kedua mata Sakura hingga ke dasar hatinya.

Dan Sakura begitu kalut mendapati kenyataan yang baru dirasakannya. Begitu melihat Sasuke rasa yang dulu kini bangkit namun di sisi lain dia ingin berada dalam dekapan hangat Gaara. Mengapa kini bercabang Sakura?

.

.

.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto bingung mendapati dirinya bersama Hinata berada di dalam sebuah taman yang sepi dalam lingkungan sekolah. Jujur Naruto sangat gugup karena dia hanya berduaan saja dengan Hinata.

Hinata masih malu-malu tidak berani untuk menengok dimana Naruto tengah menatap punggungnya. Padahal ia sendiri yang emminta Naruto untuk emngikutinya masuk ke dalam taman sekolah ini tapi kenapa dia menjadi takut sekali untuk memulainya?

"Be-begini…," Hinata meremas jari jemarinya hingga memutih.

"Kalau berbicara tatap mata lawanmu Hinata!" Naruto membalikan tubuh Hinata untuk menghadapnya.

Wajah Hinata telah bersemu kemerahan. Dilihatnya dagu lancip milik Naruto. Kemudian naik hingga menemukan bibirnya yang seksi sedikit terbuka dan hidung mancungnya oke sekali dan terakhir bola mata yang menghanyutkan seperti melihat awan yang berarak. Belum sampai dua menit Hinata sudah jatuh pingsan.

"Lho?! HINATA?! HEEEEIIIII?!" Dan Naruto pun ditinggal pingsan oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke termenung di dalam pekarangan rumahnya yang asri dipenuhi bibit bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran penuh. Tatapannya sama sekali tidak tertuju pada tanaman-tanaman kesayangan Ibunya itu. Pandangan kosong yang tengah memikirkan seorang gadis.

Baru kali ini Sasuke memikirkan Sakura sedemikian dalamnya. Padahal dahulu saat masih kecil Sasuke tidak perlu takut untuk merasa Sakura akan meninggalkannya tapi dulu dan sekarang itu lain lagi ceritanya. Dulu dia memang belum merasakan getaran di dadanya pada Sakura tapi kini getaran hebat dirasakannya belum lagi seorang _rival_ yang berat datang menyainginya.

Suatu saat harus ada yang rela melepaskan Sakura untuk bisa berbahagia. Jelas prinsip Sasuke sejak masih kecil hingga sekarang tidak pernah goyah. Apa yang sudah ditentukan olehnya maka dia harus mendapatkannya, meskipun itu hal yang mustahil sekalipun. Tapi, perasaan seseorang bukanlah suatu hal yang mustahil bukan?

Dia bisa saja membuat Sakura jatuh cinta kembali padanya tapi hambatan yang ada sekarang adalah, perasaan Sakura yang bercabang. Tidak lagi seperti Sakura yang selalu menuju Sasuke satu arah. Kini Sakura harus benar-benar memilih.

Siapapun pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik dan Sasuke menganggap bahwa dirinyalah yang terbaik untuk berada di sisi Sakura. Dia hanya perlu mendepak Gaara pergi dan Sakura akan tinggal bersamanya di Konoha tapi, bagaimana kalau Sakura memilih Gaara? Dia tidak akan di Konoha lagi dan Sasuke tidak tahan jika tidak melihat Sakura. Dia sungguh tidak mau melepaskan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Uchiha bungsu ini. Belum lagi wajah kakaknya yang keriput penuh senyum itu tepat di wajahnya dengan menyeramkan.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja!" desis Sasuke sebal. Dieluskannya pelan dadanya yang berdebar kencang akibat terkejut. "Aku tidak berpikir apa-apa!"

"Ah~ Kau berbohong padaku, Sasuke!" Itachi―seorang kakak yang tampan rupawan dan begitu sayang adik mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Tsk! Lepaskan!" ronta Sasuke. Mikoto yang melihat keakraban kedua anaknya di sore hari hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu mereka. Padahal keduanya sudah lagi bukan dikategorikan sebagai anak keecil namun sedang menjadi remaja tanggung.

Itachi mau tak mau melepaskan cubitannya dan duduk di samping kanan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau pikirkan itu mengenai percintaan?"

Sasuke mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena sakit dicubit oleh Itachi. "Huh, sok tahu!"

Itachi terkekeh geli, "Ceritakan saja masalahmu _ototou_, siapa tahu aku punya solusinya bukan?"

Ragu. Sasuke menatap kakaknya ragu. Seperti ada udang dibalik batu, tingkah baik Itachi ini kurang meyakinkannya untuk sekedar curhat. Tapi karena sudah dipaksa oleh senyuman maut Itachi, mau tak mau Sasuke akhirnya curhat juga.

Sekian lama mendengar kasus curhatan Sasuke, Itachi baru menemukan solusinya dengan berbagai gaya norak yang membuat Sasuke ingin memuntahkan semua isi lambungnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke?" Sasuke menggeleng dengan wajah polosnya, sehingga lucu, "Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Orang yang mempunyai rasa cinta kepada orang lain dan bukan diri kita itu adalah haknya. Kita tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruh orang tersebut menjadi milik kita sepepnuhnya. Itu justru akan membuatnya semakin tersakiti perlahan.

Cinta itu memang rumit betul. Tidak ada rumus matematika, kimia maupun fisika yang serumit cinta. Karena cinta itu sebuah anugerah yang suci. Kita pasti akan lebih berbaghagia bila cinta suci itu adalah milik kita seorang tidak lagi milik sepihak saja. Cinta itu seperti mata uang koin. Ada sisi _negative_ maka akan ada sisi _positive_.

Cinta itu hal yang paling buruk yang tidak mau orang-orang rasakan. Begitu sebaliknya cinta itu begitu emnghangatkan hingga melupakan diri orang di sekeliling kita. Cinta itu buruk. Kebencian, keirian, kedengkian, dan kesombongan. Dalam cinta begitu banyak makna berjuta kata tergantung dari mana sisi orang tersebut.

Dan lagi hal yang paling membuat orang merasa takut adalah melepaskan cintamu untuk orang lain agar melihatnya berbahagia. _Bullshit_ memang kita selalu bilang lebih baik dia bersama dia saja. Kebahagiaan orang yang disayang jauh lebih penting keadaan sendiri.

Memang banyak orang yang bilang itu omong kosong tapi bagiku itu sama sekali bukan angina kosong. Melepaskan orang yang kau cintai sama dengan kau berada dalam puncak tertinggi gunung. Itu adalah hal yang paling rumit dalam cinta.

Kalau kamu yang mana Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi seusai menceritakan pengalaman yang panjang lebar kepada adik semata wayanya.

"Entahlah, tapi," Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada saudaranya itu, "terima kasih karena _Nii-san_ sudah mau mendegarkan curhatku."

"Kuharap keputusanmu itu tidak akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri kemudian hari."

.

.

.

Sakura termenung dalam ruang tamu rumahnya. Televisi yang menyala sama sekali tidak ia tonton. Memeluk sebuah boneka domba yang lucu dan posisi tidur berbaring miring ia lakukan kini di sebuah sofa empuk dan panjang.

Rasanya kepalanya begitu berdenyut tiap kali mencoba mengingatnya untuk menyelam ingatan masa lalunya. Sebenarnya rasa sakit itu bukan karena kondisinya yang sakit. Lebih tepatnya yang sakit itu kondisi psikisnya bukan yang berasal dari saraf-sarafnya.

Menghela nafas panjang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam leher si boneka domba semakin membuat Sakura pusing bukan main. Hingga bunyi bel berdenting beberaa kali. Dengan ogah-ogahan Sakura segera membukakan pintu.

"Kyuu? Ino?" kedua gadis itu hanya nyengir tanpa dosa melihat ekspresi keterjutan Sakura.

"Aku mau curhat!" Kyuu langsung menerobos masuk tanpa tahu malu padahal Sakura belum sama sekali mempersilahkannya.

Yamanaka Ino segera duduk di sofa untuk satu orang tak jauh dari posisi Kyuubi. "Dasar preman," Ino meleletkan lidahnya pada Kyuubi dan dibalasnya cepat dengan menggunakan bantal empuk milik sofa.

Tak terelakan perang bantal di ruang tamu membuat Sakura si pemilik rumah geram mendapati ruang tamunya berantakan penuh dengan berbagai kapas-kapas putih yang berserakan. Dan Sakura ternyata ikut meramaikan perang bantal dadakan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kalian ada apa kemari, heh?" Tanya Sakura merebbahkan dirinya di lantai yang sudah berserakan dengan kapas-kapas yang keluar dari bantal.

"Aku hanya mengantar Kyuu saja," ucap Ino disela acara mengetik di ponselnya.

"Aku―Aku akan berkencan dengan Naruto," ucap Kyuubi dengan wajah yang sempurna merah padam.

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan penuh kejut. "Serius? Asiiiiiiik dooooong!" keduanya kemudian melambai-lambai diudara seperi menggerakan pompom.

"Tapi, aku merasa ini tidak benar…," nada suara Kyuu menjadi lemah, Ino menatap Kyuubi dengan prihatin. "Aku sudah ditolak oleh Naruto."

"Apa? Si bodoh itu?! Ya ampun dia menyia-nyiakan orang baik sepertimu Kyuu!"

Kyuubi tersenyum miring. "Tidak apa, Sakura. Rasanya lega luar biasa bisa menyamaikan perasaan yang menyesakkan dada ini tapi bagaimanapun jawabannya aku merasa puas karena tidak salah dalam memilih orang yang kusukai. Aku justru beruntung karena Narutolah orang pertama yang kusukai. Meski akhirnya ditolak aku tidak menyesalinya."

Ino dan Sakura sama-sama takjub dengan apa yang baru saja Kyuubi ucapkan. Keduanya terkikik geli tanpa tahu raut kebingungan Kyuubi makin menjadi saja.

"Kau sudah bertambah dewasa, ya Kyuu?"

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

Dan ketiganya tertawa bersamaan meskipun sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu unttuk ditertawakan. Kebersamaan seperti ini tidak akan ada lagi nantinya. Karena baik Kyuubi maupun Sakura sebagai murid pertukaran pelajar harus segera kembali ke asal sekolah mereka. Sudah satu semester mereka berada dalam program _study_ ini dan rasanya rindu sudah membuncah pada ketiganya.

"Aku juga ingin jujur pada kalian…," Sakura memandangi lawan bicaranya satu-satu. Menghela nafas panjang dan membuangnya barulah berkata, "Ingatanku sudah kembali."

Ino segera bangun dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura dengan kencang. "Serius?! Ah, Sakura! AKhirnya kamu mengingatnya kembali!"

Kyuubi memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Dia sudah tahu," Sakura mengambil sebuah kapas dan merobeknya hingga terpisah satu sama lain. "Aku kejam sekali memanfaatkan Gaara-_kun_ untuk kepentinganku sendiri."

"Kalau kau tahu itu, apakah kau akan melepaskan Gaara?" nada bicara Kyuubi sudah tidak seramah tadi, jikalau menyangkut masalah keluarga Sabaku reaksi Kyuubi selalu saja berlebihan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau―"

"Tenanglah Sakura," Ino mengelus puncak rambut merah muda Sakura dengan sabar. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Buka hatimu bukan matamu. Siapa yang ingin kau tuju untuk berjalan berdampingan bersamamu?"

Keheningan melanda. Sakura menatap kedua temannya dengan serius. Kyuubi mendesah pasrah dan akhirnya tersenyum maklum begitu pula dengan Ino. Kedtiga tangan mereka saling bertautan dan diremas kuat oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih, aku senang mempunyai teman seperti kalian,"

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara baru saja keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah saat dilihatnya seorang pemuda tegap setinggi dirinya lebih sedikit tengah bersender di bingkai jendela dan kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. Pandangan matanya tepat menuju Gaara yang saat itu baru menutup pintu ganda tersebut.

Keduanya sama-sama memandang penuh kebencian. Segera Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya, ia merasa kalah kalau ditatap lama-lama oleh oniks kelam Sasuke. Sasuke tidak lagi bersender pada bingkai jendela. Kedua tangannya langsung masuk ke dalam saku celaana bahannya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Gaara langsung.

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Apa kau menyukai Sakura?"

Gaara mendengus, "Ibaratkan saja aku ada dalam posisi Sakura yang dulu mengejarmu. Aku jauh sudah lama menyukainya dari pada kau."

"Tapi seorang pemenang cinta bukan berarti yang sudah lama mencintai rang tersebut. Perasaan manusia itu cepat berubah."

"Berlaku juga untuk Sakura," balik Gaara. Senyum sinis terukir jelas di bibir tipis Gaara. Dia senang melihat Sasuke kalah. "Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan kami yang sudah lama memendam perasaan pada orang yang kita cintai. Menyakitkan."

"Aku di sini bukan untuk mendegar curhatmu." ketusnya kemudian berjalan selangkah mendekati Gaara. "Bisakah kau melepaskan Sakura untukku?"

"Kau memohon, eh?" sindir Gaara, wajah Sasuke langsung masam seketika. "Sasuke…," Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke dan berbisik pelan, "yang menentukan adalah Sakura. Siapa yang mendapatkannya maka kau harus merelakannya. Menelan pahit-pahit rasa cinta yang sudah tumbuh kuat untuk melepaskannya."

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai merah darah itu termenung dalam kamarnya di kediaman Haruno. Lusa dia―yang juga berarti Sakura yang menjadi murid pertukaran pelajar harus segera meninggalkan Konoha. Tadi siang ia sudah menandatangani beberapa dokumen sebagai peresmian murid pertukaran pelajar Konoha-Suna.

Gaara mendensah kecewa. Pikirannya selalu tak tenang. Dia takut kalau Sakura akan meninggalkannya. Kembali tinggal di Konoha dan hubungan mereka akan sama buruknya ketika masih kecil. Tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Perasaan cinta yang awalnya hanya kagum kepada Sakura perlahan tumbuh menjadi cinta.

Akar cinta yang sulit untuk dilepaskan karena begitu kuat dan lama. Apa hal itu juga berlaku pada Sakura? Tentu. Tentu saja. Tapi perasaan orang mana ada yang tahu bukan? Dan Gaara harap Sakura tidak akan meninggalkannya walau kemungkinannya 50 banding 50.

Menjadi orang yang dimanfaatkan sungguh menyiksa namun itulah satu-satunya cara yang Gaara manfaatkan juga untuk berada di sisi Sakura. Sasuke tidak boleh memiliki Sakura kembali. Dia yang bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan Sakura dahulu jadi untuk apa Sakura kembali padanya?

Gaara tertawa miris dalam hati. Cinta tidak ada yang tahu. Dasar bodoh.

Ketukan pintu dua kali langsung menyadarkan Gaara, dibukanya pelan dan menemukan sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang membuatnya tidak nyaman akhir-akhir ini. Ingin Gaara bersikap manis di depannya tapi tidak bisa selama Sakura belum menentukan salah satu diantara dirinya dan Sasuke, walau waktu itu Sakura peranh bilang mencintainya, siapa tahu itu hanya ucapan spontan bukan?

"Ada apa?" suara datar Gaara membuat Sakura gentar. Tidak biasanya bukan Gaara bersikap seperti ini padanya?

"Aku… Aku mencoba untuk memutuskan siapa orang yang benar-benar ingin berada di sisiku," Gaara memandang Sakura sedikit iba. Pastilah perasaan yang paling menyesakkan adalah Sakura sendiri. Harus memilih dan tersesat di dalam masa lalu dan masa kini. "Tapi," Gaara menatap Sakura penasaran. "Kalau kamu bisa menemukanku aku tidak akan ragu lagi untuk memilihmu."

"Maksudnya… Apa?"

"Nah, selamat malam Gaara-_kun_! Kau harus menemukanku besok, untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang kau sukai kau harus mengejarnya betul?"

Dan Sakura menutup pintu kamar Gaara dengan senyuman misteriusnya. Gaara masih mematung dalam diam. Maksudnya… Aku harus mencarinya begitu? Heh, itu bukankah mudah sakura? gumam Gaara dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pagi ini entah kenapa bunyi bel berdentang di kediaman Uchiha. Menunggu dengan sabar anak gadis tersebut menunggu di depan pagar rumah yang selalu ia kunjungi dahulu. Pintu bercat cokelat muda itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok paruh baya yang keibuan.

"Sakura-_chan_!" seru wanita itu ketika si tamu Akasuna Sakura memberikan senyum manisnya. "Pagi sekali, Nak." Uchiha Mikoto membuka pagar rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"_Ohayou_, Mikoto-_baasan_," sapa Sakura mengikuti langkah Mikoto yang masuk ke dalam rumah. "Maaf merepotkan,"

Mikoto tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah makan? Kita sarapan bersama, ya?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk semangat. Perasaan senang dan rindu memenuhi pikirannya. Kehangatan keluarga Uchiha dan juga Uzumaki membuatnya bersyukur masih bisa menerima kasih sayang dari keempat orang tua tersebut.

Meski Sakura tak sering bermain di rumah Naruto, Kedua orangtua Naruto selalu mengunjungi rumahnya walau sekedar berbasa-basi sakura amat senang. Begitu pula dengan orangtua Sasuke, yang karena lebih dekat dengan rumah Sakura kadang Sakura selalu ikut makan bersama dalam satu meja di keluarga tersebut. Belum lagi kakak Sasuke yang baik hati.

Meski begitu kali ini Sakura sudah emndapatkan kata keluarga lagi. Keluarga Akasuna. Keluarga yang sangat hangat dan paling pengertian kepada dirinya. Ayah dan Ibu. Walau tak pernah berjumpa mereka tetap hangat. Dan lagi anak tunggal mereka Akasuna Sasori sangat menyayanginya dan sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya.

Sungguh Sakura bersyukur karena telah hilang ingatan. Pernah terbesit apa Sakura terus saja berpura-pura seperti ini tapi dia tidak tega. Maka sudah diputuskan. Ingatan yang lalu tidak akan pernah menghambatnya untuk terus maju dan mendapatkan kebahagian lebih dari ini. Dia harus mensyukurinya dan harus segera menghentikan masa lalunya.

Maka dari itu ia berada di rumah Sasuke ini.

"Wah, ada Sakura-_chan_!" seruang riang terdengar dari belakang telinga Sakura saat ia baru saja membantu Mikoto untuk menata piring. "_Ohayou_!"

Sakura tersnyum melihat Uchiha Itachi yang sudah basah oleh peluhnya, terlihat jelas ia sehabis olahraga bersama dengan pria paruh baya di belakangnya yang berwajah tegas mirip dengan Itachi.

"_Ohayou _Itachi-_nii_ dan Fugaku-_ojiisan_," sapa Sakura hormat. Uchiha Fugaku sang kepala keluarga hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban sapaan Sakura.

"_Nii-san_ kau tidak merapihkan sepatumu di _genka_ dengan benar tahu!" cerocos Sasuke kencang tidak menyadari adanya kehadiran anak gadis di rumahnya. Dan Sasuke sempat terlonjak karena Sakura dan Itachi tertawa bersama di dapur.

"Sa-Sakura?" gagapnya. Sekarang sasuke bukanlah idola sekolah yang sering dielu-elukan di sekolah mereka. Sasuke yang dilihatnya ini tampak seperti tukang kayu. Handuk kecil yang melingkar di kedua bahunya, kaos putih polos yang sudah basah oleh keringat, celana _training_ panjang yang kedodoran dan juga rambut lepek yang tidak melawan gravitasi.

"Hai, Sasuke!" Sakura menahan geli saat melihat mulut Sasuke ternyata melongo juga.

"Aduh, aduh anak Ibu bau keringat semua, ya? Sekarang kalian semua anak laki-laki di sini segera mandi dan sarapan sudah ibu siapkan bersama Sakura." Mikoto mendorong ketiga laki-laki yang berada di dapur.

Dengan ogah-ogahan mereka semua menyeretkan kakinya. Sasuke melihat Sakura dari sudut matanya yang tengah membantu Ibunya memasak di dapur. Sungguh pemandangan yang dulunya biasa Sasuke lihat ini terulang kembali namun dengan perasaan berbeda. Dia rindu. Sangat rindu Sakura yang seperti ini datang ke rumahnya dan berakrab ria dengan ibunya.

Apakah masih bisa meliatnya seperti itu nanti?

.

.

.

Gaara mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Dibukanya pintu kamar Sakura. Kosong tidak ada yang menempati. Belum lagi kasur yang sudah rapih dan mendingin menandakan Sakura pergi sudah lama. Matanya mengedar pada secarik kertas berwarna kuning terang dengan tulisan berwarna biru tua.

_Cari aku jika kau bisa_

_Dimana gesekan angina terdengar_

_Awan-awan membayang dipermukaan_

_Sebuah bulatan hijau menjadi tokoh utama dibalik birunya keindahan_

_Tak luput sinar-sinar yang menyejukan bergoyang ke sana ke mari_

_Tidak mengerti Tuan jenius?_

_Aku harap kau menemukanku_

Dan Gaara segera melesat menuju tempat yang memungkinkan yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

"Rasanya rindu!" Sakura membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Menghirup udara yang sangat segar dan juga pemandangan yang sangat indah di depannya.

Bersama dengan Sasuke yang kini ketampanannya kembali sempurna, Sakura berjalan-jalan di tengah hamparan padang bunga matahari. Dulu mereka bertiga, Sakura-Sasuke-dan Naruto selalu bermain di sini ketika pulang sekolah.

Padang bunga matahari yang tak jauh dari taman rusa milik keluarga Nara. Sasuke merasa senang melihat Sakura rasanya kembali seperti dulu. Berbeda saat pertemuan di Suna―Sakura yang di sana sungguh lemah dan tidak ada manisnya dibanding Sakura yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Kenapa ke mari?" Tanya Sasuke ketika jarak antara Sakura yang tadinya dekat kini menjauh dan sudah tertutup oleh beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang panjang.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku sudah memutuskan lagi," memainkan tangkai bunga matahari, Sasuke tahu dimana keberadaan Sakura dan menghampirinya. "Kali ini aku akan mempertegasnya. Tidak lagi seperti saat aku memintamu putus dan memilih Hinata."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura kencang. Dagunya berada tepat di puncak rambut merah muda Sakura. Wajah Sakura sendiri tepat di dada bidang Sasuke dan dapat sakura sadari detak jantung Sasuke terdengar kencang dalam indranya. Apa dulu Sasuke memiliki debaran seperti ini? Kenapa baru sekarang? lirih Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Kumohon jangan berbicara apapun dulu," Sasuke semakin mendekap Sakura. "Aku ingin seperti ini walau hanya sebentar saja." perasaan tidak enak segera menggelayuti Sasuke. Dia sudah berprasangka kalau memang nantinya akan berakhir.

Ragu. Sakura akhirnya membalas pelukan Sasuke. Di padang bunga matahariinilah dulu Sasuke dan Sakura saling berjanji kembali. Memainkan peran sepasang pengantin dengan Naruto sebagai pendetanya. Kenangan lama itu samar terihat di sudut mata Sakura.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku tidak mau menjadi pendeta! Aku yang akan menjadi suami Sakura-<em>chan_!" kesal Naruto. Wajahnya tertekuk merasa tidak adil dengan kedua sahabatnya yang dengan seenaknya menentukan ia menjadi pedneta._

"_Sudahlah Naruto nanti aku akan gentian menjadi pengantinmu. Atau Sasuke-_kun_ yang akan menjadi pengantinmu?" kekeh Sakura kecil._

"_Tidak mau!" berbarengan Sasuke dan Naruto berucap. _

"_Ayolah kita mulai!" Sakura menarik-narik baju kedua sahabatnya itu. "Naruto ayo!"_

_Mau tidak mau Naruto menuruti apa kata orang yang disukainya itu. Tangan kanan Sakura menggenggam bunga mattahari yang dipetik oleh Naruto. Sedang tangan kirinya digenggam oleh Sasuke. Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan malu-malu._

"_Mana ucapan janjimu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan suara ketusnya._

"_Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menyayangi Sakura selamanya. Bersama dalam suka dan duka. Kita akan bersama hingga kematian menjemput kita." asal Sasuke memang asal. Tapi saat mengucapkan janji itu dia dengan tegas menatap Sakura._

"_Aku juga! Kita akan bersama sampai kematian menjemput kita. Itu janji seumur hidup kita!" sela Naruto dan sakura cemberut. Itu kan janji pernikahan kenapa naruto ikut-ikutan, sih? gerutunya sebal._

_Tapi melihat kesungguhan pada pancaran awan Naruto, Sakura jadi malu. "Janji seumur hidup! Kita akan bersama selamanya, ya!"_

_Di tengah padang bunga matahari yang bergoyang. Musim panas beberapa tahun lalu. Janji masa kecil itu akan selalu teringat sampai kapanpun._

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kita… memang akan bersama selamanya," lirih Sakura, diremasnya kaus biru tua Sasuke. "Tapi, kata bersama itu bukan berarti aku akan berdiri di sisimu. _Gomen_…," tetesan air mata jatuh menuruni pipi mulus Sakura.

Kepalan tangan Sasuke mengeras. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sedih. Pahit. Baru kali ini dia merasa sesak luar biasa. Padahal sebegini dekatnya dengan orang yang dicintai tapi tidak bisa memiliki.

"Meski kita saling mencintai?" bisik Sasuke dekat telinga Sakura.

"… Ya…," Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu. Maaf…,"

"Aku juga… Mencintaimu…," memisahkan jarak di antara mereka. Sasuke menatap _emerald_ basah milik sakura. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura yang masih terisak. Ciuman terakhir yang akan Sasuke berikan kepada Sakura. Ciuman lembut, dalam, dan kesedihan. "Selamat tinggal, Sakura…"

.

.

.

Gaara menatap pedih kedua sosok yang tengah bergandengan tangan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Benarkah ia benar datang ke sini? Benarkah jika dia kemari maka Sakura akan memilihnya? benarkah?

Sakura berlari menghampiri Gaara―menerjang pemuda berambut merah darah itu dan memeluknya erat. Gaara melihat sorot kekecewaan terpancar jelas pada Sasuke. Jadi bagaimana?

"Aku memilihmu. Aku mencintaimu." bisik Sakura dalam dekapan Gaara. Gaara jelas bukan main perasaan bahagia terlukis. Namun di satu sisi dia ragu, benar cinta Sakura tulus untuknya atau apa?

Ah, tak ambil peduli yang terpenting adalah mereka bersama. Gaara jelas harus membahagiakan Sakura apapun itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu,," bisiknya lembut.

"Tolong jaga dia untukku." Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan kedua tapi kemudian berhenti sebentar. "Kali ini aku yang melepasmu, Sakura…" dan bisikan Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin meneteskan air matanya.

"Selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

**T B C**

.

.

.

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf baru bisa update sekarang dan maaaaaaaaaaaaf sekali kalau chapter ini hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan untuk pembaca. Aku sudah mencoba sebaik mungkin dank arena aku akan ujian minggu depan (semoga SOCA-ku berjalan lancer ya) aku akan mengupdate kembali akhir November. Daaan maaf typo byak eali y? itu krena au mengetik aam keadaan tidur. Ada beberapa yang sudah kuperbaiki tpi kYaknya msih banyak ekali yaa. Nooooo ediiit sih. Maaf ya temaaan

Daaaaaaaaaaaan terima kasih banyak yang sudah menyukai fanfic ini selama masa update-an ) sunggug bersyukur memiliki pembaca seperti kalian. Ah, jangan lupa ikutan IFA ya untuk isi form nominasinya!

Arigatchuuu dan sampai jumpaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	19. Chapter 19

Rasanya nyamansekali. Melihatbunga-bunga matahari yang berjejer begitu rapih dan bergoyang mengikuti lambaian angin siang itu. Bunga yang indah dan senantiasa akan melihat kepada sang mentari membuatnya merasakan teriknya siang itu membakar kulitnya.

Hari itu hari perpisahan.

Bersama menyatakan perasaan.

Bersama menangis dalam kepedihan.

Bersama bergandengan tangan.

Hingga kedua tangan tak mampu untuk saling berjabat, diantara kita memisahkannya.

Berlari menjauhi seorang yang diam terpaku pada tempatnya dan melihat dengan lurus punggung kecil dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang bergerak liar.

Menghampiri seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Pemandangan yang sudah amat lama dalam ingatan yang terbelenggu. Terus berputar bagai video butut yang tak pernah rusak. Hembusan angin yang kencang membuat tersadar.

Bahwa mimpi yang sama terus berulang bahkan setelah lima tahun.

Lima tahun…

.

.

_**Kita tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya kita ke depannya. Kita pernah bersama. Kita pernah berpisah. Kita pernah terluka. Kita pernah bersuka. Tapi, Tuhan menginginkan takdir kita begini, maka aku akan…**_

**.**

.

** U**

**CHAPTER 19**

**.**

**Kurousa Hime**

**.**

**All characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**OOC, rumit, alur lambat, typo(s) no edited, Italic untuk flashback, nama yang diberi BOLD akan menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut.**

**.**

**SasuSakuGaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading **_**minna**_**! White Flame, ok!**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Lagi. Pagi yang sama akhir-akhir ini selalu terulang. Bunga tidur atau lebih tepatnya kenangan yang terus mendekam selama lima tahun lamanya itu kembali muncul. Bagai suatu nasib yang memaksa untuk diingat. Entah apa yang Tuhan rencanakan, kenapa ingatan yang menyedihkan itu terulang kembali.

Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama dan juga bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Bertumbuh dengan pesat. Perubahan sikap. Cara berpikir yang dewasa. Kupikir selama lima tahun itu pastilah ada yang berubah.

Hanya satu yang tidak berubah.

Cinta.

Perasaan yang kupendam selama lima tahun yang bernama cinta mampu bersanding denganku. Padahal dulu tak pernah terpikirkan akan seperti ini. Kupikir itu hanyalah cerita konyol yang sering difilmkan, ternyata cinta yang terpendam selama lima tahun mampu membuat ku mengakui kehadirannya.

Ku buka celah gorden berwarna biru pudar dan seketika sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui kaca jendela. Menyipitkan mata hingga kedua mata ini mulai terbiasa akan sinar yang menghangatkan tersebut. Melihat dunia luar dimana Konoha yang lima tahun telah berubah dengan pesat menjadi kota yang sangat sibuk.

Selama lima tahun pertumbuhan fisikku terus meningkat. Lebih tinggi disbanding saat-saat labil dahulu. Pikiranpun tak akan sekanak-kanakan seperti dulu. Manusia pasti berubah seperti layaknya aku. Tapi, hanya satu orang yang kupikir tidak akan berubah sama sekali, yaitu sahabat priaku.

Pagi ini kembali ku tatap pigura usang―jujur saja saat lima tahun lalu, pigura itu tidak pernah ku keluarkan. Sebuah pigura yang berisi potretanaku bersama dengan gadis ah, mungkin wanita yang aku cintai hingga lima tahun terombang-ambing.

Selalu setiap pagi paling tidak akan ku sapa pigura itu. Menggumamkan namanya meski tidak akan pernah ada yang menyahut.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura…"

.

.

.

Setelah perjumpaan terakhir dengan Sakura di padang bunga matahari, mereka berdua menghilang dari sekolah. Bukan menghilang karena aneh-aneh, tetapi mereka berdua memang kembali ke asal dimana mereka berada, yaitu Suna. Pertukaran Siswa sudah berakhir saat itu juga maka hubunganku dengan orang yang kucintai otomatis tidak mendapat kemajuan ataupun suatu komunikasi yang berarti.

Sebenarnya setelah lulus dari sekolah, mereka mengirimkan sebuah undangan. Undangan yang mampu membuatku goyah dan ingin rasanya terjun dari tempatku berdiri. Kedengarannya memang berlebihan tapi, apa kau tidak merasakan kesedihan bila kau mendapatkan sebuah surat undangan yang menyatakan bahwa orang yang kau cintai akan bertunangan dengan orang selain kau?

Ha! Menyakitkan sekali bukan?

Kupikir tidak akan ada harapan lagi setelah itu. Kupikir untuk apalagi memendam cinta yang jelas-jelas sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, kenapa Tuhan tidak menghilangkan juga perasaan cinta untukku kepadanya? Kenapa?

Apa karena aku tidak bisa melupakannya Tuhan? Apakah aku tidak boleh melupakannya Tuhan? Atau ini kah karma-Mu karena aku pernah mencampakkannya Tuhan?

Rasany gila! Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Sakura dulunya juga seperti ini. Bertepuk sebelah tangan beberapa tahun lamanya bahkan jelas memaksa orang yang ia cintai untuk mencintainya. Tapi, bukankah dahulu Sakura seharusnya lebih bahagia meski cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi aku selalu berada di dalam jangkauannya?

Bagaimana denganku? Sakura selama tiga tahun tidak berada dalam jangkauanku. Memikirkannya saja sudah gila, tapi Tuhan lebih gila lagi untuk menentukan nasibku. Dua tahun terakhir Sakura datang kembali ke Konoha. Pindah sekolah menuju universitas ternama di sini tetapi bersama dengan pasangan hidupnya Sabaku Gaara.

Yang mengesalkan adalah Sabaku Gaara adalah tunangan dari Haruno atau Akasuna Sakura.

.

.

.

"Hari ini cuacanya sama buruknya ya seperti kemarin?" tegur seorang wanita yang berada dalam ruangan kerjaku yang tak cukup besar.

Ku tadahkan wajahku untuk melihat wanita itu. "Hn,"

"Padahal cuaca pagi tadi ceraaaaah sekali tapi tiba-tiba saja mendung begini. Ah, musim gugur ternyata memang sebentar lagi, bukan?" terus wanita berambut merah darah itu tetap berceloteh dalam ruangan yang sunyi.

Aku hanya mengiyakan dalam hati saja tak berminat untuk merespon ucapannya karena aku tahu diapun tidak akan tersinggung jikalau hanya dia saja yang berbicara. Wanita yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjaku adalah Uzumaki Karin. Kerabat jauh dari sahabat priaku dan juga dia lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Seorang wanita cerdas yang mendapat posisi sebagai tangan kananku yang baru saja memulai kerja di perusahan cabang milik keluarga Uchiha.

Setengah tahun lulus dari sekolah membuatku tidak menjadi seorang yang sombong. Belum lagi posisi atau jabatan dan sebagainya yang dengan mudah kudapatkan itu bukan karena suatu kebetulan atau memang telah diatur dalam saja kita harus bekerja dari yang terbawah hingga yang tertinggi.

Aku hanyalah kepala dari kelompok bagian perencanaan dan penerimaan dalam perusahaan cabang Uchiha yang kecil ini. Untuk menjadi seorang direktur atau manajer dalam perusahaan sendiri tidaklah mudah.

"Hei, Tuan Muda hari ini membosankan sekali," gerutunya masih saja berkoar. "Masih ada beberapa program dalam perusahaan yang harus kita periksa dan…,"

Karena Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya, kutatap ia dengan pandangan bertanya, "Dan apa?"

"Tadi Uchiha-_sama _meminta kau untuk datang dalam rapat gabungan untuk mendiskusikan perusahaan baru yang akan bergabung bersama kita menanamkan sahamnya." Karin memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi data profil perusahaan yang ia maksudkan.

Cukup terkejut dengan apa yang kubaca siapa yang akan mulai bergabung dengan salah satu bagian dari Uchiha Corp. Sabaku Corp yaitu perusahaan yang baru saja dibangun oleh eksekutif muda yang jenius hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun perusahaannya sudah berkembang pesat. Perusahaan yang bernaung dalam masalah pangan terbesar di Suna ingin bergabung dengan cabang pangan Uchiha Corp?

Aku tersenyum sinis. Dia memang jenius dan sangat cepat untuk bertindak. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kami akan bertemu kembali dalam dunia bisnis. Bersaing kembali. Tapi, sesuatu perasaan buruk melewatiku.

Sabaku Gaara, kenapa memanggil namanya rasanya begitu kasihan?

.

.

.

"_Temeeeeeeeeeeeee~_" suara yang berisik itu langsung merusak hariku menjadi lebih buruk sama dengan cuaca terburuk yang berada di luar Konoha.

Aku bisa mengira pemilik suara itu siapa. Sahabat sedari kecil yang tidak akan pernah bisa berubah kelakuannya dari zaman bocah mengoek-oek hingga kini berbicara layaknya orang hebat. Uzumaki Naruto si biang kerok hariku dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku.

Seperti protozoa. Yaks.

Sengaja aku tidak menghiraukannya karena aku tahu dia pasti akan berusaha mendekat ke arahku dengan wajah anehnya. Memajukan bibirnya hingga beberapa senti seperti monyet. Langkah besar yang bergema dalam ruanganku akibat sepatunya itu terdengar menghampiriku.

Masih berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen tanpa memedulikan Naruto, kulihat dari bayangan yang timbul dia menggeserkan tubuhnya ke samping.

"Hei, aku punya kejutan, Lho, untukmu!" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Lihat dulu!" karena tak sabar dengan responku akhirnya Naruto menggebrak mejaku dengan keras.

Mau tak mau akupun memandangnya dengan kesal. Berisap mengeluarkan segala unek-unek karena dia selalu saja datang ke kantorku tanpa tahu bahwa situasinya sedang sibuk. Tapi, hal yang tidak kuduga adalah saat melihat siapa yang berada di belakang Naruto.

Seorang wanita dengan kemeja polo berwarna putih dengan garis merah muda memanjang dipadu dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam dan juga sepatu _wedges_-nya yang berwarna merah dengan pita kecil. Dan yang paling kurindukan dari sosok yang beada di belakang Naruto itu dalah rambut merah mudanya yang dikuncir kuda.

Akasuna Sakura, sahabatku sedang berada di dalam ruanganku dengan senyum simpulnya yang sellau manis.

"Haloooo, Sasuke!" sapanya riang, rambutnya bergerak sesuai dengan anggukan kepalanya. Matanya menyipit kala senyumnya begitu terkembang dengan lebar.

Dengan gugup aku menganggukan kepala dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat bodoh di depannya tapi aku tahu Naruto diam-diam terkikik geli melihat ekspresi wajahku yang bersemu.

Dua, tiga, lima bukan waktu yang singkat. Sakura selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat dan selalu membawa kejutan. Bukan perasaan senang saat bertemu dengannya melainkan perasaan kehilangan saat melihat senyumnya yang begitu bahagia saat melihatku.

Perasaan seperti ini sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu saat Sakura—

"Pasti kau membawa kejutan selain itu bukan?" tanyaku pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh keduanya.

Cengiran Naruto perlahan lenyap, kemudian digantikan dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan deretan-deretan giginya yang putih dan rapih. "Sakura-_chan_ akan memberikanmu sesuatu," Naruto kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sakura masih tersenyum simpul dan berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di depanku. "_Ne_, maaf baru menemuimu pada saat seperti ini,"

"Hn," gumamku pelan. Kucoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa kemungkinan terburuk akan kudengar.

Sakura mendorong sebuah surat tebal berwarna merah. Mau tidak mau bayangan surat tebal itu selalu tertangkap oleh pandanganku. Tanpa melihat apa isi surat itupun aku tahu itu apa.

"Tolong hadir dalam pernikahanku, ya?"

.

.

.

_Kupikir, tiga-lima tahun lalu itu tidak akan merubah kita. Ternyata suatu takdir merubahnya. Menamparnya dengan jelas._

.

.

.

Naruto menggoreskan jemarinya di lantai marmer yang dingin. Beberapa menit setelah Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruanganku keadaan hening menyelimuti. Cuaca yang mendung semakin membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Buram.

Segalanya menjadi buram. Ini lebih menyakitkan ketimbang aku mendapatkan undangan pertunangannya dibanding dengan undangan pernikahannya. Sakura akan menikah dengan Gaara seminggu dari sekarang.

Tsk.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Naruto yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang kursi kerjaku. Kedua lengannya ia lipat di atas kepala kursi.

Aku diam menerawang pemandangan luar Konoha yang siap akan runtuk mengeluarkan beberapa butiran air. "Tak baik ku kira."

Naruto hanya menggumam pelan. Sepertinya dia juga merasakan sedikitnya kesedihan yang menguar dari tubuhku. Beberapa tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang tingal separuh lagi kuselesaikan kubiarkan saja di atas meja bersama surat undangan merah tersebut.

Surat undangan itu tidak akan pernah aku buka. Bahkan menyentuhnyapun aku ragu. Bilang saja aku _labil_ atau apa, mana ada seorang pria yang sangat melankolis sepertiku sekarang ini. Tapi, tahukah bagaimana perasaan seorang pria lebih sangat hancur ketika kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Aku bisa saja terjun dari gedung. Aku bisa saja menyayat nadiku. Aku bisa saja menabrakan diri. Aku bisa apa saja untuk membuatku bisa mati. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk emnghilangkan rasa cinta ini untuk Sakura.

"Bagiku ini seperti déjà vu," ucap Naruto pelan. Tak peduli kesopanan ia duduk di atas meja kerjaku yang tidak dihalangi oleh beberapa kertas. "Dulu saat Sakura akan pergi dari Konoha aku melihatnya begitu tersiksa. Dulu juga aku pernah mengalaminya saat melihat Sakura yang selalu memandangmu dengan cinta. Dulu juga aku pernah sakit saat Hinata tersenyum hanya untukmu. Dulu penuh dengan kesakitan."

Naruto menggerakan-gerakan kakinya pelan. Umurnya yang sudah beranjak 23 tahun tetap saja terlihat seperti bocah. Dia mengambil salah satu permen kopi yang berada dalam mangkuk bening di samping penaku.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, saat kau sadar kau begitu sangat mencintai seseorang kau akan begitu sakit. Saking sakitnya kau pasti tidak akan mampu utuk melihat siapa lagi. Tapi, percayalah Sasuke ada saatnya kau harus berhenti. Sakura sudah bukan dalam jangkauanmu lagi. Coba untuk melupakannya."

Aku menggeleng pelan. Sulit. Hal yang sulit.

Terlalu banyak benang kusut yang sangat sulit untuk diluruskan kembali. Begitu pula dnegan perasaanku. Aku bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah ingin melepaskan begitu saja apa yang sangat kuinginkan.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa!"

"Sasuke! Sadarlah sekarang!" Naruto begitu keras menepuk kedua pundakku hingga ku meringis. "Kau sudah begitu banyak menderita. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Kau sama seperti Sakura dulu. Tapi cobalah Sasuke!"

Aku menepis dengan gusar kedua tangannya yang bertengger di bahuku. "Aku tahu tapi aku tidak mau!" ku tatap Naruto dengan pandangan sebal.

Naruto mendesah pasrah melihatku yang keras kepala. "Aaaaah~ Sudahlah. Percuma menasihatimu, kawan. Toh, aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu." Suasana yang tadinya sempat mencair kini kembali menjadi lunak kembali.

Naruto memang bukanlah orang yang suka dalam ketegangan dan kuakui sahabatku yang paling terbaik memanglah hanyalah dia seorang.

"Terima kasih, _Dobe_," ucapku tulus.

.

.

.

Malam harinya di kedai sushi yang tidak terlalu cukup besar di pinggir jalan dan cukup ramai, aku bersama Naruto menumpang makan malam di sana setelah beberapa konflik pemilihan tempat makan. Dimana Naruto pasti akan menarikku menuju kedai Paman Teuchi untuk makan ramen terus tanpa bosan.

Sedikit terpaksa mala mini kami berniat untuk mabuk tapi yang ada sake yang kami pesan baru dua teguk saja kami minum tanpa berniat untuk meneguknya kembali. Karena kami terlibat dalam percakapan alot mengenai bisnis kemudian menyerempet pada Sakura.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk kembali," suatu ketika saat aku melahap sushi salmon Naruto membuka mulutnya dan dengan wajah yang serius itu mengorek-korek beberapa telur ikan di atas sushi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sembari mengernyitkan alis.

Sejak dulu firasat Naruto selalalu terbukti benar. Tidak pernah tidak meleset biasanya kalau Naruto merasakan sebuah firasat dia akan melakukan tindakan aneh yang biasanya jarang dia lakukan.

"Sebenarnya aku bertemu dengan Sakura bukan karena kebetulan," ia memakan sushi yang tersisa satu di dalam cawan kecil itu. "aku datang menemuinya tiba-tiba tanpa tahu apa alasanku menemuinya. Seharian itu aku bersama dengan Sakura."

"Mungkin hanya firasat kecil saja. Mungkin kau hanya iri karena Sakura akan menikah sedang kau belum."

Naruto memberengutkan bibirnya. "Tapi, serius, lho, _Teme_! Waktu aku mengantar Sakura ke bandara menuju Suna beberapa tahun lalu aku pun merasakan hal serupa. Aku menemani Sakura sarapan bahkan bangun pagi, lho!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," kelitku.

"Hah, dasar kau ini. Tapi, kuharap memang begitu. Semoga saja Sakura-_chan _tidak apa-apa, ya."

Ya, semoga dia tidak apa-apa. Semoga Sakura selalu bahagia walau tidak denganku.

.

.

.

_Kalau Tuhan memang baik, maka takdir kita pasti tidak kusut_

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca masih sama. Kemungkinan bahkan lebih buruk dari tiga hari yang lalu. Kali ini angin sudah begitu besar dan sangat menusuk siapa saja yang bersiap untuk keluar rumah. Bahkan dalam suasana kantorpun, angin masih ada dalam ruangan rapat yang cukup besar itu.

Bosan. Tentu bosan.

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin sekali menguap lebar-lebar tapi jelas tidak akan pernah ada Uchiha berperilaku seperti itu. Terdengarnya buruk saja, tapi memang karena Uchiha memiliki etika yang sangat tinggi di mata masyarakat.

Sasuke kini sedang duduk bosan. Rasanya omongan-omongan orangtua yang hanya berbicara masalah peningkatan saham di luar dan masalah kontrak baru dengan Sabaku Corp., Sasuke sebenarnya dari tadi juga melihat gerak-gerik Sabaku Gaara yang sekarang. Pembawaannya tenang bagai air jernih. Matanya awas melihat siapa saja yang berbicara kepadanya.

Gaara hanya ditemani oleh wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya yang diketahui adalah kakak perempuannya. Sedang Sasuke berada di sisi ayahnya mendnegarkan dari jarak ujung bertemu dengan ujung.

Sasuke hanya akan berkomentar seadanya, toh manifestasi yang bisa didapatkan jika melakukan kontrak dengan Gaara cukup menggiurkan. Jadi tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi bukan? Akhirnya rapat aneh yang membuang tenaga dan waktu itu berakhir setelah tiga setengah jam lamanya.

Sasuke sengaja keluar paling terakhir karena dia merasakan gerak-gerik mata Gaara yang memintanya untuk menunggu di luar. Rasanya Sasuke seperti seorang _gay_ saja, entah karena apa.

"Apa kau punya waktu untuk makan siang denganku?" Tanya Gaara seusai dia berada di luar dan berjalan paling belakang bersama Sasuke. "Memang bukan lagi jam makan siang."

Sasuke memutar otak. Dia sedang bosan dan butuh beberapa asupan kafein maka dia hanya memberikan jawaban anggukan saja dan Gaara hanya menurut mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan keluar gedung menuju salah sebuah café kecil di samping perkantoran.

Setelah memesan beberapa kopi hitam keduanya masih saling diam. Menatap ada apa gerangan dan apa yang akan dibicarakan. Posisi keduanya sama-sama tidak relaks sama sekali.

"Sejak dulu kau memang tidak berubah, ya, Sasuke?" akhirnya Gaara membuka suaranya kemudian ia melonggarkan dasi merah darahnya dan bersandar pada kursi yang empuk.

"Hn." Tanggapnya pelan.

Tak lama pesanan keduanya datang. Pada seruputan pertama kopi hitam itu Sasuke melihat Gaara dengan aneh. Rasanya Gaara seperti pudar. Atau memang pandangannya saja yang memudar? Ah, nampaknya ia kelelahan ya?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu mau membicarakan apa denganmu." Kekeh Gaara, pemuda itu memang terkekeh tapi wajahnya tetap datar tapi tentu saja berbeda dengan saat di ruangan rapat tadi datarnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya gusar. Jadi percuma aku bertemu dengannya? Tsk, malas sekali, gerutu Sasuke.

"Kalau boleh tahu, aku pernah dengar kalian membuat janji saat masih kecil," Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya semakin dalam. Apa sih yang diomongkannya? Gerutunya sebal. "Janji di padang rumput matahari itu."

Oh, Sasuke akhirnya paham. Ternyata Gaara penasaran hanya karena itu. Itu sudah lama sekali. "Untuk apa kau tahu?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja. Sakura selalu menyukai tempat itu bahkan setelah kami pindah ke Suna. Dia tidak menceritakan apapun selain tempat itu adalah tempat bersejarah untuk persahabatan kalian bertiga."

Menimbang sebentar akhirnya Sasuke membuka suaranya untuk bercerita mengenai asal muasal Padang Matahari yang Naruto temukan. Memang aneh sekali kalau Sasuke yang bercerita seperti pasangan _gay_ saja mereka ini. Berbicara saling bertatap, tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak risih bahkan senyuman mengejek tidak ada dalam ekspresinya yang ada Sasukelah yang merasa risih dan cukup aneh mengingat dia bisa sedikit akrab dengan Gaara.

"Janji yang kami ucapkan itu…,

— _Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menyayangi Sakura selamanya. Bersama dalam suka dan duka. Kita akan bersama hingga kematian menjemput kita._

Itu adalah sepenggal janji antara aku, Sakura, dan Naruto. Mungkin memang ada beberapa kata yang aneh atau mengganjal tapi seingatku seperti itu." Sasuke tersenyum kecil mengingat dulu betapa polosnya mereka.

Di tengah padang bunga matahari yang luas, ketiganya saling memeluk bahu masing-masing kemudian tertawa lepas sembari berjumpalitan di udara. Benar-benar sebuah kenangan manis yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan bahkan saat umur menginjak 23 tahun untuk ketiganya.

Gaara terdiam. Memandang dasar cangkir yang menghitam sisa kopi hitamnya kemudian mata yang hamper seerupa dengan Sakura itu memangdang kedua iris oniks yang menawan milik Sasuke dengan lembut. Entah karena apa.

"Sasuke maukah kau berjanji padaku juga?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara yang lirih.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maskudmu?" tak mengerti, Sasuke memicing pada Gaara.

Tiba-tiba Gaara bangkit dari duduknya. Menaruh selembar ribuan di atas meja tanpa memedulikan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tidak biasa dia lihat. Berbalik dengan cepat namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sabaku Gaara?" ulang Sasuke dengan tajam. Dia masih penasaran rupanya.

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke samping sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah sudut bibirnya yang terangkat ke atas, "Berjanjilah kepadaku sama seperti kau membuat janji dengan Sakura. Aku ingin kau menjaganya."

Sasuke diam terpaku berusaha mencerna setiap inci kata dari Gaara. Melihat punggung Gaara yang sudah menjauh keluar dari café, Sasuke semakin tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran pria yang akan menikah dengan Sakura itu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Gaara meminta Sasuke untuk menjaga Sakura?

Perasaan tidak enak apakah ini yang menyelimutinya?

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara baru saja tiba di kediamannya pada menjelang malam. Apartemen yang sudah di tempatinya selama tiga tahun itu amat sepi saat dia berada di _genkan_. Tidak ada suara televise yang biasanya terdengar hingga _genkan_, Gaara mengernyit heran. Apa malam ini tunangannya tidak datang ke mari?

Melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan, saat ia tengah berada di ruang televise untuk menaruh tas kantornya, Gaara mendengar suara _mixer_ dari arah dapur. Tersenyum simpul ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Bersandar pada bingkai pintu penghubung antara dapur dan ruang televise, Gaara dapat melihat tunangannya itu tengah serius dengan pekerjaannya. Tangan kirinya mengangkat buku tipis yang terpampang dengan jelas gambar _cake_ dan tangannya sibuk memegang _mixer_.

Sungguh hanya dengan melihat postur tunangannya ini saja perasaan bahagianya sudah menyeruak hingga menyempitkan hatinya. Teramat bahagia dengan keadaan yang sudah dijalaninya selama ini namun sebuah keraguan menyergapnya akhir-akhir ini terutama setelah Sakura meminta ia untuk menikah lebih cepat.

Memang mereka berdua akan menikah kalau kontrak kerja sama Sabaku Corp. sudah berhasil untuk sebulan ke depan barulah mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan tapi rencananya dirubah besar oleh tunangannya itu. Tunangannya ingin segera menikah, alasannya belum diketahui karena dia akan memberitahukannya setelah pernikahan mereka selesai.

Jelas Gaara penasaran maka dari itu dia akan mengabulkan permintaan tunangannya itu. Tersenyum simpul dengan langkah pelan-pelan bermaksud untuk mengangetkan tunangannya itu. Kedua lengan yang kekar memeluk pinggang tunangannya.

Gadis atau wanita itu bukan main terkejutnya. Gaara membenamkan wajahnya di bahu mungil Akasuna Sakura itu. Menyesap aroma pakaian dan parfum yang menyatu, Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan. Tangannya perlahan mengelus helaian merah darah Gaara dengan lembut.

"Okaeri," ucapnya pelan. Gaara hanya mengangguk menyebabkan bahunya tertusuk oleh dagu lancip tunangannya itu.

"Sakura…," Sakura menjawabnya dengan gumaman masih menyukai untuk melakukan usapan lembut di rambut Gaara. "Aku pernah bilang kan, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, karena apapun yang kau inginkan adalah keinginanku juga. Apa kau benar akan menikah denganku?"

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan memandang Sakura dengan lurus. Tatapannya menyiratkan keraguan namun kepercayaan diri tetap ada di sana. Sakura menaruh telapak tangannya di pipi kiri Gaara.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menikah denganmu. Menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia bersamamu tidak dengan yang lain. Hanya kau, Gaara-_kun_." Ujarnya tegas.

"Tapi… jika nanti ada suatu saat dimana aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu, menemanimu, dan aku tidak bisa… membahagiakanmu maka aku rela untuk melepaskanmu,"

Kedua mata Sakura membeliak, mulutnya terbuka, "Gaara-_kun_…,"

"Asal kau bahagia Sakura, aku pun bahagia. Sungguh. Kebahagiaanmu adalah hal yang kupentingkan saat ini. Sebelum kita menikah, aku ingin kau menetapkan hatimu hanya untukku. Aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Gaara mengelus punggung tangan Sakura yang masih bertengger di pipinya.

Menutup kedua matanya dan meresapkan bagaimana kehangatan yang Sakura salurkan untuknya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sakura memeluk Gaara erat tiba-tiba. Menenggelamkan badannya yang lebih kecil pada tubuh besar Gaara. Menyesap segala kehangatan dan keharuman dari orang terkasihnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Lirih begitu lirih Sakura menjawabnya. Entah kenapa air matanya turun tiba-tiba.

Gaara sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia sangat ingin memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Berharap dengan memeluknya seerat mungkin Sakura tidak akan lepas darinya. Bahkan dengan situasi apapun. Entah kenapa Gaara merasa dia akan kehilangan Sakura. Entah kenapa… ada perasaan bahwa dia tidak bisa mendapatkan Sakura.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang datang kembali. Dengan cuaca yang tidak akan bosannya sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sepertinya kondisi cuaca Konoha seminggu penuh tidak akan pernah tersinari matahari. Selalu saja mendung. Menghitam bagai sebuah lubang besar di langit.

Malas itu yang pria tampan dan kharismatik itu rasakan pagi ini. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada tanggal hari ini yang membuat _mood_nya sangat jelek sekali . Dia tidak menyalahkan apapun sebenarnya hanya saja yang dia rasakan itu adalah bahwa besok hari dimana teman sejak kecilnya itu akan melakukan ikrar sehidup semati dengan orang selain dirinya—mengingat saat masih kecil mereka berdua sering melakukan permainan seperti itu tapi kali ini bukanlah suatu permainan.

Sekali hentak, Sasuke langsung mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air yang dingin. Dihiraukannya rasa dingin yang cepat menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin menelan kenyataan yang sangat pahit tersebut.

Seusai mandi dengan hanya mengandalkan celana pendek dan badan yang _toples, _Sasuke menuju dapurnya. Mengambil sebotol air mineral ukuran besar dan menegaknya sembari berjalan menuju ruang televise. Tangannya memencet tombol merah pada _remote_ dan tampilan _breaking news _langsung menggema dalam apartemen yang cukup luas dan di tempatinya sendiri.

Sasuke melihat seorang pembawa berita yang ia kenalnya itu adalah salah seorang sahabat kakaknya saat masa kuliah. Rambut biru tuanya ia sanggul ke belakang, sangat cantik. Ia membawakan berita dengan sangat serius meski begitu wajah cantiknya tetap saja terlihat.

"Dalam kecelakaan mobil ini didapatkan hasil satu orang tewas, dan dua orang lagi dalam kondisi kritis. Diketahui bahwa yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas ini adalah anak bungsu dari Grup Sabaku, yaitu Sabaku Gaara," ucap Konan dengan latar belakang sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang rusak parah tak jauh dari mobil sedan hitam tersebut terdapat mobil berwarna merah metalik yang hanya cacat di bagian depannya.

Sasuke tersedak minumannya sendiri kala mendengar nama Sabaku Gaara. Matanya membeliak tak percaya. Dengan segera diperbesar _volume_ suara televisinya, dia sunggu tidak menyangka bahwa pendengarannya menjadi buruk akhir-akhir ini.

"Dalam kecelakaan ini dua orang korban lainnya yang dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit di sekitar pinggiran Konoha adalah Akasuna Sakura usia 23 tahun dan Hayate Gekko 29 tahun. Akasuna Sakura adalah salah seorang korban yang bersama Sabaku Gaara yang mobilnya ditabrak hingga terpental oleh Hayate Gekko. Sabaku Gaara tewas di tempat, saat ditemukan ia tengah melindungi yang diketahui oleh public Akasuna Sakura ini adalah tunangannya."

Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke melesat menuju kamarnya. Memakai pakaiannya entah apa itu tanpa memedulikan televise yang masih menyala ia melesat keluar dari apartemennya menuju ke mana Sakura dirawat.

Ini buruk. Sangat buruk.

Sabaku Gaara telah meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa Sakura. Di satu hari sebelum menjelang pernikahan mereka esok hari.

Sungguh begitukah Tuhan mempermainkan takdir Sakura?

Astaga Sakura… Bagaimana dengan keadaan Sakura?

Sasuke sungguh berharap tidak akan terjadi apapun dengan Sakura. Tidak boleh terjadi hal yang lebih buruk dari kematian Gaara. Dia belum siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk. Dia tidak akan rela jika Sakura tidak lagi menampakan keberadaannya dalam dunia yang sama dengannya.

"Sakura… Sakura semoga kau baik-baik saja. Gaara, tolong jangan bawa Sakura pergi dariku."

.

.

.

Sasuke hampir gila. Selama dua jam terjebak dalam kemacetan karena jauhnya pinggiran kota Konoha dan perbatasan desa. Belum lagi dengan bodohnya Sasuke tidak menanyakan dimana letak pastinya Rumah Sakit dimana korban kecelakaan dirawat.

Akhirnya tiga jam Sasuke harus berputar mencari lokasi Rumah Sakit karena di sana ada tiga Rumah Sakit yang dekat di sana. Dan entah kenapa hari itu Sasuke sangat bodoh tidak memanfaatkan fasilitas teknologi yang ia punya.

Total dari hasil pencariannya adalah enam jam, yaitu sampai hari sudah menjelang pukul 3 sore Sasuke bisa menemukan Rumah Sakit dimana Sakura dirawat intensif. Segera saja Sasuke melesat menuju ruang rawat Sakura lagipula Sakura juga baru saja keluar dari ruang gawat darurat karena mengalami patah tulang pada kedua kakinya dan bahunya.

Melihat Sakura yang lebam di sana-sini membuat Sasuke tersayat hatinya. Begitu gampangnya Sakura terluka padahal beberapa hari lalu ia melihat Sakura dengan kondisi terbaiknya. Padahal kemarin Gaara baru saja mengobrol dengannya tapi kini Gaara sudah harus hilang dari bumi ini. Menyatu dengan abu-abu yang lainnya dalam tanah.

Seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sakura, dia akan memeriksa infuse yang tadinya diloloskan menajdi perdetik satuannya.

"Anda kerabat pasien?" tanyanya pelan melihat Sasuke yang begitu serius memandnagi Sakura. Sebenarnya perawat itu sangat tertarik dengan ketampanan Sasuke namun menjadi iba melihat ekspresi kesedihan yang terpampang dengan jelas.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sang perawat menaruh _medical __re__cord_nya di dada. "Nona Sakura mengalami patah tulang di kaki dan dislokasi bahu. Menurut saksi mata tubuhnya dilindungi oleh Tuan Gaara yang tewas di tempat karena terhimpit badan mobil sehingga gagal napas. Dan bayi—"

"Bayi?!" nada tinggi Sasuke membuat pasien itu tersentak. Mata oniks yang setajam elang itu emngintimidasi sang perawat.

"Be-benar, Nona Sakura dikabarkan tengah mengandung tiga minggu maka tadi saat berada di ruang gawat darurat bayinya meninggal dan akhirnya terjadi pendarahan cukup hebat. Maka dari itu kondisi Nona Sakura masih dalam keadaan koma."

Sasuke tidak begitu lagi mendengar dengan jelas apa-apa saja yang diucapkan perawat tersebut. Bahkan Gaara masih melindungi Sakura hingga ajalnya menjemput dan apakah Gaara tahu Sakura tengah hamil? Dan bagaimana saat Sakura tersadar bahwa Gaara dan bayinya tidak ada di sisinya lagi?

.

.

.

Sakura tetap tidak sadar sejak peristiwa naas tersebut. Bahkan salah satu korban yaitu Hayate Gekko sudah sadar dan segera ditindak lanjuti dengan masalah kecelakaan yang menewaskan Gaara tersebut.

Sehari setelah kecelakaan itu, keluarga Sabaku segera melangsungkan upacara pemakaman. Sasuke menghadiri upacara itu bersama dengan Naruto yang sama terpukulnya dengan kepergian Gaara. Karena Sakura belum kunjung sadar, Sakura tidak bisa melihat Gaara untuk terakhir kalinya.

Perasaan bersalah dan kesedihan masih menyelimuti Sasuke. Tidak akan pernah bisa hilang.

Kondisi Sakura memang sudah membaik luka-luka kecilnya hanya saja untuk rehabilitasi patah tulang dan dislokasinya belum bsia dilakukan karena Sakura dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Sasuke tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana nantinya Sakura saat dia tersadar orang yang sangat dicintainya tidak ada lagi.

Kalau bisa, Sasuke ingin sekali menggantikan penderitaan Sakura. Bukannya sok pahlawan atau apa tapi siapapun pasti menginginkan orang yang dicintai bahagia selamanya meski tidak dengan dirinya. Pastilah kehilangan Gaara akan berakibat sangat fatal pada kondisi Sakura.

Selama tiga hari ini Sasuke tidak datang ke kantornya. Keluarganyapun tahu mengenai kondisi Sakura. Sakura sengaja dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit utama agar mendapat perawatan yang lebih baik dan memang agar Sasuke tidak capek untuk datang menjaga terus menerus. Dua kali Naruto datang untuk menemani Sasuke pula.

Kakak Sakura juga menemani Sasuke untuk menjaga Sakura. Teman-teman lama Sakura yang memang sangat dekat dengan Sakura datang salah satunya Kyuubi. Wanita yang tidak lagi tinggal di Jepang itu segera terbang untuk emlihat kondisi Sakura dan menghadiri pemakaman Gaara. Kyuubi menjerit menahan pilu mungkin sebagai pengganti Sakura.

Sebenarnya kondisi Sasuke juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik karena ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Setiap saat Sasuke tidak pernah lepas untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura yang dingin. Keluarga Akasuna pun begitu terpukul dengan kondisi putri angkat mereka.

Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak sabar untuk menunggu Sakura membuka matanya. Sasuke dengan sabar menanti dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak meninggalkan Sakura dan lebih mencintainya apapun Sakura tanggapi nanti.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sasuke sembari mengecup punggung tangan Sakura yang pucat itu. Berharap dengan mantra-mantra ajaib itu Sakura dapat membuka matanya kembali dan membalas segala kesungguhan hati yang dimiliki Sasuke.

.

.

.

Menjelang hari ke empat, Sasuke baru saja keluar untuk membeli kopi di kantin Rumah Sakit ketika dirasa pergerakan tangan Sakura ada. Kelopak mata yang perlahan membuka itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Sasuke dengan perasaan haru segera memanggil perawat dan dokter yang baru saja melintasi kamar rawat Sakura.

Dia sungguh bahagia akhirnya Sakura telah sadar kembali.

.

.

.

"Dimana Gaara-_kun_?" tubuh-tubuh yang berada dalam ruangan rawat itu menegang seketika. Keluarga Akasuna yang berada di ruangan itu segera mengganti topic lain. Begitu ketara dengan jelas sekali mereka membunyikan seuatu dari Sakura.

Sasuke yang berada di sudut ruangan mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat.

"Dimana Gaara-_kun, Okaa-san_?" lagi pertanyaan itu berulang kali ini ibu angkat Sakuralah yang dituju. Gelagapan sosok wanita yang sudah ahmpir mendekati angka lima puluh itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada suaminya.

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena sanga kakak yang biasanya selalu Sakura andalakan masih dalam perjalanan. Kedua orang tua Sakura tidak bisa menahan berita pahit kalau-kalau mereka akan menyampaikannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke maju mendekati ranjang Sakura. Mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut dan tersenyum, "Gaara baik-baik saja."

Dengan ucapan Sasuke itu Sakura percaya saja. Maka ia bungkam untuk bertanya kembali. Kedua orangtua Sakura menatap Sasuked engan pandangan heran dan Sasuke hanya membuang wajahnya pelan tidak ingin berkomentar apapun kembali mengenai ucapannya.

Setelah Akasuna Sasori datang dan sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Sakura dan keluarganya, Sasori segera menarik keluar Sasuke. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding Rumah Sakit yang bercat putih, Sasori memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Apanya?" Sasuke tak mengerti untuk apa ia dikeluarkan dari kamar rawat Sakura.

Menghela nafas dan kedua mata sewarna musim gugur itu menatap sinis Sasuke, "Kau tahu bukan kenyataan itu tidak bisa kau sembunyikan terus. Sakura lambat-lambat akan tahu dengan kondisi Gaara yang sekarang. Lebih baik kita memberitahunya dengan segera."

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin Sakura tersiksa!"

"Bagaimanapun pada akhirnya dia akan tersiksa Sasuke!" Sasori meremas bahu Sasuke gusar. "Kau tidak bisa hanya memandang dari posisimu saja."

Dan Sasuke hanya menggeletukkan giginya dengan kesal. Sakit dan pedih.

.

.

.

Sakura kini sendirian dalm ruangannya. Kedua orangtuanya sedang kembali ke apartemen Sakura membawakan beberapa barang yang Sakura inginkan untuk tinggal bersamanya selama perawatan. Sedang kakaknya masih harus menemui Itachi untuk makan malam bersama beberapa calon investor. Dan sisanya Sasuke katanya ingin berjalan-jalan sejenak.

Sakura mengelus perutnya yang rata. Dia ingat di dalam perutnya terdapat nyawa kecil. Ah, Sakura jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Gaara, tapi sudah setengah harian dia menunggu Gaara tak kunjung datang menemuinya. Sebegitu sibuknyakah calon suaminya itu?

Perawat datang untuk melakukan pengecekan kembali tekanan darah Sakura dan akan melepaskan perban di bahu Sakura yang dislokasi sudah tidak nyeri kembali dan menggantinya dengan kain elastis.

"Sepertinya bahuku mendadak sakit saat dibeginikan," Sakura memcoba menggerakan bahunya ke arah _dorsofleksi_ tapi seperti ada tahanan. "Bisakah obatku diganti untuk ibu hamil?"

Sang perawat cukup terkejut ketika Sakura meminta obatnya diganti dengan obat yang aman bagi ibu hamil. "Maksud anda? Anda tidak sedang hamil sekarang nona."

Sakura terkejut bukan main. "Apa maksudnya? Aku memiliki bayi!" Sakura tetap mengotot.

"Anda keguguran nona. Pendarahan hebat karena kecelakaan tersebut yang menyebabkan anda keguguran. Apakah nona tidak tahu hal ini?" Tanya si perawat dengan wajah bingung.

"Tidak… Tidak! Aku masih memiliki bayi!" bentak Sakura pada perawat tersebut.

Si perawat mulai gelagapan karena Sakura membentaknya. "Tapi, dokter yang menangani anda yang berkata itu seperti saya. Anda sudah tidak hamil lagi."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menjerit histeris. Perawat yang tak bisa mengendalikan Sakura hanya bisa meminta pertolongan siapa saja yang lewat. Kebutulan Sasuke sudaha kembali dari jalan-jalannya dan terkejut mendapati Sakura tengah menjambak-jambakan rambutnya dengan brutal dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke sama paniknya.

Perawat itu bernafas lega mendapati Sasuke ada bersamanya. "Tolong tenangkan nona Sakura dahulu, aku akan memanggil dokter. Jangan sampai ia melukai lukanya sendiri." Segera perawat tersebut meninggalkan mereka.

Panik dan cemas Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun dengan cepat ia mengerti. Sakura meneriakan bayinya berarti tadi perawat tersebut sudah memberitahukan satu dari dua kenyataan yang tidak ingin Sakura ketahui.

Melepaskan kedua lengan Sakura yang masih menjambak rambut merah mudanya, Sasuke terus menenangkan Sakura namun nihil hasilnya tidak ada dan perawat yang memanggil dokter terasa begitu lama Sasuke rasakan.

"Sakura! Sakura tenanglah, hei!" panggil Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidaaaak! Bayikuuuu! Gaara-_kuuuuun_!" jeritnya.

"Sakura! Tenanglah!" tak tahan dengan apa yang Sakura alami, Sasuke manarik paksa wajah Sakura agar melihat tepat menuju matanya. "Kau tahu Sakura, aku tidak bisa lagi emnyembunyikan ini. Benar bayimu sudah tidak ada!" sakura menitikan air matanya deras. Tidak ada lagi jeritan namun yang tergantikan isakan yang keras. "Dan satu lagi Sakura! Dengar baik-baik! Gaara sudah tiada!"

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! GAARA! GAARAAAAAA!"

Sakura semakin berteriak histeris diselingi dengan derasnya air mata. Teriakan kepiluan menusuk sanubari Sasuke. Dengan upaya memeluk Sakura, Sasuke harap Sakura tidak akan menjerit kembali tapi yang ada Sakura memberontak dalam pelukan tersebut.

Memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke dengan keras tidak tahu betapa sakitnya pukulan Sakura pada Sasuke tapi tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan sakitnya perasaan Sakura yang telah kehilangan dua orang yang dicintainya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK GAARAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tetesan air mata tak luput jatuh juga dari pelupuk mata Sasuke. Menahan sakit karena pukulan dan perasaan Sakura membuatnya kebas. Sasuke tetap berbisik di telinga Sakura. Memnaggil namanya dengan lembut dan sabar hingga teriakan Sakura cukup mereda.

"LEPASKAN AKU SASUKE! AKU INGIN GAARA DAN BAYIKU!"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Sakura. Mereka sudah tidak ada."

"SIALAAAAAAAN! MEREKA ADA! KALIAN PENIPU! GAARA DAN BAYIKU MASIH HIDUP! AKU INGIN GAARAAAAAAAA!"

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA!"

Bersamaan terus Sakura dan Sasuke mengucapkan hal tersebut tidak bosannya. Geram dan sakit diterima Sasuke dengan lapang. Dia mengerti betul kondisi Sakura sedang dalam bawahnya.

"Sakura! Masih ada aku di sini! Cobalah untuk melihatku! Aaku mencintaimu! Sangat, sangat, sangat!" Sakura semakin berontak. "Kalau kau begitu mencintai gaara, lihatlah aku sebagainya! Lihatlah aku sebagai pengganti Gaara! Aku rela asalkan aku berada di sisimu!"

Dan jeritan kepiluan tetap terdengar.

Kepedihan dan kesedihan.

Jeritan kepiluan.

Tangisan.

Selamanya…

Sasuke akan melakukan apapun. Meski harus merubah dirinya menjadi seperti Gaara asalkan Sakura mau untuk melihat dan tersenyum kembali kepadanya.

Apapun, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Sakura…

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Halooooooooooooo! Setelah sekian lama kira-kira satu bulan lebih lamanya tidak diupdate ini dia aku mulai update! Bagaimana puas? Kurang puas? Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aku sendiri jujur saja kurang puas! Padahal plotnya ga seperti ini! Matinya Gaara ga seperti ini!

Bener kan akhirnya aku menetapkan SasuSaku sebagai ending ceritaku. Aku tidak akan pernah berbohong suuuu! Dan kalau ada yang merasa tidak asing dengan adegan ini, adegan ini memang terinspirasi dari karya **Kinkyou Sou **dengan judul **Beautiful Affair** recommended deh buat baca itu!

Dan bagi yang penasaran aku umurnya berapa, tahun ini aku udah menginjak usia 20 tahun dan kuliah di salah satu Univ tidak ternama di Jakarta Fakultas Kedokteran dan bagi yang ingin follow twitterku silahkan di nnapyon

Oh, iya aku sangat berterima kasih kembali kepada siapapun itu yang sudah menominasikan fanfic Melepasmu ini dalam IFA dan jangan lupa lho untuk **polling**__**IFA 2012 **ini! Kunjungi grup IFA 2012 di FB atau _IFA2012 atau ** .nr **atau ** .com **

Dukung dan vote fanfic favoritmu sekarang juga suuuu!

Dan terima kasih kepada review dan reader yang masih bertahan dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 19 ini. Tanpa kalian mungkin fanfic ini ga akan dipublish di FFN tapi masih aku publish di wordpress dan blog-ku lainnya.

Sampai jumpa di Fanfic Bukan Kisah Kita dan selanjutnya lagi.

Arigatchuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuu!


	20. Chapter 20

Rasanya capek sekali.

Padahal badan ini sama sekali tidak bergerak. Terbaring nyaman dalam buntalan selimut tapi bisa saja karena tubuh ini tidak pernah bergerak sama sekali, otot-otot menjadi kaku bukan?

Ingin membuka mata secepat mungkin, itulah yang kuharap pertama kali. Melihat bagaimana reaksi dia yang—mungkin saja super duper—cemas bukan main. Dan sudah berapa hari aku terbaring seperti ini? Apakah pernikahan kita ditunda?

Dan ah, ya, apakah kau tahu Gaara? Aku akan memberikanmu kejutan. Karena aku tengah mengandung anakmu. Pasti sangat lucu sekali jika ia lahir dalam waktu kurang dari 8 bulan ini.

Tapi…

…

Tapi sayang, tak ada dirimu saat cahaya putih berpendar-pendar dalam retinaku—akhirnya harapanku terkabul ingin segera membuka mata.

Tak ada rambut merah darahmu yang segar dan lembut itu.

Tak ada iris yang hampir serupa denganku.

Yang kutahu.

Tak ada dirimu.

Sama sekali tak ada dirimu dalam saraf penglihatanku.

Yang ada hanyalah…

Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah cemasnya menatapku dengan penuh syukur.

Kemana kamu, Gaara?

**.**

_**Don't ever let someone build you up with their words, because the higher you are the harder you fall.**_

**.**

**MELEPASMU**

**CHAPTER 20**

**.**

**Kurousa Hime**

**.**

**All characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**FROM THE HEAVEN milik Bloody Killer**

**.**

**OOC, rumit, alur lambat, typo(s) no edited, Italic untuk flashback, nama yang diberi BOLD akan menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut.**

**.**

**SasuSakuGaa**

_**Finnaly **_**SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading **_**minna**_**! White Flame, ok! Tolong baca sampai akhir, penting sekali!**

**.**

Pagi selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa. Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai eksekutif muda, tampan, kaya, jenius, dan diagung-agungkan pleh kaum hawa sebagai pria idaman nomor satu itu melakukan rutinitasnya sehari-hari seperti dulu lagi.

Kembali berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen yang akan dirapat redaksikan pada siang hari ini. Menelantarkan pekerjaannya selama 3 hari memang bukanlah suatu tugas yang mudah untuk membuat beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk sebarisan tebal mejanya itu selesai dalam satu hari.

Yang jelas pria mapan dengan usia 23 tahun itu ingin segera menyelesaikan dokumennya—paling tidak setengahnya sebelum jam makan siang nanti. Dia akan mengunjungi wanita itu lagi yang baru sadar dari komanya kemarin.

Sebenarnya kecemasan telah melanda pria dengan marga Uchiha ini. Sebelum wanita itu—sang wanita superior yang telah menduduki posisi tertinggi di hatinya sejak 5 tahun belakangan ini—sempat tidak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan dan stress.

Ya, Tuhan. Uchiha Sasuke rasanya ingin memenggalkan kepalanya sekarang juga karena otak jeniusnya itu sudah tak ayal lagi penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Sakura dan juga perasaannya.

Hah, dia jadi tidak konsentrasi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, 'kan.

Tiba-tiba saja nada dering ponselnya yang kelelakian itu berbunyi keras, mengagetkan sang empunya. Tanpa melihar _caller ID_-nya, Sasuke dengan malas-malasan menerima panggilan teleponnya. Awalnya dia cukup terkejut karena yang menghubunginya adalah sahabat karib kakaknya yang tak lain bukanlah relasi bisnis kerjanya. Tapi, yang paling mengejutkan dari itu semua adalah…

Akasuna Sakura menghilang dari Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

_Damn_.

Sasuke mengutuk mengapa pihak keamanan Rumah Sakit begitu mudahnya kecolongan dengan menghilangnya salah satu pasien ruang rawat VIP yang _notabene_ dekat dengan penjagaan para keamanaan itu. Lagipula Akasuna Sakura sedang sakit dan pasti gerakannya tidaklah lincah, dan lihat dia meninggalkan Rumah Sakit dengan memakai pakaian Rumah Sakitnya. Apa tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia adalah pasien yang kabur?

Dan tidak mungkin juga Sakura keluar tanpa uang bukan? Dia tidak mungkin menaiki sesuatu karena dia sama sekali tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun, catat itu dalam otak jeniusmu tampan.

Dan kalaupun Sakura berjalan kaki, kemana dia akan pergi? Pastinya salah seorang 'orang baik' hati pasti akan melaporkannya ke kantor polisi karena berjalan-jalan dengan menggunakan pakaian pasien Rumah Sakit tersohor di Konoha. Sakura bisa saja dicurugai sebagai orang aneh atau gila.

Ah, pikiran Sasuke semakin ruwet saja. Dia sama sekali belum menjalankan kakinya menuju Rumah Sakit karena dirasanya percuma. Toh, tadi Akasuna Sasori—kakak laki-laki Sakura dengan wajah bayinya itu—berada di sana dan baru saja menghubunginya. Jadi sia-sia bukan kalau dia ke sana? Bukannya tidak peduli tapi, berpikirlah logis.

Yang Sasuke inginkan sekarang adalah dimana tempat yang kemungkinan Sakura tuju. Dengan merutuk sumpah serapah—dulu Sasuke tidak seperti ini, sekarang dia adalah pria dewasa jadi wajar dia sering menggunakan kata kasar meskipun pada sahabatnya sendiri—Sasuke menyelesaikan laporannya dan segera berlari keluar untuk mencari Sakura.

Hanya ada beberapa pilihan.

Padang bunga matahari.

Taman kota.

Dan terakhir mungkin di sana, suatu tempat dimana kenangan akan tunangan wanita itu sangat berlimpah—dan Sasuke menutup mata akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Akasuna Sakura. Wanita dengan intelegensi tinggi. Etika yang baik. Kepintaran yang sempurna. Namun sayang saat ini wanita merah muda itu tidak dapat dikatakan seperti itu.

Dialah primadona kampusnya dahulu bahkan saat _co-ass_—dia hanya tinggal menyelesaikan satu stase lagi dan jadilah dokter yang siap melayani masyarakat—dia pun sangat dipuji oleh dokter-dokter spesialis maupun konsulen.

Sayangnya, lagi dan lagi semua itu tidak akan percaya jika melihat betapa rusaknya ekspresi wanita merah muda tersebut. Dia seperti zombie yang berjalan mencari mangsa. Sayangnya dia adalah zombie cantik.

Dia adalah wanita ternekat pertama yang melarikan diri dari ruang rawat VIP-nya tanpa diketahui keamanan Rumah Sakit. Sakura kabur dengan alasan tidak mempercayai kenyataan yang sudah jelas-jelas menamparnya telak kemarin.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenanganya yang belum pulih betul, Sakura memberhentikan taksi dan memintanya untuk membawanya pergi dari Rumah Sakit ke tempat dimana kehangatan tunangannya itu ada. Dia mencari-cari sosok tunangannya itu dimanapun.

Untung saja dia melihat ada uang di kantung _sweater_ ibunya yang tertinggal semalam, jadilah ia memberanikan diri untuk meninggalkan Rumah Sakit saat pagi hari tersebut.

Hanya beberapa menit saja―oh, tentu saja jalanan sepi saat pagi hari seperti itu dan kebetulan taksi 24 jam sedang bertengger manis di lobby Rumah Sakit―Sakura sudah tiba di gedung yang terbilang cukup wah.

Berjalan dengan cepat menuju lift untuk menghindari meja resepsionis―Sakura selalu ingat dia seringkali disapa oleh pria penjaga resepsiones tersebut―dan kini dia menekan tombol angka 25 yang artinya tentu saja lift tersebut akan membawanya menuju lantai 25, tempat dimana Sakura selalu datangi beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menghela nafas lega karena kini ia berdiri tepat di depan kamar 252. Kamar tunangannya. Ia lalu menyentuh warna hijau di kotak samping pintu dan memasukan beberapa angka yang Sakura sudah hapal betul _password_ kamar tunangannya.

Tentu saja _password_ yang Sabaku Gaara buat itu berkaitan dengan tanggal lahir dari wanita yang sangat lahir Akasuna Sakura. Sakura tersenyum miris mengingat beberapa kenangan yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dalam ingatannya. Pintu kamar tersebut terbuka sendiri.

Sakura menengadah untuk melihat dalam kamar tersebut. Gelap gulita. Sakura berharap tidak hanya ada kegelapan yang menyelimuti retinanya. Dia berharap, Gaara akan tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya. Sama seperti dulu-dulu bahkan kemarin.

Tapi…

Ia kemudian terduduk di _genkan_, Akasuna Sakura meraung mengingat sosok Gaara tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

.

.

.

_**Rasanya tidak adil. Mengapa bukan aku saja Tuhan? Mengapa kau membiarkan Ia yang meninggalkanku? Mengapa bukan Akasuna Sakura saja yang mati…?**_

.

.

.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya yang sudah semakin kusut dan berantakan. Sudah berulang kali Karin melihat Sasuke mengerang frustasi di depannya dan Karin merasa kasihan akan keadaan bosnya itu. Hah, andai saja dia bisa membantu tapi dia harus membereskan pekerjaan bosnya ini, yang ia telantarkan.

Secangkir teh hangat diletakkan di atas meja dan tepat kedua iris kelam Sasuke menatap gelas tersebut terlebih dahulu barulah menuju tangan putih mulus milik sekertarisnya.

"Kurasa kau harus menenangkan pikiranmu, hatimu, juga tubuhmu," tegur Karin. "kau tahu, kau jadi tidak tampan lagi dengan penampilan seperti orang gila itu."

"Aku memang sudah gila," kekeh Sasuke.

"Yah, gila karena cinta," Karin memutar kedua matanya bosan."Kau sudah menemukan _princess_?"

Entah kenapa saat Karin menyebut Sakura dengan _princess_ membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli. Karin hanya menaikan alisnya bingung. Tak ambil pusing Sasuke menyesap teh yang sudah diseduhkan oleh Karin dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi empuknya.

"Belum. Aku tidak habis pikir ke mana dia pergi dengan kondisi minimnya seperti itu." gumam Sasuke.

Karin duduk di kursi depan Sasuke. Menaruh nampan bulat di atas meja dan menaikkan kacamata _oval_nya yang membingkai indah. "Kalau orang yang kita cintai meninggal tanpa sepengetahuan kita, pastilah aku akan mencari dimana keberadaan orang itu. Kenangan yang paling besar akan dirinya."

Sasuke diam mendengarkan Karin. "Sudah kucari dimana-mana tapi hasilnya nihil," keluh Sasuke dalam hati. Dipijatnya pelan pelipisnya yang berkedut.

"Kau sudah mencarinya di rumah Akasuna? Atau dia tinggal terpisah dengan orangtuanya?"

"Sasori bilang dia tidak pulang ke sana dan lagi…," ucapan Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya membulat namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi kakunya kembali muncul. "Karin tolong cek dimana Sabaku Gaara tinggal."

"Lho? Dia kan tinggal di Suna, kenapa―"

"Cek dimana Gaara tinggal selama di Konoha. Kurasa aku tahu dimana Sakura berada." Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar jas hitamnya yang berada di sofa. "Aku butuh cepat dimana alamatnya. Segera kirimkan padaku! Sekarang!"

Gelagapan Karin mengangguk cepat menuju mejanya bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang sudah berlari menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di _basement_.

"Tolong, jangan lakukan apapun yang berbahaya Sakura sampai aku menemukanmu…"

.

.

.

"Gaara?" panggil Sakura pada kehampaan.

Sunyi. Sungguh keadaan apartemen yang biasanya ramai oleh suara televisi yang ditonton Gaara itu lenyap. Belum lagi biasanya hawa kehangatan menguar di setiap ruangan, sayang kini hanya kegelapan yang menyelimuti kamar tersebut.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya gontai. Melihat ruang televisi dimana biasanya Gaara akan duduk dengan nyaman di sofa kesayangannya itu. Bayangan merah menyala berkelebat seketika, membuat mata hijau itu berbinar dan berlari menerjang bayangan yang dikenalinya. Namun lagi-lagi hanya kehampaan yang didapatnya.

Tidak ada lagi sosok Gaara di sana.

Tak habis pikir Sakura menuju dapur. Mengelus tiap perabotan yang sangat dikenalinya. Meja, kursi, rak-rak piring, lemari makanan, dan lemari es-pun masih sama utuhnya dari yang terakhir ia lihat. Di dalam sana ada dua buah puding yang sama warnanya. Hijau muda dan di atas penutup pudding tersebut ada label yang bertuliskan nama keduanya.

Memang Sakura kadang menginap beberapa hari di apartemen Gaara maka dari itu makanan yang Sakura bawa jika serupa dengan yang Gaara miliki akan mereka namai sebagai tanda itu adalah milik mereka. Bahkan rata-rata perabotan yang serupapun mereka namai agar tidak tertukar.

Kemudian mata Sakura melihat dimana dua gelas yang baru saja dibersihkan. Gelas dengan nama Gaara berwarna merah dan nama Sakura berwarna merah muda. Itu adalah gelas yang Sakura beri sebagai hadiah karena Gaara memberikan kejutan saat makan siang beberapa tahun silam. Gelas yang berisikan kopi dan macam-macam teh itu kini kosong.

Mengangkat gelas berwarna merah dengan mata sayu, Sakura berucap. "Gaara… Gaara… Gaara…" dan kemudian gelas berwarna merah dengan gambar panda itu terjun bebas di lantai marmer yang dingin.

Membelalakan matanya, Sakura menjambak rambutnya gemas. "Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!"

Dilemparnya segala macam barang yang berada didekat Sakura. "Gaara! Tolong jangan bersembunyi lagi! Kau pasti sedang membohongiku, kan, Gaara?! Kau pasti bohong! Kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku! Kau berjanji seperti itu!"

Sebuah benda tajam mengkilat membuat Sakura terpaku. Tersenyum miring dan lebar, ia mengambil benda yang berada di atas sebuah piring kosong.

"Gaara… pasti senang kan kalau aku menyusulmu? Tenang saja, kita akan selalu bersama seperti janji kita. Di sana kita bertiga akan bahagia…" Sakura memutar-mutarkan pisau buah yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Tertawa bagai kerasukan dan menjerit-jerit terus berulang kali dikeluarkan oleh bibir mungil Sakura. Matanya sudah gelap. Pikirannya berkabut. Dia mengarahkan bagian tajam pisau di pergelangan tangannya namun ia menggeleng kuat.

"Kalau cepat mati bukan di sana tempatnya, Sakura…" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tempat yang paling cepat untuk menuju kematian itu di sini…" Ia arahkan pisau itu di sekitar leher bagian kanannya. Itu adalah bagian pembuluh darah besar karena area langsung yang memasok darah menuju jantung kanan.

Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan mengelus permukaan kulit lehernya dengan tangan yang tanpa pisau. Tersenyum penuh arti, Sakura mendekatkan pisau pada lehernya bersiap untuk menggoreskan sayatan tuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke dengan mudah mendapatkan alamat dimana Gaara tinggal. Kini yang dia bingungkan adalah benar atau tidak kalau nomor kamar 252 ini adalah kamar milik Sabaku Gaara. Belum lagi keadaan apartemen yang sunyi senyap membuat Sasuke ragu akan tindakannya sendiri.

Lagipula tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura sama sekali tidak ada di sini. Siapa tahu Sakura tidak datang kemari bukan? Tapi kalau tidak dicek terlebih dahulu siapa tahu Sakura ada di sini. Mengenai firasat, Sasuke juga sudah merasa Sakura ada di sini. Tidak ada lagi tempat yang Sakura tuju selain apartemen milik tunangannya ini bukan?

Dan lagi, dari informasi yang diketahui, Sakura kadang menginap di sini bersama Gaara, jadi kemungkinan besar Sakura berada di sini sangat besar, kan?

Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan jagoan? Cepat masuk dan lihat apa Sakura ada di dalam sana atau tidak. Tapi, pintu kamarnya terkunci bodoh. Lihat ada kotak kecil untuk memasukan _password_ di sana. Memangnya Sasuke tahu apa _password_nya?

Sepertinya Sasuke sedang bergulat dengan batinnya, ya.

Tsk, Sasuke mendecih dalam hati. Bodohnya ia. Ini apartemen canggih yang menggunakan sistem _password _sebagai kunci rumahnya. Ah, berputarlah otak jeniusmu itu Uchiha Sasuke. Menemukan _password_ pasti mudah sekali bukan?

Coba saja _password_ biasanya selalu memakai tanggal lahir, nama ibu, nama pemiliknya, atau tokoh yang ia sukai. Baiklah sekarang cobalah untuk menemukan tanggal lahir Gaara. Beruntunglah ia memiliki ingatan yang kuat, karena Sasuke ingat betul tanggal berapa Gaara lahir karena bertepataan dengan pesta pertunangan Sakura dan Gaara.

Tsk.

Ternyata yang Sasuke tekan bukanlah _password_nya karena pintu tersebut sama sekali tidak membuka. Cobalah berpikir lagi. Kau hanya memiliki dua kesempatan lagi karena jika tiga kali melakukan kesalahan maka sistem keamanan kamar akan memberikan peringatan langsung menuju meja resepsionis.

Sasuke tidak punya waktu lagi untuk saja dia meminta siapapun untuk mengetahui _password_nya tapi ini mendesak karena tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar berbagai barang membentur lantai-lantai.

Pasti Sakura ada di sini! Batin Sasuke.

Tanggal lahir Sakura.

Dengan segera Sasuke memasukan tanggal lahir Sakura dan ya! Pintu kamar 252 itu terbuka, terbesit rasa cemburu dalam hati Sasuke karena Gaara sebegitu mencintai Sakura hingga _password_ kamarnya menggunakan tanggal lahir sakura.

Gaara kau sangat mencintainya, eh? Miris Sasuke.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke ketika mendapati Sakura setengah berdiri tengah mengacungkan pisau pada lehernya. Dia berniat bunuh diri!

"SAKURA!"

.

.

.

Tubuh ringkihnya menengang mendengar suara itu. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menjatuhkan pisau yang berada dalam genggamannya. Perlahan ditolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara.

Suara samar yang dirindukannya. Sosok yang dicarinya selama berada di dalam apartemen ini. Sosok Gaara yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran. Mata yang semula menggelap kini terlihat sedikit bercemerlang.

"Gaara…," bisiknya parau. "GAARA!"

Sakura menerjang sosok yang berdiri terbatu di belakangnya itu. Menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman itu. Tidak ada balasan pelukan dari sosok tersebut memang tapi Sakura merasa hangat. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Gaara… Kau masih hidup… kan?" dan Sakura hilang kesadaran dalam pelukan sosok tersebut.

Sasuke terdiam.

Tadi dia tidak salah dengar kan?

Wanita yang berada dalam rengkuhannya ini menganggapnya… Gaara?

Dengan perasaan gamang Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_. Membawa tubuh kecilnya yang kelelahan dan wajah bekas air mata menuju kamar tidur yang terbuka. Menidurkan Sakura dalam ranjang yang putih bersih.

Mengusap jejak bekas air mata dan mengecup singkat pelupuk mata sakura dengan wajah sedih. Setets air mata jatuh membelai pipi tirus Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa… Anggap saja aku Gaara, asalkan kesedihanmu bisa hilang dan kembali tersenyum padaku. Aku mencintaimu Sakura…" bisik Sasuke lembut dalam buaian mimpi Sakura.

Ia sungguh rela bila dipandang seperti itu olehnya. Tidak apa-apa bila Sakura tidak menganggapnya ada justru melihatnya sebagai sosok Gaara. Tidak apa asalkan Sakura mau kembali sehat dan tersenyum. Dan mau melupakan kejadian pahit yang baru saja dialaminya.

Kenapa Sasuke mau-maunya seperti itu? Karena ia mencintai Akasuna Sakura. Tak peduli meski perasaan yang ia miliki sangat menyakitkannya.

Tapi, cinta memang menyakitkan bukan?

.

.

.

"Ngh…," erangan lembut terdengar dari bibir mungilnya yang kering dan pucat.

Membelai-belai sentuhan lembut seprai yang sangat dikenalinya. Mencium aroma yang masih meninggalkan bekas milik pemiliknya. Aroma _citrus_ yang memabukan milik Gaara selalu membuatnya tenang.

Dan tangan hangat siapa yang tengah menggenggamnya kini?

Seseorang tengah tertidur dengan kepalanya tepat dipinggiran kasur dan tubuhnya terduduk di lantai. "Gaara?" panggil Sakura pelan sembari mengelus pipi si putra tidur bukan putri tidur.

Orang yang dipanggil Gaara atau yang dikenal sebagai Sasuke itu langsung menegangkan kepalanya. Melihat Sakura yang masih penuh harap menganggapnya Gaara. Pastilah Sakura stres berat setelah kehilangan dua orang yang sangat penting bagi hidupnya itu.

Dengan wajah dipaksakan tersenyum, Sasuke merentangkan tangannya, "Ini aku,"

Segera Sakura menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Menyesap aroma yang kebetulan saat itu Sasuke tengah memakai wewangian _citrus_. Mengusap pelan helaian merah muda panjang Sakura dengan sayang sekaligus pedih.

"Kau masih ada 'kan untukku?" Tanya Sakura menahan isakan.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Ia tahu. Sudah sangat tahu malah.

Sejak Sakura kehilangan ingatannya dan menganggap Gaara sebagai pribadi Sasuke. Sasuke harap untuk hal ini pun berlaku. Karena ia tidak ingin membuat Sakura kecewa. Ia ingin menggantikan Gaara barang sekejap.

Memiliki kesamaan pribadi membuat Sasuke tidak begitu sulit untuk berperan menjadi Gaara. Entah sampai kapan ini akan terus berlanjut, tapi inilah usahanya yang terbaik demi wanita yang dicintainya bukan?

"Kita kembali ke Rumah Sakit, ya?" bujuk Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng dalam dekapannya."Sasori-_nii_ mengkhawatirkanmu. Aka―Ayah dan Ibu juga mencemaskanmu, Sakura."

Sakura diam tak bergeming masih dalam mendekap Sasuke begitu erat. "Aku ingin bersamamu dulu."

Menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, sekarang kau istirahat dulu saja. Aku akan menghubungi Sasori-_nii_ kalau kau berada di sini." baru saja Sasuke bangkit tangannya ditahan. Diliriknya Sakura yang memandangnya dengan tatapan enggan. "Aku ada di sini, Sakura."

Sakura tetap memeluk erat sebelah tangan kiri Sasuke sedang tangan kanan Sasuke senantiasa mengelus dengan lembut membuat Sakura terbuai ke dalam lembutnya perasaan Sasuke.

Dalam setengah keadaan tertidur Sakura bergumam, "Apa pernikahan kita ditunda?" Sasuke menegang. Tidak mampu untuk menjawabnya. "Kemarin aku mendengar kalau kau meninggal. Padahal jelas sekali kalau kau ada di sini. Kau hidup. Kau bernafas. Perawat-perawat dan orangtuaku berbohong kalau kau telah pergi."

"…"

"Kau tahu aku belum memberitahumu tentang kejutan itu. Padahal aku berniat memberitahukannya setelah kita menikah dan kau tidak bisa melakukan malam pertamamu denganku. Hihi…," Sakura tertawa kecil meski ia tengah memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkannya hanya mampu membisu. Hatinya sudah begitu kebas untuk merasakan kesakitan karena melihat begitu cintanya Sakura kepada Gaara. Tak menghentikan kegiatannya yaitu, mengusap pucuk kepala merah muda Sakura, Sasuke mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling kamar yang tak begitu luas ini.

Pasti ini kamar Gaara dan Sakura, pun pastinya mereka sering tidur bersama. Meski merasa tercubit hatinya, Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang aneh di atas mejaa rias. Di sana terdapat boneka teddy bear ukuran 15 sentimeter yang memegang sebuah hati yang bertuliskan '_push me, love_'. Dan boneka teddy itu seperti menduduki sesuatu.

Rasanya aneh saja di atas meja rias yang kebanyakan milik Gaara itu ada sebuah boneka beruang, apa itu milik Sakura?

"Mereka juga bilang kalau bayiku meninggal bersamamu. Ah, itu dia kejutannya. Kita akan memiliki bayi, Gaara-_kun_. Apa kau senang?" Sakura masih saja terus berlanjut menggumamkan yang mungkin saja itu perasaan dia yang sebenarnya.

Perasaan yang Sakura pendam selama ini yang ingin sekali dia keluarkan. Bukan begitu?

"Gaara-_kun_, tolong katakan mantra ajaib…,"

Sasuke tercengan. Mantra ajaib? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Gaara-_kun_?" tuntut Sakura lagi.

"―Aku… Mencintaimu, Akasuna Sakura," Sasuke merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Mana mungkin itu mantra ajaib yang dimaksud. Yang ada pernyataan cinta darinya untuk Sakura baru benar!

Sakura tersenyum dalam tidurnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sabaku no Gaara…,"

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Sakura kembali dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Kali ini perawatan ditambah dengan psikoterapi karena Sakura masih dalam keadaan stress berat. Dan bagi Sasuke pun sudah dua hari dia berperan menjadi Gaara. Pria mana yang mau terus berpura-pura untuk menjadi orang lain untuk orang yang dicintainya?

Jawabannya tentu hanya Uchiha Sasukelah orang bodoh tersebut. Tapi, sekali lagi, Sasuke selalu menekankan dalam hati bahwa cinta itu butuh pengorbanan, benar bukan? Dia pun ingin mengikuti jejak Gaara saat dulu. Siapa tahu Sakura akan melihatnya bukan?

Naif sekali kau Sasuke. Dahulu dan sekarang sudah jelas berbeda. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau Sakura akan kembali padamu lagi bukan? Tidak ada seorangpun.

Maka dari itu teruslah tersiksa seperti itu. Tersiksa karena cintamu sendiri.

.

.

.

Tiap kali seusai menjenguk Sakura, Sasuke akan diam-diam menuju tangga darurat. Di sana ia menangisi kebodohannya. Menangisi nasibnya. Menangisi cintanya yang begitu menyakitkan hingga raganya seperti tak mau untuk menempatinya lagi.

Lelah. Sasuke akui jelas berpura-pura seperti ini memanglah lelah. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dia bukannya tidak bisa tetapi dia tidak mau menghentikannya.

Bodohnya kau Sasuke.

Selain Sasuke yang mengalami kepedihan, Naruto pun melihat sahabat terbaiknya itu pasti akan terduduk di salah satu anak tangga. Punggung yang biasa ia lihat begitu tegap dan sulit dijangkau kini terlihat merunduk. Serasa menginginkan sesuatu untuk kembali menegakannya.

Naruto sedih. Jelas sedih bagaimana melihat perjuangan Sasuke selama ini. Sasuke sudah cukup tersiksa dengan perasaannya. Karma yang membelenggunya. Selama lima tahun dalam keadaan ketidakpastian. Terombang ambing atas cintanya sendiri.

Melangkahkan kaki dengan kasar, pastilah Sasuke tahu kalau itu adalah Naruto—Ia mengetahui setiap kebiasaan barunya itu. Tak ingin membuang tenaga ia hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan kirinya ke atas dengan lemas. Bermaksud untuk menyapa Naruto.

Tapi, Naruto melihat sahabatnya itu tampak geram sekaligus kasihan dalam pancaran mata seindah langit musim panas tersebut.

"Sasuke!" Naruto mencengkram bahu Sasuke namun tak ada reaksi darinya. "Kau kasihan sekali. Tsk, bodohnya kau bahkan aku tak menyangka kau akan seperti itu. Itu seperti bukan Sasuke yang aku kenal!"

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto. Matanya berkilat tajam. "Apa maksudmu, hah?! Tsk, kau pikir kau tahu tentang aku segala hal?! Aku melakukannya demi Sakura!"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu! Itu sama saja kau akan mengingatkannya akan Gaara!"

"Memang itu tujuanku! Tidak peduli Sakura menganggapku apa, yang terpenting aku bisa berada di sisinya! Bahkan menggantikan Gaara pun aku rela!"

Dusta. Sungguh Sasuke seorang yang berdusta. Mulutnya memang berbicara seperti itu tapi sungguh dia tidak ingin mengalami seperti itu. Demi Tuhan dia pun tersiksa. Dia tidak ingin Sakura terus-terusan memanggilnya dengan Gaara. Namanya bukan Gaara, namanya adalah Sasuke! Kenapa Sakura tak kunjung sadar akan kenyataannya itu?

"Bohong! Kau pembohong ulung, Sasuke! Jelas-jelas matamu tidak berkata seperti itu! Aku tahu kau tersakiti Sasuke, tapi cobalah untuk membuat Sakura sadar. Meski kenyataan itu memang pahit tapi inilah jalan terbaik bagi Sakura! Sakura harus bisa menerima kenyataan ini!"

"Kau gila?!Sakura bisa saja gila!"

"Kau yang gila lebih dulu ketimbang Sakura, BODOH!" putus sudah kesabaran Naruto. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke menghantam dinding hingga Sasuke mengerang kesakitan.

"Argh, sakit…," ringis Sasuke menahan denyutan menguar dari dalam punggungnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku mencoba menyadarkanmu!" Naruto menekan-tekan kuat rahang Sasuke dengan jarak yang dekat. "Sebagai sahabatmu aku merasa kasihan padamu. Kau seperti pengemis yang mengharapkan cinta dari Sakura. Kemana perginya Sasuke yang kukenal yang selalu berbicara apa adanya. Kau pikir Sakura akan bahagia? Cepat atau lambat Sakura akhirnyapun merasa tersiksa, bodoh…" Naruto hampir saja menitikan air matanya kalau saja dia tidak segera menundukan wajahnya pada punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ditundukannya wajahnya pada bahu Naruto juga. "Aku hanya tidak ingin sahabat baikku tersiksa lebih dari ini Sasuke. Kalian berdua sama berartinya bagiku." tutur Naruto kembali.

Sasuke meremas erat lengan atas Naruto."―Terima kasih, terima kasih Naruto. Aku akan mengakhirinya…"

Dan Naruto hanya mampu mengelus dengan kasar punggung sahabatnya itu sembari tersenyum miris. "Berusahalah Sasuke." doa Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

_**Tak ada yang tak lebih dari sekedar istimewa di mataku selain memiliki dua orang sahabat seperti kalian. Hidupku terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan sejak ada kalian. Aku bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karena kalian berdua sudah hadir dalam hidupku. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.**_

.

.

.

Sasuke menemui Akasuna Sasori yang saat itu tengah berada dalam ruangan kerjanyaa. Pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun dari Sasuke itu masih saja senantiasa berwajah muda seperti bayi. Namun, sorot matanya menunjukan kedewasaan dan kasih sayang seorang kakak tetap menguar dari dulu maupun sampai sekarang.

Sasori memunggunginya. Sasori tahu apa yang akan Sasuke katakana nantinya. Beberapa prediksi nakal menghantui pikirannya semenjak Sakura tak kunjung sadar akan kenyataannya. Keluarga Akasuna sudah putus harapan, dan satu-satunya yang mungkin saja bisa menolong Sakura dalam kelamnya lumpur itu hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

Tapi, baik orangtua Sakura maupun Sasuke pun merasa kasihan melihat Sasuke yang terus-terusan memaksakan diri untuk berpura-pura menjadi Gaara. Belum lagi Uchiha Itachi kadang sering berdebat dengan Sasori mengenai keadaan adik satu-satunya itu. Padahal mereka sahabat baik sejak zaman duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Tapi, tentu keduanya pun sadar. Bahwa Sasuke menjalaninya dengan sukarela.

Mereka semua yang melihat Sasuke pasti tahu.

Betapa cintanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

Tapi, tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mereka harus mengakhirinya.

Sasuke atau Sakura.

Dengan berbagai resiko siapa yang lebih dulu untuk menjadi gila.

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek. "Kau pasti tahu alasanku datang ke sini bukan?" Tanya Sasuke yang ditanggapi dengan kesunyian. "Aku yang akan mengakhirinya,"

"Kau ingin membuat adikku gila?" Sasori balas bertanya kali ini dengan suara rendah tapi tajam.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu. Tapi, aku yakin Sakura tidak akan seperti itu terlalu lama."

Sasori mendecih. "Sebegitu cintanyakah kau kepada adikku?" Sasori berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang diam mematung. Meski tinggi badan Sasori sedikit lebih pendek dari Sasuke tapi, Sasuke merasa ketekanan yang mendalam. "Apa jaminannya kalau adikku tidak kembali lagi?"

Sasuke menahan nafas sejenak. "Aku… Aku sangat mencintainya. Tidak peduli ia menjadi seperti apa nantinya aku akan tetap mencintainya. Berada di sampingnya meski dia—"

"Meski dia gangguan jiwa sekalipun? Hah, mana ada orang yang mau dengan wanita gila, Sasuke. Terlebih kau seorang Uchiha, mau dibawa kemana margamu itu, heh?" sindir Sasori tajam.

Mengepalkan tangan, Sasuke menggemelutukkan giginya, "Akulah yang akan mendampingi wanita gila itu, Sasori! Kalau memang namakulah yang memberatkan keluargaku, maka aku akan melepaskannya demi Sakura!"

"Kau!" geram Sasori langsung menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke. "Sasuke, kumohon padamu jangan mengakhirinya. Sakura saat ini membuthkanmu…,"

"Bukan aku yang dibutuhkan olehnya Sasori, melainkan Gaara. Aku lelah. Sungguh aku sakit sekali kalau setiap hari Sakura memanggilku dnegan Gaara. Aku bukan Gaara! Aku ingin Sakura menganggapku Sasuke bukan Gaara! Bisakah? Bisakah aku seperti itu?!"

Air muka Sasuke berubah menjadi sendu membuat Sasori yang melihatnya miris. Perlahan tangan Sasori yang meremas kerah kemeja Sasuke dilepaskannya. Mendecih kembali Sasori kembali ke kursinya dan mengacak rambutnya gusar.

"Terserah! Tapi, ingat satu hal! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak kembali pada Sakura. Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya," lirih Sasori.

Sasuke hanya diam mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

_**Life is going to be tough. But I'm going to be tougher.**_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke datang bersama Naruto. Seperti biasa Sakura akan menyambutnya dengan mata yang berbinar menanti kedatangan Sasuke.

"Kupikir kau lupa untuk menjengukku, Gaara-_kun_!" rajuk Sakura saat Sasuke sudah duduk dipinggiran kasurnya.

"Aku tidak lupa." Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala merah muda Sakura. "Aku datang bersama Naruto."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnyaa, "Aku tahu itu Naruto, Gaara-_kun no baka_."

Naruto memandangi Sakura sebantar dengan senyumman biasanya dan sedetik kemudian mengalihkannya lagi pada Sasuke yang tersenyum dipaksakan padahal wajahnya sudah amat sangat dikasihani.

"Sasuke kau harus memberitahukannya sekarang bukan? Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Berjuanglah kawan." Naruto memukul pelan bahu Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura sejenak yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis Sakura. Tangan Sasuke menjulur menuju helaian rambut merah muda Sakura. Jempolnya yang besar itu mengelus pelan pipi Sakura. Sakura merasa sangat nyaman atas tindakan yang Sasuke berikan.

"Mungkin setelah ini kau akan membenciku, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu." Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura dengan kasar.

Membulatkan matanya yang indah, Sakura sedikit meronta dalam ciuman kasar Sasuke. Belum lagi Sasuke mendekapnya erat dan kepalanya didorong oleh tangan Sasuke yang berada di belakang kepalanya.

"Ngh! Lepas!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaganya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Ga—"

"Lihat aku baik-baik!" Sasuke mencengkram erat wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Lihat siapa aku Sakura! Aku bukan Gaara! Aku Sasuke! Sadarlah kalau Gaara sudah mati. GAARA SUDAH MATI BERSAMA ANAKMU!"

"Tidak…," gumam Sakura sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak! Bohong! Bohong! Kau ini Gaara! Kau bukan Sasuke!"

"DEMI TUHAN AKU SASUKE, SAKURA! LIHAT MATAKU!" nafas Sasuke memburu, kedua wajah mereka kini berdekatan kembali.

Ada keraguan di iris _emerald_ indah Sakura. Pupilnya mengecil kemudian, "TIDAAAAAAAAAK! PERGI! PERGI DARIKU SASUKE! GAARA! GAARA! GAARAAAAAA!" jerit Sakura berulang kali. Tiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, melempar semua barang apa saja di dekatnya ke arah Sasuke. Sakura terlihat kalap sekarang. Entah kenapa melihat Sakura begini membuat Sasuke menitikan air matanya.

"Sakura! Sakura berhenti!" pekik Sasuke.

Setelah menangkap tubuh yang semakin mengurus itu, Sasuke semakin mendekap Sakura meski tangan mungil Sakura terus saja memukulinya ingin melepaskan diri.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku brengsek! Aku hanya ingin Gaara! Tidak dirimu, Sasuke! Gaara tidak mati! Bayiku tidak mati! Mereka ada di sini! Kau bajingan yang membohongiku!"

Mendengar sederet kalimat itu membuat Sasuke semakin menitikan air matanya. Ternyata… Sebegitu traumanya kah kau kehilangan cintamu Sakura? Tak peduli dengan hantaman pukulan Sakura bertubi-tubi pada punggungnya. Sakit hati karena melihat wanita yang dicintainya ini jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Sasuke terus menitikan air mata dibarengi dengan teriakan Sakura yang frustasi.

Di luar kamar, Naruto mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. Air mata pun jatuh menyusuri rahangnya yang keras. Dia pun merasakan bagaimana penderitaan sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke…"

.

.

.

_**True friend cry when you leave while fake friends when you cry**_

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengar jeritan-jeritan yang sama masih terus Sakura koarkan. Mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke semakin bersalah atas tindakannya. Memang benar Sakura baru kali ini melihatnya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke tapi itu berarti dia membawa Sakura dalam batas kejiwaan yang terganggu. Sasuke memukul dinding Rumah Sakita dengan gusar.

"Tolong Sakura… Tolong jangan seperti itu…"

Tak berapa lama perawat-perawat dan dokter psikoterapi Sakura datang. Dengan cepat membuat Sakura terbaring di kasurnya dan kedua lengan juga kakinya terikat kuat pada ujung kasurnya. Air mata masih terus mengguyuri wajah cantiknya itu belum lagi gumaman-gumaman akan tunangannya senantiasa tak luput terucap.

Barulah setelah dokter menyuntikan _sedative_ Sakura sudah berangsur-angsur tenang dengan cepat. Setelah dirasa Sakura sudah kembali tenang maka kedua perawat yang menemani dokter itu segera melepaskan ikatan. Sasuke berbicara sebentar terlebih dahulu dengan dokter.

"Saya akan menghubungi keluarganya. Terima kasih, dokter." Sasuke ber_ojigi_ sebentar dan dibalas pula dengan dokter tersebut kemudian pamit pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Sakura.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Sakura dengan perasaan gamang luar biasa. Jejak-jejak air mata masih membekas di sana. Bahkan di pelupuk mata Sakura masih ada genangan air mata dan Sasuke mengusapnya pelan dan mencoba mengecup kening Sakura.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku yang membuatmu semakin tersiksa. Tapi, cobalah untuk melihatku Sakura." Pilu Sasuke.

"Sasuke…," panggil Naruto setelah ia kembali dari kantin Rumah Sakit. Menaruh bungkusan plastik putih yang dibawanya di meja dekat kursi keluarga. "Bagaimana?"

"Dia sudah diberi penenang. Aku belum tahu bagaimana diagnosa pastinya sebelum keluarga Akasuna datang."

Mata indah Naruto mengerling menatap bekas kemerahan yang berada di pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Apa mereka mengikat Sakura?" Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kasihan." Naruto mengelus pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar rawat Sakura menjeblak terbuka. Untung saja obat yang diberikan dokter itu tak berpengaruh dengan kegaduhan pintu itu. Mata Sasuke memicing melihat Sasori yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah memerah menahan marah.

"Brengsek!" Sasori maju dan meninju wajah Sasuke dengan telak hingga Sasuke tersungkur dan badannya terbentur dinding. "Kau!"

"Heh," Sasuke mendecih. Sudut bibirnya robek dan mengeluarkan sedikit rasa asin yang dikecapnya.

"Gara-gara kau! Adikku seperti itu, 'kan?!"

"Kau yang bilang padaku 'terserah' bukan?!"

Sasori bersiap melayangkan satu pukulan lagi namun terhenti karena Naruto menahannya dengan kuat. "Sasori-_nii_ tenanglah!" bujuk Naruto.

Melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa, Sasori berdiri dengan angkuh di depan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri. "Kalau Sakura tidak membaik. Bersiaplah Sakura akan kubawa pergi menjauh darimu."

Mata kelam Sasuke membeliak. "Tidak bisa! Aku… Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu terdiam begitu juga dengan orangtua Sakura yang baru saja datang untuk melihat keadaan putrinya.

"Kalian… Kalian tidak tahu. Sakit," lirih Sasuke seraya menggenggam kemeja hitamnya dengan erat.

Sasuke mnecengkram dadanya begitu kuat hingga kemejanya semakin kusut. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan sedih bersamaan. Apalagi jejak bening itu masih membekas di sana.

"Mungkin kalian tidak bisa merasakan sakitnya seperti apa saat orang yang kau cintai melupkan dirimu. Bahkan karena kesalahanku ia menjadi seperti itu. Tapi, aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menerima keadaan Sakura. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa… aku ingin cintaku bersambut." Lirih Sasuke.

Naruto mengusap punggung sabahatnya dengan lembut. Mencoba memberikan semangat pada sahabat baiknya sejak kecil itu. Pasti berat memang melakukannya, apalagi tidak kita mengerti sesakit apa yang dirasakannya.

Karena kita tidak pernah merasakan betapa menyakitkannya cinta yang seperti Sasuke alami untuk Sakura.

"Tolong jangan bawa Sakura pergi dariku."

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku**

.

.

.

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Maaf ya aku baru update lagi padahal udah janji seminggu kelar tapi ternyata minggu akhir sebelum liburan itu di kampus sangat ruwet sekali. Sampai gila rasanya.

Dan lagi-lagi semua ini terinspirasi dan juga aku mengambil salah satu dari fanficnya **Kin**, kalau kalian mau membacanya silahkan ke fandom bleach dan cari aja judulnya **FROM THE HEAVEN**. Dan yah, tinggal 1 chapter lagi mungkin akan tamat. Well, tadinya mau chapter 22 tapi mungkin ga seperti itu. Maaf kalau beberapa chapter ini tidak mengasyikan soalnya udah mumet sama beberapa masalah kuliah. Haaaah!

Sampai jumpa :*

**TOLONG FANFICERS MELAKUKAN POLLING ULANG IFA 2012 DIKARENA ADA KESALAHAN. SILAHKAN CEK TL _IFA2012 ATAU GRUP FB-NYA. MOHON BANTUANNYA TEMAN ****J**

**Kalau berkenan tolong vote fanfic MELEPASMU pada subkategori Multichapter Friendship dan Most Favorite Multichapter. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Naruto? Naruto? Naruto?" panggil suara halus itu kali ini disertai dengan goyangan pada tubuh pria yang sedari tadi melamunkan sesuatu.

Pria dengan cengiran rubah itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan melihat ekspresi sedih tunangannya. "Maaf, Hinata aku tadi melamun." Ucapnya dengan nada bersalah.

Hyuuga Hinata hanya menggeleng pasrah. Dia tahu keadaan tunangannya ini akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa konsentrasi seperti biasanya. Padahal saat ini mereka berdua tengah mendiskusikan beberapa rencana untuk pernikahan mereka berdua yang tak lama lagi akan diselenggarakan.

"Apa kita tunda saja dulu pernikahan ini, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

Naruro menggeleng dengan cepat. Air mukanya tampak tidak setuju dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Hinata. "Tidak, kita sudah lama menantikan hal ini, Hinata-_chan_," Naruto mengelus pipi putih merona Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura-_san_?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin Sakura-_chan_ akan segera sembuh. Kita berdoa saja untuk kesembuhannya."

Hinata mengangguk, "Sasuke-_kun_ juga, aku khawatir dia akan jadi seperti Sakura-_san _ jika terus sepeti itu."

"Tidak akan, sayang." Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan sayang, mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata dengan emmbisikan kata baik-baik saja pada dirinya sendiri juga.

Dia tidak ingin hal buruk menimpa pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdua harus bahagia karena bagaimanapun benang merah sudah saling mengikat mereka sejak dahulu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

"Mereka akan bahagia seperti kita."

.

.

.

**Mencintaimu adalah caraku bernafas. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu?**

**.**

**MELEPASMU**

**Last Chapter!**

**.**

**Kurousa Hime**

**.**

**All characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**OOC, rumit, alur lambat, typo(s) no edited, Italic untuk flashback, nama yang diberi BOLD akan menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut.**

**.**

**Pusisi Habibi dan Ainun**

**Sedikit dari fanfic lamaku, Goodbye My, Lover**

**.**

**SasuSakuGaa**

_**Finnaly **_**SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading **_**minna**_**!**

**See You! And Arigatchu!**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari ke depan terasa memuakan bagi Sasuke. Ia lelah untuk berharap Sakura kembali seperti sedia kala. Meski kali ini Sakura tidak lagi berteriak histeris dengan meneriakan nama Gaara, kali ini Sakura hanya diam terisak terus menerus. Dia seperti tuli dan buta terhadap siapapun.

Omongan Sasuke, Sasori, Naruto bahkan kedua orangtuanya sama sekali tidak menggugah Sakura untuk berbicara barang sekatapun. Dia tak ayal bagai sebuah boneka yang telah rusak ditinggal oleh majikannya.

Hari ini akan terasa sama seperti hari-hari biasanya yang mereka lewati terutama teman dekat Sakura. Tetapi mungkin saja sesuatu akan terjadi lain dengan yang dibayangkan jika yang datang adalah wanita dengan rambut jingga kemerahannya yang menyala.

Langkahnya besar-besar Nampak tak anggun menlengos dalam lorong Rumah Sakit. Wajah cantik sangarnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan, ia begitu kesal mendnegar berita sahabatnya mengalami depresi yang berkepanjangan karena meninggalnya calon suaminya itu.

Pagi menjelang siang itu terasa mencekam karena udara begitu terik entah kenapa.

Saat wanita itu menemukan kamar rawat VIP sahabatnya itu segera saja ia masuk dan mendapati wanita yang tampangnya sangat berantakan itu tengah terduduk di kasurnya dengan memeluk kedua kakinya.

Pandnagan matanya kosong. Jejak air mata membekas jelas di wajah ayunya. Rambut merah muda yang biasanya terawat itu tampak kusut dan tidak terawatt sama sekali membuat wanit ayng melihat dengan iris rubinya itu emndengus geli.

Didekatinya ranjang itu dimana Sakura berada dan sebuah tamparan keras telak emngenai pipi kanan Sakura. Bahkan tamparan yang keras itu emnggema dalam ruangan yang sepi itu.

_Emerald _Sakura membelalak sempurna. Pipinya tampak berkedut panas akibat tamparan wanita yang tak jelas ini tindak tanduknya apa.

"SADAR KAU BODOH!" teriak wanita itu.

"Kyuu…," gumam Sakura. Itu adalah kata pertama yang Sakura ucapkan saat ketidakwarasannya.

"YANG TERSIKSA BUKAN HANYA KAU SAJA, SAKURA!" wanita yang dipanggil Kyuu itu mencengkram erat pundak Sakura hingga ia meringis kesakitan. "Kau orang bodoh yang pernah kutemui sepanjang hidupku selain orangtua sialku!" desisnya dengan suara parau.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak suka dengan Kyuubi yang seenaknya mencampuri urusannya. "Aku hanya ingin Gaara."

Kyuubi tertawa getir mendengar ucapan Sakura yang dibalas oleh tatapan tak suka olehnya. "Kau masih bermimpi, Nak? Gaara sudah mati!"

"Gaara tidak mati!"

"Oh, ya?!" nada mengejek Kyuubi begitu menyiksa emosi Sakura. "Kau wanita bodoh! Sadarlah Sakura Gaara sudah mati, dia sudah tidak ada lagi di sini! Kau harusnya sadar itu! Kau memiliki kehidupan lain selain hanya menangisi kepergian Gaara!"

"Jaga mulutmu, _bitch_!"

"Kau yang jaga mulutmu! Lihat sudah berapa banyak orang yang tersakiti akibat ulahmu! Mana ada yang senang melihat keadaanmu yang menyedihkan seperti ini termasuk AKU DAN JUGA GAARA!"

"Dan kau tidakkah lihat masih ada yang berharap cinta darimu? Lihatlah Sasuke, dia memang tidak bisa emnggantikan Gaara sama seperti Gaara yang tidak bisa menggantikan Sasuke dulu. Lihat! Bahkan Sasuke dan Gaara mempunyai kemiripan yang sama. Mereka berdua tidak pernah menyerah untuk berjuang mendapatkanmu, mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Apa Gaara akan senang kau seperti ini? Gaara melihatmu Sakura…,"

Isak tangis Kyuubi membuat _emerald_ Sakura yang tadinya berkabut menjadi kembali tak kosong. Semua ucapan Kyuubi ada benarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana orang-orang disekitarnya yang turut tersiksa dengannya.

"Maaf… Maaf…," Sakura memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat. Kyuubi balas memeluknya. Air mata yang membasahi pundaknya begitu terasa, guncangan akibat tangisan Kyuubi membuat Sakura bersedih. Pikirannya kembali terbuka.

Ah, andai saja wanita ini tidak datang untuk menamparnya, memarahinya, mungkin Sakura akan tetap sama. Mungkin Sakura tidak akan pernah sadar betapa dirinya sangat dicintai oleh siapapun.

"Kumohon berhentilah menangis," sendirinya berucap seperti itu namun Sakura akhirnya ikut menangis bersama Kyuubi hingga keduanya merasa lelah.

.

.

.

Kyuubi menutup pintu ruangan Sakura dengan hati-hati agar Sakura tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Sebelum Kyuubi pergi meninggalkan Sakura, dia melihat lingkaran hitam dan tirusnya wajah Sakura tapi saat melihatnya tertidur kali ini Kyuubi yakin Sakura sudah jauh lebih baik dari yang mungkin sudah ia lewati.

Nafasnya begitu teratur saat tidur dan dia begitu nyaman. Semoga ia memimpikan indah kembali meski itu kenangan akan Gaara. Tidak pelak kelegaan muncul dalam hati, Kyuubi sendiri datang jauh-jauh dari Suna menuju Konoha karena dipanggil oleh seseorang.

Seseorang yang dahulu ia cintai namun untuk sekarang dan selamanya tidak lagi. Dan lagi orang itu adalah…

"Kau sudah menjenguk?" Kyuubi hampir saja terlonjak kaget dan akan memarahi siapa yang berani-beraninya mengagetkannya itu tapi diurungkannya saat tahu siapa yang mengagetinya itu adalah Naruto.

Wajahnya sedikit bersemu kemerahan karena tampaknya sudah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu dengan Naruto, pria muda itu semakin tampan saja meski sorot matanya masih sejahil saat mereka sekolah dulu.

"Ya-ya, aku sudah menjenguknya. Dia sudah tidur lebih baik kita pergi saja." Baru saja Kyuubi melenggang pergi tangannya dicengkal oleh tangan berkulit _tan _itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau minum kopi bersamaku? Kau tampak kusut Kyuu sekaligus manis," kekeh Naruto saat mendapati wajah malu Kyuubi.

"Sialan kau!"

.

.

.

**Semua orang bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan. Tapi, tidak semua orang bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan**

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Rasanya ia sudah tertidur begitu lama dan ia merasa ada seseorang yang menjaganya selama ia tidur. Usapan demi usapan yang dilakukan oleh seseorang itu membuat Sakura nyaman bukan main.

Itu semua mengingatkannya akan Gaara. Ketika mengingat Gaara tidak ada lagi rasa sakit seperti sebelumnya, ia merasa sudah lega. Ia yakin Gaara sendiri pasti tidak akan suka jika melihat dirinya seperti orang gila, yeah tapi dia memang sudah gila kemarin-kemarin.

Dia tersadar. Meski dia sudah tidak kantuk lagi matanya masih setia untuk terpejam. Dia tidak ingin usapan memabukan ini hilang, ingin ia miliki dan tidak boleh berhenti makanya Sakura tidak berniat membuka matanya.

Sakura sadar, siapa yang tengah mengusapnya ini. Ini rasanya sama seperti saat ia masih kecil dulu saat ia tengah berada dalam gendongan Uchiha Itachi. Yang membelai dengan sayang kepala merah mudanya adalah Sasuke. Sasuke suka membelainya dengan cara aneh dari pucuk kepalanya hingga telinga Sakura.

Makanya Sakura tahu siapa yang membelainya saat ini dan ia tidak begitu keberatan dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin… memberi Sasuke kesempatan. Bukan, bukan berarti bahwa kini perasaan Sakura langsung teralihkan dari Gaara pada Sasuke. Rasanya dia seperti tidak tahu malu saja.

Lagipula Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke menanggapinya dengan berlebihan kalau-kalau dia sadar Sakura sudah sedikit lebih baik dari kemarin.

"Sakura…," Sakura berdebar saat namanya disebut oleh suara khas Sasuke itu. "Aku menemukannya di sana."

Sakura tidak bisa mengernyitkan alis merah mudanya, nanti ketahuan bukan akalu ia tengah berpura-pura tidur?

"Aku menemukan sebuah surat untukmu. Kalau kau sudah lebih baik bacalah. Tolong bacalah dengan seksama, maka kau akan mencoba memahami bagaimana perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya dari dia untukmu."

Sasuke menghentikan usapannya. Ia menaruh sepucuk surat beramplop kuning pudar dengan tulisan tinta merah menyala dengan nama Sakura di tengahnya dengan rapih. Sebelum pergi Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura hingga hembusan nafas hangat mengenai pipi tirus Sakura hal ini membuat Sakura berdebar-debar dibuatnya.

"Kumohon, lihat aku di sini untukmu," sebuah bisikan lirih terdengar di telinga Sakura bersamaan dengan menghilangnya nafas hangat Sasuke.

Langkah besar Sasuke menghilang di luar sana. Sakura membuka matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa Sasuke tampak begitu lain dari yang ditemuinya selama ini. Sasuke menjadi sangat lembut padanya.

Diliriknya meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Sakura mengenali betul tulisan yang tertera di sana. Itu tulisan Gaara yang rapih dan tampak tegas. Dengan tak sabaran Sakura mencium surat tersebut dan harum _citrus_ menguar. Perasaan rindu tiba-tiba saja menyeruak hangat dalam ingatannya.

Ragu. Sakura ragu untuk membukanya. Ia takut akan kehilangan control kembali. Ia takut sesuatu akan membuatnya terisak kembali jika membaca isi surat tersebut. tapi, semuanya harus berubah. Sakura sudah bertekad dalam mimpinya tadi.

Dia tidak boleh membuat siapapun bersedih kali ini. Dia mencintai Gaara. Selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. Tidak akan ada yang berubah sama sekali. Gaara akan selalu berada dalam posisi teratas hatinya. Dan anaknya, kini Sakura rela. Memang bukan kehendaknya dia tidak bisa menjaga calon buah hatinya tapi perasaan menyesal itu selalu ada. Maka Sakura tidak akan menyesal untuk kedua kalinya.

Dia harus berubah.

Ya, harus.

Diberanikan dirinya untuk membuka amplop kuning pudar itu. Selembar kertas putih polos dengan tulisan rapih apik di sana membuat Sakura menahan mulutnya agar tidak terisak kembali.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Naruto sembari menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan _gentle_.

Kyuubi emndengus geli, pasti dia berpura-pura memesan kopi pahit seperti itu. Tanpa _creamer _dan gula juga, tawa Kyuubi dalam hati. "Aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Yaaaah, seperti yang kau lihat!" ucapnya ceria.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah." Decak Kyuubi melihat tingkah polah Naruto yang terlihat kekanakan.

"Aku ini berjiwa muda, sih." Cengengesnya sembari emnggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Terserahlah," dengus Kyuubi geli kemudian menyesap _frapucino_nya. "Lalu mana undangannya?" pinta Kyuubi meletakan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Naruto yang bodoh.

"He? Ternyata kau tahu, ya maksudku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!"

Keduanya tertawa geli bersamaan. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah undangan tak lebih besar seukuran _tablet_nya yang berwarna _silver_ dengan tinta _purple_ keperakan yang indah. Di sana telah di_bordir_ tulisan Kyuubi bersama Kankurou.

Kyuubi tersenyum simpul. Wanita ini sudah menikah lebih dulu dibanding dengan teman-teman lainnya satu tahun yang lalu. Kyuubi menerima lamaran kakak kedua dari Gaara yang bernama Sabaku Kankurou. Memang siapapun yang pernah mengenal keduanya sangat tidak menyangka akan tumbuh benih cinta.

Tapi, itulah kenyataannya sekarang. Kankurou dan Kyuubi sudah berbahagia dengan keluarga kecil mereka. Dan kali ini disusul oleh Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah saling mencinta sejak Kyuubi menjadikan Naruto cinta pertamanya.

Kyuubi tidak akan pernah menyesal bagaimana takdir cintanya ternyata begitu pahit dan manis di waktu yang bersamaan. Belum lagi dia tidak akan emnyangka bahwa kehiduapannya akan sebegini berwarna-warni layaknya bunga mawar hingga kini.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Gumam Kyuubi namun tak terdengar oleh Naruto. Dan yang terlihat oleh iris rubinya hanya Naruto yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Tak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

**The most beautiful thing is to see a person you love smiling and even more beautiful is knowing that you're the reason behind it.**

.

.

.

Akasuna Sasori tak menyangka adiknya kini berbicara dengannya seperti orang noemal lainnya seperti sedia kala. Keterkejutan di wajah _baby face_nya membuat Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Sasori-_nii_ aku punya satu permintaan untukmu." Pinta Sakura dengan tatapan sayu sembari meremas surat dalam pelukannya.

"Apa itu, Sakura?" Sasori sebagai kakak yang baik akan selalu mengabulkan apapun itu keinginan adik sepupu semata wayangnya itu. Mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dengan sayang dan senyuman bahagia terlihat. "Apapun akan kukabulkan."

"Tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini. Aku… Aku ingin memantapkan hatiku, _nii-chan_."

Sasori menelan ludahnya sulit. Beberapa kilasan perjanjian dengan Sasuke membuatnya ragu untuk mengiyakan permintaan Sakura. Dikepalnya erat kedua tangannya dan wajahnya dipalingkan. Sakura tahu kakaknya tidak bisa menerima permintaannya itu.

"Sasori-_nii_, kumohon… Ini, ini demi kebaikanku dan Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini. Aku hanya ingin satu pembuktian lagi kalau memang… Kalau memang Sasuke layak untuk membahagiakanku selain dengan Gaara."

Memijat keningnya yang pusing, Sasori akhirnya memutuskan, "baiklah, aku akan membawamu pergi tapi berjanjilah kau akan segera kembali. Aku tidak ingin bocah itu yang gila sekarang."

Sakura memeluk Sasori erat, "Terima kasih, Sasori-_nii_ kau memang yang terbaik."

Dan Sasori menepuk-tepukan pucuk kepala Sakura dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Ketika Naruto sudah selesai emngantarkan Kyuubi ke lobi Rumah Sakit, ia ingin mengunjungi Sakura dahulu meski tadi Kyuubi bilang pasti Sakura masih tertidur. Tapi, paling tidak dia harus memberikan undangan pernikahannya pada sahabatnya bukan?

Dengan langkah riang ia memasuki kamar VIP tersebut. tetapi, yang didapatnya adalah kamar VIP itu sudah kosong melompong tak ada penghuninya sama sekali.

Kamar itu tengah dibersihkan oleh perawat. Tidak aada lagi barang-barang Sakura, padahal Kyuubi dan Naruto tidak begitu lama mengobrol hanya dua jam lebih untuk melepas rindu dan mustahil Sakura hilang. Apa dia salah kamar?

"Permisi, ini bukannya kamar Sakura?" tanyanya pada pearwat yang tengah merapihkan seprai.

"Ya, ini memang kamar nona Sakura tapi beliau baru saja keluar 15 menit yang lalu, mungkin—" Tak menunggu lama, Naruto segera keluar dari kamar tersebut. "hei, Tuan!"

Dengan panik Naruto menghubungi ponsel sahabatnya namun beberapa kali yang terdengar hanyalah suara _mailbox_. Naruto berdecak sebal, kemana si _Teme _ini di saat sedang genting? Gerutunya kesal.

Karena berlari di lorong Rumah Sakit, Naruto sempat beberapa kali ditegur oleh perawat yang lewat tapi tak dihiraukannya hingga mencapai lobi Naruto emndapati wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu tengah menunggu entah siapa di sana.

Segera Naruto menghampirinya dan mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura mendongak kaget melihat Naruto yang sepertinya kehabisan nafas.

"Naruto?" pekiknya kaget.

"Kau…," Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara kembali. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat berlarian. "Kau… Mau ke mana, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto tanpa babibu.

Senuah sedan hitam terparkir di depan Sakura dan sosok pria jangkung dengan rambut batanya keluar dari dalam mobil. Sasori.

"Naruto, aku harus pergi." Ucap Sakura halus sembari melepaskan cengkraman Naruto.

"Pergi? Pergi ke mana?!" Tanya Naruto panik.

"AKu tidak bisa memberitahumu," geleng Sakura. "Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan padamu."

"Tu-tunggu! Perjanjiannya tidak seperti itu 'kan, Sasori-_nii_? Kau 'kan sudah janji tidak akan membawa Sakura pergi dari sini!" geram Naruto.

Sasori hendak membela dirinya sendiri namun kedahuluan oleh Sakura, "Aku yang memintanya Naruto. Tolonglah mengerti, biarkan aku pergi, ya?"

"Apa alasannya, Sakura-_chan_? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke kehilanganmu lagi."

"Ini juga untuk Sasuke, Naruto. Mengertilah…," pinta Sakura kali ini dengan nada memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak memberitahukan alasannya!"

"Naruto! Tidak semuanya harus dengan alasan, 'kan? Aku hanya butuh satu keahlianmu. Tolong buatlah Sasuke percaya bahwa aku akan kembali, bahwa dia jangan pernah melepaskan asanya untukku, ya?" Sakura menggenggam jemari Naruto erat.

Naruto ragu tapi, ada kalimat aneh yang dikatakan Sakura untuk Sasuke. Sakura hanya meminta bantuannya untuk terus membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa Sakura akan kembali. Tapi, kembali untuk apa? Siapa? Mengapa? Ah, Naruto pusing dibuatnya.

"AKu tidak mengerti…," lirihnya.

"Tidak apa. Naruto kau ingin aku bahagia bukan?" Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Maka dari itu tolong katakana kepadanya, maukah ia menungguku lagi?" Sakura tersenyum simpul kemudian memeluk erat Naruto sebagai perpisahan.

"Sakura-_chan_! Jangan lupa datang pada acara pernikahanku, ya! Kuharap kau kembali saat itu!" Sakura hanya melambaikan tangannya melalui kaca mobil, entah ia mendnegar teriakan cempreng Naruto atau tidak.

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya. Dia yakin. Kali ini sangat yakin bahwa kebahagiaan akan mendekati kedua sahabatnya. Asalkan bisa bersabar maka kebahagiaan akan terus ada bersama.

Dan sekarang masalahnya, bagaimana Naruto membuat Sasuke tenang dengan berita yang akan dibawanya, ya? Semoga dia tidak diguna-guna oleh bungsu keturunan Uchiha tersebut.

.

.

.

**Maybe I hope too much. Maybe I dream too much. But at least I won't give up until I've tried, and I won't regret anything**

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja tiba di kantornya sehabis menemui kakaknya yang akan menggantikannya untuk sebuah pertemuan penting esok hari.

Tapi, yang di dapatnya saat tiba di ruangannya adalah, Naruto dengan wajah guguonya serta cengiran rubahnya yang memuakan bagi Sasuke saat itu. Dia sedang capek tetapi emngapa temannya itu bertindak konyol di kantornya?

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku hingga beberapa kali, heh?" Tanya Sasuke dnegan ketus saat ia merasa sudah duduk cukup nyaman di kursinya.

Ia melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik di lehernya. Sedang Naruto dengan gaya kaku berjalan menghampirinya. Jalannya mirip seperti robot semakin membuat Sasuke menatapnya curiga. Belum lagi butir-butir sebesar biji jagung itu menyembul di dahi _tan_nya itu.

"Kau mencurigakan!" tuding Sasuke tanpa maksud.

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Produksi cairan keringatnya bertambah banyak. Rasanya ruangan kerja Sasuke semakin panas saja.

"Err, begini Sasuke," gagapnya. "Ah, pertama kau harus tenang dulu saat aku, ya, ya, ya, pokoknya kau harus tenang. Titik. Tenang akan membuat pikiranmu merasa—"

"Seharusnya kau yang tenang, _baka_." Cibir Sasuke. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dengan segenap keberanian ia mengucapkan, "kau tahu, Sakura hari ini keluar dari Rumah Sakit, ia pergi tidak tahu kemana dan jangan Tanya aku ke mana dia pergi Sasori yang membawanya tapi itu jelas atas dasar paksaan Sakura dan Sakura memintaku untuk menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu agar kau untuk menunggu Sakura kembali entah itu kapan aku tidak tahu. Dan sumpah aku tidak tahu ke mana Sakura-_chan _pergi!"

Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya itu tanpa jeda dan membuat Sasuke melongo tidak mengerti. Naruto piker dia sudah terbebas karena sudah menyampaikan pesan dari Sakura tapi tatapan mengintimidasi sang bungsu Uchiha membuatnya menegak ludahnya kembali.

"Jelaskan dengan pelan dan tolong jangan cepat-cepat, mengerti Naruto?" ujar Sasuke dengan setiap nada penuh penekanan.

"Ba-baiklah… Ja-jadi begini, Hari ini aku meneleponmu karena Sakura-_chan _keluar dari Rumah Sakit."

"Benarkah?" kelegaan terpancar dalam raut yang biasanya datar itu. Naruto semakin takut-takut untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Ia merasa saatnya untuk memberi harapan palsu pada Sasuke.

"La-lau, sebenarnya ia pergi keluar dari Rumah Sakit tidak tahu ke mana," Sasuke tiba-tiba mendelik tajam ke arahnya, "su-sungguh aku tidak tahu Sakura-_chan_ akan pergi ke mana, dia membawa Sasori—"

"Jadi Si _Baby face_ itu tidak menepati perjanjiannya, HAH?!" Sasuke menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan keras hingga telapak tangannya berdenyut nyeri.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasori-_nii_ dipaksa oleh Sakura-_chan_. Dialah yang meminta untuk pergi dari sana!"

"Apa?! Apa-apaan itu?!" Naruto menutup kedua matanya takut. Suara menggelegar Sasuke mirip sekali dengan Ibunya ketika mendaptai Naruto kecil mengompol di kasurnya.

"Te-tenanglah, Sasuke!" Naruto mencoba meredakan emosi si bungsu, sayang Sasuke tak mempan dengan aksi setengah takut Naruto.

"Mana bisa aku tenang! Sakura masih dalam kondisi tidak baik! Aku harus mencarinya!" segera disambarnya kunci mobil yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja namun Naruto menghalangi jalan Sasuke untuk keluar. "Minggir!"

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku dulu, Sasuke! Aku yakin, 100% aku yakin bahwa Sakura saat berbicara denganku sudah baik-baik saja. Dia hanya perlu menata hidup dan hatinya kembali, Sasuke! Dengar! Dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan hal ini padamu."

Sasuke mengernyit heran. "Apa?"

"Dia bilang dia ingin kau untuk menunggu."

Apa? Sasuke tidak salah dengar bukan? Sakura memintanya untuk menunggu? Berarti…

Tiba-tiba kedua bibir tipis Sasuke menyeringai senang hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Pemandnagan yang sangat langka sekali Naruto lihat. Naruto sendiri sampai terbengong lebar karena bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang err, begitu bahagia dan terlihat kekanakan…

"Aku akan menunggunya," tak lama memang, seringaian khas Uchiha itu muncul kembali membuat Naruto kecewa. Kenapa kecewa, eh?

Meski begitu Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala durennya. "Menunggu bukan hal yang sulit bagimu, 'kan? Lima tahun saja terlewat, bahkan seratus tahun pun kau rela kan?" cengirnya.

Dan Naruto mendapat jitakan panas dari Sasuke untuk rasa terima kasihnya.

.

.

.

**You know that I can't live without you. I will protect you till the day I die. I don't want to lose you****—****please come back to me.**

.

.

.

Waktu memang cepat berlalu bagi yang tidak merasakanya, tapi bagi Sasuke waktu sangatlah lambat untuk berlalu meski itu hanya dua bulan.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Keduanya yang telah menjalin cinta sejak akhir masa sekolah mereka hingga kini berlangsung sangat lama meski suka duka selalu menggelayuti keduanya.

Tapi, akhirnya keduanya pun akan mencapai sebuah kebahagiaan yang baru. Sasuke sebenarnya iri melihat sahabatnya itu bisa melangkah lebih dahulu dibanding dengannya. Hei, Uchiha tidak suka kekalahan bukan?

Dan demi sahabat terbaiknya lagi dan lagi, Sasuke sudah berusaha mengatakannya dalam hati dia akan membuat pidato untuk sahabatnya yang serampangan dan mesum itu di akhir acara. Pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata memang bergaya klasik dengan ajaran _Shinto_. Dengan dibalut berbagai _kimono_ indah menghiasi kebun itu membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman.

Belum lagi guguran-guguran bunga sakura di awal musim semi ini sangat indah. Naruto dan Hinata sangat tepat memilih tempat dan juga waktu untuk pernikahan mereka. Pernikahan dilangsungkan dengan khidmat dan cepat, para wanita kelas atas dengan _kimono_ indahnya begitu pesolek di mata pria kelas atas yang datang juga.

Tak pelak, Uchiha Sasuke sang Tuan Muda yang sangat diincar itupun sudah dikerubungi oleh nona-nona muda kaya bangsawan yang ingin pendekatan padanya. Dan Sasuke begitu kerepotan menanganinya. Tak ada yang berniat membantu, sahabat-sahabat masa sekolah dan kuliahnya hanya menertawakannya dari jauh dan Sasuke sebal karenanya.

Acara sudah berlangsung naik, kini giliran Sasuke memberikan penyambutan mewakili Ayahnya Naruto yang dia bilang tidak berjiwa muda jadi Sasuke saja yang menggantikannya. Dengan canggung terlihat dari dalam tapi _cool_ dari luar membuat beberapa gadis memekik kepadanya.

Sasuke hanya _sweat drop_ melihat nona-nona genit itu melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Dengan acuh Sasuke memulai basa-basinya, dia bilang begitu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian bosan dengan ucapanku, karena hanya dengan melihatku saja kalian sudah bosan," beberapa tuan-tuan tergelak mendengar Sasuke berbicara lain dengan gadis-gadis yang mencicit tidak menyetujui ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatku yang sejak dalam kandungan—menurut Ibuku, sih seperti itu, kini sudah menjadi seorang suami dari isteri yang cantik jelita. Itu membuat kalian iri tidak para bujang?" kekeh Sakura yang mendapat sorakan dari pihak laki-laki.

"Aku tahu kita semua pasti akan emndapatkan kebahagiaan kita sendiri nantinya, tapi, untuk sahabatku, dia sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk menempuh kebahagiaan. Berbeda sekali denganku, kawan." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Tahukah? Kebahagiaan itu tidak hanya berasal dari pacar kalian saja, lihatlah sekeliling kalian. Orangtua, teman, itulah yang seharusnya membuat kalian bersyukur dan membuat kalian bahagia bisa memiliki mereka dan Naruto, sahabat baikku menerapkannya. Dia pria terhebat yang pernah kutemua. Dia sahabat baikku. Saat suka maupun duka dia selalu ada untukku, hei, aku bukan homo dengannya, teman."

"Naruto dan sahabatku lainnya mengajarkanku arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Arti persahabatan yang sebenarnya. Jujur saja mana ada yang suka menunggu bukan? Apalagi menunggu sebuah kebahagiaan? Kedengarannya mustahil memang tapi lagi-lagi SI Rubah itu mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih mudah. Kita bukannya menunggu. Kita hanya perlu bersabar hingga kebahagiaan itu datang kepada kita sendiri tapi yakinlah kebahagiaan itu datang setiap hari tanpa kita ketahui."

Sepintas Sasuke melihat sosok berambut merah muda yang melihatnya dengan pandangan lurus kepadanya. _Kimono_ dengan warna hijau daun yang menyala dipadu sulaman-sulaman emas berbentuk bunga-bunga itu begitu indah dipakainya. Rambut merah mudanya tergelung indah dengan kepangan dan juga sebuh jepitan cantik kupu-kupu tersemat di sana.

Sasuke yakin dialah Akasuna Sakura yang sudah dia tunggu sejak dua bulan bahkan lima tahun lamanya. Maka Sasuke tersenyum miring melanjutkan pidatonya tanpa kertas.

"Sama sepertiku. Aku sudah terlalu cukup bersabar menunggu kebahagian datang emngunjungiku. Lima tahun, tiga tahun, dua tahun, dua bulan. Itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat juga bukan waktu yang lama bagiku. Asalkan kebahagiaan itu datang menghampiriku. Dan akhirnya kebahagiaan itu akan datang pada hari ini di sini. Saat dimana sahabat kami berbahagia maka kami pun berbahagia, benar?"

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Dan kau tahu? Kebahagiaanku adalah kau, Sakura."

Tangan Sasuke tergapai menuju Sakura hingga penonton menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan emndapati wanita yang Sasuke maksud adalah ia. Sasuke segera turun dari atas panggung dan memeluk wanitanya penuh haru.

Sakura balas memeluknya erat seperti lem yang tak ingin diisahkan kembali. Keduanya menitikan air mata, Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya itu bersatu pun ikut menitikan air mata.

"Masa laluku adalah milikku, masa lalu kamu adalah milikmu," Sasuke membisikan sebuah kata di telinga Sakura. "Tapi, masa depan adalah milik kita." Sakura emngangguk haru dalam bahu Sasuke. Air mata sudah membasahi kainnya.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya sebentar. Sasuke mengusap sisa-sisa air mata pada pelupuk mata Sakura. "Aku tidak menjanjikan banyak hal padamu, Sasuke. Tapi, yang jelas aku akan menjadi isteri yang akan selalu mendapingimu."

"Aku juga," Sasuke mengelus pipi ranum Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa menjajikan banyak hal, tapi yang jelas aku akan menajdi suami yang terbaik untukmu, Sakura."

Keduanya menempelkan bibir mereka erat. Ini ciuman pertama mereka setalah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Mereka tidak pernah bisa pernah menyatu seperti ini sebelumnya. Begitu banyak kesedihan yang sudah mereka alami dan lewati. Begitu banyak rintangan yang mereka cobai, padahal benang merah jelas tak bisa diputuskan begitu saja.

Benang merah mereka begitu kuat membekas. Meski untuk mencapai kebahagiaan itu begitu lamanya, pada akhirnya kebahagiaan akan datang padamu.

"Tuhan, semoga orang yang kami sayang mendapatkan kebahagiaannya."

Dan percayalah Tuhan akan mengabulkannya.

.

.

.

Kedua jemari itu saling bertautan satu sama lainnya. Dengan sebuah cincin di jari manis mereka masing-masing menguatkan akan status mereka sebagai seorang suami-isteri.

Mereka berjalan dengan pelan, menikmati sepanjang jalan dalam kuil meski itu adalah sebuah kuburan keluarga. Cuaca siang hari itu sangat terik, meski begitu tak mempengaruhi keduanya untuk mengunjungi orang yang mereka kasihi.

Meski langkah yang satunya sedikit terseret karena bebannya yang tengah mengandung tujuh bulan, tampak sang suami menggandenganya dengan hati-hati dan penuh sayang. Hingga langkah keduanya tiba dalam sebuah makam yang tak asing.

Di mana ada sebuah vas yang sudah terisi bunga layu menguning, maka digantikan oleh si pria yang membawakan anyelir merah muda. Menyalakan dupa, menepukkan kedua tangan mereka, terpejam hormat dan berdoa demi keselamatan orang terkasih di alam sana.

"Aku ke penjaga kuil sebentar, ya?" si pria meminta izin untuk pergi dan meninggalkan istirnya dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

Sang istri mengangguk lalu menatap punggung suaminya yang pergi itu di kejauhan. Kemudian tangannya memasuki saku bajunya dan emngeluarkan sebuah surat using yang sudah sedikit robek di sana-sini.

Sejak setahun yang lalu, Akasuna Sakura yang kini telah berganti marga emnjadi Uchiha Sakura sudah menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan tak lama setelah pernikahan Naruto. Bukannya mereka terlalu buru-buru mengikat sesuatu tetapi, yang namanya kesempatan tidak akan datang kembali dan Sakura tidak ingin mengalami penyesalan kembali.

Dia sudah menerima ganjaran dan pelajarannya. Begitu menyakitkan.

Sakura mengusap batu hitam dengan goresan nama Gaara di sana. Mengusap dengan sayang seperti membayangkan itulah cintanya yang masih setia berlabuh dalam posisi tertinggi hatinya. Ditaruhnya surat pemberian Gaara itu di samping vas bunga yang baru saja Sasuke ganti.

Dan tak lupa balasan surat yang Sakura buat untuk Gaara di sana. Sakura tersenyum simpul sebelum tangan kekar membantunya untuk berdiri.

Sakura mendongak melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan membisikan sesuatu hingga Sakura menitikan air matanya lagi. Keduanya pamit di depan makam Gaara dan meninggalkan dua pucuk surat yang telah diganjal oleh batu untuk dibaca.

.

.

.

_Untuk Sakuraku_

_Selama ini aku sellau mencintaimu, tak pernah barang sedetikpun cintaku padamu berkurang. Bagiku kaulah segalanya yang kumiliki. Melebihi bintang di langit. Melebihi tata surya di jagat raya. Kedengarannya memang aku menggombal tapi itulah yang kurasakan._

_Sakura…_

_Bukan maksudku untuk meninggalkanmu seorang diri. bukan mauku bila bukan raga ini yang mendapingimu. Jangan bersedih sayang. Sebenarnya cinta itu tidak menunjukan seberapa besar aku menunjukannya padamu, tapi percayalah aku melakukan ini hanya untukmu seorang._

_Bila memang kepergianku begitu emnyakitkan maka lepaskanlah aku, sayang. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya sama seperti aku yang melepaskanmu._

_Bukan maksudku untuk melepaskanmu, tapi, melepaskanmu berarti aku menginginkan kau bahagia dengan orang lain yang lebih pantas. Aku memang tak bisa memilih dengan siapa aku akan jatuh cinta dan dengan siapa kamu jatuh cinta, tapi aku sangat bahagia karena kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhir yang kucintai. Percaya bukan?_

_Cintaku untukmu bagai bunga keabadian yang tak akan layu. Yang tak akan rusak. Yang tak akan tergantikan keindahannya_

_Juga…_

_Yang tak akan bisa diperoleh dengan mudahnya dan tak bisa sembarang diganti_

_Hanya untukmu…_

_Sayangku, Haruno Sakura_

_Sakura, harapanku sederhana. Tetap mencintaimu saat ini, nanti, dan selamanya._

_Maka melepasmu bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku hanya akan mencintaimu dengan sederhana di sana._

_Semoga kau bahagia, sayang…_

.

.

.

_Gaara, terima kasih dengan segala cintamu untukku._

_Pada air mata yang jatuh kali ini, aku selipkan salam perpisahan panjang_

_Pada kesetiaan yang telah kau ukir, pada kenangan pahit manis selama kau ada_

_Aku bukan hendak mengeluh tapi rasanya selalu sebentar kau di sini_

_Mereka mengira aku lah kekasih yang baik bagimu saying_

_Tanpa mereka sadari_

_Bahwa kaulah yang menjadikan aku kekasih yang baik_

_Mana mungkin aku setia padahal memang kecenderunganku untuk mendua_

_Tapi kau ajarkan aku kesetiaan, sehingga aku setia_

_Kau ajarkan aku arti cinta, sehingga aku mampu mencintaimu seperti ini_

_Hanya ada beberapa kalimat yang mampu kuucapkan padamu…_

_Since that day, today, tomorrow, even the day after tomorrow, I'll always loving you._

_Terima kasih…_

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ARENA BACOTAN CERIA (LAST)**

Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Multi fanfic-ku rampung juga ditamatkan! Rasanya begitu senang sekali! Meski chapter ini pendek dengan akhir yang kurang memuaskan tapi jangan khawatir! Aku akan emmbuat side story dari melepasmu sebanyak 4 fanfic!

Dan terima kasih atas teman-teman yang membaca fanficku dari awal sampai habis. Maaf aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu-satu karena aku update melalui ponsel, aku akan mencantumkan nama kalian pada akhir side story SasuSaku Melapasmu nanti setelah aku selesai ujian 3 minggu lagi yang kemungkinan baru bisa kuperbarui satu bulan lagi!

**Terima kasih kepada teman fanficers yang sudah mau polling dan polling ulang IFA 2012! Tanpa kalian IFA 2012 tidak akan berjalan lancar!**

**Dan terima kasih kembali, fanfic ini lolos nominasi IFA 2012 sebagai Best Friendship Multichapter dan Most Favorite Multichapter **** saya sangat senaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang sekali!**

**Jika berkenan silahkan kalian bisa menghubungiku di twitter at Nnapyon untuk share apapun itu sesuak kalian **

**Tanpa kalian fanfic-ku ga akan bisa tamat seperti ini. **

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya!**


End file.
